The Gift of Marriage
by danyel
Summary: The leader of the sand and a woman of the leaf are forced into a situation not of their choosing.  Thus began five years of secrets, a terrible loss, adventure, and a passion to rival any romantic tale; all because of one simple rule; Never Return a Gift!
1. Prologue

_**Finally go this story posted. I want to thank my beta errihu, she is an awesome writer please check out her Gaara and Sakura story.**_

The Gift of Marriage

Whenever a new Kage was appointed, it was the norm that they be given gifts from each of the hidden villages they were allied with. It was the clans that made up these hidden villages that took it upon themselves to give these gifts, as a show of good will and faith upon the new leader. Such was the case when Gaara became the new Kazekage of Sunagakure.

The first gift arrived in his first year as Kazekage, from the Inuzuka clan and personally delivered by the future clan leader, Kiba. Gaara had wrinkled his nose in disgust at the gift: an Ibizan hound, suspiciously named Amun. He sat at 29 inches tall with large pointed ears, a hallmark of its breed. His reddish brown coat shone with good health, and his canine teeth gleamed white in the hot glare of the sun. Now, Gaara wasn't much of an animal person; however, society decreed that as leader any gift was a good gift and it was an insult to refuse. Therefore, for the time being, the great Sand leader was stuck with Amun. His displeasure was short-lived, fortunately, as the Inuzuka leader pointed out the qualities of an Ibizan hound, keen hearing and smelling, unmitigated loyalty, and the ability to jump and climb great heights, Gaara came to appreciate that Amun could be very useful in the future.

The gifts did not stop there. That same year, the Yamanaka sent a member of their clan, Ino, to present the new Kazekage with several medicinal plants.

Gaara spent several days with the loudmouthed blonde, learning the purpose of each plant. One, the Pleurisy Root, which Ino informally referred to as "Butterfly Weed", was definitely useful. When the roots were dried and added to teas, they made a tincture that would treat most lung ailments and other winter illnesses. Another root, the Wild Licorice root, could help support the immune system when ground up and mixed with tea. Most importantly, they were all plants that would thrive in the hot desert climate. The practicality of these gifts meant they were well received, and he made sure that Sekka, the head of Sunagakure's medical staff, was made aware of the new plants in the village green house.

In the second year of his reign, the Aburame clan's heir, Shino, arrived. The young male was hidden beneath layers and layers of clothing; any emotion that could be read was safely protected behind his high collar, low hood, and dark glasses. Shino was a man of very few words, his entire vocabulary seeming to consist only of words such as "wait," "watch," and "listen." As the Kazekage was himself a man of few words, the two men got on quite well.

Shino spent two days explaining the usefulness of his clan's gift, a hive of honeybees. The first time Gaara was stung almost resulted in the loss of the entire colony, death by sand. However, Shino patiently explained that bees played an important role in pollination, and were the only insect that produced food commonly eaten by humans. Besides pollination and honey, bees also provided beeswax, a common ingredient for making candles, polishes, inks, cosmetics, and other useful items.

Ryo signs quickly replaced the murder in Gaara's eyes as he listened. He knew that kind of resource would give a huge, much needed boost to Sunagakure's economy. Thus converted, he wisely placed Sari in charge of the hives. Sari was a newly appointed chunin, a close friend of Matsuri's and she seemed to have a knack for not getting stung. Something in which Gaara had not yet succeeded.

In the third year, Shikamaru Nara graced the Kazekage with his presence. Gaara noticed that the young man was more interested in his sister than in giving his gift. And Temari was more involved in this gift than any other that was given. So Gaara allowed his older sister and the future leader of the Nara clan to build the fences, and set the area for the small herd of deer to graze and live. After the almost month long visit from Shikamaru, Gaara was relieved to have him leave. Moreover, he was even more relieved that Temari had stayed.

A few more trivial gifts arrived from clans of lesser importance, and the Kazekage soon forgot that there was still one clan that had not bestowed their gift: the Hyuuga clan, known well for their skill in assassination, deadly aim, and haunting eyes.

It was during Gaara's twentieth birthday celebration; a small, intimate affair; that Hiashi Hyuuga deemed fit to present his gift. The Hyuuga's arrival was all pomp and circumstance, as was befitting such a prestigious clan. Although Gaara was slightly irritated with the sudden, unexpected arrival, he kept quiet out of polite respect. The group was small; only three from the head family and one branch member had come. As clan head, Hiashi stood at the front, dressed in his most regal set of robes. His only sign of recognizing Gaara's superior rank as Kazekage was a very slight nod of his head.

"I am here today to pay my respect and recognize Gaara of the Desert as the Kazekage of Sunagakure," Hiashi addressed, his tone cool and smooth. "Accompanying me is my nephew and future clan leader, Neji, along with my youngest daughter, Hanabi."

Gaara watched as two of the three figures behind the Hyuuga leader stepped forward. Neji nodded his head in recognition and they shared a brief moment of understanding; Neji's team had saved Gaara's life not too long ago. The young girl who had stepped up with him gave a very small curtsy. Hanabi couldn't have been more than fifteen, yet her eyes told of years of experience. There was a cold, calculating hardness about the girl that Gaara found vastly unpleasant, and her haunting gaze seemed to stare right through him, piercing him to his very soul.

The third figure stayed back, completely hidden from view under a dark purple cloak. It caught Gaara's attention, though he did his best to remain impassive and unconcerned. Before he could address the issue of such a suspicious person, Hiashi made an impatient gesture and the figure immediately moved to stand in front of him. With dramatic deliberation, the Hyuuga Head reached for the fabric, grasped, and twirled the cloak aside to reveal a tall, slender woman.

Gaara's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. Her pitch-black hair tumbled gracefully from the hood, swirling around slim shoulders. Intelligence lit her features, easily creating the most riveting picture Gaara had ever seen. Perfectly shaped lips, just the right shade of pink, curved up ever so slightly. Long black lashes framed eyes of the most unique lavender, soft, warm, and inviting, and he found himself staring, lost in her beauty.

"May I present my oldest daughter, Hinata, my clan's gift to you," Hiashi announced.

Gaara's aqua gaze jerked to Hiashi in shock, skin paling just enough to cause the dark rings around his eyes to stand out in stark contrast. His hands gripped the armrests of his chair and he again stared at his gift.

Her lips never wavered, frozen in that half smile, but her eyes shimmered with curiosity, fear, and something else, hidden and unidentified. A type of energy coursed through them both as they stared.

Thus began five years of deadly secrets, a terrible loss, hair-raising adventure, and a passion to rival that of the oldest romantic tale; all because of one, simple rule: Never return a gift!


	2. Chapter 1

**I am so pleased to see some familiar reviewers, I was very excited, thank you! I hope I don't disappoint. Please check my profile I wrote a small explanation about this story.**

_The Kazekage stared for a moment at the woman he was about to bind himself to for the rest of his life. He sighed loudly, causing her to give him a startled glance. Along with her stiff stance and carefully polite manners, her eyes showed clearly her discomfort at their situation. He could relate; he wasn't exactly comfortable either._

_Unlike his other gifts, she had thrown his entire household into an uproar. Temari in particular was especially loud in her protests. His older sister spouted off about women's rights and how degrading it was for Fathers to use their daughters in such a way. Temari, the Kazekage's older sister and women's rights advocate._

_Temari, bless her meddlesome heart had said her piece before calming her anger and indignation of having such a gift thrust upon her younger brother. Her words still rang true in his ears._

"_Before you make a decision Gaara remember marriage is not to be taken lightly," Temari's deep blue eyes were intense and all knowing. "It's a binding contract, more so for Kages than any one else."_

_What was he supposed to do with the Hyuuga woman? It would be dishonoring her if he made her part of his staff or sent her off to live in one of his family's numerous estates. Any move he made could brand her as his concubine, which would be a political disaster!_

_Sadly Temari wasn't finished and she continued twisting the decorative fan in her capable hands as she spoke._

"_Such a commitment to another person is seen as a gift an honored privilege to enter into," Temari hesitated for a moment before she smiled at her Gaara. "Do not feel pressed into this, we can find a way out if need be."_

_A way out did not seem plausible, it would be nice but there was no way. As with his other gifts, she was given with a no-return policy. So, with a gentle nudge from his sister, underlying sarcasm from his brother, and not-so-subtle threats from his council, he decided to marry her._

_He had to agree with the advice of his council and siblings: in choosing a wife, he could have done far worse than the Hyuuga. A quiet creature; she kept to herself and rarely spoke unless directly addressed. Though he had given her free range in the complex, she stayed to the gardens and the set of rooms he'd designated for her, well out of the way of others. His council wasted no time pointing out that, politically, she had great prospects of being the perfect wife of a Kage: her family was practically royalty in the world of shinobi. As it stood, she had only one defect: an annoying speech impediment that he was determined to have her lose._

_When he asked her for her hand, she had, fortunately, replied yes, her voice rife with a mixture of relief and solace. Now they were shackled to each other until death do them part, unless other circumstances arose that could lead to annulment. The Kazekage had taken his sister's words to heart and provided a loop-hole, in case things went wrong. One did not stay in power without keeping several alternate plans open and available._

_Her hand was cold against his as he slipped the gold ring on her finger, his voice far away and foreign to his ears as he repeated the vows. He watched her hands shake as she placed his ring on his finger. Her voice was too low; the words she spoke came out sounding broken and choked. At one point he almost thought she would faint right there next to him in front of all his people. Without thought or concern for her feelings, he grasped her elbow and applied pressure. It seemed to snap her out of whatever hang up she suffered, and she managed to finish saying the words without any further embarrassment._

_The proclamation of husband and wife was given. As per custom, they kissed, and for a brief moment he thought he heard her say "I'm sorry" against his lips. He frowned down at her, wondering what she'd meant, and watched a mysterious, unreadable glint flash in her eyes as she stared right back at him without explanation._

CHAPTER ONE

Just like any other day out of the week, Hinata woke up way before the sun. Just as the first rays began to chase the darkness away, she finished dressing and walked toward her balcony windows. Reaching up, she grasped the lavender curtains and yanked them open, a smile gracing her lips as the new morning warmth danced across her skin. With a turn of her wrist, the grand doors swayed open and she stepped out, curling her fingers around the metal railing. The sky was blue, the sun was bright, and the day felt like it held much promise. Nothing could ruin a perfect day like this.

Satisfied and cheerful, she turned back to her room to complete the rest of her usual morning ritual: fifty brush strokes through her long, lustrous black hair, the quick application of cosmetics across her throat, and a quick tidying up so the servant didn't have too much of a work load. She was just about to race down the elaborate staircase of the summerhouse when she paused, remembering that such antics were extremely childish and she was supposed to be a grown woman. Then, she shrugged and raced down anyway, sliding remorselessly across the long hallway at the bottom. With as much noise as she could possibly muster, she flew through the swinging doors of the kitchen, successfully startling Yaoki from his semi-awakened state.

"My Lady!" Yaoki yelped in shock, almost spilling the green tea he'd been indulging in.

"Good morning, Yaoki," Hinata sang as she danced across the tile floor.

"Hmph." Yaoki grumbled, recovering himself and settling back into his previous sleepy position. Hinata smiled as she watched him rest his forehead against the granite countertop, closing his eyes as if he was trying to fall back to sleep. His light brown hair fell limply against his cheek, covering most of his exposed face. He was not a morning person; thus, she loved making mornings especially irritating for the poor man.

"Where is Korobi?" Hinata asked brightly as she began digging through the cabinet for flour and sugar.

"He went to the outpost to pick up a message," Yaoki muttered lazily.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Hinata asked, still cheerful as she struggled to get the flour out and place it on the counter. Managing that, she cross stepped over to a drawer and yanked it open to grab the measuring cups. With a thrust of her hip, she slammed the drawer shut, causing Yaoki to jolt up again. He glared, but she just smiled cheekily back at him.

"Why can't you be a little quieter in the morning?" Yaoki snapped irritably, his dark brown eyes red from lack of sleep.

"Why can't you be more cheerful in the morning?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Why can't you act like a normal Lady and let the cook make the cinnamon biscuits? Why do you insist on doing so this early in the morning?" Yaoki retorted, scowling childishly.

"It's only seven; that's hardly early," Hinata pointed out, waving the measuring cup at him.

Frustrated, Yaoki stood up, grabbing his cup and growling, "I'll be in the dining room. Try to keep it down." He stalked off, grumbling quietly with a dirty look on his face. As usual, his irritation did nothing to ruin her morning; in fact, it brightened her day. Happily, she sailed around the kitchen, singing and humming. She always enjoyed kneading the flour and softened butter. The texture felt wonderful between her fingers. The wooden roller glided over the dough, spreading it over the counter into a nice, rounded shape. With practiced ease, she grabbed an expensive crystal glass and began using its edge to cut out several even pieces.

In less than two hours, Hinata had twelve dozen cinnamon biscuits baked and ready to eat. She danced into the dining room and set a plate down in front of Yaoki, who'd fallen asleep in the chair. The smell of cinnamon and almonds wafted through the room. With extra care, so as not to wake him, she tiptoed out, biscuit in hand.

Next on the list of things to do was to start her training. She easily pulled her hair back into a long ponytail as she walked out of the house towards a small, sandy arena. The best time to train was usually in the morning; that way her two bodyguards, Yaoki and Korobi, would stay out of her hair. Korobi would be busy checking the outpost for messages or missions, and Yaoki would still be in a comatose state.

Smiling, she shed her sandals and walked into the arena. Her toes wiggled pleasantly against the warm sand as she slid her leg over into a comfortable stance. Pressing her fingers against her lips, she activated her powerful clan trait with a whispered, "Byakugan," and began to focus her chakra outside her body. Then, in fast, graceful movements, her arms swept out in circles around her, slowly giving form to the purple glow of her chakra.

Now, combined with her intense, defined eyes, her smile seemed menacing and eerie instead of sweet and cheerful.

Turning her head, she focused on a nearby tree and, with precise aim, threw needle-shaped energy against the greenery. In mere seconds, shreds of leaves filled the air, drifting in front of her in slow motions. Her dark irises returned as she dispelled her enhanced sight, watching in awe as the leaves floated around her.

She still had excellent chakra control, even after going five years without any missions, extensive training, or superior ninjas to test her skill against. Of course, if Kiba or Shino happened to be passing through the Land of Wind they always stopped for a day or two and visited; but the training she coerced from them during those times was nothing compared to the training active shinobi endured.

"Still got it in you I see."

Hinata turned around, spotting the man who was watching her from the edge of the arena sands. She kept her cool as she stared back at Korobi, careful to remain unaffected by his sudden walked back to her sandals, ignoring Korobi's irritating smirk and all-knowing blue eyes.

"Nothing wrong with exercise," Hinata replied flippantly as she wiggled her feet back into her sandals.

Korobi raised his eyebrows, "It's not right to hide your talent from the Kazekage. I shouldn't have to be the one to point that out to you."

Hinata brushed a wayward strand of black hair behind her ear and looked at Korobi, then gave two simple words: "Then don't."

She gave him a small half-smile before turning and heading back to the summerhouse. Korobi chuckled to himself at her simple command.

"He only has your best interest in mind," he continued as he fell into step next to her.

"I bet he does," Hinata lightly remarked back.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, my Lady," Korobi chided, frowning.

Hinata remained silent. Her good mood was slowly disappearing with the mention of the Kazekage. It wasn't hard to notice the thick envelope in Korobi's hand with the noble seal of the Kazekage stamped on the back. She was pointedly not inquiring. At one time, long ago, she had waited with bated breath, hoping and praying that the Kazekage would send a message requesting her presence. Not any more, though. Now she dreaded any contact with him.

"Don't you want to know what was in the mail today?" Korobi asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Hinata gave a strained smile as she answered, "I will leave it up to you to inform me of any news that might concern me."

"Excellent decision, Madam," Korobi mocked, giving her a showy bow. He knew exactly what her opinion really was, curse him.

They parted ways on the front patio, Korobi heading for the office to read over the letters and Hinata for the back gardens, where she would spend the rest of her afternoon. Nimbly, she tied a long, many-pocketed leather apron over her clothes and began working. She wasn't worried about what the letter would contain, of course. Nothing ever changed here; and why should it? She was content with the way things were, and so was the Kazekage.

Sure in her thoughts, she soon lost herself in the wonderful energy of her garden. It was so soothing and refreshing, it reminded her so much of home that she often lost track of time and place. Surrounded by the color, the smells, the entire atmosphere in general, and for a brief moment she was back in Konohagakure, living her life the way she was meant to.

Then again she had never been home any longer than a month at a time so technically life at Konohagakure would have been hectic and rushed. But she liked to pretend that if she was born into a lowly clan that this was what life might have been like. Just a simple woman enjoying the simple pleasure of working in her garden.

Suddenly, she felt a sense of power. Danger radiated through her, making her spine tingle as it flittered down. Gasping, she stood from her crouched position, hurriedly wiping her dirty palms against her apron.

This was getting ridiculous. It was the third attack that month! After five years of peace and quiet, having three incidents in the same month was highly bizarre; she almost thought she was imagining things. Frowning, she slipped her hand into the apron pocket and felt along the hard jewels of a necklace. No, she was definitely not making things up. Another wave of foreboding slithered down her spine.

With a quickness that surprised even her, she dashed up the wraparound patio stairs to her bedroom balcony. Of course, it shouldn't have surprised her. All Hyuuga were quick, light of foot, and silent; it was something that made them stand out from the rest, and Hinata had always been particularly gifted in that aspect. She had always been proud that she could outrun her younger sister, and that it took all her cousin's strength to beat her in a foot race. The fact that she could sneak up on her father was a secret pleasure of how very good she was.

Even now, as she waited with bated breath outside her room, the pleasure had not worn off. The knowledge that she was about to startle the so-called thief still made her giddy with excitement. Alert and waiting, she activated her Kekkei Genkai, making her dark lavender eyes turn white once more. Several scenarios of how to dispose of the intruder flashed through her mind.

Stepping away from the wall, she easily made her way into her room. She expected to see something disrupted in her room, even to come upon the thief rifling through her drawers but she'd never expected she would find herself staring straight into the white eyes of another ninja using the exact same Kekkei Genkai as herself. In surprise, she jumped back, just barely missing a gentle fist attack.

Now standing a few feet away from the intruder, she took the opportunity to get a better look at her opponent. At first glance, she had mistakenly thought her opponent was a Hyuuga, but after this second look she knew otherwise. His right eye had a clean scar around it, showing the neat stitch that had been made while transplanting the eye into place. Rage boiled beneath her calm exterior; a fellow Hyuuga had died for this, taken down in the prime of his or her life just so this man could steal their ocular abilities. Hinata hated this man more than any other at that moment.

It had been more than five years since the last time she'd gone against someone with the Byakugan Kekkei Genkai. If her memory was correct, her last opponent had been Neji, her older cousin, and she had not won the sparring match.

Hinata glanced around her bedroom, noting the upturned desk and open drawers, contents spewed around the room. Clearly, whatever he'd been looking for hadn't been found… yet.

"State who you are, immediately," Hinata ordered.

The figure before her wore a mask similar to the famous copy-nin of Konoha, covering most of his face. His eyes were the only visible features that could be identified.

"I have seen those eyes before," her opponent observed, his voice low and scratchy sounding as he tried to cover his appearance.

"No doubt you have," she sweetly affirmed.

"With speed like that… You must be one of the famed Hyuugas."

"How very perceptive of you," Hinata replied lightly, keeping her voice quiet and airy, like a calm breeze.

The lips beneath the mask turned up in what could have been a smile, "Fancy meeting a Hyuuga here, in the desert oasis of the Kazekage."

She tensed at his comment.

"You must be his…"

"I am the Kazekage's wife, and you, sir, are trespassing on private property. I trust you are not here for an audience with the Kazekage, are you, thief?" Hinata spat out.

As wife of the Kazekage, Hinata owned several highly valued ornamental pieces that would no doubt sell for a small fortune. The necklace in her pocket attested to that fact. However, this thief was here for much more than some small, decorative jewel.

"You know what I'm here for," the man said, suddenly turning deadly.

Hinata, feigning confusion, calmly declared, "I have no idea what you speak of. If you don't leave now, I'll sound the alarm."

"I know I'm on the right track now that I ran into you," he informed her, laughing as his curled fist began to glow with his chakra. Tauntingly, he continued, "I have no problem killing you."

Finally, he paused, tilting his head to the side almost playfully, ". . . Do you suppose the Kazekage would give me an award for the death of an unwanted wife?"

This was the last straw. Fuming, Hinata tried a quick attack toward his heart, her chakra-glowing hands barely missing their mark. She then used her momentum to shatter her floor length mirror, letting the sound of the crash echo loudly off the high ceiling of her bedroom as the glass rained around them. Gathering her breath, she projected her voice and screamed for help.

Her sudden cry seemed to throw the man off balance. Their positions had switched; Hinata now stood in the middle of her room and he stood by the balcony. It was the perfect time for him to escape.

"You surprise me, Hyuuga, calling for help when you could easily dispatch me yourself," he spoke with amusement.

"I am a Lady of noble birth; such fights are beneath me," Hinata replied.

"Your behavior and appearance tells me I am on the right path…" he mused, then gave a dark laugh, "You haven't seen the last of me."

He was out the door and off the balcony in a blink of an eye. Hinata could hear the sound of her two bodyguards racing up the hallway staircase. Stuffing her hand in her pocket, she pulled out her emerald necklace and threw it on the floor of the balcony. Then, with easy practice, she mustered up some tears, making herself look the part of a distressed woman.

"Lady Hinata!" came the cry as the door flew open.

Korobi entered the room first. He took one look at her appearance, and then smirked at her as he casually leaned up against the wall opposite her. Yaoki's appearance was more dramatic: gasping for breath, he ran in, eyes wild as he took in the scene before him. Seeing that there was now no apparent danger, he let out a huge sigh of relief and bent over, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"…Yaoki, tell me if I'm wrong, but this would be the third thief this month; am I correct?" Korobi asked casually, his eyes on Lady Hinata.

"…Yeah, I believe so," Yaoki wheezed out painfully. He then turned to Hinata, "Are you alright, my Lady?"

Hinata, still valiantly playing her part, stuttered, "No, I am not alright! H-h-how do you think I f-f-feel walking into my room… with a thief in it?"

Hearing this, Yaoki immediately righted a chair and helped Hinata sit down, handing her a handkerchief to dab her eyes with. Out of the two men at arms, Yaoki was the most gullible; he believed everything she said. He never questioned her or gave her a look of disbelief as Korobi frequently did.

"You let him get away, like the others," Korobi accused, arching his eyebrow.

Hinata glared over the handkerchief, but he in turn was unrepentant and just smiled at her.

Yaoki stepped in, correcting quickly, "No… I believe the last one I dispatched myself."

"He fell down the stairs and broke his neck, Yaoki, that hardly counts," Korobi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Hinata gave an indignant huff as she crossed her arms and stared around at the mess in her room.

"…Well, let's see what the bugger was trying to steal," Yaoki muttered as he bent down to retrieve the necklace.

"No, wait, don't tell me," Korobi exclaimed with mock intensity as he raised his hand and closed his eyes, "the emerald necklace that the Kazekage gave his wife on their anniversary?"

This time Hinata rolled her eyes in annoyance and mentally kicked herself for not placing the pearl earrings instead.

"You're right; this is the second time this piece of jewelry was stolen," Yaoki muttered as he fingered the necklace in his hand, "how did you know?"

"How did I know? Lady Hinata, you want to explain?" Korobi probed, curiosity bright in his eyes.

"Just another desperate individual trying to make a living during these hard economic times," Hinata replied with a hard smile, not missing a beat. "Maybe you should ask the Kazekage why there are so many crimes."

Korobi smirked, "Of course, hard economic times... I'll send someone after his trail. And as I am already up here, Lady Hinata, let me inform you that there is indeed a letter that just arrived from the Kazekage." The last part was said blandly; Korobi knew exactly how such news would affect her.

"…Korobi, can you give me a moment?" Hinata asked, her voice strained. She felt her heart skip a beat. Her breath quickened, her palms turned clammy, and her head began to spin. Even though she knew there was a message, it was still and unpleasant interruption to her day.

"Of course, my Lady," Korobi deadpanned with a nod of his head. "I understand the turn of events must be upsetting to your nerves."

With that, the two guardsmen quickly left, shutting the door behind them. Hinata walked to the door and leaned her back against it, gasping as she pressed her hands to her chest and tried to calm the thudding of her heart. The pounding of blood against her ears dulled as she heard her two protectors begin to talk in the hallway.

"Did you see the look on her face when you mentioned Gaara?" Yaoki muttered darkly.

"Unfortunately yes," Korobi drawled.

Hinata didn't listen to the rest as she hurried back across her bedroom, her movements quick and silent. The smell of violets scented the air as she walked around the side of her bed, bathed in soft lavender hues. As with the rest of the room, from the thick Persian rug to the elaborately colored tapestry she had hanging on the walls, her coverlet was decorated according to her own lavish tastes.

With a flourish, she lifted the skirt of the bed. Her fingers danced for a moment as she felt over the wooden boards that crossed beneath the mattress. Finally, a finger bumped a small box, and with another push she managed to dislocate it from its snug hiding place and pull it out.

The cedar wood of the box was smooth beneath her fingertips as she lifted the lid. Then, the breath she was holding came out in a swish of relief as her eyes traveled over the blade of the decorative dagger laying snug on the bed of silk inside. Another reassured wave of relief hit her hard as she closed the box and placed it carefully back beneath the bed.

She didn't know if it was the relief from finding the dagger safe or the words of Yaoki and Korobi that made her suddenly feel melancholy. She thought she'd learned long ago to ignore the ill advised comments of the Kazekage's two henchmen… The thought made her smirk. That was exactly what Korobi and Yaoki were: assistants, subordinates, the right and left hand men of the Kazekage. Together they defended their precious Kazekage's good name, and protected his wife.

Glancing down at the wood surface of her bureau, she looked over the clutter of expensive perfumes, gold tooth picks, several high quality pieces of jewelry, and an assortment of cosmetics. Each and every article had been given to her by the Kazekage. Every time he traveled on diplomatic meetings, without her, of course, he managed to buy some expensive trinket and make a great show of bestowing it upon her. She hated every single gift; none of them were given in love, and that disgusted her.

No wonder everyone thought her husband was a loving, caring, and thoughtful man. It was obvious by Korobi and Yaoki's behavior that they put the blame of the estranged relationship on Hinata while Gaara got off smelling like a rose.

With a sigh of frustration, she squared her shoulders and headed back downstairs, ready to hear what the Kazekage wanted. Korobi was sprawled on one of the low couches while Yaoki was silently reading the letter. They looked up as one when she entered, looks of loathing and antipathy crossing their faces. Kazekage's henchmen, through and through, they were. She ignored their expressions and sat down in one of the chairs, then inclined her head for Korobi to begin.

"There is a meeting of the Kage's coming up, and the Land of Wind is hosting it," Korobi began simply; he took a breath and continued, "The Kazekage requests your presence."

"Oh, he requests my presence?" Hinata replied, raising an eyebrow. "You can write a missive back saying I decline the request."

Korobi shook his head slowly, causing his reddish brown hair to fall over his left eye. "Let me rephrase that. It's a requirement that you attend; I shouldn't have tried to soften it. The Kazekage demands your presence," he handed the letter to her.

After almost an entire year of not hearing from the Kazekage, he finally demanded her attendance to one of his little get-togethers. A mischievous smile spread across her face as she read the rest of the letter, noting the date he wanted her to arrive.

"Gods teeth, Korobi, she's smiling that smile," Yaoki moaned in frustration, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Hinata…" Korobi began, a warning flashing in his blue eyes, "Don't think about causing us problems."

"Me?" Hinata asked innocently as she refolded the letter and tucked it into her pocket. "I never cause problems."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews. So glad to see some familiar reviewers love you guys! I want to thank Errihu for taking time out of her busy schedule to beta this chapter for me, you're the best!**

_Gaara took the hour he had between meetings to walk the gardens with his new wife. They walked in silence. Her eyes were on the gravel pathway beneath their feet and his eyes were on the green foliage surrounding them. His mind wandered a little bit, his older sister was on her way to Konohagakure. Her willingness to personally deliver the Kazekage and his new wife's wedding bans to Hinata's home village was more than sisterly love. Temari always had alternative motives. Gaara just wished it didn't have anything to do with a certain lazy male._

_The sudden high-pitched yelp of excitement that came from Amun brought the Kazekage out of his thoughts. Amun was up ahead pouncing in the underbrush snuffling away at something and amazingly, Hinata had giggled. At least, it sounded like a giggle._

_They had been married for almost a month. He hardly knew her. What he was able to piece together about her was that she was the oldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan leader. That she traveled frequently with her sister and older cousin.__Half a year ago she had apparently had an accident, and she__hid her deformity behind a neatly tied lacy ribbon around her neck. He still wasn't able to get all the details of the incident. _

_The little time he had spent with his new wife he found out she was the very opposite of everything he believed in. Strength, courage, loyalty, and determination were key in how the Kazekage lived his life and governed his people. In thirty days he had already ascertained she had none of those qualities._

_Instead, she showed weakness in her slim form, in the tremble of her fluttering hands. There was a fear hidden deep within her lavender eyes that he just couldn't comprehend. He had never been afraid; he had always inflicted fear on others but had never been on the receiving end of it. Her behavior around him was one of indecisiveness. The way her eyes shifted away from him, or the wavering twitch of her lips. There was a look about her that screamed unstable._

_One flaw that he would not put up with was her speech impediment. Her sentences came out in a stutter. Although he wasn't familiar with such a defect, he understood from being around her that her flow of speech was constantly disrupted by involuntary repetitions of syllables, words and silent pauses._

_It was a flaw the Kazekage was determined to fix. So the very next day after the wedding he sent her to the head of his medical staff, Sekka, for speech therapy. He had done all this without a second thought, when there was a problem he fixed it and he didn't worry about how he came across in doing so. So if it looked like he was sending his wife off for improvement like one would a dog to obedience school he could really have cared less. She was a reflection of him as a ruler._

_He just then realized that the silence between them was making her anxious. Gaara was never a great conversationalist. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. Words and conversation without a purpose were a waste of time. But he supposed he should try to get to know his wife. And it would force her to better herself in regards to speaking._

_"How did your speech therapy go?" Gaara asked._

_"F-f-fine…" Hinata managed to get out._

_Gaara glanced down at her in irritation. Was it too much to ask to__see some improvement?_

_"Did you learn anything?" Gaara snapped out impatiently._

_Hinata's eyes turned sharply to his and he saw a brief glimmer of anger in the depths of her lavender eyes before she bowed her head._

_"If you…call a-a-almost swallowing…marbles learning s-s-something," Hinata got out in broken speech._

_Gaara mentally grimaced at her statement. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to actually sit down with Sekka and see exactly what methods of therapy he was using. There was another long silence before Gaara ventured into conversation once more._

_"Do you have siblings?" Gaara asked he knew the answer to his question but asked it nonetheless. Maybe an easy question would loosen her tongue._

_"One sister," Hinata replied shortly. "Y-y-you met her."_

_Gaara nodded his head and sighed as he tried to figure out what to say next._

_"And you?" Hinata asked suddenly._

_"A brother and a sister," Gaara replied._

_"C-c-children?" Hinata asked her voice extremely low._

_Gaara's eyes widened ever so slightly at her question. Apparently, his little wife had more backbone than he gave her credit for. Venturing to ask such a personal question between them when they hadn't even shared the joys of the marriage bed yet. Than his eyes narrowed, or maybe she was insinuating that he had illegitimate children from a mistress. "Beg your pardon?"_

_"D-d-do you …w-w-want…children?" Hinata choked out her face flaming red. "Is that…our a-a-arrangement…?"_

_For a moment Gaara was afraid she was going pass out from lack of air but he didn't jump in to finish her sentence for her. He would force her to get the words out._

_"It is the duty of the Kazekage's wife to provide him with an heir," Gaara instructed a bit more coolly than he had intended. "So to answer your question…yes we will need to have a child."_

_Stopping he noticed she wasn't by his side anymore instead when he turned around she was sprawled out on the gravel path in a dead faint. Amun sat next to her, a low whimper sounded from the dog's throat. Gaara almost whimpered himself as he stared at her prone body laying there crumbled on the gravel path. He wanted a strong confident wife not this woman who fainted, choked on her own words, and could barely look him in the eye._

_With an exasperated sigh, he called out to one of his numerous bodyguards and had the man take Hinata back to the complex._

CHAPTER TWO

He stood at the front gates for a good twenty minutes. Arms folded across his green jacket staring off into the vast space of desert before him, a blank uncaring look. Beneath his cool exterior rage and anger was boiling. The emotions that he had felt years ago threatening to break free. The only thing keeping them in line was his dignity and Sari who had front gate duty.

"I could send a retrieval squad?" Sari offered tentatively, yet her voice was bright and her smile was warm.

Gaara kept silent, he dared not speak lest he say something nasty and cold. It was certainly not Sari's fault that the Kazekage's wife had no self-respect or dignity to come when requested. Amun suddenly turned his golden head toward the sky ears perked forward. Gaara glanced down at the sand beneath his feet and noticed the shadow of Tobimaru fly across the sands. The second fastest hawk in Sunagakure, it was his gift to his wife. And she used it solely for messages regarding her desire not to do his will.

A message, he could only hazard a guess, that contained the reasons behind her disobedience. No doubt, a pathetic excuse of illness, or faulty weather that prohibited her from arriving on time. She was set on pushing her luck with him. Wordlessly he snapped his fingers to Amun and the two strolled toward the lookout tower to retrieve the message.

He walked through the door right as Kankuro held his leather wrapped arm out for Tobimaru to land on. The hawk landed with flutter of wings and feathers, talons wrapped around Kankuro's leather encased forearm. Silently Kankuro unwrapped the small scroll attached to the hawk's right leg and handed the message to Gaara.

Kankuro set about relieving Tobimaru of his harnesses and began pouring water into a container and spreading meat scraps out for the hungry hawk as Gaara read the message. It only took a glance at the elegant writing to ignite his displeasure. With a flick of his wrist the dusting of sand that was always with him grinded the letter into oblivion.

"That bad?" Kankuro finally asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When is Temari returning?" Gaara asked pointedly changing the subject as he brushed the dust from his fingertips.

"How long do you think it will take to convince old man Hyuuga to sign the papers?" Kankuro replied with a shake of his head. "These things take time." Than with a disapproving look continued, "I still don't understand why you let her go to Konohagakure."

"You can't make Temari do anything she doesn't want to do," Gaara replied with a cool gaze.

"Yes, but," Kankuro hesitated for a moment.

"Temari handles herself with the utmost dignity, I trust her to get the job done."

"Sometimes I think you're so wrapped up in your own sorrows that you forget that your siblings have had their share of heartache also," Kankuro growled out pointedly.

"I want my freedom, that's all that matters," Gaara replied coldly as he walked toward the door, passing Matsuri on his way out.

Matsuri hesitated for a moment and made a move to go after him. However, the iron grip of her husband's hand on her upper arm kept her in place. Turning startled brown eyes on Kankuro, she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Let him be," Kankuro growled out.

"She's late, isn't she?" Matsuri questioned in anger.

"It is not our concern," Kankuro replied as he dropped her arm and turned back to the hawk.

"He is your brother," Matsuri was quick to retort.

"As his brother I've known him a lot longer than you," Kankuro replied as he stroked the feathered head of Tobimaru.

"I was his student, his confidant, his…" Matsuri broke off suddenly as Kankuro swirled around and stopped her with one look.

"His what?" Kankuro snarled out looking and sounding dangerously like Gaara did when he was angry. "The Kazekage has much on his mind currently."

"Like what?" Matsuri couldn't help but ask.

It was one of the things Kankuro had found so appealing about her. She didn't hesitate to voice her questions. Her open honesty and unbridled excitement was what drew him to her.

"The meeting of the Kages will begin soon, Temari is currently in Konohagakure dealing with the Hyuugas and we have the council of elders to approach," Kankuro replied honestly.

"Which side do you stand on Kankuro?" Matsuri asked as she fingered the piece of material tied around her head to keep her wild brown hair in order.

"The Lady Hinata of course," Kankuro replied with a knowing look. "You would do well to stay out of it."

Matsuri's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at Kankuro's tone of voice.

"You will be speaking to the council than," Matsuri replied. "Taking up her case against the Kazekage?"

"I have already done so," Kankauro snarled his teeth at her. "She is a foreigner here; there is no one to take her case up. Do you know what a separation would do to the Kazekage's political life?"

"Or is it you are afraid of who the Kazekage will choose once he is free?" Matsuri pointed out.

"I have nothing to fear Matsuri," Kankuro replied with a smirk. "You have bound yourself to me."

"I have never regretted it," Matsuri snapped back as she turned on her heels and stomped out of the lookout tower.

Kankuro watched her stride off slamming the door with a bang and successfully startling Tobimaru. With soothing tones, Kankuro soon had the hawk settled once more. He almost wished he could calm down just as quickly, but when it came to his wife, he always felt out of control, gods he needed a drink.

….

She followed behind her escorts. The skirts of her lehenga swirled in brilliant colors around her long legs as she kept pace with the hoity toity Hyuuga guards. Her blond hair was up in its normal sloppy ponytail wisps of blond curls framed her sun kissed face.

A twisted smile was on her lips and her bright blue eyes the color of the sky on a hot day in Land of Wind were sparkling dangerously. She had come with one goal to free her younger brother from the pain. Nothing would stand in her way, not even these pretentious guards or her sister-in-law's arrogant cousin.

They turned the corner at the end of the long hallway portraits of the Hyuuga legacy hung from the walls. She glanced swiftly at the eerie painted lavender eye of long dead ancestor stared at everyone that passed by. One painting caught her attention and she stopped briefly. Two males stood side by side. Dark black hair and unseeing lavender eyes, one male had the chain of a medallion fisted in his hand while the second male had a decorative dagger secured within his sash.

"Lord Hiashi head of the clan and his younger brother the late lord Hizashi," The monotone of one of the guards echoed off the hallway walls.

Tapping a finger against her lips she frowned at the portrait. It looked familiar to one she could have sworn she had seen in the compounds hallway of history of all theKazekages and family members. Shrugging her shoulders, she waved an impatient hand for them to continue. They finally stopped outside double doors that led to the Head of the clan's office.

Closing her eyes, she briefly sent a pray to safe guard her tongue. This was not the time or place to go psycho bitch on the head clan leader and ruin everything. It was truly an honor that Gaara trusted her with this important task. She could not disappoint Gaara, the gods only knew how much disappointment her younger brother could take before breaking.

"Lady Temari of the Land of Wind, you may enter," The guard announced as he swung open the large doors and waved a hand for her to enter.

She did not even spare a glance, head nod or any other acknowledgment to the man. She was just as far above him as he was below her so it was easy to breeze past into the spacious room all colored in cold lavenders, harsh grays, and stark whites.

It was a cold, domineering room, and spoke much of the person who occupied it. What infuriated her was that she was confronted with the future leader of the clan, Hyuuga Neji and not the current leader.

Neji stood in bright white robes, with a simple yet elegantly tied lavender sash around his waist andhis arms enfolded in the long sleeves of his robe. He wore a black Hachimaki around his forehead with the Hyuuga clan's crest embroider on the front. No doubt to hide the mark of dishonor given him in his early teens. A look of irritation and disgust crossed his face as his cold lavender eyes stared down the sister of the Kazekage.

Temari wasn't a fool, she knew the honor that was due, even to the future leader of a clan. She picked her skirt up and did a swift curtsey before she stood up straight once more.

"Lord Hyuuga," Temari greeted with a curt nod.

"Lady Temari, what an honor it is to have the sister of the Kazekage pay a visit upon a humble clan member such as myself," Neji droned.

"This isn't a social call," Temari replied with a smirk at the dry tone of Neji's voice. "It's a business call. May I speak with the head of the clan, Lord Hiashi?"

"Lord Hiashi and the Lady Hanabi are not in the village at this time," Neji replied dryly. "I am handling all matters presently."

"When will he return," Temari asked.

"Three days,"

Sighing impatiently, Temari slowly pulled out a scroll with the Kazekage's royal seal stamped upon it. She offered the scroll and watched with keen eyes as Neji slowly unrolled it. At least the visit was not a total waste, she at least was able to see the intense displeasure cross the face of the holier than thou heir to the clan.

Those eerie eyes suddenly flickered up to hers and she held her breath waiting for his reaction. For some reason she was relishing this moment and she didn't even know why. His hand suddenly tightened scrunching the parchment beneath his fingers. It was a subtle move of anger for his face did not reveal a thing.

"On what grounds?" Neji asked in a dispassionate tone.

"The list is quite long," Temari replied with a smirk.

Neji was silent as he perused Temari slowly, taking in her appearance. At the moment she didn't feel at the top of her game. She was quite positive her blond hair was frizzy looking, it always happened when she went from the dry climate of Sunagakure to the wet moisture of Konohagakure. There was also a thin layer of dust and grit that was caked on her skin. She suppressed the urge to shudder at his intense scrutiny. The way he was staring at her made her feel small, almost like she had no right to be there in his presence.

"You're bluffing," Neji concluded with a mocking laugh.

That statement brought her personality back with a vengeance. With a tight smile that almost looked painful, she pulled out another scroll. With a flick of her wrist and a twist of her fingers, she had the scroll rolled open in mid air hanging from her fingertips.

"I have it all in writing,"

The Kazekage was many things but being unprepared was not one of them. He wrote everything down, documented, and filed it all away in chronological order. So it was quite easy to back up his claims.

Neji was silent once more as his eyes flickered down the long list and once more to her face. A look of uncertainly came across his face before he once more got a hold of his emotions.

"It is apparent that we have much to discuss," Neji finally broke the silence.

"Quite," Temari agreed with a nod of her head.

"I offer you the hospitality of the Hyuuga clan," Neji continued as he carefully rolled up the scroll in his hands. "You will stay here until this matter is settled."

"Your generosity leaves me speechless," Temari replied sarcastically.

"That I find hard to believe," Neji commented. "Would you care to freshen up before we begin?"

A sigh of relief fell from her lips as she nodded her head. "I would be most grateful." It only took a matter of minutes for another set of servants to arrive and show Temari to her set of rooms. The trip, sadly, was going to take longer than she had anticipated.

…..

Hinata arrived a day late at the front gate of Sunagakure, her appearance was everything that was lovely and ladylike. Even a trip through the desert heat, wind, and sand couldn't detractfrom her good looks. She had the shinobi at the front gate stumbling over their words and tripping beneath their feet at her presence. Korobi rolled his eyes at such behavior while Yaoki took the moment to lecture the men on being diligent at every moment.

Before she could stop herself she scanned the few people there to greet her. She was looking for red hair and blue-green eyes to be staring back at her. Sadly, she was disappointed that he had not even bothered to greet her; even if just to show that he had some respect for his wife.

"Was your trip an easy one Hinata?" Kankuro's voice rang from behind her.

Turning Hinata eyed her brother in-law warily. Kankuro stood several inchestaller than her, purple war paint stained the side of his lean cheeks, and jaw line. His brown hair was tussled, curling around the collar of his black shirt. His dark brown eyes were fierce and unforgiving. Kankuro had a look about him as if he was ready to do bad at any moment. His lecherous smile and eyes always sent a shiver of horror down her spine.

Hinata had thought that Kankuro's marriage to Matsuri would have softened him. Maybe it had for a little while, but it hadn't lasted long. It seemed Kankuro would always have that hard exterior that scared even herself away from him. Hinata thought marriage to the Kazekage was bad, dealing with an unemotional man who had no feelings. But she couldn't imagine being married to a man who had such fiery passion that everything set him off.

"You need a haircut," Hinata replied crisply.

"It's a good thing you're here than,"' Kankuro replied with a smug smile.

"Where are the royal hair cutters?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"One cut the ear of the Kazekage and they were fired. Now the only work they can get is cutting lawns."

"In a desert that's not a very prosperous profession," Hinata commented. Her smile became strained. "When do the festivities begin?"

"Tomorrow," Kankuro replied.

Hinata frowned. "Why did he not call me in sooner?"

"I do believe the Kazekage asked you to arrive yesterday," Kankuro replied. There was an edge to his voice, a warning for her not to demean his younger brother in front of him.

However, Hinata couldn't help herself and she continued.

"Let me guess. The Kazekage is out in his gardens at this very moment, playing fetch with his dog," Hinata replied. "A frown of disappointment on his lips, a cool glint of carelessnessin his eyes, and an air of bitter anger surrounding him. While his personal secretary and good friend Matsuri stands at his side ready to do his every bidding."

"Hinata," Kankuro warned.

"You tell him I won't receive him for at least an hour so I can freshen up. Two can play this game," Hinata replied loftily as she sailed off down the road followed by her two men at arms.

"Is she always so defensive?" Kankuro asked lowly to Korobi as he passed by.

"No, only when she steps foot in Sunagakure," Korobi responded.

"She's just sharpening her tongue for battle," Yaoki snickered as he followed behind the wake of his mistress.

….

The Kazekage's gardens were quite a remarkable sight. The grass was green and lush to the touch; the flowers were vibrant with color, blooms of different texture and style. The air was always dry in Sunagakure, but not here, there was a heavy sweet fragrance in the air.

It was his sanctuary, where he went to be alone and calm down. Amun sat at his heels waiting patiently for his master to come out of his reverie and throw the stick. Gaara was swinging his arm slowly letting the stick swish back and forth. Amun was so well disciplined that he just sat there the only movement was his amber eyes watching the stick.

After a few seconds, Gaara bent his arm in a fluid swing and let go of the stick sailing it high above. Amun tensed for a second and when given the signal launched himself forward catching it immediately in his powerful jaws. Amun landed on the grass with a soft thump and began to make his way back to his master, when he suddenly stopped ears turned toward the northern entrance of the gardens.

Gaara knew immediately when she had entered the garden, the change in Amun's behavior was a dead giveaway. The dog lost all sense of behavior and propriety when Hinata was around, reverting back to an ill-mannered pup. Jumping, with tongue hanging out, yipping, and being disrespectful in every way, all for the sake of a treat.

Gaara could not tolerate such an act and Hinata knew it therefore she promoted such defiance just to irritate him. Gaara watched with narrowed eyes as Amun frolicked around Hinata. Hinata made eye contact with him and gave him a menacing grin as she bent down.

"Who's a good boy?" Hinata praised as she encouraged the dogs rough housing. "Now who wants a treat?"

Amun stopped suddenly tongue hanging out eyes glued on the treat Hinata held before him.

"Roll over," Hinata ordered playfully.

Amun dropped to the ground rolling in the grass making a mess of his newly groomed coat.

"Sit," Hinata ordered her voice light sounding.

Amun rolled into a sit.

"Who's the best dog ever?" Hinata teased as she tossed the treat in the air.

Amun easily jumped up and caught the treat in his mouth with a loud smack.

"That's enough," Gaara snapped out.

His voice rang cold and clear, cutting through the thick air like a cold wind off a glacier. Hinata straightened her spine and glared at him with heated anger, while Amun stopped his silliness and immediately stood at attention.

Although Gaara's order was directed toward Hinata, Amun was well away that such antics were not tolerated by his master. Lavender eyes sparked, while green eyes glittered with icy hate and disapproval.

"You manage to ignite my displeasure as soon as you step foot in my presence," Gaara snarled out.

"You are so easy to provoke," Hinata replied her voice had that tinge of fake sweetness.

"You're late," Gaara snipped out changing the conversation to her lack of arriving on time.

"Am I?" Hinata asked in feigned innocence.

"By a day. I asked you to arrive yesterday," Gaara replied shortly.

"I wasn't able to drop everything at the spur of the moment and come running when you beckon," Hinata retorted her voice sounded strained.

"I hardly ask anything of you but to come when I ask."

"I suppose if I had arrived yesterday you would have been waiting to greet me at the front gate?" Hinata asked.

This time she wasn't being sarcastic or trying to rile him she was honestly asking if he would have been there to greet her.

"You know our arrangement," Gaara replied coolly, not giving away the fact that he had been there yesterday. That he had waited a good twenty minutes for her to arrive.

"Of course," Hinata replied her voice sounded tired and her face suddenly looked worn.

Gaara felt a tinge of guilt but it soon disappeared. Without a word he led the way to the patio where he had specifically asked for some light refreshments to be sent out as he discussed the next week's activities with his...wife.

Hinata sat down demurely, folding her hand in her lap and waited with an air of diffidence that was totally out of character for her.

He knew how to get a reaction out of her, it might take a few minutes but by the end he'd have her flustered, angry, and reverting back to the stuttering and stammering he had forced her to lose.

"As you realize it has been five years since the last meeting of the Kages. It is Land of Wind's turn to hold the meeting," Gaara began in his usual monotone. He absently poured himself a glass of lemonade not bothering to offer her any. "It will be a long week of meetings, conferences regarding new trade routes, peace treaties and such."

"What leader do you have to make an alliance with, if any?" Hinata asked her voice soft melodic sounding. She had produced a fan from her pocket and was absently waving it back and forth letting the slight breeze lift the black wisps of her hair.

He smirked inwardly as he imparted the next bit of information that was sure to get a reaction out of her. "The Raikage of the hidden cloud village," Gaara replied. He wasn't disappointed her reaction was utterly priceless.

First it was silence, her eye narrowed, her lips thinned, the grip she had on her wooden fan threatened to crack the expensive cherry wood handle. The fan had cost him several hundred ryo but it wouldn't be the first thing she had broken something he had gifted to her. Everything could be mended within reason.

"The Raikage?" Hinata hissed out.

"Did I stutter?" Gaara asked snidely before he continued. "I expect a banquet each evening, followed with entertainment."

Hinata was silent her lips pressed together in a line of disapproval.

"Starting with tomorrow night," Gaara continued.

"What!" Hinata hissed out. "That leaves no time to prepare."

"Then you should have arrived yesterday like I had requested," Gaara retorted.

"That letter was hardly a request; it was more like a summons."

"You know I don't have time to mince words," Gaara growled as he slammed his glass on the table.

"Fine," Hinata replied leaning back against her chair to put a little more distance between the two of them. "Please continue."

"There will also be a ball of sorts," Gaara continued watching her face closely.

Hinata swallowed uncomfortable. "A b-b-ball," Hinata managed to choke out "In which we would ..."

"Lead the first dance, which would involve us being in close proximity to each other." Gaara finished for her than continued, "No doubt we would be touching one another as we pranced about the dance floor. Indubitably everyone's eyes will be on us, center of attention. Hundreds of eyes scrutinizing every move, glance, or step we take."

Hinata's face was growing more and more drawn with every word he uttered. He wondered if she was going to faint, what a treat that would be, she hadn't passed out in years.

"Exhilarating isn'tit?" Gaara questioned with a smirk that pulled up one corner of his lips almost into a leer.

Her eyes flashed at him before she regained her composure. He knew perfectly well she hated being center of attention and that she hated dancing.

"Of course it is," Hinata managed to say sweetly her words were pronounced much slower than usual. He knew immediately she was trying to slow her words down without stuttering.

"I'm glad to see you taking this all in stride."

"Being married to you has prepared me to do so," She quipped back before she rose from her seat and fixed a fake smile on her face. "If you will excuse me my lord, I will have a chat with the cook on the menu for tomorrow evening."

Gaara just inclined his head not bothering to waste words on her. He did however watch her walk away her hips swaying ever so slightly; she paused at the small pond that was to the right of the gardens. A look of sadness passed across her face as she stared into the clear water. Grief overshadowed her beauty; her face was sorrowful. He was suddenly surprised to be staring into her lavender eyes that were somber, dark, lacking the usual spark of brightness.

Sucking in a breath of air he felt the grief hit him also, his behavior had backfired, instead of just hurting her he had successful brought pain onto himself also. It hurt deeply a sharp pain radiating across his chest making it difficult to breathe, so he looked away. How had things become so complicated?


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. Summer really gets away from me. I want to thank errihu for betaing this. I know she is just as busy but she takes the time to help me with my writing. Thank you! And thanks for all you support and all the reviews I love them I think I've read everyone's review at least twice.**

_She was most definitely intimidated by him. He could tell by the way she slid around the door and softly entered his office. Her head __was__ bowed and her feet made an irritating scuffing noise against the hardwood floors of his office._

_With an audible click he set his cup of rich dark coffee down on top of his desk and lowered the scroll from the Hokage in his other hand. He purposely let the silence drag out just to show her that he was in control. He glanced at the slim frame of his wife standing in the doorway. Hinata stood watching him warily. He had waited for almost a full hour for her. He had requested her presence and she had kept him __waiting,__ something he was not used to. When he did speak it was with a crisp coldness that he used when he was dealing with something most unpleasant._

_"You're late," Gaara snapped impatiently as he set the scroll down with an audible bang._

_Those two words echoed off the walls of his spacious office. She startled at his __voice;__ her head snapped __up,__ her eyes locking with his._

_"I hate to be kept waiting," his voice sounded like a snarl._

_"The therapy s-s-session…went longer than usual," her response was soft; her voice was fading in and out._

_"Really?" Gaara drawled out._

_He watched a light coloring stain the bridge of her nose and her eyes shift away from his intense stare. He knew she was lying._

_"My sources say otherwise," Gaara accused._

_Her head bowed more and she shifted on her feet. "I lost…track o-o-of time."_

_The silence grew once more in the room. It wasn't a huge deal that she was late. She certainly wasn't a prisoner in Land of Wind. As the Kazekage's wife she had free range to do as she pleased. However, he was not pleased with her lying to him. This time he would let it go, eventually, he would instill in her the importance of being honest._

_"We received a gift from your Father," Gaara began as he waved a hand to the large package leaning up against the wall._

_Hinata glanced at it warily before she walked over and picked up the large package and placed it atop the nearby table. With firm determination she began ripping the simple brown paper aside in long narrow strips. Gaara slowly got up and stood slightly behind __her,__ peering over her shoulder. Eventually the packaging fell away to reveal the large full portrait of Hinata and her younger sister._

_The entire painting was set in dark lavender hues, with the rich texture of gold's and beige. The metal frame was a set of intertwining vines that wrapped around the perimeter of the painting._

_The framing was awe inspiring but it was the portrait itself that drew Gaara's attention. It looked nothing like his timid little wife. The woman in the portrait had a direct assessing gaze, the set of her lovely jaw was rigid with determination, and the tilt of her head was teasingly seductive. The curve of her full bottom lip was appealing. A half smile that held a hidden promise he couldn't make out._

_It wasn't his wife, not in the least. This painting showed a woman of deadly intent just by the mannerism she was painted in. It was not unusual for an artist to paint the inner beauty of their subject. This might have been a case of which the artist saw something hidden beneath the exterior of Hinata that no one else saw._

_"It looks nothing like you," Gaara commented from behind._

_His comment caused her to turn around suddenly. Wide eyes stared at him in surprise. The proximity between them was close and he could feel her sporadic puff of breath against the side of his face._

_"What do you mean…t-t-that's… me," Hinata stuttered out._

_He watched her chest heave with anxiety and her hands grasp the edge of the table that she was almost pinned against. Through her thick bangs she stared at him her focus on his eyes while his was on her lips. The urge to kiss her was strong especially when the scent of lavender hit his nose. They hadn't kissed since the wedding._

_The urge was turning into a craving that must be satisfied. The need to have physical contact with this woman was an impulse he couldn't get out of his system. The more he pondered it the more he wanted it. It was his right. His god given right to touch his wife if he wanted to._

_Acting purely on impulse he leaned forward into the soft warmth of her body. His lips landed on the side of her mouth, in a chaste caress. A shiver ran down her body and he could feel her shudder against him. Soft lips fell open slightly and she moved her head a fraction to the left. He took the initiative and deepened the kiss. His hand came up his fingers combed into the back of her head through her hair holding her closer to him._

_His free hand lay against the pulse of her neck creeping up. Without thinking his fingers nudged the purple ribbon aside and touched the raised scar against her neck._

_Her reaction was nothing he had expected from her. Hinata broke the kiss abruptly eyes snapped open to show the blaring white of her irises. The veins around her eyes contracted to reveal her __clan's__ famous kekkei genkai. Within seconds her chakra encased hand hit the middle of his chest and if it hadn't been for the sand that covered him like a second skin there would have been more damage than just sliding across the floor a foot._

_They stared at each other for a good minute. His barrier cracked, the lose sand trickled through the large tear in his robes. There was a heavy silence with the occasional rainfall of sand on the wooden floors. He watched the confident sensual woman before him regress back into the timid wife of before. The little stunt she had just pulled caught his attention completely. And he snarled in confusion. The noise must have snapped her out of her horror for she covered her mouth._

_"I am so sorry," she whispered out with no trace of a stutter._

_Gaara kept his silence as he closed the distance between them once more. He surveyed her intensely trying to find a glimmer of what he had experienced moments ago. Her lavender eyes sparkled with something and he smirked as he leaned closer to her._

_"Beautifully done," he muttered._

_Hinata blinked in surprise. "What do you m-m-mean?"_

_"The painting of course," Gaara replied almost smugly._

_"It's d-d-deadly," she replied back with finality._

_"I'll hang it in the gallery,"_

_That seemed to upset her more and she violently shook her head no. "Why n-n-not in our p-p-private rooms?"_

_"Whatever you wish."_

_He whispered softly as he pulled her against him for another slow kiss, this time taking care not to touch her scar. He wasn't disappointed with the second kiss this time. Beneath the timid exterior of his little wife was a passionate, confident woman. He just had to figure out how to get that side of her personality to shine through. Kissing her was a good start._

CHAPTER THREE

The meeting of the Kages brought the most powerful men in the surrounding countries. It was a high honor to receive such an invite from the Kazekage of Sunagakure. To not attend was a sure way to bring down the wrath of the fifth Kazekage, which no leader wanted.

The small celebration was put together with much thought and care for detail. The tables were filled with an assortment of foods. Along with sweet bean jelly and marron glace, tofu soup. Everyone present knew the sand leader's wife had coordinated the decorations and catering. The Kazekage's wife was known throughout the surrounding countries for her dark beauty and skill at putting together a meal fit for a king. It was no wonder everyone showed up when invited, if not to bypass the displeasure of the Kazekage, but to taste the samples of his wife's famous cooking.

Gaara of the Desert stood numbly listening to the ramblings of the Hokage of Konohagakure. His eyes trained in the direction of his wife. She stood with her back to him. Her long black hair half pinned up with a kanzashi, the metal strip had a long chain of silk flowers attached, and as she moved her head, they gave off a pleasant tinkling sound, almost like bells. It was not just for decoration. A couple of months ago he had purchased the hair pins knowing perfectly well that the rods that held her hair in place were sharp like a swords edge and if danger should arise she would use them as a defensive weapon. He almost snorted at the if she needed such trivial decoration to protect herself.

His eyes dropped to her elegantly long fingers curled around the crystal glass of her drink. Those lovely, small hands of hers were deadly and could easily incapacitate any opponent with her Gentle Fist jutsu. He had seen her in action and ever since made a note to have the upper hand in any arguments they might have.

To the untrained eye, one would think his wife weak, harmless, and completely submissive. How wrong they were. Her subtle beauty, slim figure, and luminous eyes gave her an appeal of helplessness. But underneath it all was the strength of a Kunoichi forced to play house wife to a great leader.

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed as he watched his wife's back stiffen and her shoulders square off. She was talking to the Raikage of Kumogakure and by the looks of things it was not going well. Damn her! Gaara thought as he tried to tune out everything around him and focus on what was being said.

"I find that method barbaric and unnecessary," she voiced.

"I wouldn't expect a woman to understand such procedures," the Raikage replied.

"You call it procedures, as if it was a medical process," she snapped. "I shouldn't be surprised, from a country that steals children from their beds."

The Raikage thought her last comment humorous as he let out a bark of laughter.

"Your wife seems to be entertaining the Raikage quiet well," Naruto observed over his shoulder.

Gaara was seething inside at her willful display of stupidity. People thought him arrogant, his little wife was more so. He ignored the Hokage's rambling once more his eyes narrowed dangerously as he continued to watch his wife. She got right up into the Raikage's face her lips moving swiftly as she spoke in a hushed whisper. The crystal glass in her hand was quivering, her fingers turning white with the pressure she was putting on the stem. He was surprised it didn't snap beneath her fingers.

"You know she's changed quite a bit," Naruto's voice brought Gaara's attention back to the conversation.

"Hn," Gaara grunted as he took a sip of his drink.

His blue-green eyes stared into his water. He smirked at the clear liquid, yeah she had changed.

"You've been married, what, three years?" Naruto asked as he began pulling at his orange black robes.

Gaara's smirk fell as he glanced up at Naruto. "You know I don't pay attention to such trivial dates." It was actually five long years.

Naruto gave a laugh as he patted Gaara's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Well whatever the time frame she's grown more confident of herself more sure of her surroundings than she ever was in Konohagakure."

Gaara stared at Naruto for a long moment. It was amazing how people really didn't see what lurked behind fake smiles, trivial words that held no meaning, and self confidence that was easily taken away with one well placed word or action. Gaara had a major part in Hinata's transformation. He had all but forced her into speech therapy with Sekka, pushed her to struggle through her stuttering. In the end he got what he pushed for. Hinata had all but lost her stutter. She was quicker with her tongue, self confident, and determined to fight him on everything.

The Kazekage would have expected Naruto, the best friend of his wife, to see the thin layer of protection that surrounded her. She built layers and layers of self-confidence, arrogance, and coolness to keep her safe. No one noticed this besides Gaara; because he was the person, she was trying to keep herself safe from. Everyone else was under the delusion that they were a happy couple.

"Indeed," Gaara whispered out coolly.

Naruto was fidgeting with the high collar of his robes and tugging at the tip of his Hokage hat. It was only a matter of time before the Hokage would grow restless with such a gathering, tomorrow was when the really communication started this was just a semi formal introduction for the leaders.

"Gaara…" Naruto began.

"By all means, Naruto, please retire. The evening events won't get more exciting than this." Gaara replied blandly.

"You're a pal Gaara, see you tomorrow," Naruto replied as he took off his hat and began disrobing as he walked out of the room.

Gaara's eyes moved back to where his wife should have been but she was no longer there.

"You have quite a wife, Kazekage."

Gaara stiffened at the sound of the Raikage voice behind him. The Kazekage turned around careful to conceal any emotion of irritation.

"A spirited creature," the Raikage spoke lightly.

"I would hope her conversation with you was with proper decorum and the utmost respect."

"It was along those lines Kazekage," Raikage replied with a smirk. "I would like to sit next to her at dinner tomorrow evening. Her conversations are most enlightening."

Gaara hid his confusion at the Raikage's words. However, the leadership part of him kicked into gear. Kumogakure was the strongest of the five villages. The village had a high military strong hold, strength, and was only rivaled in military strength by Iwagakure. No other village had been shown to even attempt to steal justus as Kumogakure did.

If the Raikage enjoyed the Sand Leader's sharp-tongued wife, then they could enjoy each other's company at the meal. It would bode well for Sunagakure to stay on friendly terms with Kumogakure, or even for an alliance tobe drawn up.

He made a polite comment or two and excused himself. He was furious with her and he did not understand why. Was it because they were bonded to each other? Two people from different backgrounds, with opposite goals in life, and underlying selfish desires.

Was it because he did not have a choice in the matter; that she was given to him like some honored gift with a red bow tied around her neck? In a literal sense, that was exactly how he had received her, only it was a lavender bow. The outside of his gift had been pretty just like the wrapping paper carefully hugging the present inside. Nevertheless, what a disappointment when such pretty paper was removed to reveal the gift inside was thoroughly cruel and useless.

To have a wife forced on him was a mere nuisance. However, to have a wife that refused to be useful was unbearable.

The hallway was quite as he moved swiftly down the corridor. She had a head start and her fear of his wrath was possibly making her move faster than usual. Even with her body swathed in those expensive silks and satins that he had specially ordered from Land of Forest.

So familiar was he with her antics that he knew she was heading for the one place he would not follow. The sanctuary of her room; the one place he would not enter. Not even when she was gone - he allowed the servants to clean and prepare the room for her when she arrived and shut it up when she left.

Under normal circumstance, he would have ignored her behavior and just counted the days until she left. However, this week was important he needed everything to go smoothly.

The Kazekage spotted her figure farther down the hallway, the darkened corridor hid her against the wall. He frowned as he watched her press herself against the wall, judging by that fierce look on her face, she had activated her Kekkei Genkai. This was highly unusual; shekept that to herself like some precious gem.

She knew he was beside her but made no movement to acknowledge his presence. Instead she was staring down the opposite hallway that was kept from their view by the wall they were pressed against. Gaara felt the other chakra pattern down the hallway and recognized the Raikage's presence. Judging by the man's lack of movement, he was probably admiring one of the paintings hung on the wall. He was after all in the hallway that held the history of Sunagakure Kazekages and the families that were associated with the great leaders. It was a long history and the detailed gallery was a testament of it.

With held breaths, they stayed silent until the Raikage walked away, thankfully in the opposite direction. The two waited a little longer before Hinata bolted around the corner and into the gallery. Her quick feet lead her to the exact spot the Raikage had been standing.

Gaara followed at a less hurried pace. He stopped a few feet away from her careful not to touch her. They stood staring at the portrait of herself and her sister; it was beautifully done and was a gift from her Father.

"What is this doing up?" She hissed in anger as she pointed her finger at the portrait. "I told you I didn't want it hung."

"I don't recall any such thing," Gaara mused back as he regarded the painting with interest. It was a blatant lie; he recalled in detail the arrival of the gift, and that first kiss he had shared with Hinata in his office. Right down to her breathy request that he keep the painting in his private rooms.

It was an exact liking to his wife, black hair and lavender eyes. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister looked just like her only younger by a couple of years. But what was so interesting about the painting was the subtle deadliness of the two. Hanabi wore a gold chain around her neck with a medallion attached to the end; it was hard to tell what was written across the old worn out medal.Hiswife had a dagger placed, snug beneath the sash of her belt. The hilt was beautifully crafted and ornamentally bejeweled. The Kazekage would admit that he liked the portrait because it gave a glance of his wife's true nature. It was also the first time he had witnessed the strength and determination that she kept hidden behind the facade of weakness and inabilities she put on herself.

"Take it down," she ordered.

The Kazekage reeled back in anger at her sharp order. Now this was the woman of the portrait, self assuming, domineering, and demanding.

"Remember yourplace, wife," Gaara snarled out.

She shut her mouth and glared at him before a fake smile spread across her lips and she tilted her head to the side. He hated when she did that.

"My lord husband, how could I forget that in your presence I am nothing but some low concubine here to serve your every whim?"

Gaara reached out a hand and gripped her chin roughly and smiled down into her angry eyes.

"My dear little wife, I would never refer to you as my concubine. That title goes to the woman who lies in my bed. A place you will never occupy."

She turned her face away from him and stepped back. It was a cruel thing to say but they enjoyed hurting each other with such statements. He watched her confidence crumble slightly before his eyes and smiled in pleasure wanting to see her cry, hear her stutter. But she didn't, insteadshe placed a cool smile on her face and went back to the previous subject they were on.

"I hardly ask anything of you my lord. Would you not grant me this one request and take the portrait down?" She asked her voice sickly sweet sounding against his ears.

"It stays until you agree to sit for a portrait with me, that is the only canvas that will replace this one."

The smile fell from her lips.

"Besides how could I take down something that the Raikage so clearly enjoys staring at?"

"I hate that man," sheseethed through her teeth.

"You better learn to hide such feelings you are going to dine next to him tomorrow and you will carry on polite conversation."

"Are you letting men buy my favors from you?" sheasked with narrowed eyes.

The implication of her words made him furious. He might not be able to have her but he would be damned if another man had her.

"Do not toy with me. I would never give you to another man, I'd kill you first."

"That makes me feel so much better," she snapped out with heavy sarcasm. "Enjoy the warmth of your bed."

The Kazekage didn't even acknowledge her last statement just listened to her light footsteps as she walked away down the hallway to her room. She knew perfectly well that there was no concubine awaiting him in his room. It was beneath him to pay for such pleasure. Even though any woman would be more than willing to warm his bed. It was a dirty business and she knew above all else the Kazekage hated getting his hands dirty, or even living with such a slur against his name. While no one would dare say anything to his face. The Kazekage had an appearance to uphold and playing the part of a tragic husband suited him well.

Just the same, he knew she had remained faithful to him. His numerous spies reported that there were no men encroaching on his territory. Besides the occasional visit from her former teammates - the man whose behavior was quite like a dog, if he recalled the name correctly it was Inuzuka. And the quiet one who was head of the Aburame clan. Two very powerful men, but little to no threat to the Kazekage, they were more like his wife's overprotective adopted brothers. The sand leader smiled his young wife was just as alone as he was and that fact was a sick comfort to him.

He stood with feet apart as he stared at the portrait of his wife and wondering how things had gone so terribly wrong.

….

She couldn't figure out what irritated her so much about the Hyuuga. It couldn't be because he was a man of power and prestige. Being related to the last two Kazekages had her well used to men of power. This was entirely different. He was arrogant to a fault. So self-assuming and sure of himself that it drove her mad.

He didn't treat her with the respect due to her, instead when she went into a tirade regarding the Hyuugas' lack of priorities he had merely smirked at her. A sound that was very close to a laugh fell from his lips and he had walked away from her. No one had ever just turned and walked away from her. He refused to be bated by her angry comments or sarcasm.

She was fuming. The Hyuugas were purposely dragging their feet on the matter. A matter that was the utmost importance to the Kazekage's immediate family.

"How long will it take?" Temari finally trusted her voice to speak.

Neji pondered her question for a long drawn out moment. "It depends," he finally replied.

"On what!" Temari ground out. That was another thing that ticked her off; heseemed to mull over his thoughts before saying a word. Sometimes he let the silence drag out for several minutes before he answered.

"On which is faster, the return of Lord Hiashi or my decision to send a letter requesting his return post haste."

"You didn't send a letter to the clan leader?" Temari gaped at the Hyuuga in horror. "What the hell were you doing last night that prevented you from sending off such an important letter?"

A lecherous look ran across Neji's handsome face, a look that reminded her of Kankuro. "I hardly think my night time activities should be made privy to a lady such as you."

Despite her best efforts she found herself blushing at his words. The insolent man had the nerve to smile at her discomfort. A smile that made him more devilish looking. And then after such a statement he turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going now?" Temari blurted out without thinking.

He paused glanced over his shoulder at her. "To enjoy this beautiful morning." He turned around to face her once more. "Care to join me?"

The thought of going on a walk outside, in the streets of the village, with the chance of running into a certain someone was horrifying. Her facial expression must have said it all, for he shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door.

A timid cough came from behind her snapping her out of her stupor.

"My Lady Temari," A young servant girl timidly called out.

Temari spared a glance at the pretty girl in front of her who couldn't be more than seventeen. The girls hand shook as she held out a missive for Temari to take. One couldn't help but wonder if this was the distraction that had kept Neji up late last night. Temari took the missive all the while staring at the young girl who blushed a pretty pink under the sand woman's intense scrutiny.

"You take a fancy to the Hyuuga heir?" Temari asked briskly.

The girl absently tugged her long raven wing black hair, fluttered her thick eyelashes demurely as she shook her head no, and shuffled out of the room. Temari snorted in disgust as she turned her attention to the thick heavy-duty paper in her hands.

The black symbol stood out starkly against the white paper. News traveled fast, she thought, as the Nara's clan symbol grew blurry beneath the unshed tears. Without another thought, she promptly threw the missive in a nearby wastebasket and walked out of the room, wiping the tears away as she went.


	5. Chapter 4

_**So sorry to have taking so long. Life happens but I won't get into that. Thank you to Errihu for betaing this chapter, I appreciate her taking the time to go through my chapters!**_

_She was shocked at the barbaric suggestion Sekka had just put to her. Usually her therapy only involved her reading aloud from a __book,__ and the good doctor giving her instructions on drawing out the vowels, or working on continuous airflow. Or even singing the __words,__ which she found completely ludicrous. Nevertheless, she did it just to keep Sekka from reporting to her husband that her behavior was wanting._

_However, this was too far; the medieval torture devise that she had in the palm of her hands was never going to work. The small forked golden plate that sat in her hand was to be placed under the tongue in order to support the 'weak' muscles. _

_Never in her entire life had she been forced to endure such treatments. Her own Father hadn't bothered with her stutter and neither had any of her relatives. They had let her deal with it on her own, to an extent they had ignored her inability to speak correctly. Her Father had even said they would use her affliction to the clan's advantage. And they did just that, a stutter made her look weak and in need of protection, no one ever assumed she was the one hiding a secret. So she played her role and never expected anything more from herself. It had never crossed her mind to try and work on losing the stutter._

_Yet, this infuriating man that was supposed to be her husband was forcing her to deal with it. It wasn't in her personality to deal with problems head on. Sadly that was what the Kazekage was forcing her to do._

_"Lady Hinata," Sekka's voice interrupted her train of thought and brought her rudely back to the present. "You place the plate beneath your tongue like so," Sekka instructed as he demonstrated with a different plate placing it underneath his own tongue._

_Hinata smiled for the first time in months at the ridiculous picture Sekka presented. With his cheeks slightly puffed out like a puffer fish, and his lips jutting out in almost a pout. A look of intense discomfort crossed the doctor's face as he tried in vain to move his tongue into a position of comfort away from the prodding fork of the plate._

_"Tell me, Sekka, is it difficult for you to talk," Hinata asked. She was careful to annunciate each syllable and keep an even airflow as she spoke._

_"Well iths won't workth on me," Sekka replied each word sounding as if he was talking with his mouth full._

_"No it doesn't s-s-seem to work on you at all," Hinata replied with a smile._

_Sekka took the plate from his mouth and frowned at his patient. "It will work on you my Lady. Give it a try."_

_"Oh I don't...t-t-think so," Hinata stuttered out with a laugh._

_"It is the method the Kazekage and I have prescribed for you," Sekka insisted._

_"I will decide what is best for me," Hinata spoke slowly her smile falling from her lips. "And I will discuss this...so called m-m-method with the Kazekage."_

_Sekka's mouth drew into a thin line of disapproval but in the end he bowed his head to her decision and cut the therapy short for the day. Hinata took the small forked golden plate with her to show the Kazekage the error of his thought process. Only to be stopped at the grand doors of the Kazekage's office by one of his lackeys._

_Yaoki stood outside the Kazekage's office arms crossed and a fierce look on his face to deter anyone from asking entrance. Yet it didn't stop Hinata. So flustered and out of sorts was she with her therapy session nothing was going to stand in her way. She was bound and determined to get to the Kazekage._

_"Yaoki...it is important that I see the __Kazekage,"__ Hinata spoke __slowly,__ her eyes fiercely determined._

_"The Kazekage is in a meeting," Yaoki replied __firmly,__ his stance widened a little more._

_Hinata frowned in frustration, her gaze dropped to Amun who was sitting next to the so called __guard,__ ears pointed toward the door. It must have been important if the Kazekage wouldn't let his own dog in the office._

_"Who is in... the office with the Kazekage?" Hinata asked._

_"That is no concern of yours," Yaoki quipped back._

_Hinata could feel her anxiety increase, her throat felt dry and was constricting as she tried in vain to argue her point with Yaoki. Slowing down her breathing, she tried one of the tips Sekka had taught her. When at a loss for words or when your sentence was stuck in ones __throat,__ rock back and forth on your heels to get the motion of talk back. She did so ever so slightly and began again._

_"As the K-k-kazekage's wife...I demand entrance," Hinata choked out._

_Yaoki's eyes began to blink rapidly and she could tell he was exceedingly nervous about the act the Kazekage's Sand mistress was making. The entire household was well aware of her inability to speak correctly and her tendency to faint from lack of air. Therefore, in order to give her more space he stepped back. His foot inadvertently coming down on Amun's tail causing a chain of events to happen. Amun let out a ear piercing howl, Yaoki flew backward from loss of balance, the grand doors to the Kazekage's office burst open from the added weight of Yaoki. Hinata lifted her skirts and stepped over the tangled snarling mess of dog and guard and into the Kazekage's office._

_The startled look of Matsuri and the irritated glare of Gaara met her eyes. Hinata immediately took in the proximity between the two. The brown haired Kunoichi was practically in the Kazekage's lap. Hinata knew that she was probably blowing everything out of proportion. They did have scrolls and papers scattered across the top of his desk. Gaara's fingers were stained with ink and Matsuri had a quill in hand posed over a piece of paper ready to write._

_"Is something amiss?" Gaara asked pointedly at her intrusion._

_"No," she spoke softly her fingers began to fidget with the lavender ribbon around her throat. She felt highly uncomfortable suddenly as if she had no right at all to be in his office. Thankfully his attention turned to Yaoki who was trying to keep Amun from bounding into the office._

_"Did you kick my dog?" Gaara asked his expression completely blank and unreadable._

_What little blood was left quickly disappeared leaving Yaoki's face starch white. "No Gaara. It was an accident."_

_"Take him for a walk," Gaara ordered._

_"Of course, right away," Yaoki agreed as he successfully pulled the dog out of the office and shut the doors._

_The Kazekage brought his scrutinizing gaze back on his wife so quickly she flinched in surprise._

_"Did you need something?" Gaara continued._

_"No," Hinata replied yet contradicted herself by nodding her head yes._

_"I see," Gaara replied with a smirk that lighted the atmosphere in the room considerable._

_Matsuri let a giggle slip between her lips. Hinata glared indignantly at the female's lack of propriety._

_"Let me finish this discussion," Gaara replied as he turned back to the conversation at hand. "I want to commend you Matsuri for your efforts in securing our borders. This plan you have drawn out will be discussed at the next council meeting."_

_"Thank you Gaara," Matsuri replied with a bright smile._

_Hinata's frown deepened at the casual usage of the Kazekage's name._

_"Every woman should take a lesson from your example," Gaara replied with warmth in his voice._

_Hinata almost let a gasp of anger break from her lips at his praise, but managed to tighten her teeth and grit through it. He quickly finished the meeting and wished Matsuri a good day as she walked out of the office. He was the first to break the silence._

_"You must have wanted something," Gaara commented from his desk. "Otherwise you wouldn't have burst in here in such a disruptive manner."_

_Hinata didn't know if she should call him out on what she saw. Technically, she didn't see anything inappropriate, why start something out of nothing. Her fist tightened around the forked plate and she remembered why she was really there._

_"I will... not wear this," Hinata replied as she held her hand out palm up to show the forked gold plate._

_Gaara gazed at the item in her hand. The corner of his lip twitched slightly as if he couldn't decide on what to do...frown or smile._

_"Is that so?" Gaara drawled out as he leaned forward on his desk and stared at her._

_"Yes," Hinata confirmed her voice strong._

_"How do you propose fixing this difficulty of yours?" Gaara questioned his eyes intense suddenly._

_"I will do so...on my own terms," Hinata spoke slowly, her voice had decreased but she had managed to get the words out perfectly._

_Gaara inclined his head slightly as his lips pulled into a small smile. "Alright I will allow you to do so on your own terms."_

_Hinata was surprised at how agreeable he was her guard came down and she let a slow smile spread across her face._

_"Don't think I'll let this go," Gaara continued. "You will drop that stutter."_

_Sighing in defeat, she should have known better than to trust him. She glared at him in protest._

_"And since I am being so agreeable I'll even let you join me for lunch," Gaara replied as he stood up a smirk growing on his face as he picked up a scroll from his desktop. "You can read aloud this letter my sister sent from Konohagakure."_

_Hinata sighed in exasperation. It was like the Kazekage liked toying with her, one minute he held out an olive branch of truce than snatched it back the next with a devious idea just to keep her off guard. And like always it worked._

CHAPTER 4

She woke up two hours before the sun was even scheduled to rise. The darkness in her room was soothing as she wandered to the bathroom; she sat on the edge of the tub and proceeded to lather her dry skin with handfuls of lotion.

"Damn the heat, and damn the sand," she muttered under her breath as she continued to rub the lotion into her dry skin.

She did this ever morning until she was thoroughly satisfied that her skin wasn't going to look dry and scaly. Her greatest fear was that she would dry out like an old hag in this desert heat. She didn't need to give her husband another reason to hate her.

Hinata twisted her long black hair and flipped it over her shoulder; leaning into the full length mirror she examined her neck in distaste. A long thin scar ran from the back of her ear down her neck, to snake around her throat. It was a four-inch long silvery scar. It was the price she paid for protecting her family secrets, and if that gold chain wasn't around her neck at the time she would surely be dead.

Grabbing up a dark lavender one from the numerous ribbons she possessed, she tied it around her throat careful to cover the scar. She leaned back to admire her handiwork with satisfaction. Now to prepare herself for the long day ahead. A day full of boring conversations and underlying sarcasm. A few of the men would even try to get to the Kazekage through her, how disappointed they would be to hear that the Sand Leader never listened to a word she said.

The price she paid for her lapse in judgment was high. For almost getting herself killed and letting the secret out. She was well aware that the word 'failure' was not in her Fathers vocabulary. His daughters would exceed at everything and excel and excel and excel. And gods help them if they did not.

She knew the punishment for her indiscretion was much easier than anything her Father had dealt out to Hanabi and Neji. Hiashi knew his daughter a little too well; sentencing her to a life as a docile wife to a leader was beyond humbling. But even if Hinata thought it a harsh sentence she had seen the look in her Fathers cold lavender eyes when she was attacked. He had been scared; the great Lord Hiashi leader of the Hyuuga clan had fear in his eyes.

However, what made it far worse was that her isolation was in the desolate, barren, treeless desert of Sunagakure. The horror of it was unimaginable she had only heard of the country as being a forsaken place with deprived, cheerless, wretched people as the inhabitants. The only time she had heard the name Kazekage used, was in horror stories to scare children.

The Sand Leader had once been the holder of the Shukaku, the one-tailed beast. It made him more powerful than ever imagined, but that power came with a price, like everything in life. His sanity slipped every now and again. He would lose control of Shukaku and the devastating effects of such a slip were always death to those who had irritated the Kazekage.

She was surprised to see that his two older siblings had managed to survive those long years when the Shukaku had such control over their younger brother. Thankfully, the beast was taken away from the Kazekage but that didn't mean he was any less feared.

Finally pleased with her looks, she left her bathroom and proceeded to dress herself in a pair of silk pants that cuffed at her ankles and billowed slightly around her legs. A simple black shirt completed the outfit. She wouldn't need to dress up any fancier until late afternoon for the time being she would be coordinating the dinners and the food choices.

First things first, that portrait needed to go. Her Father should have never sent that portrait of Hanabi and herself. It was like he was blatantly testing the skills of his two daughters. As if to try fate.

Opening her door she smirked at the two tall men that stood on either side of her bedroom door. Korobi and Yaoki two of the Kazekage's go to men. Apparently when Gaara was younger the two had accompanied him on a mission. During that mission they had proclaimed themselves friends of his. The sentiment touched the young leader so much that from then on he deferred to the two on almost every personal matter.

She had scoffed at the story that Korobi loved to retell, thinking her husband didn't have any friends. That their misplaced dedication came from fear of the Sand Leader. How wrong she was, they genuinely thought of the Kazekage as their friend in fact they deferred to him with his given name instead of his honored title. When she had pointed out the lack of respect, Yaoki pointed out that Gaara had been their friend long before he had gained that title.

Out of the two of them Yaoki was the analytical thinker while Korobi jumped right into things. They worked well together and after a few months she grew accustom to their company. Even to the point where any invitation she received she made sure they did too and that included dinner parties and social events. They were good men and did anything she asked; to a point, that was.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning my lady," Korobi greeted with a warm smile that reached his blue eyes.

Yaoki just nodded his head eyes drooping; he gave a big yawn and stretched his arms overhead.

"Why so early, Lady Hinata?" Yaoki whined as he rubbed his slack jaw.

"To greet the sun of course, Yaoki. If I didn't rise before the sun it wouldn't have a reason to join us for the day."

Yaoki gave her a disbelieving look of irritation.

"What is on the agenda for today?" Korobi asked with a smile. Unlike his good friend he loved the mornings.

"We will be in the kitchens for most of the day but before that begins I need a favor," Hinata requested with a sweet smile that usually always worked on the two.

She led the way to the gallery and explained how she wanted the canvas replaced by the hand painted portrait of Sunagakure that Sai had given to the Kazekage and his wife for their first anniversary. She smiled to herself as she watched the two men replace the portrait. One point for her zero for the Kazekage she thought smugly as she placed the portrait in her room and led the way to the kitchens.

...

"What do you mean a couple of days?" Temari replied in frustration.

She received no reply; the damn Hyuuga just sat there calmly drinking his green tea as he set the missive down on the table. Leaning forward very un-lady-like, she snatched the missive from his side. Her blue eyes scanned the elegant writing of Lord Hiashi. It was true he wasn't going to return as quickly as they had thought, could even be longer.

"Does your Uncle not understand that this is a serious problem for the Kazekage?" Temari asked her voice strained and thin sounding.

Swallowing, she tried to wet her throat, which was already turning dry and threatening to close. Wordlessly Neji pushed a cup of tea toward her fingers with the tips of his chopsticks. Numb fingers grasped the expensive china, her lips gratefully took in the liquid and she sighed in relief. She should look at the positive side; Neji had at least sent a letter to his Uncle about the situation. That was a good sign, at least the proud male heir before her was listening.

"I am sure your stay would be more enjoyable if you actually allowed me to take you around the village," Neji replied snidely. "Instead of barricading yourself in the Hyuuga complex like you're hiding from something," there was a long pause as Neji's lips twitched up into at half smile, "or someone."

"I'm not hiding," Temari snarled showing off her white teeth against her tanned skin. All thoughts of respect for the Hyuuga flew right out the window.

"Do you still love him?" Neji asked setting his tea down.

That question floored her; she watched as the Hyuuga calmly picked his chopsticks up and elegantly selected a choice piece of broiled salted salmon and brought it to his lips.

"Of course I love my brother," Temari replied calmly choosing to feign naive instead of facing the cold hard truth.

Neji swallowed his fish and dabbed a napkin against the corner of his lips before addressing her statement.

"Don't be so foolish," Neji replied, his voice was hard. "You know of whom I speak."

Temari quickly took a bite of her rice porridge. The thick texture of the dish kept her from having to talk at the moment. She could at least take the time to cool her anger down.

"You're not the type of women who drowns her sorrow in food, are you?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

Trying not to choke on her outrage she swallowed her food and glared at him. As the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage, and the sister of the present Kazekage she was used to dealing with men. It was no problem out witting the council; they were old and slow in their thought process. It was easy to trick Kankuro into seeing things her way; even to humor Baki into thinking he had the upper hand when clearly she was in control. Even Shikamaru had been easy to manipulate to a point.

However, this man was arrogant, self-assuming, presumptions, and above all else he called her on her fake bravado. It was like he could read her very thoughts, but then she was never good at hiding her emotions. It was probably quite easy to read her.

He stared at her with those all seeing eyes of his. It reminded her of the cyclamen flower on a clear spring day like a splash of color against all the greenery. His eyes were that shade of violet

"Fine, I'll go for a walk," Temari hedged, being purposely vague on exactly where she was going to walk.

"Excellent," Neji replied as he stood up and walked to the sliding doors that led onto the wraparound porch, than glanced over his shoulder expectantly. "You are coming?"

"Uh yes," Temari replied as she got to her feet.

They walked in silence in the direction of the gates that would lead out into the streets. She hesitated for a moment as the gates were opened for them and Neji walked through without a thought. She soon followed with the mindset that she had nothing to be ashamed. In life, many things did not turn out the way you expected them to. It didn't stop any one from moving on with their lives.

...

"Did you sleep last night?" Matsuri asked softly.

It was mid afternoon, and Gaara was taking a break from all the meetings to get some fresh air and clear his mind.

Gaara made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat, as he tossed the stick he had into the air. Amun made a leaping motion catching the stick before it even hit the grassy ground. The dog trotted back to his master head held high eyes bright ears perked forward. Gaara had Amun sit before he took the stick.

"Did you talk with her?" Matsuri ventured to ask.

Gaara turned slowly and fixed his green eyes on the young woman next to him despite herself Matsuri flinched and bowed her head.

"It is not my place to pry,"

"No it isn't," Gaara replied curtly as he swung his arm back and threw the stick with a bit more force.

"Are you angry that I refused your request?" Matsuri whispered softly as she watched Amun bound off again for the stick. "It would not look proper for you to lead the open dance with your sister-in-law."

Gaara looked out across the greenery of his gardens. "I am angrier that I have been reminded of my duty."

Amun came trotting back and sat patiently waiting for his master to remember.

"I forget sometimes and everything falls perfectly into place and the pain disappears for a moment,"

"But it's only an illusion," Matsuri replied firmly.

Gaara turned his eyes on her once more. A kinder, gentler look came over him, he placed a hand on the side of her cheek. "Like a mirage. A clear image of what could have been but can never be." Matsuri leaned into his touch despite herself and sighed.

"You need to make an effort with your wife,"

Gaara's frown reappeared immediately at her statement, "I don't want to make an effort."

"Someone has to make the first step,"

"Don't worry, I am taking steps," Gaara confirmed with a nod of his head, his hand fell from her face.

Matsuri didn't like the way Gaara had worded that last comment.

"What kind of steps," she asked warily.

"A way to free myself from the pain and suffering," Gaara replied. "Now was there something you needed or did you just come out here to make me suffer more?"

"I would never do that Gaara," Matsuri protested gently she leaned up on tiptoes and hugged his stiff form before she whispered. "I just came to let you know that Kankuro is waiting for you in your office."

Gaara placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. They stood flush against each other. The floral scent of the gardens wafted around them and for a brief moment Gaara almost lost himself in the color of her eyes; the hint of reddish and orange tones warm and inviting. His hands gently fisted in the fabric of her shirt bunching it around her waist. A soft gasp of air fell from her lips as his smooth fingertips touched the bare skin of her stomach. She pulled away from him and he allowed her too.

"I can't," Matsuri said softly.

"Do you love him?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri paused for a moment before a smile pulled her lips up, "I wouldn't have married him if I didn't." There was a moment of silence before she continued, "do you love her?"

"No I do not," Gaara's statement was clear.

"I'm sorry,"

"We must all live with our decisions,"

They left it at that Gaara took the stick from Amun and watched as the dog followed Matsuri in the opposite direction.

Gaara turned back to the complex, walked up the stairs and down the hallway. Opening the door to his office he breathed in the scent of coffee sighing in relief. Everyone thought it a strange habit but the Kazekage enjoyed a cup of coffee in the afternoon just as much as he did in the morning. Kankuro sat in one of the chairs looking out the window overlooking Sunagakure.

Gaara sat at his desk, drinking the dark black coffee that he had specially imported in from Land of Fire. It was said that the volcanic ash, large amounts of rainfall and hot sweltering sun created the perfect environment for coffee beans to grow in. The coffee itself was deep, rich, and smoky tasting and though everyone else in the Kazekage's household abhorred the stuff, he relished in this one particular creature comfort that he indulged in. The Kazekage was known for his expensive tastes concerning food, coffee, and clothing and in some respects, even in regards to his wife.

"How was your evening?" Kankuro asked trying to be conversational with his grouchy younger brother.

The Kazekage didn't answer, as he continued to drink his coffee and stare into space.

"Did you attempt to renew your acquaintance with your wife?" Kankuro asked frowning at his brother's mood.

"There is nothing to renew with that woman," Gaara replied his voice smooth and deep like the coffee he drank.

"You need to learn forgiveness Gaara," Kankuro reprimanded with a frown.

"That word is not part of my diction."

There was no talking to the Kazekage about his wife and Kankuro finally kept his silence. He might not have agreed with the way his brother was acting but he had no control over the situation. Learning from experience, he knew that trying to control Gaara was a losing battle.

"Any word from our sister?" Gaara asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"It's taking longer than we had planned," Kankuro replied. "The clan leader is absent and she has to deal with the heir."

Gaara rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I hold Hyuuga Neji in high esteem."

"I believe we all do," Kankuro replied graciously. "He saved your life."

Gaara let out a harsh laugh, "No doubt Temari will try to be diplomatic."

Kankuro looked worried for a moment, "I just hope her visit is a pleasant one."

"Are you ready for an afternoon of stuffy conversation with high minded individuals who have no clue what they are talking about?" The Kazekage asked changing the subject.

"By all means lead the way," Kankuro replied as he ran his hand through his messy brown hair trying to make the ends stay down.

Gaara rose and took a step to the white robes hanging up. Kankuro's eyes glanced at the papers on his brother's desk.

"Is this the itinerary for the week?" Kankuro asked.

His eyes immediately focused in on the name of his wife written in at the top. His jaw clenched and his eye narrowed, it took all his control not to rip the damn piece of paper apart. Or better yet take his anger out on his brother.

"Rough draft," Gaara muttered out, unaware of the conflict Kankuro was going through behind him.

Gaara led the way to the receiving room where most of the discussions about trade, shinobi contracts, and any future endeavor that should be made for the benefit of each countries' hidden village. The two wore very similar robes; white with four-inch-wide trim that decorated the sleeves and the bottom edges of their robes. The Kazekage's trim was a light blue to match his Kage hat, Kankuro's was a dark purple that matched the war paint he was always adorned in. Other than today, Kankuro had opted not to paint his face; instead he was clean shaved showing off the healthy bronzed tan that deepened the color of his brown eyes making him look devilishly handsome.

The Kazekage made a note to have his older brother talk to the women who were in power. Kankuro's easy smile and pleasant eyes were bound to make them talk and agree to almost anything he might suggest.

Gaara easily fell into conversation with Naruto once more. It was the safest thing to do at the moment let the Hokage ramble on again while Gaara could watch for his wife. Lady Hinata wasn't there yet she tended to arrive right at the point where the room was just becoming unbearably crowded.

Gaara's eyes strayed to the Raikage; the large man was tall and dark-skinned. He wore the Kages hat on a regular basis and without a shirt. Like the man was proud of showing off his hulking physique, letting all the woman drool and eye him with lust as he walked past. It irked Gaara just a little knowing this man had taken a slight interest in Hinata.

"Ah Kazekage, how are you?" The Raikage asked respectfully.

Gaara didn't answer just nodded his head in greeting.

"I hear that your lovely wife is skilled in the art of storytelling," The Raikage commented his black eyes shining with interest.

"I believe my wife does have the skill of using words to paint a story," Gaara replied blandly.

"My husband exaggerates. I am not that good," Hinata's sweet voice rang from behind the men.

Gaara casually turned and regarded his wife with a cool assessing gaze. Her smile seemed too deepen under his gaze; she knew he hated it when she contradicted him.

"Please don't be modest my dear. Why shouldn't I brag about your one and only skill?" Gaara replied.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her husband, understanding the insult he had laced through his words directed at her. She shut her mouth knowing when to keep her tongue behind her teeth.

The Raikage smiled indulgently at Hinata as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Will you give my ears the pleasure of your sweet words?" He asked with a flirtatious smile.

Hinata's smile tightened as she removed her hand from his grip. Gaara smirked inwardly he knew the strained relation between the Hyuuga clan and the village of Kumogakure. The kidnapping of the precious daughter of the Hyuuga lord was an event all villages were well aware of. There was therefore bad blood between Kumogakure and the Hyuuga clan, an unwritten law of never setting foot in the country. Even now after a good twenty years later there was still animosity.

"Would you indulge an old man in the tale behind that lovely portrait of your sister and yourself and the reasoning behind the necklace and dagger?"

"That will have to wait as it is time to adjoin for dinner," Hinata replied artfully changing the subject, just like she did when Gaara had asked her about the dagger. "I understand I am given the duty to sit next to you at dinner."

"Not a duty my Lady an honor," The Raikage rumbled as he offered his hand.

Hinata effortlessly glided to his side and the two led the way into the dining room. The rest of the Kages followed suite, Gaara ended up escorting the Mizukage by his side into the room. This was actually an honor. Out of all the Kages Gaara held much respect for Mei Terumi.

"What a pleasure it is to sit next to you at dinner," Mei commented in her calm pleasant voice.

Mei Terumi was a powerful Kunoichi, her abilities and leadership had earned her the title of Mizukage. She was one of the few that deserved that respect.

"It is a pleasure to have your presence in Sunagakure," Gaara replied diplomatically.

Mei smiled warmly at Gaara as she broke the oven-baked flatbread in half and bit into the Naan bread. Gaara watched as the servants placed a small plate in front of everyone, small baked crackers topped with goat cheese and lizard tongues. A small sprinkle of parsley on top and a drop or two of worcestershire sauce completed the small h'ors d'oevre. Glancing up Gaara met the lavender gaze of his wife. Hinata looked at him expectantly, no doubt knowing how much he craved lizard tongue. The simple gesture of preparing his favorite food shocked him.

He immediately took a bite relishing in the taste of it. The rest of the guests took smaller less enthusiastic nibbles. In fact Matsuri just sat there staring at her plate a forlorn look on her face.

"It would appear someone is not too happy," Mei commented softly.

"I am sure you experience the same in your own household," Gaara replied as he washed down the food with a sip of green tea.

The subtle look of anger that crossed over Hinata's face when she looked at Matsuri was not lost on Gaara. The delicious h'ors d'oevre suddenly left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. There was always tension in the Kazekage's household when his wife arrived, it was a given. There were too many personality conflicts, emotions, and dissension. Whatever misconceived notion Hinata came up with based on hearsay or misunderstanding an innocent situation he let her think it. He let her stew and fester over her overactive imagination. He let her think the worst of him.

"I have a similar dilemma within my own household," Mei responded as she took a dainty bite of one of the crackers.

Gaara was sure the Mizukage's dilemma was nothing like his own.

"My six year old daughter has been terribly sick," Mei began her voice lowered considerable. "I have sent for the best medics, doctors, and healers within my reach."

Gaara stared down at his food. It had not gone without his notice of the sudden influx of highly trained medics coming into the Mizukage's land. Or the rumors of her only child's fight against death.

"I have heard of the healing powers of the sand waters can cure anything," Mei began there was a flame of hope in her voice that Gaara hated to snuff out.

"Along the Northern border of my lands," Gaara replied as he carefully took another drink before continuing. "You are more than welcome to take in the waters."

"The Kazekage is too kind," Mai murmured acknowledging his good natured gesture.

"Let me warn you that such tales of the healing waters of the sand, along with the tales of magical swords are just that, fairy tales to amuse young children," Gaara replied firmly. "Nothing but false hope."

"I am not a foolish woman Kazekage," Mei pointed out firmly. "But I am on the verge of losing something most precious to me, I am sure you have felt the pain I am going through. Any hope at all keeps me sane."

"I understand," Gaara replied grimly as he swallowed the unwanted memories.

"There is another matter of which I would like to discuss with your wife," Mei continued. "Would she perchance hold a tea soiree some evening?"

"I do not believe it is part of the agenda for this week. However, I will speak with my," Gaara paused for only a moment before managing to say, "wife"

"I do hope it's not too much trouble,"

"Not at all," Gaara replied.

No trouble at all, it was the least he could do for the Mizukage. Even if Hinata didn't like holding presence over the ladies at such small events she would do it because he asked it of her and that was all that needed to be said on the matter. What the Kazekage requested was always granted.

...

She knew better than to come home late. There were two choices; get back in time or don't come back at all, and pray that he wouldn't mention it the next day. She had foolishly ignored both. He had disappeared before dinner and she had lost track of the time again.

Now she found herself pressed up against the bedroom wall with her husband's rigid body pressed against her. The heavy smell of liquor fell across her face making her sick inside. He had been drinking.

"Where were you," Kankuro hissed.

Matsuri wrinkled her nose as the heavy smell wafted over her. His hand was a hard band of steel around her upper arm and his other was wrapped around her neck snugly. It made it hard to swallow. The closer he leaned the clearer she could see him. His brown eyes were bloodshot, and his face was rigid, frozen in hate.

"Answer me," Kankuro growled out as he pulled her against him, crushing her body into his.

"Kankuro," Matsuri whimper softly. "The dinner went longer than expected... I lost track of time."

Kankuro's eyes widened slightly and he eased up his hold on her, "you're not lying?"

Matsuri sucked in air to form a reply but he stopped her.

"Why do you do this to me," Kankuro's voice softened even his hold on her softened. His hand rubbed down her arm and up to her shoulder in a caress that was supposed to be soothing.

She watched as her strong, tough husband crumbled before her eyes. The liquor was taking its toll on him. So with shaking hands she pressed her palms against his strong cheek bones and brought his lips to hers. Her kiss was tentative, nothing like how she kissed him at the beginning of their marriage. He responded fiercely pressing her further against the wall, letting his hand rest on her hip.

There was a time when she would have been secretly aroused by his display of dominance. Now it scared her, as he roughly drew her up and walked with her swiftly to their bed depositing her with a grunt on the silken sheets. It startled her at how quickly he could shed their clothes. Not a care that he tore the material or that the buttons of his shirt popped off. Distress manifested itself deep within her chest every time she smelled the sweet ethanol on his breath or the taste of caramelized sugar and molasses in his kiss.

It was terrifying to see how out of control Kankuro became when jealousy got its grips in him. It ended up with him drinking himself into oblivion and then taking it out on her. She recoiled from his rough touch, knowing full well that there would be bruises. It could be far worse. He had never literally beaten her, he might have shaken her a bit, pushed her up against the wall, physically tossed her on their bed. His grip might have been too firm, but striking her he had never done.

She almost wished it was physical; it was the emotional strain of wondering when he'd act out. It was the accusations, the accusing eyes, the slanderous things he said to her. Those actions hurt the most.

"Come back to me," Kankuro slurred drunkenly against the skin of her neck.

She came back to reality with a vengeance the sudden ecstasy hitting her hard. The overwhelming bliss was almost painful as he stilled above her. He griped her tightly; as if afraid she would leave him. Than ever so slowly he let go of her and sank into her softness half atop her and half on the bed. He was mumbling incoherently, things she couldn't understand.

She half wondered what had set him off this time. It must have been the request the Kazekage had made of her. She of course knew perfectly well that leading the first dance was implying. Tiredly she lifted her hand and ran her fingers through the thick brown locks of his hair.

"I saw...your name," Kankuro slurred out thickly against her shoulder.

"I said no," Matsuri voiced softly.

Kankuro must have understood a little bit through his drunken haze. For he lifted his head and looked down at her with clear coherent eyes.

"You said no?" Kankuro replied back his voice thick.

Matsuri nodded her head weary; he had once again jumped to the wrong conclusion. Sleep took over her body and the outpour of apologizes, broken promises of never doing it again, and fervent declarations of undying love fell mutely on her ears.


	6. Chapter 5

_She had come, bound with honor to carry out her commitments as a wife, yet now that she was on the threshold of that fulfillment, she could not bring herself to make the last move. She waited struggling with her fears and her desires at the same time. Every fiber in her body hummed with a craving she couldn't understand. Her only thought was that Gaara was hers and it was her right to have him not that burnet that kept hanging around him._

_The Kazekage with all his wealth and power was still a man with the simplest desires. One of which he could find fulfillment with his wife not some other woman. She gnawed on her bottom lip her brows furrowed in thought. This is what a wife was expected to do; the only difference was she didn't love him. And he certainly didn't love her. No, she irritated him, and he was so cynical that one encounter left a bitter taste in her mouth._

"_You look terrified," Gaara commented dryly as he slowly shrugged out of his long white robe and laid it across the back of a nearby chair._

"_Apprehensive," Hinata replied quickly, her eyes snapping up to met his. It was becoming easier to talk in his presence. Her stutter was slowly disappearing._

_Gaara paused as he regarded her from across their large spacious bedroom. "I hope you didn't call me here to waste my time."_

_Hinata narrowed her eyes at his candid remark. As if he was doing her a favor by taking time out of his busy, schedule to consummate their marriage. Her first reaction was too forcefully remove him from her presence. A few months ago, she would not have thought twice about using her advanced training to aid her in the removal of a disrespectful husband. However, her Father had given her strict instructions on being the docile somewhat timid wife. So instead, she used words against him, if she had learned anything from her husband; Gaara was a master at using words to his advantage. With practice, she could do the same._

"_Well if you'd rather spend time with…" The word she wanted to say got stuck in her throat and left her standing there sputtering like a fool._

"_My what," Gaara prompted as he walked toward her slowly. _

_Hinata felt her face grow red as she stepped back as he stepped forward. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she sat down heavily. The bed dipped as Gaara placed a knee right next to her. His hands slipped down her lightly clad arms, and then the light evening robe she had worn was unfastened swiftly. With a firm hand, he pushed her back on the bed and bent over her. His warm breath washed over her face as he lips landed against her jaw. She stiffened at the sudden touch of his firm lips. A soft chuckle fell from his lips as he continued to taste the skin of her jaw and nibble along her neck careful not to touch the ribbon._

"_Come on Hinata," Gaara drawled out against her ear accentuating ever syllable of her name. "Who would I rather spend time with?"_

_She was angered again, her hand shot out to shove him off her. Hell with listening to her Father she would not put up with Gaara's taunting. Instead of hitting a solid chest his fingers became a gentle band of steel around her narrow wrist. With firm movements he brought her arm forward above her head and leered down at her._

"_I have changed my mind I don't want this," Hinata got out evenly through clenched teeth. _

_He was toying with her and that was unacceptable. It was one thing to order her to lose her stutter, to practice her public speaking. But it was entirely a different thing to act this way during an intimate moment together._

"_Trust me," Gaara whispered as he let go her wrist and slid his hand down the length of her arm. "You're going to want this."_

_His naked lips caress her throat once more and ventured downward until they were hot and moist upon her breast, rousing her to warmth she had not thought possible with him. A sigh fell from her lips his words were so true. She desperately wanted physical contact with him, she didn't want to become cold and aloof like her Father, Sister, and Cousin. She wanted to be human and this was a step in that direction._

"_Your secretary," Hinata moaned out suddenly able to complete her previous train of thought._

_His teeth suddenly grazed the side of her breast making her suck in her breath and arch against him. He mumbled something against her stomach, "Ah she's much more than my secretary." _

_Before Hinata could demand a straight answer out of him he touched her hip and she let out a giggle and then a sigh. It was actually amazing at how gentle… so infinitely gentle he was. His hand wanderer with deliberate slowness over every detail of her, as if savoring what he found, and she trembled, moaned, and laughed beneath his every touch. His lips fell across the slope of her neck, teeth grazing against her skin. _

"_You have done this before," Hinata suddenly commented as she ran a tentative hand over his bare shoulder, lightly running her nails across the muscles of his back. He was far too experienced not to have had others before her._

"_Amazing how your stutter is all but lost," Gaara commented as he kissed her stomach, his tongue making circles around her belly button, "in the mist of love making."_

_Feeling bolder by his comments and touches she brought her hand lower to his still clad lower half. With another nibble against the side of her stomach, he managed to lose his last bit of clothing and stretch out fully against her. Their lips met for a fiery kiss._

"_Is that what this is called?" Hinata mumbled against his lips as his teeth pulled her lower lip between his._

"_What else would you call it?" Gaara asked as he let go of her lip._

_Hinata noticed a glitter of amusement in his greenish eyes. Suddenly he moved between her thighs, and she gasped, as the fiery brand of his desire was made known. _

"_Mmm," the moan fell from her lips before she could stop herself. A smirk twitched Gaara's lips up in an amused smile at her reaction _

"_Don't look so pleased with yourself," Hinata sighed out._

_Gaara shifted above her once more, his face inches from hers, his lips settled against hers for a soft warm kiss._

"_I'm the Kazekage I'm always pleased with myself," Gaara muttered._

_There was a long pause of silence and she opened her eyes to see his green ones staring at her intently._

"_Once we start this there is no turning back," Gaara began. "We will be bonded to each other in every way."_

"_I know," Hinata replied shaking with anticipation._

_Gaara suddenly smiled down at her kissed the side of her face and moved.A sudden, quicksilver pain flashed though her at the mounting pressure she felt. Hinata bit her lip trying hard to keep from crying out, the least she could do was show him how strong she really was. _

_Her nails dug into the flesh of his back but he seemed not to notice as his lips touched her ear and brow. His breathing was harsh and ragged, sounding hoarse in her ear, and she could feel the solid beat of his heart against her naked breasts. Tears pricked beneath her eyelids and she gasped._

_Hinata shivered in pain as she clung to him. Part of her wanted to shove him off her but the other part of her did not want to let him go. Therefore, she clung to him with all her might and listened to the beat of his heart. His lips fell across hers again, a sign of his desire to comfort her. It was a welcomed distraction, for she found her new husband to be a wonderfully skilled kisser. _

"_You ready?" Gaara whispered wickedly his teeth scrapped against the shell of her ear._

_She couldn't think, couldn't speak, nothing but a vague head nod. She didn't know what to expect. This was more physical contact than she ever expected. With utmost care, he began to move, slowly at first, and the sharp tingling pain vanished. _

_She found herself answering his thrusting hips, and like the waves off the sea, she was swept upward into dizzying heights. Tingling and short of breath she hardly noticed the way Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head beside her on the pillow. His gentle breath tickled the side of her cheek. Green eyes with a glint of satisfaction in them stared at her. She turned her head and watched a slow smile spread across his lips. It was amazing how very handsome he was when he smiled. She lifted a numb hand and swept his bangs to the side and traced the tattoo on his forehead._

"_Amazing wasn't it," Gaara commented an arrogant tinge to his voice, as his fingers dance across her stomach._

_Hinata just stared at him. He was an egotistical man that was for sure. She watched as he sat up and swung his legs over the bed. Heat rose to her face immediately as she stared at his naked form. His body was athletic the sinewy muscles of his legs and arms attested to strenuous hours of training. Green eyes suddenly held hers and she averted her eyes._

"_Like what you see?" Gaara asked in a playful purr._

_Hinata pulled the comforter up to her neck sat up and glared at him. Than in surprise, she watched him pull on a pair of slacks and head toward the door._

"_Where are you going?" Hinata asked in surprise._

_She was new to this but she understood that after such an act it was common for the couple to spend the rest of the evening in bed together. If she understood correctly they should be cuddling and sweet talking well into the wee hours of the morning. _

_Gaara turned around and gave her a half smirk. "What? Did you think I was going to waste the rest of the evening with niceties?" _

"_Well I certainly didn't…expect you to just up and leave," Hinata snapped back in frustration._

"_I have work to do," Gaara replied with a look that screamed 'you should know this'._

_Her jaw dropped open as she watched him turn his back to her. Exasperated she let the comforter drop from her chest. Tears would never work with him, words failed her at the moment but maybe action would server her better. Without thinking, her hands grabbed the first thing within reach, a lavender pillow. With which she threw with as much force as possible. It hit her target right in the back of the head. _

_That got his attention and in one swift move Hinata ended up flat on her back. Gaara leaned over her with an amused look on his face, a dangerous glint in his green eyes and a touch that promised endless pleasures._

"_You want my attention that badly," Gaara whispered against her lips. "I'd think you would want rest." _

_Hinata debated her options and finally choice to be honest, "No I want you to stay with me tonight." Then she blushed and continued, "Unless you're tired or it…um hurt."_

_Gaara actually gave her a warm smile back and kissed the side of her nose, "Such activities in the bedroom are my favorite past time."_

_He continued his gentle assault on her person. This time Gaara slid down her body, her legs opened to accommodate him. With a devilish smirk on his usually grim face, he disappeared, the moment his lips touched the side of her thigh she was lost and for once in her life relished in the wonderful joy of being a woman. _

CHAPTER – 5

It was common for the wife of a Kage to host a small tea soirée of sorts. Usually the wives of the Kages or their significant others would attend. It was a time for the woman to discuss, barter, and try to sway each other to approach their men. It was rare for the Kazekage's wife to hold a private meeting on her own. Hinata had no desire or motivation to talk on behalf of her husband. Gaara apparently didn't trust her to do so. Therefore, Hinata found it strange when Gaara approached her that morning.

She was sitting in the gardens enjoying breakfast when Gaara suddenly appeared on the path leading to her private little leafy alcove. She watched him with narrowed eyes as he approached her and took the chair across from her. The memory of last evening was still fresh in her memory and therefore she was not at all pleased to see him.

"Would it be too much trouble for you to hold a little social event for the women this evening?"

It threw Hinata off guard at the sudden request. No pleasantries or courteous social talk to initiate or facilitate a conversation between them, just straight to the point like always.

"You have never asked this of me before," Hinata replied.

Gaara frowned at her comment. "It was a request from the Mizukage."

Now Hinata understood. Gaara had much respect for Mei Terumi, and the fifth Mizukage had always had a soft spot for the Kazekage. She was a beautiful woman with grace, style, and intellect. Everything that Gaara thought was important in a leader especially in a woman.

"I am surprised you didn't ask Matsuri to do this for you," there was spitefulness in her tone. Her lavender eyes keenly watching him for any type of reaction.

"Hinata," Gaara cautioned.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm honored that you have such faith in me," Hinata protested with fake innocence as she reached for her orange juice and drank.

"Don't flatter yourself," Gaara replied harshly, "It was a request from the Mizukage and she asked that my wife hold the gathering."

"I see," Hinata replied with a sneer, "and as I currently hold that position."

"For the time being, yes," Gaara replied brusquely.

Hinata blinked in surprise at his ready answer. Careful to keep her trembling hand hidden in her skirts she raised her chin and stared him down.

"Matsuri would no doubt have been a better choice," Gaara continued his tone completely and utterly demeaning toward his wife. His eyes swept across her in an appraising glance.

"To hold a soirée?" Hinata asked despite herself, knowing fully the trap she was stepping into.

"That and in other matters also," Gaara replied with cold malice.

Hinata took a sharp intake of breath understanding completely what his words meant. She could see the answer in his cold distant eyes as he stared at her. Why did she insist on matching wits with him, Gaara would always win. The Kazekage would always come out the victor leaving her hurt and distressed.

"I will do as you request," Hinata replied her voice low and submissive.

Then suddenly there was a change in Gaara his green eyes lightened for a brief moment and he inclined his head to her. It was the closest thing to a thank you she was going to get.

….

Morning came quick the first rays of the hot sun hit Matsuri's face. She laid there in bed for what seemed like hours when it was really minutes. Melancholy took over and she began blaming everyone for the mess she was in. Blamed Lady Hinata for becoming the Kazekage's wife, for making Gaara so unhappy, she blamed Temari for spoiling her younger brothers, and most of all she blamed Kankuro for being the charlatan he was.

Rolling over on her side, she stared at the empty bedroom. A place that had once brought joy and peace to her. She could remember a time when she actually laughed and teased Kankuro into a frenzy that always ended with them on the bed.

Than everything had changed, the Kazekage and his new wife had suffered a terrible lose. Instead of being, a comfort to her husband in grief Lady Hinata had isolated herself from him and pushed him away. Matsuri realized that she could put the blame on everyone else but in the end, she had made the first step. Foolishly, she had offered her dearest friend a comforting shoulder. She had spent long days and long evenings being there when Gaara needed someone. In the process she had successfully done exactly what Lady Hinata had done. Shoved Kankuro away shooed him from her sight.

Curling up further under the covers, she hid her face in the palm of her hand trying to shut out the memories. Kankuro had acted out at her rejection, filling his nights with drinking while she was away fighting the nightmares so that Gaara could sleep.

The sound of the door opening and closing brought her lurching forward in the bed anxiety written clearly on her face as she watched Kankuro walk into the bedroom.

"You're not up yet?" Kankuro asked as he set down a hot cup of tea on the table beside her, a jar of salve and a letter.

Matsuri swallowed the thickness in her throat, "just woke up."

Kankuro opened the curtains of the window letting the full force of the sun hit the inside of the room. Matsuri reached over and opened the letter and scanned the invitation of a soirée held by Lady Hinata.

"I couldn't help but notice the Kazekage didn't ask you to initiate the soirée on his behalf," Kankuro's voice brought her head snapping up. "Surely this is Gaara's attempt at reconciliation."

Matsuri nodded her head in agreement but her thoughts were much different. From her talk yesterday with Gaara she knew the Kazekage was in no mood for reconciliation. No it was his way of asserting authority over Lady Hinata.

Kankuro sat on the edge of the bed dipped his fingers in the jar and rubbed it on her arm. She shivered at the coldness of the salve but didn't flinch away. Instead she just watched Kankuro intently until he was finished with her bruises.

"I am warning you Matsuri," Kankuro paused as he traced his fingers over her arm. "Don't take sides with the Kazekage."

He let her arm go stood up and walked out without another word, leaving her there feeling guilty over nothing.

…

Hinata sat in her large receiving room that she hadn't used in years entertaining several women that had joined their respected leaders. Even if Hinata was bored and thinking about other things at least the other woman were enjoying themselves. Sakura and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter sat in a far off corner of the room deep in conversation. Hinata smirked to herself; Sakura was no doubt trying to convince the Tsuchikage's favorite grandchild of the benefits of holding the Chunin exams at Iwagakure.

The sand mistress shook her head in doubt. It wouldn't matter how hard Sakura tried to make up for her unfaithfulness, Naruto would forever be hurt by her act of deception. Hinata directed her attention once more to her cup of luke warm tea. There wasn't much for her to do but sit there looking pretty. No one was approaching her to discuss any business regarding Sunagakure. She would be little to no help if they did, as the Kazekage kept her completely out of the loop. No doubt everyone thought her nothing but a pretty item to complement the Kazekage. She snorted at the thought and took a sip, and then grimaced as the liquid rolled down her throat.

"Tea is never the same without a good dose of brandy in it."

Hinata glanced as the Mizukage gracefully slid into the seat and watched as Mei reached into the folds of her ivy green skirts and pulled a flask out; with a twist of her long graceful fingers she undid the top and poured a generous amount of the amber liquid into her cup of tea. With a pleasant smile that reached her light green eyes, she offered the silver flask to Hinata.

"It looks like you need it."

For the first time since stepping foot in the village Hinata actually laughed. She took the flask, brought it to her lips, took a quick swig, and sighed in contentment as the burning liquid ran down her throat. Closing her eyes Hinata hummed her appreciation in the back of her throat.

"Hits the spot doesn't?" Mei replied with a smirk.

Hinata handed the flask back. "Indeed."

There was something not quite right with the Mizukage's personality at the moment. Hinata noticed the tremble in Mei's hand as she raised the tea cup to her lips and the slight discolorement beneath her eyes a sure sign of little sleep.

"Are you enjoying the meeting of the Kages?" Hinata finally asked.

Mei didn't immediately respond but when she did her voice wavered slightly. "The Kazekage is a sound ruler, when he holds a meeting of the Kage's he does so in a manner that makes us all feel like equals."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Not all of us have that skill," Mei continued, her eyes slid toward Sakura and she frowned. "You know no matter how hard she tries the Hokage will never forget."

Hinata glanced at Sakura and felt pity for the pink haired woman.

"I vowed never to do that to my man," Mei gave a humorless laugh. "That I would respect him and be faithful to him. However I made the biggest mistake of all, not listening, nor treating him as an equal."

Suddenly Hinata understood what the little meeting was about. Ao had disappeared two months ago. A letter went out classifying the experienced veteran as a missing-nin. Although no one said it aloud everyone knew that the Mizukage and her right hand man Ao were intimately involved. And that unlike other missing-nin there was strict orders not to use force.

"I understand the Kazekage is a busy man and wanted to ask your permission to send one of my Hunter-nin into your country briefly to look for Ao." Mei asked her voice was a bit stronger now with the benefits of strong liquor.

Many would look upon Hinata and say she had no heart, that she was cold, icy and selfish. However the truth was her heart was breaking watching Mei's green eyes shine with sorrow and grief. For those who were truly in love Hinata would do anything for them.

Hinata placed a hand over Mei's and smiled. "I understand and I grant you permission to send one of your men."

Mei's smile brightened at Hinata's words and the Mizukage's usual cheer came back.

"How is the Kazekage? I only was able to talk with him briefly last night over dinner."

"Socially inept." Hinata replied with all seriousness.

Mei let out a bubbly laugh. "No sugar coating the truth."

"Why should I when it's not a lie."

"Not ever married couple is going to be head over heels madly in love with each other every minute."

"Oh you mistake me. Our marriage was not one based on love."

"Mutual benefit than?" Mei probed a little.

Hinata was surprised to find herself confiding in the older woman. The Sand mistress usually kept such comments to herself.

"More like a marriage of propriety," Hinata wasn't going to disclose the fact that she was given as a gift to the Kazekage.

"Hmm the right thing to do at the time." Mei replied with a nod of her head as she took another drink of her tea. "I am sure you are aware that most Kages have arranged marriages. A marriage, like the Hokage's is very rare, and usually ends up with the heart ache he is facing at the moment."

They were silent for a moment as they glanced at Sakura. It wasn't that they held anything against Sakura but she was a prime example of a someone who had everything most women would give anything to have. A husband who loved her and showered her with attention, a beautiful healthy son, and a village that adored her.

It wasn't like Mei and Hinata envied her. However, it was hard to watch Sakura toss it all away for just a one night fling. The loss that Hinata and Gaara had experienced had long lasting effects on both of them. And the pain and worry that Mei was going through with her lover and with the sudden sickness of her daughter was terrible to watch.

"Most Kages marry for wealth, more power, alliances, and prestige. That is why I will remain single. I will not be bullied into an arranged marriage and I would never give up Ao or Midori." Mei gave the Sand Mistress a knowing glance. "You see, for a woman in charge it's acceptable to remain single and have a lover than to marry outside a Kages caste system."

"I have no desire to find a lover," Hinata replied curtly.

"You are in no position to take a lover...now the Kazekage is a different matter," Mei replied a little lofty.

Hinata's head snapped up at that last statement and narrowed her eyes at the Mizukage.

"Does he perchance have a taste for brunettes?" Mei asked.

Hinata visibly stiffened; it took great concentration not to turn an angry gaze on the innocent brunette across the room. Instead, Hinata feigned disinterest.

"I could care less what kind of tastes he has."

It couldn't be farther from the truth. The thought of Gaara and Matsuri being lovers made her sick inside. The realization that Gaara might have been in love with Matsuri before Hinata had shown up was something that had plagued her for years. Being the man Gaara was he had shown foresight knowing the citizens of his country would consider Hinata's sudden appearance within their Kazekage's household as scandalous. His council's thoughts ran along the same line and with a well place word there and a nudge here Gaara had offered marriage to her and she had stupidly accepted without a thought of what his life might have been before she had shown up.

A sudden burst of excitement ran through the ladies in the room and Hinata brought her attention back to the present. It appeared Sakura had begun a game of 'I'm thinking of something' Hinata managed to suppress her irritation. She hated silly games like this one where there was really no point or benefit.

"I'm thinking of something large," Sakura began.

"Is it a man?" Mei asked joining in with the fun.

"No," Sakura replied.

"Is it an animal?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"No," Sakura replied her grin growing larger.

"Is it a monument?" It was the first time the assistant for the Raikage spoke.

Hinata couldn't recall the dark skinned woman's name. Only that she was silent, stayed closely by the Raikage's side and was always watching.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"The statues of the Kages?" The dark skinned woman replied with finality in her tone, as if she already knew she had won.

"Correct," Sakura replied. "Your turn."

Hinata took a closer look at the woman as the game began all over again. She wore a very formal long sleeved dress shirt paired with a short skirt and sandals decorated with seashells. Her light gray hair was pulled back in a severe looking bun. Suddenly the game turned serious and Hinata grew wary as she recognized the questions being asked.

"Is it sharp?" Mei asked.

"No."

"Is it dull?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"Is it a weapon?"

"Yes." The response was given to the group but her dark brown eyes were focused on Hinata.

"Does it kill?"

"No."

A cold shiver ran down Hinata's spine as she stared at the woman. It should come as no surprise that the Raikage would illicit the help of his personal assistant to fish out answers.

"That makes no since a weapon that does not kill?" Matsuri spoke up in confusion.

"Or does it?" Mei asked.

"Is it small?" Kurotsuchi asked with interest.

"Yes?"

"Can it be for decoration?" Matsuri asked suddenly as she looked at Hinata.

"Yes."

"Lady Hinata's decorative dagger." Matsuri proclaimed in excitement.

"That's right."

"mmm that was a tough one." Mei commented.

"How perceptive of you to notice Hinata's dagger." Sakura praised.

"Yes how perceptive indeed," Hinata interjected with a pointed stare at the woman. "I can't help but wonder how you heard of it."

"Lady Hinata, the portrait of your sister and yourself hangs in the gallery," Matsuri replied trying to be helpful.

"Of course it does." Hinata replied lightening her tone of voice and smiling pleasantly at Matsuri. "You won that last round it's your turn to begin."

The game began over once more but Hinata's thoughts were elsewhere.

….

Temari wasn't a patient person so sitting idle while waiting for the great Hyuuga lord to return from his travels was hard. So she paced, it was what she always did when she was wound up or unsure. She lost count of how many times she walked past the window looking out to the massive gardens or the portrait of the Hiashi and his two daughters.

But she did take notice that Neji just sat there in the middle of the room among the soft pillows and silken sheets. Two sticks of incense wafted in the air. His long legs were crossed the back of hands rested atop his knees eyes closed. In the middle of chaos, he was meditating.

"Is this really the best time to be meditating?" Temari huffed out as she stood in front of him arms crossed.

"No use getting ourselves out of breath with anxiety over something that has nothing to do with us," Neji muttered.

She glared at him his face was totally relaxed his breathing steady not one hair atop his handsome head out of place.

"Everything rests on this discussion," Temari snapped impatiently. "The fate of Land of Wind, the future of the Kazekage…"

"We make our own fate," Neji murmured softly.

His tone of voice and words of wisdom just infuriated her more and in a moment of childish anger, she bent over to snuff out the incense sticks. Before her fingertips got within reach the cold hard grasp of Neji's hand closed around her wrist. Startled she tried to pull away but only managed to lose her footing and land with an undignified grunt across his lap.

Her face heated up immediately as she realized the position she was in. Scrambling off his lap, she landed on her back. A low deep laugh echoed through the room and she raised startled blue eyes to Neji. His eyes were still closed but his lips had softened into a small smile.

"Give me another moment Lady Temari, than we can go for a walk," Neji offered softly. "Walk off some of that pent up anxiety."

Taking a breath, she brushed some blond strands of her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear a little sheepishly.

"In the end uncle never cuts his travels short under any circumstances," Neji finally replied as he opened his lavender eyes.

She watched as he gracefully unwound his long legs and stood to his full height. He offered his hand to her and she stared at it annoyed.

"What?"

"We are going for a walk,"

"I already went for a walk with you and almost ended up at a certain someone's house," Temari hissed.

Neji gave her a half smile, "That was my mistake, it won't happen again."

For some odd reason she trusted his word and without hesitation, she gave her hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Than with such polite gallantry, he took her calloused hand, set it on the crook of his arm, and escorted her down the path.

She was amazed at how at ease he was in his own skin. For all his manly beauty she thought for sure he would be soft, a push over. For some abnormal reason she was very much attracted to the Hyuuga man. Never in her life was she ever attracted to a pretty boy. He wasn't soft, the firm muscle of his arm attested to that and although his face was smooth and polished save for the one mark on his forehead that was always concealed by his black Hachimaki. It made her mind wander to other parts of his body concealed wondering if she would find marks, scars, any sign of the hard life of a shinobi.

With her mind wandering she hardly noticed the figure that stepped into their path until it was too late. Panic gripped her as she recognized the tall lean figure with the messy ponytail and dark brown eyes, the unshaven jaw and those lips that cradled the butt of a cigarette between them. With dread, she tried to withdraw her hand however strong hands held her in place.

"Damn you," she snarled at Neji.

"Calm yourself," Neji whispered back as he continued to steer her forward. "Instead of trying to run your brothers life's I think you should fix your own."

"I don't have anything to say to him," Temari said a little too loudly.

"Don't make me kiss you," Neji threatened.

That caught Temari's attention and she stopped her struggling.

"Why should that worry me?" Temari asked suspiciously.

The Hyuuga raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that made her shiver. His smooth voice made her knees go weak.

"I've had woman freeze with passion from one kiss," Neji whispered very close to her ear.

"You're so full of yourself," Temari snapped.

"Care to find out,"

"No,"

Without much of a struggle Neji had her sitting on the park bench.

"Don't move until you get it all out," Neji whispered.

"I hate you," Temari hissed back.

Neji's lips twisted up as he turned and walked up to the Nara man. There was a brief exchange of words before Shikamaru sat down next to Temari, careful to keep a nice amount of space between them.

"Do you believe in fate?"

Temari glared at Shikamaru but then she thought of what Neji had just said to her earlier, "I'm a skeptic, I believe fate is who we are and what we make of our chances."

"And our chance?"

Temari stared at Shikamaru for awhile before she realized that she didn't feel the giddiness she had once felt for this man. Sure she felt a little bit of sorrow for what they had shared together but that was it. There was no desire or longing to have what she had lost. Besides that rumor had it that Shikamaru was engaged to Ino. She kind of figured he would end up with Ino. So she answered him honestly.

"Disappeared when I found out my love for my brothers and country was stronger than our love,"

Shikamaru gave a weary sigh, "how troublesome."

Shikamaru leaned his head back to stare at the clouds and she stared at the fading figure of the Hyuuga man. Ah fate had presented her with another chance, troublesome indeed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. You reviewers and readers are the best. I am always worried that you will get fed up and be done with this story, but I just have to finish it like this because its really putting me outside my comfort zone and challenging me as a writer. Probably challenging me to much put I have to complete it. Thanks for your support!**

_She was practicing her walk. It was something the Kazekage insisted she get down. Her shuffling walk and bowed head was another irritation to him and he was firm on her caring herself with self-esteem, and pride that any Kages wife would show._

_This was her third procession around her husband's office, shoulders down, back straight, head held high, chin out, book properly placed atop her dark mass of hair. It was beyond humiliating, it was degrading. She didn't feel like a wife. No, she felt like another one of his special projects._

_Again, she walked the length of the room a little faster than last time but she forgot to keep her chin level with the floor, the book slid off, hitting the wooden floor with a loud thunk._

_Turning around she met the icy green gaze of her husband and offered him a weak smile. He regarded her for a moment than his lips twitched up._

_"Tell me how you got that scar?"_

_The question threw her off. Without thinking she slapped her hand across her neck in an automatic reaction. Fingers curled around the ribbon and beneath to the raised flesh of the scar. Hideous, a grotesque wound that would forever mark her. He was watching her so closely she could not very well lie to him. But she could stretch the truth._

_"A-a- accident," she murmured lowly. "A mission went terribly wrong."_

_"I see," Gaara commented as he rose to his feet and walked around his desk. "If it wasn't for a necklace you'd be dead."_

_"Correct," Hinata replied as she watched Gaara stand in front of her. He casually leaned against his desk and surveyed her once more._

_"Then why is that necklace now adorning the lovely neck of your sister?" Gaara mussed as he drummed his fingers across the desktop._

_Unease ran down her spine at the conversation and his inquisitive questioning._

_"It is an h-h-heirloom, passed down from generation to generation," Hinata paused as she tried to think. "It was Hanabi's t-t-turn to wear it."_

_"You take turns than?" Gaara asked than continued, "It reminds me of a story Temari told me as a child. Maybe you heard of it?"_

"_I am sure I have not," Hinata said with an edge to her voice._

"_I will tell you it than," Gaara's eyes were intent as he continued. "As we all have known from childhood gods are selfish and egotistical."_

"_Kind of like the Kages," Hinata interrupted than promptly blushed at how rude she had just sounded._

_The corner of the Kazekage's lips actually twitched with amusement. "In a way are not the Kages put into power by the gods themselves?" The question was rhetorical. "One such god became unusually attached to a pair of mortals, so much so that when the woman fell ill and life was ebbing from her very body the god gave the man a dagger that could not kill, and words that could only be used to the one he loved. It had to be a true love or the words would fall on deaf ears and the dagger would kill instead of heal. Alas the man loved the woman and saved her, they could live out the rest of their days together." He paused again as if to reevaluate how she was taking the story before continuing. "The problem is once a god gives a gift he can never take it back and once the gift is talked of everyone wants it. Soon the gift is lost and the true meaning behind it is no longer being used."_

_A cold shiver ran down her spine as she made eye contact with Gaara, it was as if he could read her mind. Her first thought was he knew, the secret was out, she had failed, so she scoffed at him as if he spoke nonsense when in reality he spoke the truth._

"_Fairy tales are just that…tales of make believe,"_

"_Yet we religiously keep them alive by passing them down within our families," Gaara paused. "Carefully preserving the story word for word so that the next generation can carry on where we left off."_

_Hinata kept silent staring at him in anticipation for what he might say next. Thankfully there was a disruption in the hallway right outside the door. The doors flew open and Amun dragged Yaoki through. She took the moment to change the subject._

_"You should walk your dog yourself," Hinata spoke out knowing from past experience with the Kazekage that if she pointed out what he was doing wrong he would grow irritated and irrational._

_Everyone in the room froze at her lack of respect. Gaara's eyes widened at her brassiness while Yaoki was swallowing down his anxiousness. Amun completely unaware of the tension in the room was sitting there tongue out eyes bright as he looked from one person to the next._

_"I'll take that into consideration," Gaara mussed softly taking everyone by surprise that he hadn't grown indigent. "However, only if you accompany me."_

_Hinata was somewhat surprised at his willingness to be kind so she gave him a smile._

_"So that you can practice walking with dignity and grace," Gaara continued his lips teasing up ward as he picked up the book off the ground. "With the book upon your head."_

_Yaoki snickered in the back ground, while Hinata looked at Gaara with rage in her eyes._

_"That is not funny," Hinata snapped out as she snatched the book from his hand._

_She watched as Gaara took hold of the leash and followed her out into the hallway and then into the gardens. They were silent for a moment Gaara had unhooked the leash and Hinata stood flipping the book between her palms, puzzled by the Kazekage's strange since of humor._

_"Well go on," Gaara ordered._

_Hinata glanced at him and noticed the amusement dancing in his green eyes._

_"Start walking,"_

_She stiffened, "I'm not a dog."_

_Her retort was pretty snotty and he must of got the hint for he offered her his arm and started a leisurely stroll through the greenery with Amun running around in front of them._

_"I noticed that when you conduct yourself in my present that you have certain mannerism that give yourself away,"_

_Hinata's fingers clenched at his arm and she pressed a finger against her lip._

_"Like this posture for instance," Gaara began. "The position of your hand in front of you shows your trying to protect yourself from others."_

_Hinata immediately dropped her hand._

_"I also noticed that when you're lying or stretching the truth your eyes fall to the left,"_

_This sounded all together too familiar to what her cousin had said to her during the chunin exams so very long ago. Then she recalled that Gaara had been there, that he no doubt heard the entire exchange between Neji and herself. The sudden realization made her smile._

_"So I have not improved since then?" Hinata asked with mirth in her voice._

_"I fear you've become worse," Gaara replied in all seriousness, yet his eyes betrayed his amusement._

_"Oh dear," Hinata whispered out in mock horror. "Whatever should I do?"_

_In all seriousness Gaara turned to her, "Don't hide yourself from me, your scars are beautiful, and you should never have to lie to me or stretch the truth in my presence."_

_He took the book from her numb fingers. "I only do this to give you confidence and to make you stronger. Being the wife of a Kage is not fun, the pressures and responsibilities we will face are daunting."_

_"I understand," Hinata replied._

_"Secrets can be our undoing," His eyes were once again inquisitive._

_It was like he already knew all the secrets she was holding from him. But was giving her a chance to tell him all. She stood between a rock and a hard place and she fell back into her usual habit._

_"I have no secrets from you,"_

_Fortunately, Amun began barking and Gaara looked away just as Hinata's eyes lowered and slide to the left._

Ch 6

Gaara watched her closely. Long black hair shimmered with silken green leaves that were fastened in her thick locks of hair. Why it irked him he didn't really know, it felt like she was making a statement with her green leafed hair and dark blue dress. Did she purposely powder her face and neck white to hide her sun kissed skin. His green eyes narrowed, it was like she was rubbing in his face that she didn't belong in this desert heat that she belonged to Konohagakure.

Before he could suppress the urge he reached out and plucked one of the leaves from her hair and watched with satisfaction as the coil of black hair fell from its hold to land across her shoulder. Hinata automatically reach up a hand to pat her hair while turning accusing eyes on her husband. Gaara smirked as he twirled the pin between his fingers watching the green leaf dance around.

"What is this?" Gaara asked his voice cool.

"It is a hair pin I am sure you have seen them before," Hinata snapped back impatiently.

"You know what I meant," Gaara snapped out his fingers effortlessly bent the pin between his fingers. "Why do you have your hair littered with green leafs."

"Green looks good on me," Hinata snipped back as she plucked the pin from his hand and re-bent it back into position.

"Green is not your color," Gaara rasped out.

Hinata raised one of her slim eyebrows at him in question.

"Lavender is your color," Gaara continued, he reached out his hand and wiped his fingertips across the side of her neck smearing the white powder on his fingers. "From now on you will not cover your skin with this hideous residue."

"You know nothing of cosmetics, the powder covers blemishes, irregularity in skin color and..."

"And scars?" Gaara whispered menacingly. "Is that why you wear it, to cover this?"

Gaara reached out a second time dragging his fingers across her neck wiping more of the powder away. He was surprised to feel the increase in her pulse as he touched her. Was she just as out of breath as he felt when he touched her skin?

"Stop it," Hinata seethed through clenched teeth as she closed her fingers around his wrist and stilled his hand. "I wear powder to cover the scars."

"Be proud of them."

"Proud of them?" Hinata laughed out bitterly. "Proud of scars like how you are oh so proud of that damn tattoo on your forehead?"

"I will live the rest of my days with this symbol I am not ashamed of it."

"Of course not, you put that tattoo there, I didn't put this on my neck," Hinata hissed. "Scars diminish a woman's beauty, no woman wants that."

"When did you become so vain?" Gaara asked in anger.

The tension between them was strong. Gaara had the urge to drag her upstairs to their room and dominate her. Show her who was the master in their relationship, that even though he let her leave for the summer estate and rule herself, that was not the case here. In Sunagakure he was master, and she was nothing but a possession of his to do with as he pleased.

"How was your soirée?" Gaara asked changing the subject.

"I'm sure you know all about it," Hinata retorted snidely with a pointed look across the room.

Gaara followed her gaze across the room. In the corner stood Matsuri chatting quite happily with Kankuro no doubt about her genin team or some mission she completed above average.

"You think you know all." Gaara mussed dangerously next to her ear. "You are quite naïve."

"I am not stupid," Hinata hissed lowly.

"Watch it," Gaara warned his hand closed around her upper arm as he pulled her closer. "Don't look so irritated with me in public."

Hinata took a deep breath and placed a bright smile on her face leaning in to him as if they were having an intimate moment.

"I see the way she looks at you,"

"Your delusional," Gaara stated. "Your anger and hatred toward me is understandable but Matsuri has done nothing to deserve your ridicule."

Hinata's smile deepened and she placed her hand over the side of his neck her fingers laid strategically over his carotid artery. Gaara found himself staring into lavender eyes that were slowly turning white as the Byakugan began to manifest itself. The soft drumming of her fingers was starting to shoot involuntary muscle spasms down his side. He could feel the hot glow of her chakra that surrounded her fingertips.

"I believe your carotid artery is right about…" Hinata whispered in a chilling voice as her fingers began taping sporadically around right until her pointer finger jabbed into the artery making him flinch. "there. Does that hurt?"

Gaara stiffened, "That is enough,"

"It hurts doesn't it, hurts knowing that I have the power to send you into intense pain," Hinata's breath fell across his neck as her lips grazed his skin. "Now you know the pain I go through seeing the way you two carry on."

Gaara reached up and grabbed her hand in an intense grip bring it away from the side of his neck. "I will not defend myself to your delusional fantasies. You are so deep into your own secrets that you make things up form thin air."

Hinata blinked deactivating the Byakugan, before they could continue, Naruto appeared in all his black and orange glory. He placed a friendly arm around the Kazekage's shoulder and smiled into his face.

"Wonderful shindig Gaara, everyone is really enjoying the relaxation after an entire day of arguing and fighting over trading routes and such."

"I am pleased to hear it," Gaara replied blandly.

Naruto smiled as he took in Hinata's appearance. "My don't you look hot Hinata."

Hinata stiffen slightly and place a patient smile on her face.

"Hokage that is most inappropriate. For all you know Gaara could be a very jealous husband that would beat me if a man says such a thing in his presence," Hinata rebuked.

Gaara rolled his eyes knowing how childish an action it was and sipped his chilled green tea. His wife the wounded helpless woman married to a monster like him, she played that card so well. No one would have guessed that a moment earlier she had threatened his life. Naruto looked a little uneasy with her statement.

"If you will excuse me I must mingle with the guests," Hinata stated sweetly. "That is of course why I am present to see to their every need."

Gaara didn't respond as he watched his wife flit away into the group of people. He absently wiped his white powdered fingertips against Naruto's black robe thus placing a white streak across the garment.

"What the hell Gaara," Naruto cried out in anger staring down at the white powdery stain.

Gaara smiled to himself as Naruto had himself a little fit. At least he could gain some pleasure out of this boring evening activity. Naruto settled down and turned a serious gaze on his fellow leader.

"You're not happy with her are you?" Naruto asked his face was full of concern.

Gaara stared at Naruto for a long moment.

"Gaara you need to forgive and forget."

"You sound like my older brother," Gaara sneered.

"Time heals all wounds," Naruto replied trying to be philosophical.

"If that were so, than you would have put aside your difference with Sakura and pardoned her for her unfaithfulness," Gaara pointed out cruelly.

"Damn it Gaara my situation was different than yours," Naruto growled lowly "Hinata would never be unfaithful to you."

Gaara looked away realizing how he had hurt his friend. Naruto's blue eyes shimmered with anger and hurt. The Kazekage had successfully brought back a year's worth of pain and suffering with just a simple sentence Gaara knew how it had hurt Naruto when he had found out that Sakura had been unfaithful. The Hokage had been devastated that the love of his life the woman who could do no wrong in his eyes had hurt him in such a way. Gaara had heard through Temari that Naruto had offered Sakura her freedom, an annulment of their marriage. Sakura had refused on account of Minato, they would stay together because of the son they had.

Gaara admired Naruto's steadfast integrity regarding Sakura; Naruto never brought up the incident except to Gaara on rare occasions when the weight of the world was too much for the Hokage to bear. And Gaara being a good friend listened knowing full well that Naruto was still deeply hurt even if he hid it so well from everyone else. If it had been Gaara he would have sent the pink haired harpy packing and taken full custody of the child. As Kages they had the power to do such things.

Gaara stared at his wife with the grim realization that Hinata would never be unfaithful. Not because she respected her husband but because it was demeaning to herself, her clan, and her spotless reputation. Above everything Hinata held her reputation as her prized possession. Maybe she had a bit of fear for what Gaara might do if she did become unfaithful her previous statement alluded to the fact that she was slightly uneasy.

"Naruto are you feeling alright?" Sakura's voice questioned from beside Gaara.

Gaara watched Naruto put on a bright smile.

"Of course Sakura, just a little tired from a long day," Naruto lied easily through his teeth.

Gaara could see the pain in the Hokage's blue eyes as he looked at his wife.

"Maybe we should retire for the evening," Sakura suggested taking her husband's arm.

"I will follow you shortly," Naruto said pleasantly.

Sakura hesitated, her green eyes regarding Naruto for a moment before she kissed him on the cheek, turned a wary glance at Gaara and walked away. Gaara smirked inwardly Sakura knew that the Kazekage hated her for what she had done to his friend. She knew perfectly well that Naruto and Gaara told each other almost everything and that Gaara had advised Naruto to get rid of her.

"I make the best of a rotten situation Gaara. I do so for my son so that he will grow up with a Mother and a Father and I believe in time I will forget. That in time I won't worry that Sakura would pull such a thing again," Naruto began his voice hard. "Be thankful you have a wife that has stayed true to you."

"Be thankful that you have a son," Gaara replied evenly.

"I do so every day, my friend," Naruto whispered.

They parted ways down the hallway, still friends even after Gaara's cruel remark and Naruto's lecture on being thankful for what you did have in life. Gaara's feet led him to the family suites. Until he was standing before the door that was always locked, his fingers dipped into the pocket of his robes until he located the cool metal of the key. Withdrawing the key he stared at the door took a breath and inserted the key. There was the metallic click and the door swung open. The room was dark the only light came from the moon that shined through the window. The room was empty save for the humming bird crystals that hung from the mobile attached to the ceiling; it sparkled in the dark room as the moonbeams hit it. One single piece of furniture was in the room; a rocking chair sat in the corner looking out the window alone and forgotten.

Moving across the soft carpet he picked up the blue blanket from the rocking chair and sat down. He didn't spend much time in the room, because it brought back memories, of happier times, of laughter and smiles. Gaara glanced at the window and spotted the small wooden hand puppet doll on the window sill.

Items held memories, just like people did. They evoked emotions and feelings of things in the past. Although he had gotten rid of everything that reminded him of the past but he couldn't part with these three items. It was his way of punishing himself for what happened in the past.

...

There was a clear distinction of who was in control. The placement of the desk, the height it sat at, the angle of the chair, even the lighting of one candle that burned to the side. It was a power play and she was irritated by it. The Hyuuga reclined against a mass of silken pillows a well manicure hand laid on top of the rich oak of the table. The light melodic strain of music echoed throughout the room. Temari visibly frowned at the young woman who was playing the Hocchiku. The vertical bamboo flute held gently in the woman's capable hands as she played the instrument.

"Is this really necessary?" Temari questioned, after several minutes of enduring the little show.

Neji didn't acknowledge her question. Instead he raised a hand for silence, his closed eyes and relaxed his face showed how thoroughly he was enjoying the music. Temari bristled under his action and gave a huffed sigh of irritation. They were supposed to go through the list of indiscretions against the Lady Hinata. But at the rate this was going they would never get to the subject.

She was beginning to think the Hyuuga heir was soft, that he enjoyed his creature comforts too much. None of her family went to excess like the Hyuuga did. Maybe Gaara did but he was the Kazekage, and most of the comforts he invested in were lucrative money well spent. One big difference was Gaara never laid around like this, indulging in beautiful woman to sing and play music for him or laying around on silken throw rugs and pillows wasting the day away.

Her thoughts were disturbed as Neji's deep voice broke the silence.

"That was exquisitely done,"

The woman rose from her crossed legged seat and bowed low, her rich dark black hair cascaded around her shoulders. As the woman straighten she gave a beguiling smile.

"My lord will you need my presence tonight,"

Temari blanched at the woman's question. It wasn't just the inquiry, it was the way the woman said it, the look in her dark eyes, the curve of her lips, and the revealing stance of her body. Like any man confronted with a beautiful woman the Hyuuga gave an appreciating look.

"I will indeed," Neji practically purred the statement out.

The woman's smile broadened as she walked out of the room and Neji's eyes followed her.

"Are you ready?" Temari asked.

Neji turned an amusing gaze on her.

"I find it beneficial to clear one's mind before beginning such a serious discussion,"

"Really," Tamari drawled. "You find it necessary to have a beautiful woman distract you every morning before you begin the day?"

"I find music helps clear the mind of any preconceived notions," Neji actually smiled at her. "You wouldn't want me to be biased over these charges would you?"

"I assumed you had enough wisdom to judge these charges with fairness in mind," Temari grounded out.

Neji's smile widened putting Temari in mind of a cat that ate the bird. "How wrong you are, you see, Hinata is my cousin, and by default I will always take the side of family."

Temari glared at the man, "Than by your own words so will I."

"How was your talk with the Nara,"

Temari looked up in surprise at the Hyuugas question. He was changing the subject again but she wanted to tell him how it went.

"It went rather well," Temari replied softly.

"He is engaged to the heiress of the Yamanaka clan,"

"I am happy for him, Ino will be good to him, and she will keep him in his place,"

"It took him a long time to get over you," Neji paused. "I am beginning to think the people of Sunagakure are heartbreakers."

"My family needed me," Temari snapped back. "My brothers are all I have, any man in my life must know that."

"Your brothers are grown men with wives of their own they do not need their big sister running to their rescue," Neji pointed out with blunt honesty. "Do you honestly think the Kazekage and his wife are the only ones to have suffered a loss in their family?"

Temari was silent; everything the Hyuuga said was very true. It was like she didn't trust Gaara to take care of his personal problems himself she couldn't forget the past. Gaara would always be unstable in her eyes and any emotional strain put on him could be the straw that broke the camel's back. So she ran to his rescue whether Gaara asked for her help or not she came and she tried to fix things. Just like now, she was trying to fix things. In a way she was ruining her brothers.

"I'm trying to fix this," Temari tried to explain.

"You need to understand that your presence here will not fix this, you're in a sense, breaking it," I grim look formed on Neji's face and he finally asked. "Shall we begin?"

Temari watched as Neji unrolled the scroll. She observed him intently, but his face gave nothing away.

"Ah the first disobedient act," Neji mussed with hidden sarcasm, "cruel and abusive treatment."

Neji looked up at Temari with a raised eyebrow and a glint of amusement in his dark lavender eyes.

"For some reason I find it hard to picture my petite cousin being cruel and abusive to the Kazekage?" Neji actually smirked. "Hinata is not a violent person"

"Cruel and abusive encompasses a broad field," Temari replied tightly. "For instance, abusive speech, malicious behavior resulting in cruel intentions"

"So my quiet, calm cousin has been using obscene language toward her husband,"

Temari bristled as Neji gave a deep throaty laugh.

"I have witnessed several of her abusive speech and cruel behavior toward the Kazekage,"

Her tone of voice and look brought Neji to attention and he leaned forward a menacing snarl on his lips. "Your behavior the past day has shown that your family has a problem with being civil and kind. I would not be surprised in the least if the Kazekage had provoked my cousin into such un-lady like behavior."

Temari didn't show her fear of him she met him face to face and snapped, "Is this how you want Hinata to spend the rest of her life, unhappy and spiteful?"

Neji was silent as he settled back.

In a gentler tone Temari continued, "I have heard Hinata say she hated him"

"I believe you were in Konohagakure when that incident took place,"

Temari glared fiercely at him for correcting her. Neji's smile was tight his eyes icy with controlled anger, and then with a very slight inclined of his head he continued.

"I will concede that they have both behaved in a detestable manner toward each other," he paused as he took a slow sip of his green tea before continuing. "Such behavior is not condoned in the Hyuuga clan, and upon hearing of his daughter's behavior Hiashi was firm in reproving her."

Temari felt compelled to admit that her younger brother should have known better also.

"It is never just one person's fault," Temari replied. "It takes two to make a relationship work, and if one person is selfish and the other shuts down things are bound to fall apart."

She could tell the Hyuuga approved of her answer, his lips curved upward, and she found herself giddy with excitement. It had been awhile since she had felt excitement over a look a male had given her.

"Shall we set that first offense aside and continue on to the next one,"

Temari nodded her head, was it just her or did his voice deepen. The light hearted atmosphere soon disappeared as he read the second offense. A thunderous look fell across his features.

"Downright desertion and abandonment?"

"Even you cannot reject the fact that she refuses to live under the same roof as her husband,"

"I will not deny the fact that the Kazekage sent her away to live at some god forsaken summer estate a good half a day's journey from Sunagakure,"

"It was a decision made on emotions, one that Gaara came to regret,"

"This offense is one that the Kazekage inflicted upon himself," Neji's eyes narrowed. "I hold the Kazekage in contempt of deserting his wife in her time of need."

"The Kazekage requested her return and she refused him,"

"I applaud her for her wisdom,"

"You encourage a wife to show such disrespect,"

"If my cousin felt that staying in confinement away from her husband was best I will not argue with her," Neji stopped and glanced down at the next offense. "You've got to be pulling me leg."

"I beg your pardon," Temari hissed indignantly.

Neji threw the scroll down on the table the noise echoed throughout the room. Temari felt the coldness crawl down her spine at the fury that was emanating off the man across from her.

"Impotency?" Neji snarled like some feral animal. "That is not only a direct insult upon my cousin but a slap in the face to the Hyuuga name."

Temari knew that last one was a spiteful thing to use against Hinata.

"Your family would sink to this level of cruelty is beyond astonishing," Neji's voice suddenly turned bland and emotionalist.

She watched warily as he stood and looked down at her. The killer intent was rolling off his shoulder likes waves off the sea, his face was unreadable but his stance said it all.

"You will have to excuse me," Neji began stiffly. "I am not feeling myself, I will bring what we have discussed to the councils attention."

Without another word he walked out. Temari didn't know what to do she should have felt elation but she felt sick to her stomach. On shaky legs she stood up and that's when she spotted it hidden behind a small potted plant but in view of where Neji had sat. With fumbling fingers she picked up the small portrait. The rough wooden frame felt familiar beneath her fingertips, it was the frame Kankuro had whittled.

The portrait of a small redheaded boy laughing in delight stared back at her. The picture blurred out as tears fell. Five years later and there was still pain and anguish.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys are awesome.**

_"Is your wife well?" Kankuro asked._

_The Kazekage's older brother was sitting in one of the chairs contemplating eating or not eating the apple in his hand. Kankuro didn't like any food that was healthy but since his engagement to Matsuri he was trying to live a healthier lifestyle that excluded any kind of junk food. He had even given up drinking, a huge step but one worth taking for the woman you loved. _

_He glanced up and caught Matsuri's eye. She stood slightly behind Gaara, documents and scrolls held in her capable hands as she handed Gaara papers to sign. Kankuro felt obligated to take a bite of the fruit and in return he received a bright smile from Matsuri, a smile that light up features. It was moments like this that made Kankuro happy to be alive._

_"She looked fine last evening," Gaara replied shortly as he took the document from Matsuri and signed his name. "Matsuri did a letter come in from the Hokage?"_

_Matsuri started out of her starry eye reverie of staring at Kankuro and began to leaf through the documents in her hand. Kankuro hid his smile at how flustered she was to be caught not doing her job._

_"I saw her walking out of Sekka's office this morning." Kankuro continued not letting Gaara change the subject._

"_Hinata is scheduled for daily speech therapy," Gaara pointed out snidely. "You know that." Than with an exasperated sigh he turned his head to glance at Matsuri, "did you find that letter?"_

"_Here it is," Matsuri said setting the letter in front of Gaara._

"_When are you going to stop using Matsuri as your personal secretary?" Kankuro asked with a frown at Gaara's irritated mannerisms._

_Gaara picked the letter up and began opening it as he smirked at Kankuro, "As soon as you make an honest woman of her," His green eyes lowered back to the letter as he read silently._

_Kankuro felt his hair bristle in irritation at his little brother. He held it in though as he glanced at Matsuri's worried frown. He knew Matsuri's loyalty was to Gaara as he was her teacher, and close friend._

"_I have been the Kazekage's assistant for so long it will be hard not to be," Matsuri explained softly as she took away one of Gaara's letters and gently poured a bit of sand over the wet ink and blew it off to set the signature._

"_You have a wife now Gaara she should be taking on some of these responsibilities," Kankuro snapped out impatiently. "Instead of treating her like a little princess, she bears your name as sand mistress of Sungakure, wife of the Kazekage."_

"_She will in due time. I don't want her to be pressured into anything, she is still timid and finding her way around the complex," Gaara replied off handedly his full attention on the letter he was reading._

"_Did you know that your wife put a stop to her speech therapy two months ago," Kankuro quipped back._

_That caught Gaara's attention as he raised his eyes from the scroll he was reading. Their eyes held for a brief moment._

"_What are you saying?" Gaara snapped out impatiently. "That my wife is disobeying my orders?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm saying," Kankuro replied with a smirk as he took another bite of the apple than continued with his mouth full. "You should keep a better eye on your wife."_

_Matsuri gave Kankuro a disapproving look._

"_What?" Kankuro asked Matsuri his mouth still full._

"_Please don't talk with your mouth full Kankuro," Matsuri replied._

_"I will settle the matter of her therapy later," Gaara replied simply as he took the blank piece of parchment paper from Matsuri and began writing out a letter to the Hokage._

"_You should check on her now." Kankuro replied firmly. "I know for a fact that she has been remising on her duties as the Kazekage's wife, and Matsuri has been picking up the slack."_

_Slamming the scroll down Gaara pushed his chair up and snarled at his older brother. "If this sudden interest in my wife and her duties here in this household is because I won't allow Matsuri to leave service a month early than you can forget it. I will not bombard my wife with duties that she cannot handle. Her countenance is fragile." _

"_She is a Hyuuga, they were born and breed to stand strong under pressure," Kankuro snapped out. "There is something amiss with your wife and you need to look into it."_

_Gaara suddenly stood up and paused as if contemplating what his next action should be. Matsuri took the initiative and handed Gaara his white robes. A silent but firm gesture that he should look for his wife. _

"_She is in the gardens," Kankuro offered helpfully._

_Gaara took the robe put it on than paused at the door and looked over his. His next comment was directed to Matsuri, "Draft a resignation letter for yourself and I will sign it when I return." There was another long pause before he continued. "I may not look like I care about my family but I do. I hope that the two of you find the love and happiness that Hinata and I are still searching for."_

_As soon as Gaara shut the door Matsuri let out a squeal of excitement and launched herself into Kankuro's arms. He smiled against her hair, it was the closest thing to a blessing that Gaara was going to give them._

…_.._

_Gaara silently closed the door, knowing that in his absences Matsuri would vigorously write out her letter of resignation and afterward Kankuro and her would probably find a dark part of the complex to celebrate privately. He knew Kankuro and Matsuri were very much in love and he was happy for them if not a bit jealous. It was every man's dream to have the deep affectionate love that Matsuri had for Kankuro. Gaara just hoped that he and Hinata might have that some day. It might take time but he could wait, he could be patient, and he could learn how to be a good husband as well as a good leader. He was confident he could learn._

_He was mentally preparing himself for the upcoming confrontation with his wife. It was extremely tiring trying to understand her. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that she was keeping something from him. It always hit him when he walked through the receiving room of his grand office and stopped to look at the portrait of his wife and her sister. He had a terrible feeling that Hinata had been given to him not as a gift, but to place her under the protection of the Kazekage, in the remote country of wind where very few people dared step foot. _

_The head of the Hyuuga clan was a sly old man. He probably knew that Gaara would marry his daughter to keep slander away from his name. A that name gave great fear and power. No man would touch what was the Kazekage's unless they were after something._

_With ever step Gaara grew more and more anxious. She was hiding something from him; it couldn't be just a coincidence that her clan was unusually gifted compared to others, that their ability to read chakra patterns, quick agility, and extra sensory perception was just by accident. They had been blessed by the gods themselves with such abilities; he wondered what else the gods had given into their protection._

_His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted her. The slight figure of his wife a stark contrast against the greenery. Her long black hair was tied back with a simple purple ribbon, her small hands rested folded across her abdomen. Amun spotted his master first and bounded over with puppyish excitement. Gaara knelt and scratched Amun behind the ear and frowned when the dog promptly licked Gaara across the cheek._

_"You're a bad influence on him," Gaara said as he straightened. "He seems to lose all decorum when he is around you."_

_"That is not my fault," Hinata replied shortly._

_It was Gaara's poor attempt at a joke but she had taken offense. Her face was rigid, her tone was hard, and her body language was unapproachable._

_"How did your therapy go today," Gaara watched her closely and immediately noticed her eyes slide to the left. "And don't lie to me."_

_Gaara watched her confident air crumble. She looked tired her lavender eyes began to shine with held in tears. She was suddenly in his arms crying into his shoulder. The shock of having her initiate the touch was beyond surprising and it took the length of a breath for him to hug her close._

_"What's wrong?" He asked simply as he stroked her dark hair trying to comfort her in some way. "Are you sick?"_

_She shook her head against his chest. He could tell she was trying to stifle her sobs._

_"Whatever it is it can be fixed."_

_She pulled away from him and looked at him for a long moment before she answered. "Why do you assume…everything…can be fixed?" Her speech was halting and staggered sounding._

_He looked at her in with a questioning look. "I'm a Kage; it is my job to fix things."_

_"I don't…w-w-want it fixed." _

"_Whatever it is it's upsetting you," Gaara replied shortly growing slightly irritated with her over emotional state._

_Slowly Hinata pulled back from him. She wiped the wetness from her face with the back of her hand and straightened her shoulders. Amun's tail thumping the grass was the only sound. _

"_We don't love each other?" Hinata suddenly said._

_Gaara reeled back at the sudden question. "We hardly know each other." Than as an afterthought he continued, "but I am trying."_

"_Then bringing…a child into…such a relationship…would be detrimental to…" Hinata's voice broke and she couldn't get the words out._

_There was a long awkward pause in which all Gaara could do was star at her._

"_You're pregnant." _

"_I am pregnant." Hinata affirmed with a nod._

_Those three simple words had a very different affect on his emotions. All misgiving about his wife vanished he felt joy and excitement course through him all at once and despite her look of fear he pulled her back into his embrace._

"_Any child of mine," Gaara began but was interrupted by her muffled 'ours.' "Any child of ours will be loved." _

"_I don't know how to be a wife," Hinata whispered softly. "How can I possibly be a good mother?"_

_Gaara didn't know how to answer that. He just knew one simple fact; he loved this unborn child more than anything in the world. Love, an emotion he never thought he'd ever feel._

CHAPTER 7

"She isn't up yet?"

"No, which is highly unlike her, unless..."

"They got in a fight and she locked herself in for the day."

"I swear I have never seen a couple hurt each other like they do."

"It's sad really."

Korobi and Yaoki stood in front of her door debating what to do. If it was a really bad fight one of them might have to go in and drag her out of bed, which might result in physical damage. Or they could just wait it out and hope she eventually appeared. However, from experience when Hinata hit a low like she was well known to isolate herself for days on end.

"You should knock on the door," Korobi suggested with a shrug.

"No you should," Yaoki protested in fear as he stepped back from the door with visible unease.

"I suggested it first."

"You don't give the orders here."

"Oh and you think you do?"

"I'm older than you."

"By a measly two months."

The door suddenly flew open and their mistress stood before them in all her morning glory. Dark black hair was a windblown mess, her flawless skin looked grainy with the texture of sand and dark circles adorned the skin beneath hazy lavender eyes.

"Good lord!" Yaoki commented with a shudder.

Hinata raised a finger and pointed at Yaoki. "You…I want that bitter drink that the Kazekage loves to have in the morning."

"Oh the dark hot liquid that keeps him awake at night," Korobi replied with a nod of his head.

"I think it's called coffee," Yaoki offered.

"I don't care what it is called I just want some," Hinata replied with a breathless sigh as she rubbed her eyes much like a sleepy child would.

"But…but my lady its Gaara's special drink. He keeps it in his office under lock and key…I couldn't ask him…" Yaoki was cut off from his nervous rambling.

"I don't care what you do Yaoki I want some so get it for me. And you." Hinata rounded on Korobi. "I'm out of lavender soap." She then turned on her heels and slammed the door in their faces.

"I take it she heard there's going to be a dance this evening?" Yaoki replied in surprise as he rubbed the tip of his nose almost in fear that the door had hit it.

"And that she will be leading the first dance." Korobi replied with a smirk. "You know what that means."

Yaoki turned around and glared at Korobi. "It's your turn to practice I did it last time."

"That is true however you lost our bet, and the penalty was being Lady Hinata's dancing partner."

"You cheated you paid her to go out with you." Yaoki accused very close to having a fit.

"With my good looks, and wonderful charm I practically had Sari begging me to take her to dinner." Korobi smirked as he turned around to find lavender soap for his lady. "I guess you're going to have some sore feet today."

Yaoki followed grumbling under his breath the entire way.

…..

The large ballroom was empty save for three couples who were swirling around the tiled floor with fluid ease. Well, one couple was moving fluidly across the dance floor, the other was moving with jerky movements, muffled curses, and exaggerated sighs of frustration. While the third appeared to be in a heated discussion that only the two were privy to.

"One two three; one two three," Yaoki counted aloud as he struggled to move Lady Hinata through the steps of the waltz.

It was a chore onto itself. Hinata was a horrid dancer; she stepped on toes, lead when she was supposed to follow, and fought when she was supposed to give. She glanced over Yaoki's broad shoulder to see Korobi and Sari spin across the room with perfect form and grace. How it irked Hinata to see another woman who wasn't brought up in a sophisticated style of life excel at dancing. Her frown deepened as she remembered how well Hanabi was at dancing. It was a simple task one that ever highborn lady was supposed to excel at, yet she failed at it.

The third couple came into view. However, Kankuro lead with a domineering forcefulness that gave Matsuri no choice but to comply with his twists, turns and pace of the dance he set. The pace Kankuro set was not an easy one, yet Matsuri followed his lead.

"Yaoki your not stepping back on the forth beat," Korobi called out from across the room.

"Mind your own business," Yaoki snapped back.

His hold on Hinata tightened as he stepped her forward toward him a little too fast. To compensate for lost ground she stepped on Yaoki's foot and managed to bring them both to the floor in a crumbled mess.

It was the last straw; Hinata untangled herself from his grip stood up and let out all her frustration on Yaoki.

"You're so clumsy, your muttering throws me off, your grip is too tight and you stepped on my foot…" Hinata trailed off and sighed.

Yaoki just sat there on the floor letting her rail on him. He gave her an understanding smile one that made Hinata calm down.

"I'm a bad dancer, aren't I?" She whispered in horror. "I'm so sorry."

"You said it not me," Yaoki replied with a grin as he got to his feet.

"It takes practice," Kankuro muttered out from behind.

"And trust in your partner," Matsuri's clear voice rang from beside Hinata.

"If it makes you feel better Lady Hinata you have improved from last time," Sari piped in next to Korobi.

"Much improved," Korobi agreed with a sly smile as he watched Yaoki rub the side of his foot in pain.

"I don't need false praise," Hinata retorted a bit testily.

"Just relax and trust that I got you," Yaoki replied as he offered his hand to her once again.

Sighing Hinata placed her hand in his strong grasp and let him pull her into the frame he had set up. They started out slow and steady. Korobi and Sari went flying past again, a twirl of her colorful silk scarf trailing behind them in their wake.

"Just ignore them Korobi is such a show off," Yaoki muttered as he gently led Hinata into a turn.

After a few more minutes, Hinata relaxed into Yaoki's hold and was soon moving through the dance effortlessly. They finished the dance with a quicker turn followed by a quick step and Hinata laughed in delight as Yaoki spun her around to an elaborate finish that sent her dark black hair flying over her shoulder.

"You did much better that time," Yaoki praised.

Hinata watched with envy as Korobi and Sari spun past. Korobi skillfully spun Sari out of his embrace and she gracefully slid into a curtsey at his feet.

"Show off," Yaoki muttered.

"No just skilled beyond my years," Korobi quipped.

"I'd like to think it has to do with the skill of your partner," Sari pointed out with a smile.

"But of course, I could never pull off the waltz without a magnificent partner such as you," Korobi flirted.

Sari gave a light laugh and playfully pushed Korobi away from her. "The Kazekage is an excellent dancer just follow his lead and you will do just fine."

Hinata swallowed nervously. It was true Gaara was amazing he excelled at everything. He wouldn't let her fail tonight, and she would do him proud.

…..

Kankuro stared at the half-empty bottle of rum sitting on the side table. His hand shook trying to control his desire to have a taste of that burning liquid. Just a taste to fortify him for the upcoming evening. Get him through the boring small talk, help him stomach watching his wife fawn over the Kazekage.

He almost gave in to temptation; in fact his strong, calloused fingers were wrapped around the bottle. He hardly heard the scrapping sound of the bottle against the wooden surface. So close just a little further and he could unscrew the cap and one lift…the bathroom door swung open.

"Not tonight,"

He didn't look up toward the voice just paused.

"Please Kankuro,"

A cynical smirk formed on his lips, "Why, so that I don't embarrass you?"

There was silence, and he thought he detected a sniff. He turned his head to regard his wife. He felt a pang of guilt hit him at the sight of her bruised arm; all his insecurities came flooding back.

"I don't think I can handle watching you play hostess for my brother while I sit on the side lines watching," Kankuro paused as he closed his eyes. "I don't think you know how it makes me feel."

"That is not true," Matsuri's voice was firm and in control. "I know exactly how you feel, how do you think I feel watching the pain Lady Hinata has inflicted upon him. What would you have me do?"

"Refuse," Kankuro snapped back his voice had an edge to it.

"I have," Matsuri sighed in exasperated. "I have refused numerous times, but he is the Kazekage, his word is law, and in the past when someone refused him..."

Matsuri trailed off as she closed her eyes in frustration. She didn't finish her thought but he knew exactly what she didn't say. It was for the same reason he didn't approach Gaara himself and complain. It would always be in the back of everyone's mind that the Kazekage could snap and destroy someone just for the sake of doing so.

"I am sorry," Kankuro muttered out.

Matsuri was suddenly on her knees in front of him her brown eyes misty with tears as she swallowed down her fear and pain.

"Please don't apologize," Her grip on his leg was fierce.

Kankuro buried his fingers in her short brown hair and sighed into her neck "I should have taken you away as soon as Gaara's marriage fell apart."

"We both know that you would never have abandoned Gaara in his time of need," Matsuri replied softly.

Kankuro absently massaged Matsuri's scalp with his calloused fingers just to distract him from the turmoil going on.

"And you couldn't do it either, and neither could Temari, it ruined her chance of happiness and its slowly ruining ours,"

"Not if we don't put trust in each other first," Matsuri whispered. "Please trust me,"

Kankuro closed his eyes in pain and nuzzled his face against her soft brown hair. Trusting was the hardest thing to do, especially after watching Gaara and his wife hurt each other so deeply. But for Matsuri he would keep trying.

….

"That portrait of your sister and yourself is quiet unusual," The Raikage commented.

Hinata hid her annoyance behind a fake smile. The Raikage was a persistent man. Even with her blunt dislike for him and his country did not deter him from digging into her past of secrets.

"I see nothing out of the ordinary with the portrait," Hinata replied sweetly.

"That bejeweled dagger is quite impressive when paired with such a beauty," He said in a lowered voice that was supposed to make her shiver in pleasure but instead it had the opposite effect.

His large hand slid down her arm in an attempt to captivate her attention. It made Hinata shiver in disgust at this giant of a man. He was in a way, trying to seduce the information from her. How any woman could find him appealing, let alone jump in bed with him was beyond her comprehension. His bulk would smother her into the mattress of the bed; the very idea of it made her place a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide the gagging sound her throat was emitting.

Turning aside her eyes strayed to the form of her lithe husband, his windswept red hair, his lean but muscled body-standing straight and proud. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine this time when she looked at him. Now being in bed with Gaara was a thought that brought sad pleasure to her. The few times of intimacy with him had been awe-inspiring, he was a man who was handsome and knew how to please a woman.

Another inappropriate touch from the Raikage brought her out of her thoughts. She had to get rid of this man before she grew angry enough to hurt him. Swiftly she withdrew the dagger from beneath the second panel of material that made up her dress.

"I see you a connoisseur of weaponry than?" Hinata asked with a smirk as she held the dagger out to him.

The Raikage's eyes grew dark with interest as his large hand closed around the dagger in excitement.

"In a way I am." Raikage murmured as he turned the dagger over and over in his large hands looking for something that she knew he'd never find.

It was an exact replica of the original, with one slight altercation, that only one who truly knew the power of the dagger would notice. And the Raikage noticed immediately that the dagger was not the one he searched for. The light of excitement ebbed away. She placed a silly smile on her face and put forth effort in showing what a ditz she really was.

"It was personally made for me by my Father in an attempt to protect my virtue," Hinata exaggerated with a well placed feminine giggle "Since I am a poor shinobi, and even poorer at my chakra control. Alas I have not figured out quite how to use it."

The Raikage gave her a patronizing smile as he returned the useless dagger. "Your husband would not doubt instruct you on how to use it properly."

Hinata blinked owlishly at him for a few seconds before smiling brightly as if the idea had never crossed her mind.

"What a splendid idea I will consult with him at once." She flitted off across the ballroom toward Gaara with a sigh of relief. She was more than certain the Raikage would leave her alone now, but she was still going to make the exchange with her cousin, just to be on the safe side.

Before she could properly rejoice in her success, she met the direct gaze of Gaara and all her joy left her. One simple gaze from him always stopped her in her tracks; she stood frozen in the middle of the large room watching as he easily made his way to her side. With an arrogant air he held his hand out to her.

"Um." Hinata began feeling a little disoriented by his sudden appearance.

Gaara's eyes hardened and his jaw clenched at her hesitation.

"Don't start something in front of all these people?" Gaara threatened in a very low voice.

Unlike the Raikage's voice, Gaara's brought forth an entirely different feeling. Energy of want ran through her and she immediately placed her hand in his. Gaara glared at her other hand and she blushed realizing she had the dagger still at hand. Quickly she slide the dagger into the hidden panel of her skirt right as Gaara led her onto the dance floor. Within seconds, she was in his embrace right as the first strands of the waltz filled the air.

"Try not to step on my feet this time," Gaara ordered his voice cool and in control.

Hinata suppressed the fear radiating through her as they began the first steps of the dance. She tried to follow, tried to relax but the animosity that was radiating off him was making matters worse. She managed to step on his foot and dig her nails into his hand all at once. The action brought a muttered curse form his lips and she felt her face grow hot in embarrassment. She hated dancing, hated it with a passion, and even the comfort of being in his arms wasn't enough to calm her down.

The fleeting thought of faking a sprained ankle crossed her mind but before she could pull it off his hand tightened around her waist drastically.

"Don't even think about it." He warned against her ear.

His soft breath tickled against her ear and she actually smiled.

"How did you know?" She whispered out softly.

"There is this look of flight on your face."

Hinata suppressed the urge to laugh at his statement.

"Why are you smiling?" Gaara asked his voice had lost the growl to it.

"Because you really do know me so well," she breathed out as he twirled her in a circle.

"Silly woman," Gaara muttered out.

Her smile increased as she stared into his eyes. His jade colored eyes had softened and the hardness around his lips had disappeared. Even though he wouldn't admit it she knew he was enjoying himself just as much as she was at the moment.

"You have improved," Gaara commented.

"Thank you," Hinata beamed at him.

He glanced at her in surprise before sweeping her around once more. "It was an observation, I felt it necessary to voice it."

Hinata hide her delight at his attempt to cover up his praise. "Of course." She agreed in a sober tone.

"There are several things you can improve on," Gaara continued his voice almost taking on a tone of lecture.

"Like not leading," Hinata supplied for him.

Gaara nodded his head in agreement.

"And learning to follow," Hinata continued.

"That you can apply on and off the dance floor," Gaara replied under his breath.

Hinata stiffened at the remark and glared at him. Of course he would ruin the moment with a sarcastic comment like that.

"You can be so supercilious at time," Hinata bit off in anger.

"And you like to make up words." Gaara quipped back as he smoothly finished the dance with an elegant side step.

Hinata stepped out of his embrace at the end of the dance and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Supercilious is a word I suggest you look it up in the dictionary." With that last comment she turned and walked away with a well placed smile on her lips. Before she could make her way off the dance floor another figure stepped in front of her.

Blinking in surprise she raised her eyes to face whoever it was that dared approach her without her consent. The man was tall with gray blue hair. An eye patch covered his right eye; his smile was radiant with determination

"My Lady would you honor me with a dance?" The man asked his voice low and scratchy sounding. It sounded familiar.

Before she could protest or say otherwise the music began and she found herself in the strange mans arms and into a fast pace fox trot. Looking over the man's shoulder she spotted Gaara. Even from this distance, she noticed his confusion. No doubt, he expected her to disappear for the rest of the evening not fly across the dance floor performing the fox trot that she hated just as much as the waltz.

"You had better have a good reason for approaching the wife of the Kazekage in such a manner," Hinata snapped out as she dug her nails into the man's shoulder.

"Ah such a Hyuuga." He raspy voice replied as he firmly led her through the steps.

Suddenly she stiffened it was the thief from the summer estate. That voice and that eye.

"It's you," Hinata cried out in surprise.

"Didn't recognize me in such finery." The man replied lightly. "I clean up rather well don't I?"

Sucking in a breath of air she was about to scream intruder but his arm around her waist squeezed the very breath right out of her. His lips whispered against her ear in warning.

"If you scream I'll have my man kill that husband of yours."

In horror, Hinata glanced over by Gaara and immediately spotted a man standing a bit too close to the Kazekage that was deemed proper.

"Now do as I say, slip the dagger into my robes."

She stiffened more missing a step and stumbling against him. He caught her easily and kept the dance going letting out a loud laugh as if her antics amused him. But his eyes was like steel as it bore into her.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata tried to feign confusion.

"Your family doesn't know what to do with such a powerful item like that," The man rasped out. "You probably don't even know how to use it."

Hinata felt the fear rise as she watched across the room as the other man stepped closer to the Kazekage.

"You don't understand the power of the dagger," Hinata tried to reason her voice began to waver. "I-i-it is only to be u-u-used on the one you love."

The man let out a harsh laugh, "And you probably think who could ever love me,"

The music got louder as they circled the dance floor.

"Do it now Hyuuga," The man ordered roughly.

Biting her lip, she used the step where he dipped her forward to grip her skirts and thus grabbing the dagger. One quick turn helped her slip the dagger into his robes easily dropping the weapon into a waiting pocket.

"Nice doing business with you Hyuuga." The man whispered as he spun her out of his arms and disappeared into the crowd of people.

With fear, Hinata hurried across the room to the Kazekage her eyes scanning the crowd for the other man. Only when she got to her husband's side there was no one around. A since for relief ran through her. The Kazekage was safe…and mad.

"What kind of display was that?" Gaara seethed against her ear.

"Nothing," Hinata replied testily stepping back as she glanced around the room.

"Nothing?" Gaara hissed out his fingers closed around her arm.

"Fine," Hinata snapped out as she placed a smile on her face. "I wanted to show you how great a dancer I am."

His green eyes flashed. "You love flaunting yourself before me don't you?"

"Of course I do," Hinata, hissed back her lips dangerously close to his. "Because I know how much you want me, yet pride keeps you from me."

"You go too far," Gaara snarled.

"Then let me remove myself from your view," Hinata replied flippantly.

Gaara released his hold on her and she turned around and left. She was far beyond stupid. She had sent the thief away from the village with a fake dagger. Now she was going to call for assistance from her clan


	9. Chapter 8

"_The child is health," Sekka began as he sat down across from the Kazekage and flipped through his chart._

"_Then why the look of concern?" Gaara asked in irritation._

"_My concern is with Lady Hinata," Sekka replied. "Her stress level is high and instead of gaining weight she lost five pounds in one month."_

_Sekka flipped another page before he glanced up to look at the Kazekage._

"_I can't stress enough Kazekage that there should be no strain, anxiety, or unneeded stress on Lady Hinata during her pregnancy. It doesn't take much to cause a miscarriage."_

_Gaara felt his heart grow cold with fear, "I am doing my best to gratify her every need."_

_Sekka cleared his throat in discomfort and shifted in his chair. "Kazekage it's more than just that," Sekka paused to gather his thoughts. "This is an emotional time for some women; they need comfort, love, and time."_

"_I have no time to give," Gaara replied simply._

"_How important is this child to you Kazekage?" Sekka asked his voice serious._

"_This child is the future of Sunagakure."_

"_If that is true than you will start working on your relationship with your wife, making your home a loving place to bring a child into," Sekka replied tactfully. _

_Gaara was silent pondering Sekka's words. It was true the child Hinata was caring had made him feel something he never felt before, love, a deep caring love for the woman caring his child. And the child was a hope for the future a new beginning a start of something wonderful. He never thought it possible but now he couldn't stop dwelling on it. He finally stood thanked the doctor and left._

_He stopped by the desk and had Sari cancel all his appointments for the afternoon._

_His feet led him automatically to his wife's private suites. Opening the door he stepped into the room designated for the nursery. Hinata stood with a paint brush, head tilted to the side contemplating the colors that were splashed on the white wall._

"_The lavender is soothing," Hinata suddenly announced to Yaoki who stood by her side._

"_Like lilacs," Yaoki replied._

"_I like the lavender," Hinata said with a nod._

"_That's a girls color," Gaara protested from behind._

_Hinata turned around slowly raised a slim eyebrow and gave him a quizzical look before her lovely lips formed that one word._

"_So?"_

"_How do you know it's a girl, it could be a boy," Gaara replied stepping closer to the wall eyeing the purple paint with disdain. He picked up another paintbrush and methodically dipped the bristles in the red paint and graceful painted a strip._

"_Well I think it's a girl,"_

"_Well I think it's a boy,"_

"_Well whatever 'it' is…" Yaoki was interrupted by Hinata's sudden huff of irritation._

"_We do not call the child an 'it' we call it her,"_

"_Sorry," Yaoki muttered, "What paint would you like me to order?"_

"_The lavender,"_

"_The brick red,"_

_Gaara and Hinata had said their choices at the same time than turned and glared at each other. They looked ready to have a duel with each one holding their paintbrush like a sword pointed at the others chest. Hinata suddenly tilted her head to the side letting her long black hair cascade down her shoulder, and successfully distracting Gaara for a moment, at which time she tapped her paintbrush on the side of his face leaving a wet lavender mark. The reaction was instant, Gaara reeled back as if she'd slapped him and she couldn't help but laugh at his reaction._

_Gaara seemed confused and maybe a bit wary at this sudden playful side of his wife. Since her pregnancy, she laughed more, smiled often, and readily wanted to spend time with him. She was forever surprising him._

"_Let's pretend the child is a boy, explain why you want brick red?" Hinata said her voice bubbling with laughter._

"_I like the color,"_

_Hinata wrinkled her nose, "It reminds me of blood,"_

"_I'd never thought of that," Gaara mussed softly looking at the color he held in his hand. "Blood has been a big part of my life,"_

_The simple statement hung in the air between them and he half-expected Hinata to turn and walk away from him in fear and dread. Instead, she turned dipped her paintbrush in the lavender color and proceeded to walk around the room marking each wall with a dab of lavender. She turned back to face him smiling in delight._

"_Not any longer, lavender will now be a part of your life,"_

"_Well the decision has been made I'll go order the paint," Yaoki replied with a grin as he walked out of the nursery._

"_You have changed," Gaara commented softly as he stared at her in amazement._

"_How so?" _

"_It's like you're finally comfortable in your own skin," Gaara replied after a moment he added. "I like it,"_

"_I'm glad," Hinata replied with a smile as she walked to the window, "I'd like a rocking chair right here,"_

"_Done,"_

_Hinata turned her head and laughed at his quick response, "Just like that,"_

_Gaara nodded his head and swallowed almost afraid to tell Hinata the truth of his feelings, but he took a breath and tried._

"_This may come out wrong," Gaara began._

"_I don't care," Hinata replied with a patient smile._

"_I know we haven't been married long,"_

_He glanced at her for reassurance buts she held her silence so he continued._

"_And that the short time of our marriage I have not been the most pleasant,"_

"_That is certainly true," Hinata, piped in with a hint of sarcasm._

"_I have feelings for you," Gaara choked out the words._

_Hinata blinked once with bewilderment._

"_Maybe that's too strong a word,"_

"_You mean a bond a connection to me,"_

_Gaara nodded his head thankful that he didn't have to speak._

"_I have read from books that this is not uncommon," Hinata paused for a moment. "I am caring your child, I have a since of peace and longing to give our child a loving nurturing home that neither one of us had growing up."_

_There was more silence as Hinata found words to continue._

"_I want to try harder to make this marriage work, so that our child will have two parents that might not be madly in love with each other but at least have some affection toward each other," Hinata suddenly looked him the blunt honesty in her eyes was unnerving, "Do you think that's too hard to accomplish?"_

_Gaara pondered that statement for a moment, and realized he wanted his child to feel loved and to have a happy childhood. He wanted to hear his child call him dad, wanted help him take his first baby steps; teach him how to control his chakra. Shower presents and attention and spoil his child rotten. He wanted to read bedtime stories and tuck him in at night. All the things he never had while growing up he wanted his child to experience and have. _

_Because of this unborn child he was subsequently falling in love with his wife for the first time and if that wasn't the case at least a deeper since of affection for this amazing woman that was caring his child._

"_Gaara?"_

_He realized she was waiting for an answer._

"_I think it will be quite easy,"_

_Hinata smiled once again, "As do I."_

CHAPTER 8

Gaara stared at Mei Terumi fifth Mizukae of Kirigakure who sat across from him asking for an audience. With eyes, the color of sparkling emeralds on a sunny day and hair the fiery shade of flames dancing in the moonlight. Possessing a body that men worshiped and being single she was every man's dream.

But in regards to men there was only one that she let close. Did she regret that hastily made decision that occurred on an evening filled with passion, poetic words, and no doubt strong liquor? Gaara could not help but feel some kind of emotion for this unfortunate woman before him. Her child was sick, her lover disappeared, and she was a woman trying to run a country on her own.

"How can I help you Mei?" Gaara asked using her given name and putting her right at ease.

"Gaara, I was just given word that my daughter's health has taken a turn for the worst," Mei's eyes shimmered with held in tears. "My physicians have written that she might not survive the end of this month,"

Gaara felt his heart ache with that familiar pain and sorrow of losing a child.

"My deepest condolences," Gaara replied gravely.

"I took it upon myself to assume your good will toward myself and my daughter,"

"It is an assumption you may always make Mei," Gaara replied with deep feeling.

"Thank you Gaara, for she is being transported to your northern border where the healing powers of the sands are located. It is my last hope Gaara,"

Gaara suppressed the urge to remind Mei yet again that the healing powers of the sands were nothing but myth and fairy tales. It had never helped anyone yet and he doubted it ever would. However, it was the last bit of hope that Mei was holding on to and he couldn't take it away from her.

"May you get there safely and with speed,"

"Kazekage you and your lovely wife, the Lady Hinata, have been nothing but good and kind to me" Mei smiled suddenly. "May you both be blessed by the gods with a long and prosperous marriage."

Gaara wasn't able to stop himself on this misunderstanding that Mei had about his marriage. He found himself correcting her on her folly.

"Mizukae I must respectfully correct you, Lady Hinata and I have not been happy, not for a long time and I do not see it changing in the years to come,"

"That is unfortunate," Mei replied with a troubled look. "May I give you a piece of advice Gaara?" Before he could nod his head she jumped right into a short monologue. "She was not your first choose as a wife was she? As Kages we cannot choose our own life mate. Marriage is a gift; it is given to us from the gods. This union is the most sacred coming together of two people on this earth. I urge you Gaara; do not just throw this gift away. Do not end up like me, prideful, stubborn and alone."

Gaara was silent; anyone else lecturing him on his wife would have seen just how angry he could get on the subject. Mei was different, was it because he had always admired her, or because she spoke the truth. That Hinata had been given to him as just that, a gift, and he had entered the union with eyes wide open.

"Kazekage, I hope I have not overstepped your good graces," Mei said solemnly. "I just know how my future will be and I don't want you to give up something that you can never get back."

Gaara nodded his head ever so slightly. Mei rose up gracefully and bowed her head to Gaara.

"There I have said my piece now I will take my leave,"

"May the gods be with you and your daughter Mei,"

Mei smiled in acknowledgement as she turned and left. He would have pondered over what Mei had said to him if it hadn't been for the sudden appearance of a very drunk Yaoki and a pensive Korobi. Yaoki took a seat and stared into his cup of sake. Korobi took his spot by the large glass window overlooking the night sky.

"The way she flaunted herself the other night…" Gaara asked, suddenly wanting the opinion of his good friends.

"Gaara, she was extremely nervous that day," Korobi pointed out.

"She didn't come across that way last night," Gaara replied.

"I have to admit that Lady Hinata is extremely different when she comes to Sunagakure," Yaoki muttered as he took a sip of his sake.

"How different?" Gaara asked.

"Well Lady Hinata smiles more, she laughs more, and she…" Yaoki trailed off.

"She is completely capable of taking care of herself, she enjoys life more. Yet she never shows that side of herself to you." Korobi finished.

Gaara was silent as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Gaara if I can be honest." Korobi began as he walked to the side of the desk and stared at the Kazekage.

"Haven't I always allowed you to?" Gaara replied.

"I notice the last couple of times we have returned to Sunagakure that you have established a relationship with your brother's wife." Korobi began.

Yaoki sat bolt right up in his chair and made a strangled sound between his teeth at his friend's choice of words. While Gaara simply stared at Korobi in a cool controlled manner. The silence was making Yaoki begin to fidget with his cup of sake until he couldn't take it anymore and he slammed it on the desk and stood up.

"Korobi you go too far, we do not meddle in the affairs of our Kazekage and especial not his personal life." Yaoki's face was turning red and his hands were shaking with his fear and anger.

Gaara leaned forward once more a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. His hand closed around the sake bottle and he poured out a generous amount back into Yaoki's cup and pushed the china cup with his fingertips toward the man.

"Yaoki calm yourself," Gaara replied his voice smooth and soft.

Yaoki grabbed the cup and gulped down the liquid. His hand ran through his dark brown hair in agitation.

"Now to answer your accusation Korobi," Gaara began.

"Not an accusation Gaara just an observation," Korobi corrected with a smile.

"Matsuri was my first and only student we have a very close friendship," Gaara replied his green eyes bright with mirth as he watched Yaoki begin to pace the office.

"You may call it that Gaara yet it comes across much differently to Lady Hinata," Korobi pointed out.

"In what way?" Gaara asked as he interlaced his fingers atop his desk.

Yaoki not able to help himself ran back up to the desk, placed his hands on the dark wood and leaned forward staring at Gaara with wild eyes.

"Lady Hinata thinks you're having an affair," Yaoki blurted out in haste than as if he just realized what he had said slapped his hand over his mouth in horror.

Gaara's eyes danced with amusement as he watched his good friend sink into the chair and hold his head in his hands. Yaoki always jumped to conclusions, he was furiously loyal to the Kazekage's family, and he when he drank he blurted things out without thinking. It was what Gaara liked about him the most, these two men were the only ones in Land of Wind that weren't afraid to tell him the truth right to his face.

"How very interesting," Gaara commented feeling his anger ebb away with the thought of his wife being jealous.

"I think we both know you would never be unfaithful to your wife." Korobi replied rolling his eyes at Yaoki's behavior "Yet Lady Hinata and dare I say your own brother don't know that."

"If my wife had a problem no doubt she would come to me," Gaara replied curtly. "As my older sister is not currently in residence here at Land of Wind I leave the affairs of social niceties up to my brother's wife."

Yaoki's shoulders slumped in relief and he leaned back in his chair a strangled laugh fell from his lips. "Which would explain why you spend so much time with her."

"Am I correct in thinking my wife was trying to get my attention last night by dancing with a complete stranger?" Gaara asked a rare smile graced his lips.

"That could be the only plausible answer," Korobi replied.

"Seeing as she hates dancing," Yaoki commented. "Gads I have a headache."

"How very interesting," Gaara mussed. "I think I'll pay my wife a little visit."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Yaoki muttered darkly.

"Come on you light weight lets get you to bed," Korobi replied in disgust as he helped his friend up. "And good luck Gaara."

"Who needs luck?" Gaara muttered beneath his voice. "I'm the Kazekage I don't need luck."

…

"This had better be important Hinata," The dark figured man growled from the shadows of where he stood.

Hinata frowned at her Father. Of course it was important she wouldn't have summoned him if it wasn't. She couldn't see his facial expression but she knew he wore a scowl, his darker lavender eyes were probably narrowed into a glare. It made no difference if he was angry with her; he was bound to the secret just like the rest of them.

"I need to exchange the dagger for the necklace it is no longer safe here," Hinata replied in a low voice.

"Is the story out?" Hiashi snapped out.

She was thankful for the darkness because his accusing tone was enough to set her on edge. Her Father was a dangerous man and though she was much stronger than before she still feared him.

"Of course not Father," Hinata whispered her voice low and soothing.

"Your sister and cousin have followed and snuffed out ever story teller that comes even close to speaking the truth of the legend." Hiashi quipped back in anger. "Sunagakure is the only country that does not put up with foolish storytelling, how is it that you managed to allow such a slip up?"

"You're not as vigilant as you think," Hinata snapped out forgetting herself for a brief moment.

Her Father stepped out of the shadows quickly, his hand closed around Hinata's arm in a painful vise. He was so close she could see his dark lavender eyes narrow.

"Your sister and cousin put their life on the line often enough,"

Hinata stepped back in slight fear. Hiashi was a skilled shinobi far greater than herself and the only one in the family to rival him was Neji.

"As did I," Hinata replied trying to keep the stutter out of her voice. "I am just warning you that the Raikage of Kumogakure has been asking questions."

Her Fathers grip tightened and she flinched away. "That is one country we are to stay away from."

"I understand that," Hinata gritted out through her teeth.

Kumogakure was a painful subject for the both of them. Hinata almost lost her life to the head ninja of the village and her Father had lost his brother protecting the secrets of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi let go of her arm and replaced the porcelain hawk mask over his face. It made his appearance all the more chilling.

"In two weeks Hanabi and myself are tracking down a rumor in Snow Country, we can meet you on the Northern border and exchange there."

"I will be there," Hinata replied.

There was a moment of silence before Hiashi continued.

"How is the Kazekage?"

"I wouldn't know," Hinata snapped back almost childishly.

"Are you still in isolation?"

"Only when he has no need for me," Hinata could hear the bitter ring of her voice and hated herself for it.

There was a long pause and she desperately wished he would leave.

"Your sister-in-law is currently petitioning the Hyuuga council for a divorce on your behalf," Hiashi began.

A cold shiver of forbearance ran down her spine at those words.

"Did you know this was going on?" He asked.

Hinata swallowed. "I had no idea."

"Really," Hiashi replied his voice shallow beneath his mask. "This list against you is quite long, your cousin is doing his best to refute the charges, but in the end your husband is in his right to do with you as he pleases."

Anger and fear erupted in her and she shivered in dread. "Of course he can, you did give me as a gift to him, didn't you?" Hinata snapped back, "I am his property in every way; you put me in this situation five years ago."

"A divorce would send you into isolation for several years until atonement is made, or some man decides he wants used goods," Hiashi continued. "You are my daughter and I will not let you face this alone. But I will be dammed if you don't try to fix this."

Hinata was surprised at her Fathers choice of words, her Father never swore.

"My husband does n-n-not love me," Hinata whispered out in a stutter. "N-n-not after the incident."

There was silence and she jumped despite herself when her father placed a hand on her arm. She couldn't see his face in the shadows but she was pretty sure he could see her pain and anguish.

"Hinata," Hiashi began softly. "I never…" he paused trying to find words.

So she supplied them for him, "meant for this to happen, I understand."

"No, I don't think you do," Hiashi replied as he patted her arm, in a way that was supposed to be comforting. "I almost lost you, my oldest child nearly killed before my very eyes."

Hinata could feel the unfamiliar burn of tears against her eyes.

"I gave you to the Kazekage, not because you're useless to me but because I want you…" Hiashi paused again, "to have a normal life."

"I see," Hinata replied her voice low and calm.

"It didn't turn out the way I had planned," Hiashi continued. "You have two weeks Hinata to decide what you want."

Hinata was surprised when her Father pulled her into a hug and whispered through his mask, "Whatever you decide I'll make it happen. If that means you want your freedom, or if that means staying."

Hiashi let her go and she watched as he disappeared once more into the shadows gone in a flash becoming one with darkness. She never used to be this way. Never used to be so cutting and cold with her remarks. In the past every gesture and thought had been out of kindness and good will. Now it was second nature, like she was always on the defense ready to defend herself from Gaara and anyone else that happened to say the wrong thing.

She couldn't deny that she was holding on to her hurt and pain. Allowing those emotions to fuel her anger and help her despise her husband to the point of hatred. What an awful way to live, yet she couldn't stop this sick cycle she was in. The only option to break through it was to sign the divorce papers and leave.

Hinata quickly turned back to the massive walls surrounding the village and slipped through hurrying her steps as she walked through the abandoned streets it was late well past midnight. The last thing she wanted was to be stopped by one of her husband's numerous guards who would no doubt take great delight in turning her over to the Kazekage. Thankfully, she slipped into the compound unseen. She absently slowed her steps as she neared her bedroom, almost to the safety of her rooms she ran into Gaara.

Actually, he was leaning against the frame of her doorway waiting for her. Arms crossed, head tilted to the side, red hair tousled slightly in disarray, a look that drove her wild with the need to comb his hair into some type of order.

"Where have you been?" His tone was cautions.

Hinata swallowed she didn't like meeting up with her husband alone. It was different when they were in a room filled with people she could be as assessing and assertive as she wanted knowing he would dare do anything in front of his people. Alone was another matter, he wasn't as lenient with her if she grew sharp with her tongue.

"I could not sleep," She lied smoothly.

"You didn't answer my question." Gaara deadpanned not letting her mince her words around.

"I went for a walk in the gardens." Hinata quickly replied saying the first thing that came to mind.

Gaara's eyes traveled down to stare at her feet. Hinata bit the bottom of her lip and moved her kid-booted feet beneath her skirts. She knew they were stained with the reddish hue of the dirt; it was a dead giveaway since the garden paths were graveled. It would not do for the Kazekage to get his pristine white robes stained with the reddish dirt while he walked the gardens for some peace and quiet, therefore the paths were graveled.

"Did you need something?" Hinata asked almost breathless with anxiety.

"I wanted to know if you would stay after the meeting of the Kages."

"No," Hinata replied quickly.

She needed to head back to the summerhouse and make sure the dagger was there. The sudden interest of the Raikage was fear inspiring for her to run back as soon as possible. And no doubt the thief would come back when he found out the trick she had played on him. Her mind was running wild with fear that she didn't notice the fleeting pain that passed over Gaara's face.

"So quick to be rid of my company," Gaara asked.

"Don't play the injured p-p-party." Hinata snapped back in sudden irritation "You choose it to be this way."

Gaara pushed against the doorframe and glared at her. Despite wanting to change, she couldn't help the urge to stand against him.

"Why are you stuttering are you playing me again or are you indeed scared?" Gaara questioned.

"I never played you Gaara and you know i-i-it." Hinata hissed through trembling lips.

"I forbid you to leave; you will stay and we will talk things out." Gaara replied back with finality in his voice.

Hinata's mind reeled from his order. Why all of a sudden did he want her to stay, he was usually just as anxious to be rid of her as she was to leave his presence? She didn't care what he said she was heading out tomorrow to retrieve the dagger and safely give it to her sister.

Therefore, with great patience she pressed her lips together. She wanted desperately to throw the divorce in his face, but then she wasn't supposed to know about it. Gaara seemed satisfied with her for his lips turned up in a smug smile.

"Remember who you belong to." Gaara hissed out.

"I belong to no one," Hinata snapped back without thinking, she tilted her head up to the side knowing the angle made her look royal and graceful like. The pose clearly showed that she didn't fear him, and that she was better than him.

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to consume her. All her insolent comments, backhanded remarks, and haughty cool demeanor. He wanted it all. He wanted to use her, to prove to himself that he was every bit as good and worthy as she was.

Hinata's lavender eyes widened as he took a step toward her, halving the distance between them. Her lips parted, and he could hear the soft rush of her breath, but she didn't run. Cool bluish green eyes stared at her and she shivered under the unwanted attention.

He reached out, snaked his arm around her back, and in an instant she was pressed against him. His free hand was suddenly tangled in her black hair disrupting the pins as her black curls fell in disarray around her shoulders. He wanted her, needed her. He had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to have her pressed against him like this. To have her shaking body submit to his demands, to feel her fingers thread through his hair. Her sweet mouth tasted his skin.

His lips found hers, he was not gentle, and he wasn't sweet. No idly teasing her until she was breathless with want. He just kissed her. With everything, he had, with every ounce of desperation coursing through his veins.

His tongue parted her lips, swooping inside, tasting her, seeking her warmth. He felt her heart racing against his chest. He half expected her to fight him, but she didn't.

She wanted him. She might not understand the feeling running ramped through her veins, might not know what to do with it but she wanted him.

Somehow, they were against a wall, and he could barely breathe as his hand crept up and around, skimming over hers ribs until he reached the soft fullness of her breast. He squeezed softly, memorizing the shape of her, the feel. He felt the resistance slip from her body, heard her sigh against his mouth. It had been too long.

"Kiss me back," he murmured, nibbling at her lip.

"I am," Hinata protested.

He drew back an inch, "You need a lesson or two."

Hinata stiffened at the insult. "You're to blame for that," She snapped out.

"Let me fix it then," Gaara muttered the dark promise against her lips.

Gaara tried to draw her into him once more but she tugged her hand out of his and slipped from his grasp. She stood in front of him a stricken look on her face.

"There's a r-r-reason why y-y-you don't touch me, spend the evening with me." Her face was pale and her speech was a rapid stutter. "In the morning you'll regret it."

"Let me be the judge of that," Gaara whispered.

Hinata touched a finger to her lips, frowned and turned away running past him into the sanctuary of her room. With shaking hands she slammed the door and locked it. The adrenaline was racing, the blood pounding in her ears. Pent up frustration and passion was coursing through her veins and she needed a release, so she picked up the fist thin she saw, a vase and threw it against the door. It shattered into millions of shining pieces that glittered on the floor.

Peace came over her and she sighed as she stared at the glittering mess on the floor. He wanted a divorce, a separation and he hadn't told her. He wanted his freedom, yet he still wanted to use her. Well two could play this game, she thought as a smile pulled her lips up.

Gaara watched her turn and flee into the sanctuary of her room. Her door slammed shut with a click. A moment passed before he heard the distinct sound of shattering glass. He smiled because the cool in control Hinata had stuttered, and not only that, she destroying her room in passion. She was just as excited about that kiss as he was and for some odd reason that gave him hope that she still had feelings for him, like he did for her.


	10. Chapter 9

_They said it was normal for a birth to take this long. Other said giving birth was easy. Yet others kept quiet, in silent prayer that the Kazekages wife and child would live. The silence was worse than the keening cries of pain that came muffled from the other room. The silence meant death and peace to the one who had suffered. When it went on to long Gaara would end up jumping up, rushing to the door, and then sighing in relief as another breathy cry of pain told of Hinata's being alive._

_He lost count of how many times he had walked up and down the hallway. No doubt he had covered several miles in that one hallway. The hardwood floors would have to be replaced, and while he was at it he would send the hospital cook to some culinary classes. The food was rancid. How could someone get well if they had to eat that crap._

_Glancing at Amun and grimaced at the scratch marks the dog had left behind on the door into Hinata's room. The wood had deep gouges that no wood worker would be able to sand away or hid with stain. It probably didn't matter much the door was cheaply made. Gaara was beginning to make a list of repairs that needed to be made at the hospital anyway, might as well add that one to it._

"_Gaara would you sit down," Temari asked. "You're giving me a headache just watching you."_

_He eyed the chair next to his sister and gingerly sat down. It was exactly what he expected from hard plastic, cold and highly uncomfortable. It would take only a matter of minutes before his butt would go numb. "Woman give birth every day," Temari said softly as if that one statement was supposed to calm him._

"_And they die almost every day from complications," Gaara replied like the dooms day prophet he was._

"_Those women are weak and lack stamina, they are not HInata," Temari said trying to be optimistic, but failing._

"_I know her odds of survival, they are pretty slim," Gaara replied._

_His butt was completely numb; it had taken exactly one minute and twenty three seconds for it to happen. It would take his body twice as long to physically recuperate from the numbness. Maybe he wasn't getting enough potassium or sodium in his diet, or it could have been a B12 vitamin deficiency. _

_There he went again be analytical about matters of no importance, when his wife was in the other room dying. So he got up again and paced the hallway and Amun, faithful dog that he is paced right by his side._

_And when they got tired they sat down, and when their butts got numb, really it was Gaara's posterior not Amun's, they would get up and pace again. This went on for hours, before finally the door opened and Sekka stepped out._

_The doctor looked weary, not just because the birth had been long and hard but because the woman in the room was the Kazekages wife, and it was his child. The pressure was tenfold and the long hours of trying to deliver the child had come through. He was very happy to present to the sand leader his baby boy. Swathed in a blue blanket the boy had his father's red hair and his mothers pale violet eyes. But above all he was healthy._

"_May I present to you Kazekage, your son," Sekka said with a sigh as he gently laid the child into Gaara's waiting arms. _

_Gaara was struck with awe as he stared down at the tiny child in his arms; a little arm stretched out from beneath the blanket, reaching out and with a small gurgle wiggled his small fingers. Grains of sand smaller than the naked eye could detect, but Gaara saw it and he felt it. With a smile that softened his usual cold features he kissed the boys forehead. His son was a sand wielder like himself._

"_Hajime," Gaara said softly, "A new beginning."_

"_It is a good name," Temari replied with a smile as she watched her nephew._

"_I must see Hinata," Gaara said._

"_By all means Kazekage, Hinata is doing well resting," Sekka said then paused, "Before you go in though, I must warn you that the birth was a hard one and that you both must think long and hard about having another child in the future."_

"_I have my son, heir to the country, why would I need another to rival him," Gaara dead panned._

_Sekka didn't argue didn't flinch at his leaders immaculately chosen words. "I am just warning you Kazekage, another pregnancy and you might very well lose your wife and your unborn child,"_

"_Then be satisfied that your advice is duly noted," Gaara replied._

_Gaara walked past with his child the room was bathed in early morning light. Sunbeams played across his wife's pale face, making her skin glow with an inner warmth, her dark black hair was spread out like a raven's wing. She looked peaceful and tired, yet she managed to smile at him and laugh._

"_You were right Gaara, we have a son,"_

_Gaara smiled as he sat down on the side of her bed and gently showed her their child._

"_You should never doubt that your Husband is right in all things,"_

_Hinata smiled as she cooed over Hijame, "He is perfect from his red hair right down to his little feet, are you happy?"_

_Gaara paused than smiled as he looked at his little family, "I've never been happier,"_

_It was true, this had to be the first time the Kazekage had ever felt so at peace with life, and it was probably why he didn't pick up the shadow that past across his wife's eyes. _

CHAPTER

9

"My Lady," Yaoki cried in fear as he took in the appearance of the sand mistress, she was dressed in her traveling clothes.

"Gaara didn't give us leave to return," Korobi pointed out more calmly than his partner did.

"We can't leave without the Kazekage's approval my Lady," Yaoki explained.

"I understand Yaoki. I wouldn't want you and Korobi to get into trouble with the Kazekage for disobeying orders," Hinata replied with a smile.

Yaoki's shoulders visibly relaxed at her statement.

"Thank you my lady for understanding our predicament," Yaoki replied his tone thankful.

"I understand all too well the difficulty that the Kazekage puts on you both,"

Korobi wasn't making a sound as he leaned against the wall of his mistress's bed chamber and watched as she continued to strap on her pouch.

"That's why I will travel alone." Hinata replied as she tied her black hair back and reached for her cloak.

"What!" Yaoki shouted in shock and frustration.

Korobi gave a laugh as he pushed off the wall. "Shouldn't have been praising the gods just yet. You know our Lady; even the wrath of Gaara won't stop her."

"But…but if we let our Lady leave, without permission," It was too much for Yaoki, who always followed the rules and didn't know how to handle situations when rules were about to be broken.

"Take it easy Yaoki. You stay behind inform Gaara and I'll escort Lady Hinata back home," Korobi supplied simply.

Yaoki nodded his head. "I will inform the Kazekage right away"

Hinata frowned as she watched Yaoki run out of the bedchamber in a rush to get to the Kazekage.

"My Lady we should get going before Gaara finds out," Korobi suggested.

Hinata smiled as she followed behind Korobi. Her protectors, the two men Gaara trusted most helping her to escape this depressing place to return to a more pleasant home. Once at the summer home she would have to start fabricating a story on why she wanted to travel to the northern border to meet with Hanabi and her cousin. She would come up with something she always did. A smile of satisfaction crossed her lips, as she pictured the reaction the Kazekage would have once he heard she had left. The only regret she had at the moment was not seeing his anger. Two for Hinata zero for Gaara, she thought smugly.

…

"I am just as pleased with this new trading route as you are Kazekage," the Raikage commented as he placed his signature on the document laid out before him.

For once the Kazekages hat was useful in hiding the satisfied smirk of the sand leader. At least something useful had transpired over the last week and half. A trade agreement with Kumogakure would strengthen the alliance between the two lands. Gaara at least knew he had to give some credit to Hinata. The Raikage probably would have ignored the trade alliance if it wasn't for his infatuation with the Kazekage's wife. Even though the last couple of days Gaara noticed that the great leader of Kumogakure had stopped seeking Hinata out.

Gaara took the pen and signed his name on the document with a swift motion. It was completed with a firm handshake. The satisfaction of a successful endeavor soon vanished with the distraught look of concern on Yaoki's face.

"Kazekage, there is something I must tell you," Yaoki began in a hushed tone.

"Please Yaoki its Gaara," The Leader corrected gently as he led the way into the vacant hallway for some privacy.

"I have been looking for you all morning," Yaoki said in distress, his eyes shifting around anxiously.

Gaara glanced out one of the hallway windows to see the afternoon sun was slowly descending, toward hopefully a cooler evening.

"It concerns Lady Hinata," Yaoki began.

"It usually does," Gaara muttered as he took off the hat. "I haven't seen or heard from her all day; I can only imagine the mischief she has created."

"Yes well, um," Yaoki stammered slightly, the color in his face grew darker.

Before the conversation could continue Kankuro walked into the hallway with a frown on his face.

"Gaara did you give your consent for Hinata to leave."

Gaara's frown deepened and his eyes darkened in anger at his older brothers words. Yaoki made a motion as if to say something but Gaara cut him off with a raised hand.

"No," Gaara said as calmly as he could, taking a breath he pinched the bridge of his nose. With eyes closed he finally continued. "Let me guess my wife just left."

"Yes and no," Yaoki muttered.

"What?" Gaara snapped.

"Yes she left but it was quite early this morning when she did," Yaoki corrected.

"Yep front gate patrol just announced it to me," Kankuro verified.

"Forgive me Kazekage for not being strong enough to stop her," Yaoki pleaded.

Gaara gently placed a hand on his friends shoulder and sighed, "It is not your fault Yaoki, it is entirely mine, meet me at the front gate in an hour,"

Yaoki jumped to do the Kazekage's biding while Gaara slowly made his way to his office, Kankuro in tow. With calmness in his movements, he carefully took off his Kazekage's robes, careful not to crease them he hung the garments up in his office closet. His movements were slow and precise as he continued getting himself ready. There was not rushing, no haste in any of his actions, it was like he had all the time in the world.

"You look awful calm for someone whose wife just ran away," Kankuro muttered from the doorway.

Gaara paused for a second as he stared at the vest he was about to put on. He might have looked calm but inside he was furious. How dare she defy him like this when he had specifically ordered her to stay? Yet at the same time he knew it was all his fault, and he took the blame for it.

"I'm going after her Kankuro,"

"I assumed you would, you do every time," Kankuro replied.

"I started this when I married her, its time I end it," Gaara replied as he pulled a paper out from one of the drawers of his desk. "Most of the Kages have left already so no one will know my absence,"

Kankuro's eyes widened as he stared at the block letter print at the top of the paper.

"I'll bring her back we will sign this document and we will both be free," Gaara replied as he finished tying one last strap and headed out the door.

Kankuro watched the leave before he picked up the document; his eyes scanned across the title 'Annulment' and sighed. Lady Hinata wasn't as meek and timid as everyone had previously thought. She had shocked everyone when she stood up to Gaara, when she defied him, and when she moved to the summer estate just to get away from her husband.

After 'the incident' Gaara and Hinata had both changed. Hinata grew more distant and cutting with her words, while Gaara grew hateful and bitter toward his wife. Maybe it was for the best that they separate.

…

Gaara stared down at the map deep in thought. Korobi and Yaoki stood beside him while Kankuro sat across from them a frown creased the purple face paint that lined around his lips. Korobi had just finished explaining the route Hinata had taken and where he had lost the trail. Kankuro tapped a finger on one particular road and both brothers shared a knowing glance. Land of Wind's highest export of goods was spices moved through the desert by merchants traveling in caravans. There was one other product that had been traded illicitly in a very similar manner. Slavery.

And although Gaara had tried to put a stop to it in years past it was difficult to keep tabs on every part of his country. This road in particular had several reports of such activity. The description of the incident that had led to the separation of Korobi and Hinata was an exact liking to previous reports.

What a mess. Gaara thought in frustration. He had two choices either send a team to retrieve his wife, thus leading to rumors and gossip about the personal life of the Kazekage and his wife. Or retrieve her himself, thus requiring him to travel into a part of his country that he was not welcomed in. It didn't stop there either; a trip into such a location that didn't take kindly to shinobi would demand traveling incognito That would put him in a position where he couldn't rely on his sand jutsu's for help. There was really no choice when he pondered the outcome of each option. She was probably terrified and no doubt pissed. He was going after her himself. Yet he had to know one thing.

"Korobi was she running away from me?" Gaara asked his voice soft and low.

"No Gaara, she wasn't running from you," Korobi replied as he reached into his flap jacket and pulled out the small weapon. "Lady Hinata was bent on reaching the Northern border and exchanging this," Korobi offered the dagger to Gaara before continuing, "with her older cousin."

Gaara's irritation increased as he took the dagger. This small insignificant item was the start of all his problems concerning his wife. Hinata was obsessed with the dagger, it never left her side, and yet it was so useless. The blade was dull; one would have to go out of their way to cut themselves on it. The handle was faulty; it was loose in the palm of one's hand not providing a proper grip in order to deal a defensive blow. The only unique part of it was the jewels that decorated the handle piece, thus giving it some value. Why after five years did she want to get rid of it?

"Before we got separated she pushed this into my hands and said to guard it with my life," Korobi continued.

Kankuro gave an exasperated sigh as he leaned forward. "Alright Gaara I understand your frustration at being married to such an irate female such as Hinata. This is ridiculous."

Gaara suppressed the urge to say 'I told you so' but he knew Kankuro was irritated for a different reason. After the meeting of the Kages, Kankuro was going to spend some much needed quality time with his family. It had been a busy two weeks and Gaara knew his older brother had spent little to no time with Matsuri.

"I would be willing to track her down," Kankuro offered.

Gaara shook his head. "No I'll get her myself. Kankuro if you could step in as acting Kazekage while I am gone."

"And the council?"

"Tell them my wife and I are on an extended vacation. That should please them they have been pushing for me to take some time off, and to make amends with my wife," Gaara muttered.

"I take personal responsibility for not stopping her Gaara I will go with you."

Yaoki swore passionately.

Gaara's lips twitched in amusement at his loyal friend. "That won't be necessary Yaoki. This incident with my wife has been a long time coming. I need to face this head on."

Yaoki blinked in surprise at Gaara's comment.

"I can't thank you two enough for watching my wife for me but it's about time I settled this difference between us," Gaara explained to Yaoki and Korobi.

There was a few understanding looks between the three men as they watched their Kazekage walk out of the office of the summer estate.

…

Temari stared at the Leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi, who stood across from her looking down his royal nose, with a snide smirk that reminder her all too much of Neji.

"He what?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"As I said before," Hiashi said with a hint of sarcasm, "you may recall, my nephew is on his way to a retreat for his health."

"On a retreat, that's bullshit," Temari snarled.

Hiashi's eyes darkened, "I do not appreciate such dirty talk in my house, especially coming from a relative of the Kazekage,"

"It's awful suspicious that your nephew disappears the same time my brother's wife does,"

"The Kazekage should keep better tabs on his wife,"

"She is your daughter,"

"My daughter is out of my reach, as long as she is in Land of Wind I have no authority over what she can and cannot do," Hiashi replied snidely. "That is what marriage is all about."

Temari was shocked by the lack of concern on the Hyuuga Lords part.

"The Annulment?"

"I have read your so called grounds against my daughter and you have no case," Hyuuga replied shortly. "You shouldn't have come to us for help in freeing your brother. If Hinata wants to end the marriage, she will do so under her terms. Until that time I support my daughter like any proud father would."

Temari realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with the Hyuuga lord, finally grasping the idea that the trip had been a waste of time and effort. The best she could do was return to Land of Wind, help Kankuro run the country until Gaara came back, with or without his wife.

"I take my leave of you than," Temari said softly as she bowed out of respect to the older man. "I thank you for your hospitality."

"It is an honor to have the sister of the Kazekage stop in to visit," Hiashi replied, his words laced with sarcasm and hidden disdain. Of which Temari couldn't blame the man for, he was only looking out for his daughter as she looked out for her brother. "May your trip back be swift and easy."

Temari nodded her head and left. She wasn't angry or disappointed, she was however pissed at a certain egotistical young man who would regret the day he toyed with her. And that thought made her happy


	11. Chapter 10

_"Baby proof?" Gaara asked in confusion._

_Hinata gave an exasperated sigh of annoyance as she tried yet again to explain the meaning behind the word._

_"It means to make the home free of hazard, make it safe from damaging a child," as Hinata spoke she continued to keep a keen eye on anything that looked potentially dangerous. "Children are naturally curious and that curiosity can lead them into danger."_

_Gaara glanced down at their child who was taking fists of sand and throwing it in the air and cooing as he twirled his chubby fingers in the air making the grains of sand swirl and dance in the air around him. The great leader felt his heart swell with pride as he watched his son practice one of the most basic forms of sand wielding and at such a young age. _

_"For instance, the stairs need to be blocked off, and we no longer can leave our weapons out any more," Hinata paused for a moment than rattled on, "a safety gate for the stairs, yes that's what we need. Perhaps a playpen to restrict to a smaller area."_

_"Hinata he can't even walk yet," Gaara protested as he ruffled his sons red hair._

_"Oh but he will, and when he does neither one of us will be able to keep up," Hinata said in an all knowing voice._

_"I don't remember being restricted when I was a child," Gaara replied._

_"Well you were raised by your father to be a… tool of destruction, I am sure that he didn't care enough to protect you from the hazards of the house as you grew up,"_

_Gaara looked away from his wife and down at his child once more. It was all true, he still remembered little incidents of growing up, like the time he did fall down the stairs, no one seemed to mind, or the time he wandered outside the protection of the city walls Kankuro had found him and brought him back._

_"Sorry Gaara I didn't mean to be so blunt," Hinata whispered softly as she touched his shoulder in concern._

_"You said nothing that was not the truth," Gaara replied. "If we are going to be good parents we would want to protect our child."_

_Gaara gently took Hinata's hand in his and gave a rare smile, "I'll get Yaoki and Karobi to assist us,"_

_Hinata watched Gaara leave, knowing she had hurt him slightly with her words. She was slowly beginning to see the cracks of insecurity showing up. The mighty Kazekage was not as strong and secure as he came across. The insecurity of his childhood would haunt him for life; the feeling of being unloved and uncared for at such a young age would bring hardship for years to come. A frown fell across her lips as she realized she was exploiting his weaknesses against him, but hadn't he done the same thing to her._

_Suddenly the nice day didn't seem so pleasant anymore. The sound of the birds or the breezing coming off the gardens wasn't as sweet as it was moments ago. Even the sounds of Hajime cooing and gurgling were starting to grate on her nerves. A breath of fresh air might help clear the chaos that was going on in her mind. _

_With sufficient hands she picked up her son and walked on to the patio and into the bright Suna sunlight. She focused on the peacefulness of her surroundings the one spot in the whole city that was dedicated to make her happy and remind her of home. The greenery and the pond were meant to stop the homesickness, and it probably would have done the trick if she had felt any longing for home of which she did not. It just reminded Hinata to have the pond gated off, if stairs were dangerous, than water was death._

_It was than she noticed the shadow of a man fall across her path. Instincts took over and she was quickly back in combat mode. Byakugan fully activated she managed to use the foliage to her advantage as she sent a handful of cactus needles flying in the intruders direction. Swirling to the side she side barely missed the slashing kick of her opponent. Meanwhile Hijame thought it was a great game and was laughing and smiling as his mother tried in vain to keep him safe._

_Taking the wrong turn Hinata ran straight into the arms of the assailant, staring deep into the murky depths of the Byakugan. With one hand she hit him square in the chest sending him a few feet backwards, before she deactivate her enhanced sight and glared at the man before her._

_"How dare you," Hinata snarled. "I could have killed you."_

_"Not likely," _

_"Judging from the rip in your shirt and the bruise growing on your chest I could have inflicted internal damage," Hinata snapped angrily._

_"Your good but not that good my daughter," Hiashi said as he brushed the dirt from his sleeve and pulled the cactus needle from his left sleeve._

_"What do you want?"_

_Hiashi smiled as he lifted his hands toward Hijame who immediately leaned in the direction of his grandfather._

_"Why to see my grandson of course," Hiashi held his arms out and before Hinata could step back her son was in her fathers arms._

_Hiashi moved with liquid smoothness to the patio furniture, sat down and placed his grandson on his lap. There was a moment of intense concentration as Hiashi and Hijame regarded each other with curiosity and morbid fascination. The stare down was broken when Hijame reached over with his chubby hands and patted his grandfather on the nose and smiled. In return Hiashi gave a rare laugh and kissed his grandson on the nose._

_"What a delightful child, however I am vastly disappointed to see not a bit of Hyuuga in him," Hiashi replied as he handed the boy back to his mother. "He is of no use to me,"_

_Hinata sighed in relief as she sat down across from her father and held her son close._

_"But you my daughter are still of use to me and I need your help," Hiashi replied calmly as he pulled from beneath his robes a small rectangular wooden box._

_The breath flew from Hinata's lips as her eyes landed on the rich mahogany wood. Smooth and even silky to the touch beautifully crafted to protect what was so precious inside of it._

_"No," Hinata said quickly._

_"We mere mortals do not have the power to refuse and you know this," Hiashi snapped as he placed the wood box on the table. "You took an oath as did your sister, your cousin your mother and everyone before us to protect what the gods have given us. I did not just place you within the protection of the Kazekage for your own safety but that of this as well," Hiashi said with emphasis pointing to the box, "You can not deny your heritage,"_

_"I know longer have myself to worry about," Hinata snapped angrily as she hugged Hijame closer, "I have a son,"_

_"And I had two daughters who I was able to protect from harms way as I followed my duty, life does not stop us from following our destiny," Hiashi replied, "You will protect my grandson as I protected you."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked._

_"Because the Raikage has suddenly gone on a quest to discover the secretes of the gods and he has announced a visit to see our Hokage, I will not have this within his midst."_

_After a moment of hesitance Hinata reached out and placed a hand on the smooth wood, curled her fingers around it protectively and pulled it to her. She lifted the lid slowly and gazed upon the dagger the sun caught the jewels on the hilt and it shimmered in the daylight heat. Beautiful, deadly, and salvation all in one. She knew Gaara had entered the patio even before he spoke._

_"Hiashi I wasn't expecting a visit,"_

_"Kazekage I came to congratulate you on the new addition to the family, and to present you with a present,"_

_Hinata placed a fake smile on her lips as she moved the box for Gaara to see._

_"An old heirloom passed down from generation to generation," Hiashi explained smoothly._

_"Thank you," Gaara replied as he placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "The hilt is beautifully crafted like the gods themselves had touched it,"_

_"You have no idea," Hinata murmured under her breath._

CHAPTER 10

Timing was everything. It dictated every aspect of everyone's day. It was imperative to have the timing down on the rhythm of the byakugan. Too slow and you were useless, too fast and you may lose control. Neji had never been superstitious, never believed in fate, or even that some moments in life were meant to bring two people together. It was all nonsense. Timing was different; he ran his life by it and followed the clock diligently.

For some reason, that evening when the stars lined up and the clouds let the down pour come he found himself and his cousin Hanabi heading for the nearest shelter available. An old inn.

He followed his stoic cousin who was all business as she went to the fire to dry out her expensive traveling clothes. He turned his attention to the window watching the down pour. Not worried in the least for his cousin, for Hanabi was fast, deadly and could take care of herself. It was a fact that she was beautiful with her long black hair and porcelain skin, with eyes the color of lilacs. But those lovely features turned ugly all too often and kept any man at bay.

The sudden shuffling of feet followed by a crash attested to his thought. No doubt the disheveled man who had eyed Hanabi like a piece of meat had tried to approach. Neji smirked, she had probably turned unpleasant within half a second and the poor man found himself flat on his ass.

"I am not going to mingle with peasants any longer than necessary," Hanabi's crisp voice rang next to him. "I'll find us some water proof cloaks and we will continue."

Neji nodded his head, it didn't matter, a little rain never hurt anyone but precious time was being wasted, and he would rather it be spent in the spa town located by the northern border ofLandofWind. They had left on short notice when Hiashi had suddenly returned and told them to meet Hinata and make the exchange. He did not even have enough time to say a proper farewell to Temari. It probably didn't even matter; Temari undoubtedly had not even felt the same connection he had felt. He smiled in fond memory of baiting the hot headed blond into some rather fun arguments.

His thoughts were broken when a dark cloak was thrust right beneath his nose. Doing a side glance he met the raging eyes of his cousin. She was pissed. He calmly took the article of clothing and put it on.

"How dare father send us out on such short notice and without our supplies," Hanabi grumbled beneath her breath as she flipped the hood up to hide the disgruntled look on her face.

Neji flipped his hood up and coughed as the dust shed a light coat on his dark hair.

"Got them from the attic," Hanabi said with a little bit of humor to her voice.

"You ready?" Neji asked finally.

"I hope she leaves that bastard," Hanabi seethed.

"Hinata no doubt is making the Kazekage's life hell,"

Hanabi turned mischievous eyes on her cousin, "I would have made him wish he was a permanent residence."

Neji smiled at his cousin's sudden statement. The two sisters were rivals in everything but in the end they defended each other in all things. Hanabi's words were very true, she would make any man wish for hell as an alternative to being married to her.

He opened the door and let Hanabi precede him out. She was already gone in a flash of black into the heavy rain. He was ready to follow when a lone figure ran toward him in the rain hoping, no doubt for shelter and warmth. Timing was everything, as the clocked figure came beside him to enter, their eyes met briefly. Lilac meeting and blue. It was a woman and she was soaking wet, her voice was rich and familiar as she said with an air of significance. 'I'm coming for you Hyuuga,' and shockingly he didn't know what to do so he nodded to her and took off into the rain. Timing was everything.

….

Gaara stood with the rest of the men who were shouting out bets and waving paper bills around, exchanging gold pieces as they waited for the races to begin. It had taken him half a day to pick up Hinata's trail and another full day to track her to this underground racing arena.

The Kazekage absently pulled the scarf wrapped around his forehead down farther over his tattoo and tucked the ends in. He was more than positive that if any of these barbaric men found out that their Kazekage was among them watching their illegal races they wouldn't be too pleased. The only thing that kept him somewhat pleased with this illegal situation was to watch his wife be humiliated. Also the fact that as soon as he was home he was putting a stop to the illegal races immediately.

"Quite a set up you have here," Gaara began softly to the man who appeared to be in charge next to him.

"It is," the man agreed than gave a snicker. "This Kazekage and his army of Shinobi, new roads, bridges and the like. Well who pays for all that, huh? We do the small business man like me with taxes."

Gaara listened with interest as he scanned the large crowd. As leader of the country, he didn't think his taxes were high at all. Not compared to Konohagakure.

His wondering gaze drew to a stop landing on an unusual man whose lips were pulled up in a sharp-toothed grin, his purple tinged eyes focused on the racetrack below. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out why he recognized that man. The lean male picked up a water bottle and slurped it down rudely as he shouted out something to a woman who walked past him. Whatever the comment he was served a slap across the face, only to have the woman's hand pass right through his face water splattering the sand.

"You know something; you bear a remarkable resemblance to the current Kazekage," the man commented as he looked at Gaara for a moment.

"Never knew my father, I'm probably one of the by blows of the late Kazekage," Gaara said smoothly.

Thankfully the man seemed to buy the explanation and continued to carry on his chatter and Gaara focused once more on the sword bearing man.

The realization hit Gaara as he recognized the Kubikiri Hocho strapped to the man's back. Damn it Gaara swore beneath his breath it was Suigetsu Hozuki. The realization that one of the newest members of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist was here in his country betting at the races meant that the Fifth Mizukage was well aware of the illegal activity going on within the Kazekage lands and had not informed him. Mei Terumi, who had just sobbed some story about her dying daughter, had just sent one of her ninja swordsmen of the Mist into his country without permission.

Gaara and Naruto were the only Kages that did not like the idea of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist being reunited. For such a shady character like Suigetsu welcomed back into the Kirigakure village with opened arms was bad enough let alone bestowing the honor of joining such an elite group. Who could trust a man that was once a team member of the notorious S-ranked criminal Sasuke Uchiha?

"Did I forget to mention that the serving wenches are given to the winners as well?" The man piped up again, thus interrupting Gaara's thoughts.

Gaara felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He hadn't expected to hear that one. Now he had to extract his wife from a sticky situation that would require him to kill whoever won her. His luck was just awful, and if he used his sand then everyone would recognize him as their leader. And he didn't think he would be given a warm welcome.

"You see you can bet on an emu and if they double it a wench goes with them."

"And what if you run out of girls?" Gaara asked in a bored tone, trying to hide the fact that he was anger as hell over this.

"Ha but the price is steep if they lose on the emu they must pay not only the price on the emu's head but the girls also. Not many men do it."

"What if you have two men bet on the same girl."

"First come first serve."

Gaara frowned as he watched Hinata shuffle out with the rest of the girls. A god awful headdress adorned her head with ostrich feathers died in greens and blues, cheap tinted gold earrings hoops adorned her ears and sparkling tassels swung around her forehead as she walked.

"I bet on her," Gaara voice nodding his head at Hinata.

"Hn interesting however she is already bet on."

Gaara clenched his fist at his side. "By whom?"

"Over there, the blue tinted white haired man."

Gaara's eyes met the dark purple eyes of Suigetsu. The insolent man grinned at Gaara showing off his shark like teeth as his lips closed around the straw of his drink and slurped at it. Gaara couldn't tell if the man even knew he was staring at the Kazekage. Gaara supposed he looked like any average vagabond his normal light skin was a deep tan from the last day of trekking across the desert in the blazing heat of the desert. He would know soon enough. No way in hell was Gaara going to let the man touch his wife.

The races began and just his luck Suigetsu won on the emu he had chosen. Hinata was hauled into Suigetsu clutches. Gaara being the man he was began making his way to the cocky sword wielder, his mind already coming up with a plan to destroy the man, get Hinata and get the hell out of there before things got worse.

He was six people away from them and he could hear the insults Hinata was throwing at the sword wielder.

Before Gaara could reach Hinata a woman with bright flaming red hair shoved him aside. Blinking in surprise at being shoved aside without a thought. He had to keep reminding himself that these people didn't know he was the Kazekage, and that even touching him in such a manner was a sure way to get killed. Breathing through his nose he tried to suppress the urge to kill the disrespectful wrench right there. The great sand leader was used to being looked at with fear, respect, and honor.

"What the hell Suigetsu!" The red head screeched. "I turn my back for one minute and you disappear leaving me to do the job alone."

"I had complete faith that you could complete the job," Suigetsu replied with a grin.

"Do I not satisfy your carnival needs that you must buy yourself a whore?" The redhead seethed glaring daggers at Hinata who was still in Suigetsu's clutches.

"Now don't blow things out of proportion," Suigetsu replied as his purple eyes held Gaara's.

Gaara felt his anger rise up at that comment. The fool knew perfectly well that Gaara was interested in the woman in his hands.

"Apparently I'm not enough for you," the redhead snarled.

"Aw my dear that's not true at all you're more than enough woman for me," Suigetsu murmured.

Gaara blinked a little surprised at the change in the sword wielders voice. It held affection and the look he was giving the loud mouthed red head was one of admiration. The sand leader curled his lip in distaste. This obnoxious woman was beyond appalling, there were bite marks along her neck and arms, and her eyes were a dark red that made one positively shiver when making eye contact.

Mind racing with ideas Gaara finally remembered the bejeweled dagger Hinata had thrust into Korobi's hands before they got separated. Suigetsu obviously was more concerned about money.

"She is not coming with us," the woman spat in contempt. "I wasn't able to find out any information; we have to make our way to the northern border, some spa town. And she will just hold us up."

"That was never the intent," Suigetsu's eyes landed on Gaara and he smirked. "I believe I have a buyer in mind for her."

Gaara was quick to make his move. Stepping beside the two he placed his back to the group of people watching on in interest. Gaara quickly placed a malicious smile on his face as he turned his gaze on Hinata.

"You know better than to runaway?" Gaara growled out lowly.

Hinata blinked in surprise at his tone and was about to say something when Suigetsu interrupted.

"Aha just as I thought," Suigetsu said in triumph as he shook Hinata slightly. "A runaway mistress."

"I...I'm n-n-not..." Hinata was gurgling out in shock as she tried to right the see through silk odhani on her head; two white flowered clips pinned the veil to her thick black hair. Another silk piece of fabric came across her face right above her nose. She was in the process of trying to remove the silly article of clothing but Gaara's eyes warned her to stop. The more covered she was, the less likelihood of anyone recognizing her.

"I knew a woman with such long black hair and unmarred skin must be some noble mans runaway pet," Suigetsu.

"Wait a minute," the redheaded wench snapped out. "A nobleman coming down here to dirty his hands just to get a mistress back?"

Gaara felt the urge to fill her mouth with sand, but he overcame that desire with a little meditation.

"Of course not my Lord wouldn't dare step foot in such a common place," Gaara snarled.

It was kind of the truth; under any other circumstance Gaara would never step foot in such an area like this. He would, of course, send some of his ANBU to shut the place down without getting his hands dirty. However, when it came to his wife it was best to take matters into his own hands, only the gods knew what kind of trouble she'd get herself into.

"Oh.," the redhead was finally without words.

"So how much is she worth to your master?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk.

Gaara made a show of debating the price with the swords men, with the occasional unwanted interruption of the loud mouthed red head and the silent but deadly glare of Hinata. After another round of bartering Gaara brought forth the dagger and Suigetsu's eyes light up with excitement. Gaara figured a man such as Suigetsu who was one of the legendary swords men would be interested in other forms of weapons as well.

"Now wait just a minute," Hinata snarled out as she yanked against Suigetsu's grip her anger directed at Gaara.

"If you know what's good for you, you will keep silent," Gaara snarled at her in anger.

Hinata reeled back at his anger almost tripping over the ridiculous long skirt that had slits up to her thighs.

"I'll take it," Suigetsu replied.

The two shook hands traded items and both parties were happy. Suigetsu walked back into the crowds admiring his new dagger while his redheaded lady was harping at his side. While Gaara got a whirlwind of silk, translucent veils, gaudy ostrich feathers, and one hell of an angry woman who was determined to lay her pretty hands around his neck and strangle him.

"Control yourself woman," Gaara snapped out as he gripped her slim wrists to keep her from using those deadly hands on his person.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Hinata all but screeched in anger. "You gave them..."

He easily muffled her voice with his hand as his other snaked around her waist. With one fluid yank he tore two of the numerous ribbons tied around her hips. Looping it twice he slide the gage over her loud mouth tied the ends around her head, the second ribbon slide over her wrists binding them in place. With another quick movement she was over his shoulder and he was making his way out of this place. A place crawling with charlatans, high-rollers, and mercenary's all just ready to make a quick win and score themselves some pretty flesh. He was definitely closing the illegal racing down first thing when he returned.

He managed to leave without much attention other than the occasional raised eyebrow. As soon as he was a good distance away he set Hinata on her feet. He rested his hands on her shoulders and stared down her icy glare. She looked ready to kill so he wasn't going to unbind her until he had said his piece. Gaara grasped the end of the ribbon and gave a harsh yank letting the ribbon cut into the sides of her mouth harshly before giving into its release.

It was a sheer miracle that they had made it out of the underground betting arena alive. Hinata appeared as calm as ever like the incident of being sold practically into slavery was an everyday occurrence. Her composure annoyed him even as he was force to admit he admired it.

"Most women would be in hysterics by now," He muttered.

Hinata turned her eyes to him. "Ah but I am not like most women. Or have you forgotten that I am also a Kuniochi, that my family comes from a long line of combat ready shinobi," taking a deep breath of air she continued. "You yourself put me through grueling training to curb my stuttering and strengthen my courage."

He was beginning to regret putting her through such training. There was a long moment of tense silence between them. An electric feeling ran through the dry air around them. It was like this when he was angry and she was being defiant. They were hopelessly drawn to each other. Gaara with a need to dominate her, and Hinata with a need to stand against him.

He was the first to make the move one step and she was hauled into his arms. She heard the rumble of his low snarl against her ear.

"Look at the trouble you've caused me."

Before she could get a word out to put him in his place, his mouth was over hers and a hot energy began to flare in the atmosphere surrounding them. The embrace went from startling to searing in a disorienting instant.

Gaara's hands tightened abruptly on her arms. He pulled her closer and deepen the kiss. His mouth was now warm and heavy on hers intoxicating laced with dark and dangerous promises. Hinata couldn't help but be pleased his kisses had improved from years before. This kiss stirred something deep inside her. Like a door opening somewhere providing a glimpse into a world of thriving energy and life. A promise of what could have been if they hadn't lost so much.

He muttered something she had only heard him say in the darkness of their once shared bedroom, words that were far too arousing ever to be spoken in daylight. His breathing roughened. Another wave of heady excitement snapped through her when he urged her lips apart with his own. She was trembling now with anticipation. She wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and allowed herself to sink deeper into the embrace and into the dangerous currents that whirled around them like sand in the wind. If she thought she was in trouble back at the races she was wrong. With Gaara she was always way over her head.

Gaara suddenly released her with such jolting force that she reeled back a step. Her fingers touched her burning lips and she glared at him.

"Damnation," Gaara swore as he stared at her with wide eyes.

Hinata lifted her head higher at his comment. Her fingers twitched with the urge to slap him across the face, but she held back it was not the time or place to make him angrier. She needed his help in getting the dagger back. She hoped she had an airy woman- of -the -world manner to her.

"I realize that you intended no insult. You were clearly stricken with professional enthusiasm, the urge to protect what is yours."

There was a short pause. Gaara didn't take his eyes off her.

"Professional enthusiasm?" He repeated in an oddly neutral tone of voice.

"I understand, of course," Hinata continued.

"You do?" Gaara didn't sound pleased.

"Yes, indeed. I went against your orders and you want to put me in my place," she cleared her throat and continued. "Thus the reason behind calling me such vulgar names, and letting that slimy man touch me." She waved a hand and continued, "Then hog tying me like some barbarian, and hauling me out like some prized trophy. To make matters worse you take advantage of my delicate state of mind and kiss me...as if you had..."

"That's enough," Gaara snapped out cutting her off before she could finish.

Hinata straightened up again and glared at him before she spoke.

"I'm going after the dagger."

"Why did I know you were going to say that?"

"With or without your help," Hinata replied firmly.

"You know I believe you," Gaara replied with an odd calmness to his voice. "I'm going with you."

"You are?" Hinata asked in surprise, before she rushed on. "I'm not just retrieving the dagger I'm meeting my cousin on the north border to return it."

"I know," Gaara replied slowly.

"You know?" Hinata repeated.

"I have my ways."

"What kind of ways?" Hinata asked.

"Are you just going to parrot whatever I say?" Gaara asked in irritation.

"Of course not," Hinata replied with a shake of her head. "We best get going if we are to overcome them."

"In a moment," Gaara contradicted. "Before we continue this little adventure of yours we are going to set the ground rules."

"Ground rules," Hinata parroted.

Gaara rolled his green eyes and waved his hand in irritation. "First you follow my lead, this is my country I know the area and customs better than you."

"Well I have studied your culture for the last five years..."

"I hate being interrupted," Gaara snapped out.

Hinata quickly shut her mouth.

"Second we travel incognito."

"That's a little hard to do with your flaming red hair and my..." Hinata swallowed beneath his deadly glare, "Please continue."

"Thirdly you will stop keeping secrets from me," Gaara's voice was cold and finale sounding against her ears. "And you will tell me the secret that your family protects with their lives."

"It's a long story," Hinata argued airily.

"Well it's a long journey to the Northern border."

"You're impossible," Hinata snapped out.

"And you don't have a delicate state of mind," Gaara quipped back.

And so they continued their light batter of words as they followed the well traveled road North.

….

This time she was home long before he was, and she had taken that moment to search their set of suites. What she had found was sobering indeed. Three bottles of Sake stuffed in the very back of the closet, one bottle of rum wedged up underneath their bedroom mattress, and several beer bottles in off locations throughout the rooms.

Meticulously she had set it all on the front room table in a row. Now she sat at the table and stared at the bottles. She had even taken one unscrewed the top and tried a swig of it. Not a good idea it sent her into a sputtering coughing fit as the burning liquid ran down her throat. With teary eyes she looked at the bottle labeled whiskey.

How could he stand this stuff it tasted and felt awful? It made her throat burn and her eyes tear up. She set the bottle down next to the rest and sat there in silence. She didn't have to wait long she heard his footsteps.

He walked into the room with a devil may care swagger as he shut the door and tossed his shuriken shoulder pack on the couch. It finally dawned on him that his wife was sitting at the table and she watched his demeanor brighten with excitement.

"Your home early," Kankuro commented as he walked over to her and placed a kiss atop her brown hair.

Matsuri just nodded and watched as he finally noticed the alcohol on the table top. His hand had settled on the back of her neck and she felt the pressure increase from his fingertips. A hiss of air whistled past his teeth.

He stepped back away from her and ran his hand through his unruly brown hair; brown eyes darken with anxiety as he looked for a way out. And she stayed mute through it all. Instead she just watched him, watched as he frantically tried to think up an excuse.

"I can explain," Kankuro suddenly snarled out.

"Sit down," Matsuri ordered.

He did as she requested. Pulled the chair away from the table and slumped down in it resting the side of his face on his knuckles as he eyed her cautiously.

"You have a problem," Matsuri began.

Kankuro sat forward with a rush and snarled at her, "I don't have a problem"

"Yes you do," Matsuri as she waved a hand to the evidence. "You apparently have a need to drink."

"If I do it's because you drive me to drink," Kankuro sneered.

Matsuri kept calm. She understood a little about an addict's behavior. They turned the blame on anyone but themselves, and usually the spouse was the first to receive it. However it hurt, because she did feel guilty and she felt like it was entirely her fault.

"If you don't stop Kankuro," Matsuri paused taking a shaky breath in order to say the rest.

Kankuro's eyes turned hard as steel and a look of anger passed over his face. "Don't you dare say it?" He hissed out through tight lips.

"I'll leave you," Matsuri whispered out so soft she almost didn't hear herself.

Kankuro's reaction was almost violent as he stood up suddenly throwing the chair backwards. His hands clenched into fists his face darkened further with anger.

"You have nowhere to go," he said it with a tone of malice. "My family runs this country."

She could tell he was trying to intimidate her into staying with him.

"That doesn't mean I can't leave you and this country behind," Matsuri pointed out with no joy or jubilation. "If I have to I'll start all over in a new country. The only thing keeping me here is you."

Kankuro was silent his body was shaking ever so slightly. Realization was dawning on his face, everything she said was completely and utterly true and he knew it.

"I find is quite amazing that you start this when I am acting Kazekage," Kankuro grounded out. "I have enough on my plate with Temari coming home, and Gaara's wife running off."

"And I have put up with your deceitfulness long enough," Matsuri snapped back in anger. "Do you think I enjoy turning a blind eye as you drink yourself to death?"

"I don't have time for this," Kankuro snarled as he stalked to the closet practically ripping the sliding doors off the hinges.

Silently Matsuri stood up and picked up the freshly pressed white robes that he was looking for. He glanced at her angrily as he snatched the robes away and thrust his arm through the sleeve.

"I thought I assigned you to front gate duty for the rest of the afternoon and this evening," Kankuro sneered at her as he smoothed the front of the robes into order.

He had said no such thing to her, yet she didn't argue or point that out she just nodded her head and made preparations for the long boring sit. They stood silently in the hallway ready to part ways yet staring at each other, one with indignant anger the other with sorrow.

"I am not through talking of this," Matsuri finally said firmly.

"What a surprise," Kankuro sneered.

And that was all that was said on the matter.


	12. Chapter 11

_The sight that met his eyes was horrifying. His son lay on the red brick of the patio, still, pale, unmoving. A small puddle of water forming around his small body, as if someone had yanked him out of the pond and left him there to dry off. _

_The body of the intruder lay a few feet away, and disappeared moments later as an unknown jutsu that would protect the ninja from being decimated by the Kazekages information team. Gaara had left his wife and child for only a moment when they were attacked. He had no idea what had transpired during that time. Other than his wife was hurt and clearly losing her mind as their son lay dead beside her._

_He glanced briefly at her and froze as he watched her twisting at the bejeweled dagger her Father had gifted them. Her hands were shaking as she raised her hands with the dagger. The bright red of blood dripped down her arm making the sight even more horrific._

_"Korobi," Gaara shouted out. "Stop her before she hurts herself."_

_"No," Hinata screeched as Korobi easily took the dagger from her grasp. "You don't know what you're doing."_

_A sick feeling ran through him as he bent over and picked up his son. Tears making his sight blurry as he held his son to his chest._

_"Let me go," She cried, her voice breaking with hysterics. "Don't touch him…time is running out." Her eyes changed before his eyes and he watched her aim a punch at Korobi. All the while she was crying out, "bring back what was mine," as she struggled for control of the blade._

_After several long seconds, Korobi had control of Hinata. Gaara couldn't even look at her as she sagged against Korobi's strong grip. _

_"I can save him…don't touch him," Hinata sobbed out._

_"Yaoki find out who did this," Gaara ordered. _

_Hinata seethed behind chattering teeth. "I h-h-hate you,"_

_Gaara was shocked as he stared at his wife, her Kekkei Genkai focused on him with glaring intent. It faded quickly to reveal her violet eyes red with anguish. He closed his eyes in pain as his fingers brushed against the soft red curls of the boy's hair._

_"Restrain her," he ordered harshly. "Get her out of here."_

_Strong arms kept her back as she tried to get to her child she could save him if only they let her go. Korobi was quick in restraining her and hustling her out of the gardens. Her cries echoed off the walls as she cursed the Kazekage. Gasping for breath, she watched the gardens spin around until the edges of her vision turned black and her lungs burned for air. Before she fainted she realized she had just lost her child._

_Gaara felt his heart twist in anguish the death of their child surely had unhinged her mind; why else would she try to kill herself with that weapon. One of the medical-nin shook his head sadly as he removed his hands from the boy._

_"I am sorry Kazekage."_

_For some moments in life, there are no words to describe the despair. He was choking on his own breath. His chest hurt, his lungs burned, and his fingers refused to give up his child to the medical-nin who was waiting. With stiff fingers he released the soft hair, and with trembling lips he kissed his son's forehead for the last time. As he closed his green eyes a single tear slid down his cheek._

Ch 11

Silence is the element in which great things fashion themselves together; that at length they may emerge, full-formed and majestic. What was once elusive and deceptive resolves itself into crystal clearness. When the silence is broken words are spoken with a grace and finesse that would end wars, heal wounds, and build affection once more.

These profound words of wisdom were once stated by Neji. Hinata couldn't help but think in this very moment how very misguided her cousin was. Gaara, by the act he was performing right now had never regarded silence as a time for such contemplations.

Why was he so upset? He had asked her a question and she had answered it quite simply, did she need to write it in the sand beneath their feet. How could she be any clearer, 'yes she was protecting a legendary dagger?'

"You're mad," Gaara finally accused in horror.

"I'm quite sane, thank you. Although being married to you should have pushed me right over the edge, probably would have to any other woman," Hinata began waving a hand as she continued. "I have more stamina than most."

Hinata was pretty sure she saw a vein twitch against his temple.

"A dagger that can bring back the dead," Gaara asked in irritation. "And you say you're not mad."

"Well when you put it in that connotation, in that tone of voice."

"How else I'm I supposed to say it," Gaara seethed.

"You're supposed to understand my predicament you held a secret once yourself," Hinata accused.

"If you are referring to the Sabaku, that was never a secret," He hissed out.

"You and I are alike we carry the burden that our ancestors have thrust upon us," Hinata's voice was growing slightly theatrical.

"We are nothing alike," Gaara growled. "I was never deceitful. It would seem the females from Hidden in the Leaf Village are an untrustworthy lot."

"If you are referring to Naruto and Sakura, let me point out to you that our relationship is entirely different than theirs," Hinata pointed out. "As your two spies Korobi and Yaoki have told you I have known no man but yourself."

"How little you know about a marriage Hinata. Trust does not just involve us being faithful to one another. It involves knowing everything about each other. You've held this secret from me since you first stepped foot in Land of Wind. By right I should send you back to your Father," Gaara replied with a nod of his head.

Hinata kept quiet, waiting to see if he would admit that he had petitioned for an annulment or not.

"It would do your entire clan good to be knocked down a peg or two," Gaara hissed out softly. "I won't have my country used as a safe hold for some dangerous weapon that every ruler in the world wants their hands on."

Hinata gave a wave of her hand as if he was exaggerating. "It's hardly a dangerous weapon."

"A weapon that can bring people back is dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands."

"Exactly and that's why my sister and cousin have dedicated their life's to searching down such rumors and extinguishing such tales. There is more to the dagger than just giving life. With such a gift there is always a price to pay," Hinata paused than continued as if it was an afterthought, "You didn't have to marry me you know."

Gaara glared at her, such a comment wasn't even worth replying too. Of course he had to marry her, she came from a powerful clan, and she had been given to him as a gift. Her Father had specifically given her to him for his pleasure and then sat back waiting to see what the great and noble Kazekage would do. Gaara was a lot of things but dishonoring a woman in such a way never sat well with him.

"You can't treat me like some possession that you have grown bored with and send it back," Hinata snapped out. "Or a pet that can be sent for."

"Even if the possession is defective." Gaara spat out.

The hurt in her eyes was immediate and Gaara almost regretted saying it, she looked truly out of her element. Her black hair was a tangled mess, her skin was filthy, mud had dried on her legs, and dark streaks of sweat ran lines down her face. Her once elegant hands with perfectly manicured nails were a disaster. Nails were chipped in jagged edges, numerous cuts lined the back of her hands and dried blood caked the corners of her cuticles. He had never seen her look so dirty and unlady like as he did at this very moment. It was a side of his wife he had never known she had possessed.

A wave of pity washed over him as he stared at her. As Kazekage he had full control over her life and he had ample rights to annul his marriage if he wanted to.

He wasn't even attached to her; there was no love between them, maybe a slight attraction to each other. He knew from past experience that she was drawn to him and he in turn had the terrible urge to show that he was in control, but no love. The loss they had experienced at the beginning of their marriage hadn't brought them closer to each other it had pulled them farther apart. He still felt bitterness toward her and she couldn't bring herself to share her secrets or to confide in him like a wife should.

"That was your role, while Hanabi played the assassin, hired killer, snuffing out any rumor that came up. You played the seductress, the damsel in distress to beguile and exploit men?" Gaara questioned as he looked at the horizon.

The sun was slipping under the last sand dune, inky black was spreading across the sand bring with it the chill of night.

"Well when you put it that way,"

"What else would you call it?" Gaara asked as he turned his gaze on her.

"My sister and I specialized in diverse talents," Hinata replied.

Gaara made a scoff noise in the back of his throat. "You call it a talent?" His look was thunderous, "You speak as if you're proud of it,"

Hinata stuck her chin out in that aggravating angle of defiance, "I am proud of it."

"How can you be proud of the fact that you use beauty as a weapon to get what you want?"

Gaara asked his voice strained. "Do you even have a stutter? Or was that false also."

Hinata protested. "I have a stutter and I lack the confident air that my sister and cousin possess."

Gaara couldn't look at her. "I find that hard to believe,"

"You are the only one that has given me the courage to better myself, to stop relying on my good looks to get what I want."

"My aren't you modest," Gaara sneered out.

"Don't act so pompous if I didn't possess my looks would you have even married me?" Hinata snapped back. "You can't tell me that men are not vain when it comes to the woman they choose as a wife. My Father certainly was when it came to my mother. The Hokage certainly was when he married Sakura."

"I will not deny the fact that a pretty face is pleasing to the eye, but as history has verified that is not all that is required in a wife. Temperament, character, disposition are long lasting while beauty is fleeting."

"You don't refuteit?"

"No, I don't, I'd be a fool to hide the truth that I wanted you the moment your father offered you to me," Gaara paused in thought than laughed sadly more to himself. "I suppose your relationship between you and your father is a lie also."

Hinata sighed in defeat, "Yes, he plays the angry, disappointed father rather well, when in reality he loves me just as much as my sister. I think, or I believe when I almost got myself killed right in front of him, he got scared. That is why he maneuvered you into marrying me, without you even knowing. It was his way of giving me a normal life."

Hinata was playing with the unraveling thread of her shirt.

"In a way if our child had lived, and the family secret hadn't almost been compromised I believe I would have been quite happy as your wife,"

"See that's the thing," Gaara replied harshly, "I have a real hard time accepting anything you say."

Hinata sniffed indignantly, "I don't have to prove anything to you."

Gaara watched Hinata turn away from him, providing a lovely view of her profile, her elegant neck. She had no ribbon to adorn her. The raised scar that slashed across her skin stood out harshly against smooth untarnished skin. He reached out and brushed his fingers across the blemish. She jumped under his touch like she always did. But he didn't stop he curled his fingers around the back of her neck and brought her around to face him once more. His thumb stroked across the scar making her shiver under his touch.

"Tell me how you got it," Gaara's voice was low and commanding.

Hianta swallowed as she tried to pull away from him. She hated dwelling on the incident, disliked reliving that moment when she had damaged her beauty, and seen the fear in her Fathers eyes for the first time in years.

"I wore my Fathers medallion," Hinata began. "After my Mother's death, the dagger was given into Hanabi's hands for safe keeping. Father had that much right, Hanabi didn't have the emotional ties to people like I did, she would never use the dagger, and Father knew it."

Hinata paused for a moment as she laid her hand over Gaara's on her neck and removed his touch.

"Mother died helping others, she knew the sacred words that fueled the dagger to heal what was once lost, almost to the point of bring one back from their death bed. But it took what was within yourself and was given to the one healed. Father kept the two parts hidden from Hanabi and myself. She had the dagger and I had the medallion with the sacred words."

"You have them both now?" Gaara replied solemnly.

"I do, I memorized the words, and I have the dagger in my possession."

"The medallion is with your Father?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded as she squeezed his hand in hers for strength. "I was ready to use the secret that fateful day, regardless of the consequences,"

Gaara looked away his hand gripping hers with a power that hurt. The silence wore on but she let it, fearing that if she did speak she'd cry and she vowed not to weep anymore. What was done was done.

"I am straying from your question," Hinata finally said with a light laugh as she patted the top of his hand. "Pray let me continue." She cleared the grief from her throat and smiled.

"Neji was escorting me to the next destination."

"Your next safe house," Gaara replied candidly.

"In a way yes," Hinata replied. "I was presented before the old man as a gift, his courtesan. My duty was to snuff out all rumors and keep the medallion with me at all times. My Father stood among the crowd watching the exchange. There was something different about this man though, other men leered, even tasted the goods but not him. There was no passion raging in his eyes, just cool calculating awareness."

Gaara watched her struggle through.

"I could deal with passion, it's easy to simper and manipulate a man's emotion when they are thinking with their…plus I had some very powerful perfume that would knock him out before he managed to touch me," Hinata blushed as she stumbled over her words.

Despite the seriousness of the conversation Gaara couldn't help but smirk at her sudden awkwardness.

"Their what," Gaara pressed with a glint in his eyes.

"You k-k-know…" Hinata managed with a bit of a stutter.

"You're not as worldly wise as you pretend to be," Gaara mussed as he "It's different with you," Hinata replied looking away from him. "Anyways he took a knife to my throat successfully breaking the chain and cutting my neck. I don't remember much other than my Father igniting the people to think the lord crazy and it worked."

Gaara sat silently, he didn't feel anything. After such a heartfelt confession, he should have felt something, pity, consideration of what she went through. However nothing came to mind, it was a sure sign that he didn't care. Her past was not an excuse for her behavior at present. Yes he now had a better understanding of what made her do the things she did. But it didn't make him more understanding toward it. In fact it was the very opposite, he expected better from her.

Now wasn't the time to lecture her, or point out her faults. It was enough serious talk for the evening. So he made the first move of reconciliation by placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him for a comforting embrace. For once she didn't have anything to say she just sank into his firm embrace and allowed him to hold her.

"If you think about it Gaara, neither one of us has really tried with this marriage. I believe this is the first time we have spent an entire week in each other's presence from sunrise to sunset," Hinata began her voice held a serious ring to it.

Gaara looked at her and nodded his head in agreement. The statement was entirely true; they hadn't spent more than three days in a row in each other's presence. Five years together and he really didn't know anything about her. It was true neither of them had even tried to get to know each other.

"Let's focus on getting this weapon to the border line and exchanging it with your sister," Gaara replied his tone bland unemotional.

"When we return what then?" Hinata asked.

"I will make a decision in regards to our future," Gaara replied.

"Thanks for…um rescuing me," Hinata said softly.

Gaara nodded curtly as he removed a piece of paper from his vest pocket.

"That reminds me I should send Kankuro an update on our whereabouts,"

…..

"You lost his trail?" Kankuro asked in frustration.

"It appears that the Kazekage doesn't want any help with this matter," Korobi replied with a shrug.

"Or it means he is in serious danger," Yaoki said. "There seemed to be a bit of a scuffle outside the facilities. But we couldn't get a bearing on it the sand around was swept clean."

Kankuro walked to the map and stared at it in concentration.

"I wouldn't worry about it Kankuro," Korobi said with a laugh. "Gaara deserves a break," He walked to the desk his eyes scanning the surface as if searching for something.

Kankuro watched him move a picture frame and a stake of papers out of the way.

"If you're looking for something to quench your thirst you won't find it,"

Korobi looked at him in confusion. "Gaara usually has a decant of wine right here,"

"You can thank my lovely wife," Kankuro said with a sneer.

Yaoki dropped the file with their report in it, the papers falling silently to the floor. His eyes went wide his face turned pale.

"Matsuri has become a…" Yaoki choked on the word.

"A prohibition," Kankuro supplied with a grim look and down cast eyes. "I am afraid so."

"I have to sit down," Yaoki said as he groped for a chair and sank into it.

Korobi placed a comforting hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "We will get through this,"

"I fear she is determined this time Korobi," Kankuro said as he nodded his head. "You won't find a drop of liquor anywhere in the complex.

"The kitchen!" Yaoki said with hope.

"Thoroughly cleansed of the fire water," Kankuro replied.

Yaoki's hopeful face fell and he slumped back in defeat.

"Matsuri is doing it because she loves you man," Korobi replied reassuringly. "We all knew the day would come when she would finally put her foot down."

Kankuro took a deep breath and nodded his head. "I know, I know. I just never thought she would take it this far."

"The cellar!" Yaoki said with triumph. "Matsuri can't possibly get rid of all the bottles of wine."

"I appreciate your help Yaoki but Matsuri has it locked up tighter than the chastity belt the Hokage put on his wife," Kankuro said with a bit of humor.

It managed to bring smiles to everyone's face.

"My only hope is that Temari will return with some spirits. You know the Hyuuga clan always gifts the Kazekage and his wife with a bottle of their fine wine,"

"Our salvation lies in the hands of your sister," Yaoki said with a glum look.

"It does indeed, and as we all know I am her favorite brother," Kankuro said with a nod.

"The chosen one," Korobi reaffirmed, playing along with Kankuro's melodramatic statements.

"She will take pity on how I am mistreated by my wife," Kankuro said hanging his head in sorrow.

"Um I hate to be the bearer of bad news Kankuro," Yaoki began standing up. "But you do realize you placed Matsuri on front gate duty, she will in a way be the first person Temari sees."

It was Kankuro's turn to stare horror at the words. The tanned skin beneath the purple war paint was fast paling.

"Damnations!" Kankuro croaked out as he dropped his maps and threw his arm toward the door. "Well don't just stand there gawking at me, we have to get to the main gate before Temari gets there,"

The three men took off in haste, almost stepping on Amun who was sleeping right outside the door. Amun was quick to figure out that this must be some great game and he joined the men as they stampeded down the hallway yipping and barking in excitement. In a way, announcing their presence and warning people out of their way.

"Wasn't thinking things through," Korobi huffed out as he dodged a citizen on the main street.

"I am acting Kazekage…" Kankuro wheezed out. "I can't think of everything,"

"Oh gods above I think…I see her," Yaoki gasped out as he skillfully maneuvered over a pair of children playing a game of marbles on the sidewalk.

Kankuro snatched the ridicules Kazekage hat from his head as it was interfering with his line of sight. "No…Temari has blond hair that's a brunette."

"That's your wife you fool…" Korobi puffed out. "The…woman next to her…"

The three of them came to a halt in front of the front gate breathing heavily and short on breath.

"Is your sister," Yaoki managed to croak out.

"You boys out for an afternoon jog?" Matsuri asked sweetly as she leaned over the table and batted her eyelashes at Kankuro.

"Yeah Kankuro," Temari piped in. "Or are you trying to get to Matsuri before I did?"

Kankuro took one look at his sister. Temari had a hand on her hip bag, and another hand leaning on the great fan beside her. Her flaxen hair practically glowed in the hot sun while her icy blue eyes watched him closely for any sign of a lie.

"Just to see my wife who I adore, and love," Kankuro said smoothly.

"Sure you were," Temari said in a no nonsense voice. "Alright brother we need to have a family meeting. I had no idea things were this bad since I left."

"You have no idea," Kankuro said with defeat.


	13. Chapter 12

_Gaara was at his wits end, dispatching Korobi and Yaoki after the intruder had brought nothing up at all. It was like a random act of violence had been committed against the Kazekage's household. Gaara shouldn't have been surprised, had he not lived his entire life with the threat of his life being taken. He had stupidly forgotten that he had two people to watch out for, not just himself, and he had just let them down._

"_Gaara," Korobi began gently his face grim the strain on his face evident of the long day he had put in. "There is nothing, no clue as to why this happened. It would appear to be just a random act on your life, and the Lady Hinata and your son were in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

_Gaara stifled the anguish in his voice before he spoke, "I don't understand why this happened."_

"_Being the Kazekage, Gaara, is like having a target on ones back," Kankuro pointed out._

_Gaara turned swiftly around and pounded his fist into his chest his eyes wide and blood shot from lack of sleep, "I'm the Kazekage, it should have been me, but they went after an innocent child and woman."_

"_Hinata is a capable shinobi," Kankuro replied trying to offer comfort._

"_I should have been there when they needed me the most," Gaara deadpanned. "I should have been there,"_

_Matsuri entered Gaara's office with a tray of tea and dried bread, meat and cheese. It had been a long day. The Kazekage had just buried his son and the country was in mourning. The four men took a cup of tea with gratitude toward Matsuri's preparedness._

"_I sent a letter to Temari with the sad news, and another to the Hokage," Matsuri began softly. "I sent the notification to our borders to place the black banners of mourning up. I have the borders being watched and notification to come directly to you if there are any suspicious people leaving the country."_

_Gaara reached over and squeezed Matsuri's hand, "What would I do without you Matsuri,"_

_There was a sudden scoffing noise from the doorway and Hinata's voice suddenly rang clear through the office._

"_You lied to me Gaara," Hinata snapped thrusting an accusing finger in Matsuri's direction, "She's your mistress isn't she?" The dangling IV drip hung from her arm, her face was white and her dark hair was in disarray around her. "Where is my son?"_

_Gaara was in shock first at the accusation and second from her question. Rising slowly he tried to walk to her. "Hinata, we buried our son this morning, you were there."_

_Hinata's eyes grew wide and her mouth twisted in rage. "You liar," _

_Gaara felt the tears of pain burn at the back of his eyes as he watched his wife go into a fit right before his eyes. It was painful to watch his wife forget what had happened like she had blocked it from her memory. _

"_Get Sekka," Gaara said to anyone who was there watching._

_Hinata recognized that at least as she shook her head, "No, I won't be sedated, I want my boy," in one swift move her Byakugan was activated and she slammed her hand against the door cracking it in half._

_Gaara finally reached out and grabbed Hinata's arm. She struggled in his grip, trying to strike at him but he hung on to her. Wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down._

"_It's ok Hinata," Gaara whispered. "We still have each other,"_

_Hinata suddenly stopped moving, the veins around her eyes receded showing the vivid color of her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed her fingers grasped the front of his shirt wrinkling the fabric in her hands as she pulled him up close. The strength she had was astounding as she spoke clearly. _

"_It is not ok," Hinata replied. "It will never be ok, I blame you Gaara,"_

_Gaara was speechless as he watched her Byakugan come on again, her hand rose out to strike him down. He probably would have been dead or seriously injured if Kankuro hadn't stepped in and grabbed her arm. Sekka had arrived with his syringe and with the ease of a doctor well practiced he found the vein in her arm. _

_The sedative was fast acting and Hinata slumped into Gaara her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her arms limp and unmoving, her raven dark hair fell in thick unruly locks around her as Kankuro picked her up and looked to Gaara for instructions. Yet Gaara couldn't move couldn't even get his lips to twitch. The words 'I blame you' echoed over and over in his head. It was Matsuri who directed Kankuro to take Hinata to her room and lock the door, told Sekka to monitor Hinata. _

"_Sometimes our mind cannot comprehend tragedy," Matsuri began soothingly as she fell to her knees next to Gaara, "This is Lady Hinata's way of coping, give her time."_

_Gaara shook his head numbly, it didn't matter what anyone said, Gaara blamed himself for what happened and it would take time for him to forgive himself._

Ch12

They continued walking in silence. Gaara took the lead moving forward through the sand at a steady pace, Hinata trailed behind, her steps were not as long as his or as sure footed. She was used to traveling on grass, gravel and dirt paths not the shifting sand. Gaara knew she was tiring out but they still had at least three good hours to go before they would even reach the oasis that he knew was located a few miles off in the North.

The Sand leader glanced over his shoulder to see how Hinata was holding up. She was quite a ways back; he glanced down at her feet and noticed that she was still wearing the slipper shoes that those gambling thugs had dressed her in. The silk fabric was being worn away by the grainy texture of the sand. It would only take another day of walking for the slippers to be worn right through. It was then he noticed how useless the translucent veil that she had fastened into a makeshift scarf.

He felt a prick of concern on his conscious. There was a village a full days run from the Oasis, he had some money on him and he was sure they could purchase a pair of sturdy sandals and better clothing for her. The only problem was getting there. Hinata no doubt would push their progress the next day full force to catch up with Suigetsu and Karin.

They continued on in silence, until finally Gaara spotted the greenery of the Oasis ahead. He noticed Hinata's stride increased with a distinct pep in her step. No doubt she wanted to wash up and rest. As they got closer Gaara began scanning the terrain around them, although this was his country and he felt relatively safe it was best to be wary. An Oasis was the perfect resting place who knew what they might find there. Before Gaara could issue Hinata a warning, Hinata was hanging upside down surprise clearly written on her face as she stared at Gaara who was standing below her with a frown. A simple animal trap had ensnared his unawares wife.

"Didn't think things through did you?" Gaara muttered darkly arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright you can stop gloating," Hinata snapped back.

"Just ran head first into this," Gaara replied with a shake of his head.

"I get the point," Hinata retorted.

"And to think you come from the Hyuuga clan, famous for their stealth, for seeing what is not there…"

"Gaara let me down," Hinata shrieked in exasperation.

"I'm not finished," Gaara replied. "Didn't you see this coming?"

"Are you telling me you saw it?" Hinata retorted crossing her arms over her chest as she hung suspended by her sandaled feet from the tree.

"What's the use of having the Byakugan if you don't use it for these situations?" Gaara asked with a wave of his hand.

"Do you want me to beg?" Hinata asked as the rope that was secured around her ankles began to turn her around in a slow circle.

"It would appear that we are in no apparent danger," Gaara muttered.

"I could have told you that," Hinata replied flippantly with a wave of her hand.

"It seems you're caught in a simple animal trap. How careless of you," Gaara reprimanded.

"You know what just let me hang here. It'll be a quick death as soon as I pass out from light headedness only a matter of …" Hinata shrieked the last bit when she felt the rope loosen and found herself falling in midair only to land in Gaara's awaiting arms.

"You scream like a girl," Gaara muttered as he set her on her feet.

"Last I checked I am a girl," Hinata snipped back as she smoothed down her dirty shirt and tried to push her hair back into some type of order.

"Now will you slow down and let me check the place before you go flying in again?" Gaara growled out.

"Be my guest," Hinata replied sweeping her arm out for him to continue.

Gaara gave her an irritated look as he stepped out in front and sent his sand across the small oasis. Golden sand shimmered as it dispersed around them swirling into the trees, through the grass, across the large pond and into every possible nook and cranny of the tropical oasis before them. After several minutes of searching Gaara let his sand fall and nodded his head.

"Clear," Gaara muttered.

"Oh thank you," Hinata moaned as she took off for the clear water at a run.

Gaara stood back and watched as Hinata went flying through the air again letting out an aggravated squeal of rage.

"Oh did I forget to mention there was on last snare right by the water front?" Gaara asked in fake innocents.

"Gaara!" Hinata snarled out in anger.

Gaara let a rare smile grace his lips as he took his time getting his wife down once more. Who said marriage couldn't be fun?

….

They sat in silence both staring at the small flames of the fire, and listening to the soft crackle of the bark and small dead branches from a nearby mesquite. The effort of gathering fire wood had resulted in pricked fingers and muffled curses on Hinata's part, as Gaara's sand protected him like a second skin.

Now they just sat there. Neither one of them really wanted to talk. Hinata kept her eyes on the fire and Gaara tried to look everywhere but at his wife. What could they possible discuss in a civil manner without getting into an argument? Politics was always a good subject, on second thought the only news he had to discuss was the new trade agreement with the Raikage and that was a sore subject with Hinata. At the moment he didn't want to start something. A strange thought hit him suddenly as he glanced over at Hinata.

"Was the Raikage interested in the dagger?" Gaara asked his voice broke the silence.

Hinata startled out of her dazed state of pondering the fire and lifted her eyes to him. The firelight reflected in her eyes as she stared at him. He watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth and he knew the answer immediately. Previous thoughts of keeping his mouth shut were long gone and the next few words that came out with a vengeance.

"You little fool," Gaara hissed out. "Kumogakure is a powerful village. There military force is five times what Sunagakure's military force is. Those isolated attacks on the summer estate those were..."

"Gaara I can explain," Hinata began raising her hands as if to calm him down.

"Then you take the dagger and run. Leaving who knows what in your wake. You didn't even bother to tell me there was a possible threat on our village"

"There was no threat; the only threat was toward me. And it's your v-v-village not mine," Hinata corrected sharply.

That statement alone pushed Gaara over the edge. His wife was a bigger simpleton than he thought everything that happened previously that day was long forgotten.

"Who did you marry Hinata?"

Hinata glanced at him a look of cold fear ran across her face briefly before she got a grip of her emotions and hid them away.

"I married the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert," Hinata replied her voice wavered but she kept the stutter out of her speech.

"Correct," Gaara replied with cold malice. "And when you married me Sunagakure became your village, as did the citizens of the country. Any threat against you is a threat against me, the village, and this country."

Hinata swallowed as she stared at Gaara. He was shrouded in shadows, all she could see was his lips moving and his hands clenching against his knees. His voice was low and soft sending warning shivers down her spine that her actions had displeased him greatly. Not able to help herself she visibly shuddered. Yes it was cold out but it was more than that it was unease. A sudden movement brought her attention back to him. He was now leaning forward ever so slightly. She could just make out the glint in his eyes.

"I didn't realize how deep your selfishness ran. I won't allow you to hurt something that matters to me ever again," Gaara's voice was a deadly purr.

The cold fear that was coursing through her body suddenly erupted into hot anger.

"I may be selfish but you're narcissistic," She snarled back. "All you ever worry about is how your reputation will hold up, how your people will preserve you."

Gaara made a growling noise in the back of his throat at her words.

"I have never been a threat to this country, or anyone else," Hinata continued.

"You and your family are the cause of our son's death," Gaara accused.

Instead of growing weepy or cowering Hinata turned her wrath on her husband.

"You finally admit it than," Hinata snarled. "You do blame me for our child's death?"

Gaara was silent for a moment before he nodded his head yes. "I carried the burden that it was because of me that my wife and child were attacked. It was only later; that I come to find out it was an informant out for the family heirloom."

"If I'm to blame you are just as much for not listening to me when I begged you on hands and knees to let me see my son," Hinata reproached. "I could have saved him, I had a window of opportunity and instead of trusting me you sedated me and locked my in our bedroom."

Gaara watched his wife's violet eyes fading in and out of the Byakugan. The emotional waves that came off her were powerful, and for a moment he actually wanted her to lose control and put him out of his misery. One perfect blow from those hands of hers would kill him in an instant and he would finally have peace from this hell he was living.

"I not only lost my child but you took my sanity also," Hinata raged the veins around her eyes were becoming more apparent, "Was there any comfort given to me in my time of need?"

Gaara ignored her question and gazed solely on the fire.

"None, instead you ship me away to that damn forsaken house you call a summer home, far from civilization, and you have me under surveillance,"

"Your behavior scared me Hnata," Gaara finally spoke up. "I was grieving for not only my son but for my wife also, you refused to talk to me, you sat there with those accusing eyes."

"Our son," Hinata corrected with a nasty sneer. "You forget that he was my child as well, and you call me selfish."

"Your behaviors since that horrific day has turned self-centered,"

Hinata retorted. "I was given a duty that has been passed down through generations until the beginning of time."

"So this selfishness runs in the family does it?" Gaara replied cynically, he was carefully turning the subject off their son. It hurt too much to talk of it.

"No." Hinata replied her voice softened visibly. "My Mother was a very kind hearted woman. You wouldn't know it from looking at her. Or from what my Father would say about her. They fought constantly."

Gaara shifted a little uncomfortable in his seat.

"I distinctly remember him calling her selfish, ungenerous, and lacking in any type of feelings. However, she told me that it didn't matter what people thought they saw on the outside it was what was inside that mattered and the deeds you performed. She was the keeper of the dagger it went with her everywhere. A decorative piece to her attire, any normal person assumed it was gift from my Father a token of his love for her."

"Then how come you have it," Gaara asked as he stared into the fire.

"My Mother died when I was five," Hinata replied bluntly. "I inherited the burden."

"She must have been quite young," Gaara mussed as he tossed a stick into the fire and watched the flames consume it. "What did she die from?"

"Her kindness killed her," Hinata replied shortly as she stood up.

Gaara frowned, that last statement was a contradiction of what Hinata had said previously. He was about to comment on it but she was walking slowly toward the water edge.

"Where are you going," Gaara called out after her.

Hinata turned around and stared at him. Eyes full of anger and hatred for him; it was a stare that cut him to the quick left him breathless from the emotions that were across her face.

"I've had enough of your company for the night my Lord," Hinata replied sarcastically. "I'd rather have the company of the predators of the night than yours right now."

"That might be the case but I won't have you disappearing on me again," Gaara replied shortly. "Don't go far."

His request apparently wasn't even worth a response; all he received was an indignant sniff followed by the sound of thudded footsteps. He figures Hinata was trying to stomp off loudly but the sand wasn't helping her with it.

Gaara went back to his brooding feeling a bit ashamed that he called her selfish. It was going to be a long journey.


	14. Chapter 13

_Temari arrived a month after the death. Her steps echoed down the quite hallway. The complex held a dark gloom of mourning. Everyone she encountered was grim and unsmiling. _

_When she had encountered Kankuro she knew instantly that the death had affected everyone and nothing would be the same. He had held onto her like a life line, despair evident in his eyes. Lines of stress were permanently etched around his usual smirking lips; the skin beneath his eyes were discolored. A distressing feeling hit her at the thought of him drinking again. She recalled years ago when Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki that Kankuro had felt personally responsible for the capture, and he had found solitude in drinking. The excessive amounts of alcohol he had taken in had dehydrated and thinned the skin beneath his eyes bringing out the dark bruises. That terrible habit of his was soon broken when he had fallen in love with Matsuri. It seemed the joy he found in being with Matsuri kept him away from the drink. Something was wrong._

_However, she pushed the thought away as she hugged her brother. She didn't have time to take care of Kankuro she had to focus on her youngest brother. Right know Gaara needed her. She'd take control of this terrible situation. _

"_Go get some sleep," she had whispered in Kankuro's ear._

"_Papers to…sign," his voice was groggy and had a slight slur to it._

_Again she ignored the nagging in the back of her mind and with a firm voice ordered him to bed. Whether he listened or not she would find out tomorrow. Eventually she stood before the grand doors of the Kazekage's office. She pushed the doors open not bothering to knock or beg entrance. The room was dark, the shades drawn down over the large windows overlooking the village. The musty smell of stale air caused by no circulation of fresh air hit her nose. She shut the doors behind her and marched to the blinds, with a firm yank she had all the blinds up and windows open letting in air. It didn't matter that the light from outside was blinding, that the air was stifling hot, or that Gaara let out a foul word of contempt._

_She went to his side. It took everything in her to hold it together as she studied her younger brother. Gaara's red hair was wild and greasy looking; the circles beneath his eyes seemed to have darkened. His beautiful green eyes were blood shot a chilling look of hatred and anger was livid beneath his dark lashes. _

_She hadn't seen him like this in years; in fact it frightened her to see him digress back to his comfort zone of hatred and pain. There was a sudden hissing noise in the air. A chill ran down her spine as she felt the sand grains whip around her in frenzy. His lips curled into a sadistic grin, feral and unpleasant looking as he stared at her. Pushing aside the fear she wrapped her arms around Gaara's shoulders and hugged him. Ignoring the snarl of anger that fell from his lips or the biting sting of the sand she just held him. The tension in the air increased dramatically and for a brief moment she was afraid he would try to harm her and that she would have to fight through her youngest brother's rage. _

_However, her eyes spotted Amun hunkered down at her feet with the blue baby blanket clamped in his teeth. Stretching her fingers she managed to get the dogs attention enough to have him relinquish his hold on the blanket. With the blanket firmly in hand she brought the softness of it against his hands. The reaction was instantaneous; Gaara crumbled just like the sand that rained down around them. He pulled away from her hold and stared down at the blanket in his hands. No sound of pain fell from his lips, no heartfelt cry; just one single tear glistened at the corner of his eye, and soon disappeared._

"_I lost my son,"_

_Temari nodded her head; his statement was simple and direct. His hands trembled as they held the blanket._

"_I loved him very much,"_

_Temari felt her throat close at that. Gaara didn't love easily; in fact she had never heard him say that word before._

"_Of course you did, he was a beautiful child," Temari whispered trying to keep her tone soothing and calm. "How is Hinata."_

_The change was drastic, like a sudden storm, Gaara's eyes flashed cold rage at her his lip turned up in a menacing sneer. "She's gone,"_

_Temari felt cold fear run down her spine, at those words. What had he done? She knew that fathers were expected to be the strong ones, to be the 'rock' in the family. All too often fathers are considered to be the ones who should attend to the practical but not the emotional aspects surrounding death. And being Gaara she had just assumed he would be the strong one. _

_Temari realized that such an expectation was an unmanageable burden on Gaara and that he was grieving deeply and no one understood. Shikamaru had spoken a bit about grief and the words he had used to describe it all encumbered what Gaara had felt all through his life. Those who grieved felt overwhelmed, ignored, isolated, and abandoned. While everyone asked after the mother no one thought about the father._

_So with careful thought she choice her words carefully. "Gone where?"_

_Gaara's face became a mask again shielding his emotions from her and closing down._

"_I sent her away, to the family estate, and there she will stay until I need her."_

_Temari's eyes widened at his words and before she thought better of it she spoke, "Gaara you need to grieve with your wife together."_

"_That's impossible," his answer was quick and cutting. _

"_What do you mean?"_

_Gaara slowly stood up and opened the draw to his desk and set the blanket inside. He stared at it for a long time before shutting the drawer and setting his gaze on Temari._

"_She has no heart,"_

_Temari sucked in her breath at his statement and watched as he gave his sister a meaningless smile._

"_Gaara that's harsh,"_

"_Temair you were not here," Gaara said with a frown. "Hinata turned away from me; she blames me for the death of our son just as much as I do, but far worse. She won't even speak to me."_

"_In time…"_

"_I'm fine Temari," he said cutting her off as he changed the subject, "was there anything else you needed, I have paper work."_

_Temari gave a meaningless smile back at him, "Nothing just that I'll be moving back into my rooms this afternoon."_

_A glimmer of shock ran through Gaara's face before he spoke, "You're moving back, what about..."_

_She quickly interrupted him, "It didn't work out; I believe I told you marriage is a gift, not to be entered into lightly."_

_Gaara's mouth tightened slightly before he nodded his head, "I should have listened to you."_

_Temari gently ruffled his hair out of his face and smiled at him, "I don't expect my brothers to listen to their older and wiser sister."_

_Gaara smiled at her and sighed, "I missed you Temari."_

"_Missed you to little brother, I'll start unpacking,"_

_Temari smiled as she walked out of the office. The door closed behind her and her face crumbled for a brief second before she got herself under control once more. Her brothers needed her. She needed to pull the family back together. With a determined sniff she marched down the hall to check on Kankuro._

CHAPTER 13

Hinata was still nursing her wounded pride at Gaara's insensitive remarks last evening. So frustrated was she in his behavior that she hadn't spoken one word the entire morning, instead of enjoying the beauty of the desert, or lack thereof. It was actually a very dismal place an area in which few forms of life could exist because of lack of water. The few living creatures that did live in the vast sandy desert where dangerous, cold, and uncaring. Funny how that described the man in front of her.

Gaara was up ahead leading the way as she trailed behind him.

"You know you really walk like one, chest out, head held high, long stomping strides," Hinata suddenly shouted out, her daintily feet stomping the sand in a demonstration of his walk.

Gaara held in his temper at her snide comment and continued walking.

Hinata continued however in a louder voice, "The walk of a self-satisfied Kazekage."

Gaara bit off an angry snarl and increased his stride trying to take out his anger in walking faster instead of turning around and strangling her.

"No doubt it comes from being told since birth the world was yours, and actually believing it,"Hinata half shouted at him.

That was the last straw Gaara was by her side in a blink of the eye his strong hand circled her upper arm in a vice like grip. Hinata gasped in surprise at his sudden appearance almost biting her tongue. Cool green eyes stared her down for several seconds before he spoke in a hushed tone, a dangerous purr for her ears only.

"I wasn't born in a nurturing home, with two parents that showered love and attention on their children like you! I was born in the slummy out skirts of Sunagakure. My birth was not a day of joy and celebration. I was the defining factor of life and death for my Mother."

"I don't understand," Hinata mustered out her voice weak sounding.

"I bet you don't," Gaara snarled harshly.

"Your father…"

"Was never a father. Didn't even cry when my Mother passed onto the other side," Gaara replied curtly, "Some would say I am the spitting image of him in looks and in demeanor."

"Your citizens love and respect you," Hinata offered lamely.

"That was not always the case. Where do you think the legends of the Sand Beast come from?

"I thought them just legends," Hinata replied.

"No they are entirely true…that is to a degree."

"I didn't know Gaara…" Hinata replied her voice barely a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Gaara's cold eyes softened slightly as he let her go and turned around to continue walking his words floated over his shoulder. "What you're looking at, is the walk of a man who lost a chance at happiness five years ago. The walk of a man who doesn't know how to fix this."

Hinata felt the prick of tears beneath her eyelids at his comment and followed behind silently.

…

"Could you um...turn around?" Hinata asked as she rubbed her bare arm they had stopped for the night, amazingly locating another patch of paradise in the barren desert.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the beginnings of a scarlet blush running across the bridge of her nose. She was embarrassed to be naked in front of him.

"Why?" Gaara asked amusement sparkled in his eyes.

Hinata grew a little more flustered at his question.

"A gentleman would avert his eyes while a Lady is bathing," Hinata pointed out.

"That rule only applies to unmarried men. We are married," Gaara bantered back.

"It applies to everyone," Hinata stressed through clenched teeth.

"Who said I was a gentleman?" Gaara quipped back.

That comment received him a furious glare. He leaned back against the sand on his forearms and watched with interest as Hinata turned her back to him and began to get undressed. She slowly peeled off the bright veil from her head, the odhani floated gently to rest on the sand by her bare feet. Next she began wiggling her hips out of her long lehenga skirt, the skirt was rich with exquisite embellishments, even from the distance of where he sat he could make out the silver, gold embroidery paired with kundan sequins and glittering stones that embellished the silk material. Of course all the fancy thread and such was all fake, and of poor quality, nothing compared to the expensive silk, brocade, and chiffon Lehenga's that he had bought Hinata in the past.

However expensive the material the look was about the same. She was beautiful whether she wore, cheap material, rages, or the finest silks in the country. His eyes drifted lazily over her long legs as she stepped out of the material. His throat went dry and he began to feel uncomfortable as he watched her long slender fingers finger the choli blouse she wore, it was backless with a very provocative neckline it left very little to the imagination.

Swallowing he sat up his eyes made contact with hers and he noticed the heat in her gaze, the soft curve of her lip and he realized she was using her body to control him. She was good at turning any situation back into her control. Playing the sultry seductive woman was easy for her, especially when she knew Gaara wasn't going to act on his baser instincts.

He couldn't deny the fact that he was very interested in her body. It was true he hated her but he loved her body. No woman could use their body to pull the stone cold Kazekage into their grasp but she could. It only took one glance, one smile, a bat of her dark eyelashes, or that lovely blush that always crept across her nose to get his attention. However there was a difference between innocence and seduction. He didn't care for her to play him like this.

So without a thought he got to his feet and walked away from her. Suppressing ever urge to turn back and touch her. Instead he distracted himself by looking for some food. The distant sound of a splash announced that Hinata had jumped into the water.

He stayed in hearing range as he forged for food, just in case something happened. It didn't take long for him to find a few plants that would be edible once cooked. It was pure luck that he found an ostrich egg. In a matter of minutes he had a small fire going and was in the process of preparing the leaves for cooking when Hinata walked up from the water.

He glanced at her briefly before continuing his preparations. She silently sat down on a rock next to him, giving a small shiver.

"Dry your hair by the fire. The sun is setting and it will soon be dark," Gaara ordered.

Hinata knelt closer to the fire and brought her dark wet hair forward across her shoulder. Her hands running through the long strands in an attempt to untangle and make it dry faster.

"Do you think it's going to be cold tonight like last night?" She asked softly.

Gaara just nodded his head in confirmation. It would probably drop into the low teens tonight hopefully it wouldn't drop below zero. The fire would have to stay burning through the night to ward off the night chill.

"Can I sleep next to you tonight?" Hinata asked her voice had a waiver to it.

Gaara glanced at her once more and frowned. "Fine."

Hinata gave an exasperated sigh of frustration, "I'm sorry Gaara! Sorry that I pulled you into this mess, sorry to flaunt my body around you, sorry that you have to be subjected to sleeping in close proximity to me." She finished her rant and took a gulp of air, and stared into the fire once more.

Gaara finished placing the leaves and the egg next to the fire to cook. Now he felt like a jerk, no doubt she was shielding her face from him in order to keep the tears hidden. But she knew what she had done back there and still she had done it. And like always she felt sorry, empty, and miserable.

"You knew what you were doing back there," Gaara pointed out. "You are well aware of your beauty and knew that I wouldn't dare force myself on you. Teasing and playing me like that is unnecessary. I can't even enjoy the one pleasure of your company, of watching you without you turning it around to use to your advantage."

Hinata hung her head slightly her fingers still threading their way through her dark hair. A particular tangle gave her some trouble and she yanked at it in aggravation. She muttered something that sounded like 'I'm sorry' once more.

"You're always sorry after the fact," Gaara growled as he put another dead branch on the fire.

"What do you want me to say?" Hinata snapped back, as she ripped her hand through her hair and pulled out a few long strands of black hair and swept her fingers together to release them from the hairs hold.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask you to change?" Gaara snipped back.

Hinata pushed her half dry hair over her other shoulder and looked at him, "I guess I've just used my beauty as a way to gain control."

"Over me?"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me it bothered you?" Hinata asked.

"We never talked after the ...incident," Gaara finished his voice a little hoarse sounding at the end.

"I think we should talk about the..."

"I am not yet ready to discuss that!" Gaara cut her off with a savage snarl.

Hinata bit her bottom lip and stared at the fire once more in silence. Gaara masked his grief quickly and took the egg and leaves off the fire. He offered a make shift bark dish to Hinata with some of the food on it. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the leaves. Gaara could feel her stare as he picked up the limp leaves with his fingertips and placed them in his mouth chewing on them thoughtfully. Out of the corner of his vision he watched her daintily pick up one leaf and place it in her mouth chewing carefully.

"What is this?" Hinata asked a she took another couple of leaves and chewed them with relish this time.

"Stinging nettle," Gaara replied simply.

It was hard to keep the smile off his face as Hinata made a choking noise as she picked the half chewed leaves off her tongue. His smile was met with a glare.

"Well to make things even let me tell you what irritates me," Hinata hissed out.

Gaara blinked at her hostility. "And what pray tell is that?" His expression was almost innocent looking.

"Those worthless trinkets you keep sending me," Hinata spat out with a firm nod of her head as she focused back on her food.

"Worthless trinkets?" Gaara asked dubiously.

Hinata rolled her eyes at him, "Yes that emerald necklace, that cedar wood fan, the yards and yards of expensive silk, the diamonds, the ruby earrings, the hair paraphernalia the list goes on and on."

Gaara's face went rigid with understanding. "You dislike my gifts?"

"No," Hinata replied calmly.

Gaara almost relaxed until she continued.

"I hate them," Hinata finished with relish.

Gaara's hands twitched at her final statement.

"They are meaningless to me because you never gave them to me as gifts they were given in the spirit of placating me. Keeping me quite and content in my little country estate that you sent me to."

Gaara flinched at the words. Not because of the venom in which she had said the words but because it was entirely true. Those gifts were sent to keep her calm, to appease and mollify her.

"You send them in a mannerism that will keep up the appearance that we are happy."

It was true; he sent them in a showy display even as he was choosing the gift he made a great show of letting everyone know he was buying a gift for his wife. Each gift got more expensive, showier, and more elaborate. And yes more meaningless.

"As if I could be happy living with the fact that my own husband sent me to live away from him. That the mere sight of me brings him pain and grief," Hinata's voice dropped lower.

Gaara stared down at the bark dish and absently tossed it into the flames. Where she used her body against him, he used the fact that he didn't have to work on their marriage. The fact that he could buy expensive trinkets was proof enough that he cared. What more could any woman want. He knew it was faulty reasoning, that Hinata was not like most woman and that he knew better than to make excuses for his actions.

"I agree with you," Gaara replied simply.

"You do?" Hinata replied in surprise.

"Yes."

"On which part?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

Gaara sighed leave it to a woman to want specific details on what a man agreed on with her.

"I agree that buying you expensive gifts is a waste of my resources if you don't appreciate them."

"You missed the point entirely. It's not that I wouldn't appreciate them it's the manner in which the gift is given..."

Gaara reached over a hand and stilled her fluttering ones and looked her in the eye, "Hinata I understand what you're saying."

"You do?" She asked again.

"Yes now I believe that's enough heavy talk for this evening."

"I agree," Hinata replied in relief.

There was pleasant silence as Gaara placed several more pieces of wood on the fire. Together they laid down in the sand by the fire. Gaara on his back looking up at the stars and Hinata curled up on her side facing the fire. The heavy robe was draped across them. Gaara of course couldn't sleep, it was difficult for him to and even if he wanted to instinct took over forcing him to stay awake.

The sky was pitch black but within the inky darkness the stars shined brightly. He forgot how beautiful the night sky was in the desert. The beauty of the night, the soft crackling of the fire and the comforting warmth of Hinata's back pressed against his side was possible the most relaxing evening he had had in years.

….

"You're positive she came this way?" Neji asked in doubt as he watched his cousin stand in the middle of the deserted road.

Hanabi was silent as her keen eyes traveled across the red dirt and onto the sandy banks that ran alongside the road.

"It doesn't look like it's used often," Neji said as he crouched down and brushed the dirt with his fingertips.

"It's a caravan road," Hanabi said as she pointed to a camel track, "See the footprints."

"A spice caravan?" Neji asked as he took a pinch of dirt between his fingertips and held it to his nose. "No smell of dropped spices though."

Hanabi frowned as she looked around for some type of clue as to why Hinata came this way. Finally with a quick blink she enhanced her eyes sight. Within in seconds she found her clue, in fact she found several all at once. To the right a disturbance in the sand bank and to the left straight down the road the fading evidence of chakra footsteps. Not just one but several and by the looks of it all men, brutes with muscle with a hint of chakra to help them with their trade.

A smile broke across Hanabi's face as she realized what had happened. Her bell like laugh startled Neji. Hanabi shook her head in amusement as she blinked her eyes back to normal.

"Hinata continues to surprise me Neji,"

"In what way?" Neji asked throwing the dirt in the air and straightening up.

"I was wondering how she was going to lose those two fools that follow her like guard dogs, and now I know," Hanabi said with triumph.

Neji actually smiled at Hanabi. His younger cousin was amazingly smart at finding the evidence and piecing together the how and why. Each one in the Hyuuga family had their own strength and their own weakness, although Neji preferred to say he had no weakness at all.

"It's a human trafficking caravan isn't it?"

"Yes and Hinata knew about this road," Hanabi nodded to the right. "She allowed herself to be caught over there, and as you can see by the lack of bark on this tree they must have knocked her lap dog against it with brute force. Probably knocked the wind out of him."

"Clever girl," Neji mused.

"Indeed. These men have a little chakra talent but not nearly enough to out power Hinata," Hanabi smiled with relish. "She was using them to get away. Men are such fools."

Neji bristled slightly under the snide comment and shot a glare at Hanabi.

"Stop gloating and let's keep going before the trail gets cold, we are in the Kazekages lands now,"

"Don't act so scared Neji, he is too busy chasing after his wife to pay attention to us,"

"That isn't who I'm worried about,"

Hanabi's lips curled up, "You wouldn't be concerned about a certain dumb blond?"

Her taunt was making him exceedingly uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't toy around with women Neji," Hanabi lectured. "It was only a matter of time before one of them taught you a lesson."

"Stop it Hanabi," Neji snapped out.

He headed down the road following the trail.

Hanabi smirked, "Scaredy cat."

"I heard that," Neji shouted from ahead.

Hanabi laughed as she followed behind him.

…..

"I forget how unbearably hot it is here," Temari sighed as she lazily waved the hand fan back and forth in front of her face.

The room was pretty silent other than Amun's steady panting to cool off. Kankuro was slumped in his easy chair arms crossed over chest, pouting and sulking like a child that didn't get their way. Matsuri sat opposite of her husband an indignant look of self-righteousness across her face.

"I'm going to make this very quick," Temari said, her voice all business as she took control. "Kankuro, Gaara entrusted you as acting Kazekage. There for you need to get a grip on matters. You need to face the fact that you're slipping back into old habits."

Matsuri interrupted Temari and addressed Kankuro face to face, "Kankuro I know we have a serious problem here, you have been hiding alcohol all over our room, you stay out late, and you get violent with me when you drink too much."

Kankuro's face became an angry mask as he uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, "What do you think makes me do that?"

Matsuri's eyes widened before they narrowed, "Don't blame others for your weaknesses."

"How am I supposed to act when my wife is at my little brother's beck and call? Should I stand by yet again as Gaara gets what he wants?" Kankuro thundered out.

Amun startled out of his stupor at the raising of voices.

"I am not at his beck and call, I serve the Kazekage like any citizen would," Matsuri snapped out.

"I am tired of picking up the pieces of Gaara's mistakes, do you hear me?" Kankuro snarled at Matsuri. Then he turned and pointed a finger at Temari, "I will not let my marriage fall through the cracks because Gaara is having trouble, I won't end up like you Temari, alone and bitter because I threw everything away to come to Gaara's rescue yet again."

Temari sucked in an involuntary breath of air at his statement. Her hand stilled from waving the fan and she finally snapped it shut violently. Everyone was silent, realizing that Kankuro had stepped over the line. He must have realized it also for his face crumbled slightly. Not knowing what to say he ran his fingers through his brown hair and shook his head.

"Temari, he didn't mean anything by it," Matsuri said softly trying to defend her husband.

Temari raised a hand for her sister-in-law to be silent. Slowly she blinked back the tears and cleared her voice.

"Kankuro you make an excellent point, I gave up everything to save our brother and our country from ruin," Temari paused to gather her thoughts than continued. "I admit I gave up a chance of happiness, but you don't have to. Don't sink into the bitterness of drink; your wife is still here right by your side. Gods know she could have left you years ago but she didn't."

Kankuro raised his face to his sister, "I know she is, I'm nothing without her support and love."

Matsuri sniffed slightly as she stood and sat down on Kankuro's lap and gave him an affectionate kiss.

"I am willing to keep trying if you are."

Kankuro nodded his head.

"Alright now that we have that figured out we need to come back down to reality," Temari announced all business. "Korobi, Yaoki and I will head back out to pick up the trail of where Gaara and Hinata went."

"Might as well take Amun with you," Kankuro offered.

"Will do," Temari replied than paused thinking, she tapped her bottom lip with one finger in thought. "I hate to do this, but I think we should be ready to send him the paper work for the annulment,"

"It's all drafted and signed, sitting on his desk, just one signature remains," Matsuri replied sadly.

"The Hyuuga leader made the statement that it was up to Hinata what she wanted to do," Temari said. "If I find their location I'll send word and you two can head out and get the documentation into his hands. After that I'm done with this, and so are you two."

"After all this I need a much need vacation," Kankuro said wearily.

"We all do," Matsuri replied.

"So now that we are all on the same page how about a toast to our success?" Kankuro asked slyly.

Temari stood, stretch and gave her brother a smile.

"Matsuri and I will have a toast and you can have fruit juice," Temari replied.

"Now wait a second that doesn't seem fair!" Kankuro protested.

In the end it didn't matter. Two women against one man were never fair odds.


	15. Chapter 14

_Her steps were slow and measured as she walked down the crowded hallway of the complex. There was a terrible silence as people stepped out of her way giving her a nice clear path to proceed down. Her two men-at-arms Korobi and Yaoki flanked her sides. It took great concentration not to show the fear and worry that was boiling deep within. The depressing atmosphere of unspoken fear of death was heavy. _

_The Kazekage was sick. Any civilian that would have been sick would be treated in the hospital. However, the Kazekage was treated in the comfort of his home. Everyone was bustling around the door. Sekka head of the hospital was even there standing to the side giving instructions to…Hinata's eyes narrowed as she recognized Kankuro's wife._

"_Lady Hinata," Sekka greeted in a solemn tone._

"_My Lady…" Matsuri simpered._

_Hinata easily passed over Matsuri and gave Sekka a rare smile, "how is he."_

"_The Kazekage is suffering from a high fever, hallucinations, little to no sleep." _

_A cold feeling seeped into her skin, "Is it sand pox?"_

_Sekka nodded his head curtly, "I'm sorry my lady, that's a great possibility."_

_Matsuri's head snapped up and she glared at Hianta, "The Kazekage is not dying."_

_Hinata regarded the woman in icy contempt. While Matsuri spoke out of concern for Gaara's well-being, Hinata's inquiry was entirely selfish. It was vastly complicated, she was the Kazekage's unwanted wife, and if he should die her future would be unknown. Her life could potentially be in danger if for some reason the Kazekage decided she was too much trouble. Knowing Gaara's siblings they wouldn't think twice taking a kunai to her throat._

_There was a difference between herself and the rest that were sick with worry. She would not allow Gaara to die, not when she still needed his name as protection._

_Her father would be greatly disappointed in her if she couldn't save her own husband. _

"_Let me see him," _

"_Absolutely not," Matsuri interjected with such venom it took Hinata by surprise and apparently it did for Sekka as well._

"_Matsuri Lady Hinata is his wife," Sekka's tone was reproachful. "Lady Hinata I am sure a familiar face will be of comfort."_

_Hinata nodded her head and with a look of triumph swept through the doorway Korobi and Yaoki closely following her. The room was open, a warm breeze came through the open windows. Temari was sitting on the side of the bed wiping Gaara's feverish forehead with a cloth talking in soothing tones. Hinata immediately unhooked her cloak draped it across a chair and began shedding her leather gloves._

"_Set the box on the table," Hinata instructed Korobi, "you both can wait for me outside."_

_Yaoki looked like he was about to but Korobi stepped in and dragged his partner out of the room. _

"_What are you doing here?" Temari asked as soon as the two men left._

_Hinata spared a glance at her sister-in-law, "To see my husband of course."_

_Temari's pretty face twisted into an ugly scowl, "He is not on his death bed."_

_Hinata was beginning to tire of everyone assuming she wished him dead. With a breathy sigh of frustration, Hinata gave her sister-in-law a cold smile, "I wish him no harm."_

_Temari looked like she wanted to say something, yet Gaara suddenly spoke his voice faded and weary sounding._

"_Stay,"_

_Hinata glanced at Gaara lying prompted up against several pillows, face pale, greenish eyes bloodshot and glazed._

"_The Kazekages's word is law," Hinata spoke with a hint of superiority._

_Temari rose up slowly; she turned to go toward the door but paused. _

"_I am sorry for your loss," Temari's voice was low and distant sounding._

_Hinata kept her back to her sister-in-law blinking her eyes furiously to keep back the tears._

"_It's not easy losing someone you love dearly,"_

_Temari finally conceded and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Hinata turned her all seeing eyes on her husband. He returned her gaze with a confused one of his own._

"_You didn't bring him?" Gaara asked his voice groggy._

_A small frown turned her lips down, "Bring who?" she asked softly as she walked slowly to the side of his bed and pulled up a chair._

"_Our son," Gaara replied with a weak laugh._

_Hinata swallowed down her sob of grief, and managed to place a small smile on her lips. The fever was indeed making him forget. She sat on the chair and carefully picked up his limp hand. Her long graceful fingers intertwined with his hot hand. Gaara was acting like he had at the beginning of their marriage as a friend not like what they were not sworn enemies. _

"_He's in a better place," Hinata replied softly gazing down at their hands._

_She watched him pull away and felt his fingers brush the wetness from the side of her check. _

"_You're crying," Gaara replied his words were slurred with fever._

_Hinata sniffed softly not even realizing that she had been crying. _

"_I'm not dying," _

_Hinata wiped the tears away and straightened her shoulders giving him a smile, "Of course not, you're the Kazekage, invincible and long lasting."_

_Gaara's eyes slowly closed and she could see him visibly fall into a feverish sleep before her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry," Hinata whispered as she leaned forward "So very sorry."_

_She stayed with him throughout the night, sitting by his bedside waiting for him to get better or worse. Sekka came and went with hot teas that he forced the half-dazed Kazekage to drink. There were a few more painful conversations about their son when Gaara was awake. It was amazing the small things he remembered, like his smile, eye color, favorite foods, and so forth. Things that made her want to cry. _

_At one point Hinata almost opened the cedar box, almost began the chant. At last in the early dawn the Kazekage's fever broke and she packed up her cedar box and left with her head held high, a cold glint in her eyes and a fixed smile of un-care on her lips as she passed by Matsuri. In the end she was still the Kazekage's wife and the only one that could keep death at bay. _

Ch 14

"Outrageous," Temari growled out.

"Utterly shameful," Korobi muttered shaking his head in disgust.

Yaoki stood silently taking it all in.

"Disgraceful," Temari spat out in anger.

"Appalling," Korobi supplied still shaking his head.

"Fascinating," Yaoki finally said with a stupefied look as he gazed in wonder over the human merchandise that was being hauled out before perspective bidders.

"Excuse me?" Temari snapped in irritation. Yaoki managed to wipe the look of awe off his face,

"Fascinatingly horrifying," he glanced at Temari out of the corner of his eye as he continued. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Men would!" Temari said with a firm nod. "There only one thing to do boys."

Amun began jumping up and down in excitement waiting for the action to begin.

"Support this enterprising business?" Yaoki supplied with a questioning look.

"Pull yourself out of the gutters," Temari snarled in disgust.

"We are shutting it down," Korobi replied as he cracked his knuckles and evil grin spread across his face. "I've been dying for some action."

"You know the routine, wait for my cue," Temari said.

The two men nodded and went in opposite directions circling the illegal gambling endeavor, Amun followed close behind Korobi. She was feeling pretty gutsy as it was three against, well too many to count but over half were not shinobi, and had no chakra talent what so ever. Well maybe the leader did but it was weak at best In fact now that she really thought about it, wasn't it strange that Hinata would have gotten herself captured. Temari suddenly chuckled to herself. Her sister-in-law was a Hyuuga and the sand siblings had indeed overestimated her.

Temari probably wouldn't have let herself be captured just to escape her guard but it was a good strategy and it had worked for Hinata. Than the thought of Gaara actually bidding for his own wife was very amusing. Or had she been bought by some half-drunk patron and escaped into the desert with Gaara hot on her heels. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she finally focused on the man just a few people to the left of her. He stood tall, back straight arms crossed. No one could mistake that arrogant pose, those brooding eyes or that dark hair tied back nary a hair out of place. It was a sin how at ease and cool he looked beneath the blistering heat of the sun. No doubt he wasn't even sweating, it just wasn't fair.

Without thinking she began priming herself. Tucking in the stray blond curls damp with perspiration. Using her tongue, she ran it across the front of her teeth and grimaced, gritty with sand. Sighing in defeat, why bother he was a Hyuuga and the enemy. Her first instinct should be to attack not primp.

With ease, she made her way to his side and successfully startled him.

"So this is where you buy your courtesans?"

His surprise and unease was apparent in the depths of his violet eyes before it was quickly hidden.

"I had no idea the Kazekage allowed such illegal activity," Neji said with his signature smirk.

"You know Gaara isn't involved in this…this deabatuery," Temari snapped, "And what are you doing trespassing in my country."

"Neji turned slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"When did you become Kazekage?"

Temari almost put the stuck up lord in his place but a slight commotion broke out to the right. An almost exact replica of Hinata was striding through the crowds. On a second glance it was clearly Hanabi. Long black hair flowing around her shoulders, the blunt cut of her bangs kept her unique eyes hidden, but it was clear she didn't miss a beat. An old man overstepped his boundaries as he reached out to touch the dark beauty. In the blink of an eye Hanabi shoved his face back and aimed and exact hit to his gut. In a smooth stride she hopped over his crumpled body without missing a beat.

"She hasn't changed," Temari snorted.

Neji gave a genuine smile, "Shje takes great pleasure in giving out pain."

"Looks just like Hinata but acts the opposite," Temari mused as she idly took out her hand fan and waved it lazily back and forth trying to ease the heat.

"Hintata's methods are not so forceful, she uses femininity to her advantage, weakness becomes her strength and she does it all with grace and gentility."

Temari rolled her eyes, "Its women like Hinata that give Hanabi and myself a bad name,"

"Indeed," Neji replied.

"So you agree," Temari said with a smile.

"Yes but I don't fault Hinata for her methods, they work for her just as brassiness and obtrusiveness works for you,"

Temari almost hit him with her fan but Hanabi reached them first.

"Hinata is heading north," Hanabi announced.

"How did you find that out?" Temari demanded.

"From the girls,"

"Hmm I never thought of that," Temari said half-disgusted with herself for not thinking of interviewing the merchandise first.

"Where are the ladies now?" Neji asked.

"On their way out of this horrid country," Hanabi tilted her head toward Temari and in a snide tone said, "No offense."

For some reason Temari could not bring herself to get angry with the woman before her. Under different circumstances they would have been friends probably relished in out smarting men and promote the rights of women.

There was an up roar of commotion as the disgruntled men realized their purchases where no longer available. This was the perfect moment to strike thanks to Hanabi.

"Let's say we put aside our differences and close this place down?"

Hanabi's lips quirked up and she nodded her head yes at the same time Neji thumbed his hat above his eyes to reveal the Byakugan.

"Awaiting your orders boss," Neji drawled out.

Temari smiled as she gave the signal to her two men. Sometimes working with the enemy proved useful.

….

Gaara stared at the so-called respectable inn slash bar in front of him. The muffled sounds of singing, followed by shrieks of drunken laughter, and the lewd words ringing in the warm night air assaulted his ears. He stole a glance at Hinata and noticed the determined set of her jaw the glitter of excitement in her eyes as she stared at the swing doors of the establishment. His eyes wandered over her attire and he wrinkled his nose. The clothing she wore left little to the imagination and although she was very appealing he was not going to allow her to strut herself under the noses of riff raff that called themselves upholding customers. Bunch of thugs, rogues, and thieves that's what would be inside.

"No," Gaara commented.

"What!" Hinata protested in anguish. "He's inside and he has my dagger."

"What, you think you can waltz right in demand your dagger and swagger right out? Plus that irate red headed woman is in there," Gaara growled.

"I am terrible at waltzing. Instead I will walk in…" Hinata began trying to make light of his order.

"Hinata," Gaara warned. "This is serious."

"Lighten up," Hinata teased.

"I can't believe you just told me to lighten up. You are not going in there."

"Oh and you are?"

"I am a better candidate than you,"

"Really? You with your famous red hair, tattoo, and signature dirty look. Your right no one will recognize you," Hinata pointed out snidely.

"You're walking a real thin line Hinata…"

"Shh," Hinata suddenly ordered as she focused her gaze on the second floor.

Gaara almost lost his temper at her shushing him until he figured out what she was doing.

"Ah this will be easier than I thought," Hinata whispered in excitement. "His room is on the second floor third door on the right. He just set his satchel down and the dagger is inside."

Gaara visibly relaxed at least they wouldn't have to confront the individual.

"Now the owners aren't just going to let us walk right in without buying a room. Do you have money for a room?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Do I look like I have money for a room?" Gaara asked annoyed at the question.

"No probably not," Hinata commented to herself with a sad shake of her head.

Gaara gave a weary sigh as he watched her move along the side of the building eyes focused on the windows.

"That one has a broken latch. B-b-boost me up I think I can c-c-climb through," Hinata ordered.

Gaara blinked in surprise at her stuttering, she didn't appear tense, so she must be excited.

"Why are you stuttering?" Gaara asked as he moved next to her and judged the height of the window ledge.

"N-n-never you mind," Hinata waved off his question.

"You're excited?" Gaara accused darkly.

Exasperated Hinata threw her hands in the air and twirled around to face him. "W-w-what if I am? I h-h-have not done anything s-s-so exciting in years."

"I don't like the idea of you going up first," Gaara replied blandly.

"Well I can't very well lift you up," Hinata pointed out as she got control of her excitement.

"Fine I'll boost you up," Gaara gave in. He stooped making a step for her with his hands. He had done this before plenty of times. But it was far different with Hinata brushing alongside his body than one of his partners in a mission.

"Can you reach?" He asked, hoisting her up.

"Mmm-hmm," was the reply.

Gaara looked up. Right at her bottom. He decided to enjoy the view as long as she had no idea she was providing it.

"I just need to get my fingers under the edge," She whispered.

"Go right ahead," He said, smiling for the first time all night.

She twisted immediately around. "Why do you sound so equable?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just appreciating your usefulness."

"I-" She pursed her lips together. "Do you know, I don't think I trust you?"

He didn't respond as he watched as she jiggled the window, then slid it up and open.

"I did it!" She said, sounding triumphant even through her whisper.

"I'm going to push you up," He said. "You should be able to-"

But Hinata was already in. Gaara couldn't help but be impressed she was clearly a born athlete even without using her chakra.

Her face appeared in the open window. "I don't think anyone heard," She whispered. "Can you get up by yourself?"

He nodded, this was the easy part. The exterior wall was made of stone and there were a few rough spots, with outcroppings just long enough to wedge foot. Add that to the one knobby bit he grasped with his hand and he was inside in less than twenty seconds.

The hallway was pretty dark save for a few candles attached to the wall giving off and eerie glow of light. Hinata was already heading for the room. He still was taken aback at her assured attitude, how she marched into things without a backward glance or any thought of hesitation. It was kind of a turn on to have a women show such confidence, why hadn't he seen it in her before?

"It's locked," Hinata bemoaned.

"I can use my sand to grind down the gears inside the handle," Gaara offered.

"N-n-no that redheaded she devil can detect chakra currents we have to do this on our own," Hinata whispered as she bit her bottom lip in thought.

Gaara blinked at her in surprise than gave her a feral grin, "She-devil?"

Even in the dark he noticed the dark stain of a blush on her high cheek bones, "Alright I g-g-got a little c-c-carried away," she hiccupped. "You know got caught up in the moment."

Now she was tapping a finger against her bottom lip in thought again. "Oh how about a hair pin!" She turned around in excitement staring at him expectantly.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Do you have a hair pin?" Hinata asked with a wave of her hand.

"Do I look like I have a hair pin?" Gaara questioned.

"Your right of course you don't," Hinata replied flippantly. Her fingers began digging in the mess of black hair that was half piled atop her head and the other half was falling around her shoulders.

"Do you stutter as well as ask stupid questions when your excited?" Gaara asked snidely.

The sarcastic comment was lost on Hinata. She was too busy on her knees before the door hairpin in hand working the lock diligently. After a few seconds the door swung open and Hinata flew through without hesitation. Gaara shook his head sadly normally you wouldn't rush into a room without first checking to see if the cost was clear. Softly he closed the door and watched in amusement as Hinata began searching for the satchel.

"I thought for sure it was atop the bed," Hinata commented in frustration as she began searching underneath the bed.

"Maybe in one of the dresser draws," Gaara suggested as he made his way to the dresser and opened the top drawer.

Frowning he picked up some silky green material with black lace adorning the edges. He stretched the small piece of material between his fingers did this small piece of clothing cover any skin at all? And did that fiery red head wear this for that obnoxious man?

"That is obviously not the satchel, Gaara," Hinata quipped from the other side of the room.

Gaara gave a grunt as he stuffed what he just now figured out was lingerie back into the drawer and hastily shut it.

"How come you never wore anything like that for me?" Gaara asked as he opened another drawer.

There was silence on the other side for the room and he glanced over his shoulder to see Hinata's body stiffen and her gaze harden.

"You never seemed interested in me that way…" Hinata trailed off. "After the loss we just…"

"I am well aware of that," Gaara cut her off harshly. Why did he ask such a question, it only brought back the bitter taste of the loss of their child?

They continued their searching until he heard the distinct sound of footsteps in the hallway. Gaara's head snapped up and Hinata's eyes turned cold with fear. Frantically her eyes swiveled around the room for an escape.

"The armoire," Hinata whispered urgently.

"My arm what?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"The closet," Hinata replied shortly as she opened the door. She quickly pushed the hanging clothes out of the way and stepped in Gaara followed shortly after her. She felt herself being backed up against what felt like robes, and Gaara was backed up against her.

His lips found her ear, and she felt more than she heard, "Don't say a word."

The door to the hall clicked open, and heavy footsteps thudded across the floor.

"What made you think we didn't need money?" The sound of a woman's annoyed voice sounded out.

"In the past I've usually just taken what I wanted no questions asked," the male replied.

"Respectable people pay for meals," the woman replied with exasperation. "Gods teeth you didn't even lock the door."

"Just calm down, I want to enjoy this evening without your harping."

"I don't harp," she snapped back. "Now where is the satchel?"

There was the faint sound of a creaking mattress followed by a grunt of exertion. Hinata grabbed on to Gaara, clutching the front of his shirt. This was the closest they had been in such a confining area. She forced herself to breath evenly and quietly. There was something about her position, mixed with the combination of awareness and fear and the proximity of his body. She felt strange almost as if she were somehow suspended in time. The feeling was weird since in the past they could hardly stand each other's company.

"Hmph should have known you'd hide it there."

There was the sound of outrage followed by the slamming of the dresser drawer. In the armoire Hinata visibly frowned at Gaara for his carelessness. He left the drawer open.

"Were you rummaging through my lingerie again?"

"Technically it's my lingerie since it's meant for me to enjoy," there was a sudden change in the man's voice; it deepened to a husky whisper. "Hey I have a better idea why don't we skip dinner and spend the evening…"

The man's voice dropped drastically there was the sound of rustling cloths, a surprised gasp of air, followed by a muffled cry of excitement. Hinata knew her face was heating up the sounds in the bedroom sounded suspiciously like the two were getting it on.

"Although I would love to continue this I am very hungry," the woman's' voice was breathless and strained sounding.

"And afterward," The man's voice was tinged with longing.

"The night is young," The woman's voice sounded almost singsong like.

There was the sound of footsteps and the sound of the door being opened.

"Did I tell you that I love you?"

The door shut and the footsteps faded away. Hinata all but bolted out of the armoire flying to the side of the bed and lifting the mattress. Gaara was more cautious as he stepped out. Hinata was on her knees her arm stuck between the mattresses. With a sharp tug her hand came out holding the bejeweled dagger proudly.

"Let's go," Gaara whispered as he opened the door and led the way out

They successfully climbed out the window. Hinata was able to latch the window shut before Gaara helped her off the window ledge. There was a feeling of excitement in the air as the two hurried down the deserted road and into the sandy dessert. Hinata's shoulders were moving slightly and her breathing was hitched.

"Are you…are you laughing?" Gaara asked in shock.

"N-n-no," Hinata stuttered out than she broke down and began laughing. "Yes."

Gaara gave her a strange look.

"Truthfully after the fear of discovery wore off. Wasn't it just a little bit wonderful?" Hinata persisted.

He looked down at her and maybe it was the moon light, or maybe just her wishful imagination, but she thought she saw something flash in his eyes. Something soft something just a little bit indulgent.

"A little bit," he said "But just a little bit"

"I knew you weren't an old fogy," Hinata piped up.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know a fuddy-duddy," Hinata replied with a nod of her head.

"Are you in a since calling me a stick in the mud?"

"Yes that's the term I was thinking of," Hinata replied brightly.

"Kags are not supposed to be on expeditions such as the one we are engaged in," Gaara retorted a little testily. "But that doesn't make me a stick in the mud."

"Well don't dwell on it," Hinata replied crisply, than changed the subject. "The northern border is what four days away?"

"Three if we get you a proper outfit," Gaara corrected.

"Well I didn't bring a change of clothing," Hinata retorted somewhat childishly. "And what's wrong with my outfit."

"Nothing if you want to be considered a strumpet," Gaara quipped back nastily.

"A strumpet?"

"Yes a jade, trollop, courtesan a…"

"I know what a strumpet is," Hinata hissed through her teeth.

And thus their bickering continued late into the evening as they walked through the sandy dunes of wind country.

….

"What are you doing up?" Matsuri lectured as she dropped the binders haphazardly on the table by the doorway and rushed to her husband's side.

Kankuro's face was drawn with a slight sheen or sweat on his brow. Wordlessly she helped him sit down in his chair. Unwinding the scarf from around his neck she slowly began to easy him into a comfortable position. She was about to offer a neck rub when he brushed her hands away from him.

"Let me be," Kankuro muttered out darkly.

Biting her lower lip Matsuri tried hard not to let the hurt show on her face at his behavior. A sharp knock at the door announced the arrival of visitors. Her frown deepened as she made up her mind to send whoever it was away.

"It's probably the report that Baki put together," Kankuro commented.

"It's late Kankuro and you don't look like you're feeling well," Matsuri protested.

Kankuro scoffed at her, "Just get me the folder Matsuri."

She did as he requested took the folder from Baki and handed it to Kankuro. Matsuri silently went into the kitchen to make some green tea hoping it would chase the pale from Kankuro's face if he drank something hot. She set the teakettle on the stove and waited silently for the water to boil.

The kettle whistled and she quietly turned the stove off and set the tea stuff on a tray. She carried it out and silently served the drink to the men. A flutter of warmth ran down her spine when Kankuro smiled his thanks to her.

Curling up on the sofa in a corner of the living room she held her cup of tea and watched intently as Kankuro the information.

"The Kazekage has been sighted, and the report of a robbery at an inn at a distant village." Kankuro read aloud.

Kankuro pulled out another small file folder with names, and pictures Matsuri noticed the twitch of his lips as he paused over one of the pictures. Silently she stood up and walked behind his chair glancing over his shoulder. The picture showed two people a young woman with shocking red hair and a man with the strangest aqua colored eyes.

"You recognize them?" Kankuro asked.

"No," Matsuri replied softly as she leaned over his shoulder for a closer look.

"Well I do," Kankuro muttered as he tapped a finger at the red headed woman. "She was taken into custody by Fire Country; I'm surprised she's still alive."

"Why is that?" Matsuri asked.

"Last I heard she was almost killed by Sasuke," Kankuro said with a weary sigh. "We need to get this information to Gaara as soon as Temari gives us the location."

"I love you," Matsuri said softly.

"That's exactly what I needed to here today," Kankuro said as he pulled her into his lap and held her.


	16. Chapter 15

"_It's a gift from the Kazekage," Korobi explained as he handed the brown paper package to her._

_She took the package and set it on her lap. She stared at it for a while her fingernails bit into the paper leaving crescent marks behind. The urge to throw the gift on the floor and stomp on it like an angry child was strong. Korobi and Yaoki frowned at her lack of excitement. She gave them a cool smile as she slowly tore the paper away all the while talking to them._

"_Did you know today is our anniversary?"_

"_The Kazekage is a busy, my Lady," Yaoki replied somewhat lamely._

"_No doubt he is," she replied with a fake smile. _

_The paper fell away to revile a small wooden box. She drummed her fingers against the wood surface._

"_Gaara just came back from a diplomatic meeting at Konohagakure," Korobi offered with a tight smile. "Surely you can understand how weary he must be."_

"_I know for a fact that he got back a week ago," she snapped out harshly, "and that he didn't take me with him. Konohagakure is my home village."_

"_Gaara is a wise leader we do not question his actions," Korobi replied firmly._

_She ignored the underlining lectured and removed the wooden top of the box and set it aside. It was hard to disguise the disgust she felt as she stared at the extravagant piece of jewelry nestled against a bed of black velvet. The green emerald necklace glittered as the sun light danced across the stone. Beautifully crafted leafs made up the chained links of the necklace. It was no doubt hand crafted by one of the most talented metal forges in Konohagakure and worth a small fortune. Her lips turned into a frown. She could actually picture Gaara making a production out of getting this gift, making sure the Hokage knew about it and her Father. Everyone probably thought him the most generous husband in the country. _

"_Try it on?" Korobi encouraged._

_With numb fingers, she picked up the ends and placed the cold metal of the necklace against her throat she fumbled for a moment with the clasp but eventually secured it around her neck. It felt cold and heavy. A symbol of what her marriage really was a decorative chain of command around her throat._

"_It's lovely," Yaoki praised._

_Ignoring the admiration Hinata quickly detached the necklace from around her neck and through it across the room in a small fit of rage._

"_I save his life that ungrateful man; do you think he would appreciate it?" Hinata snarled. "No, instead he sends me another useful trinket!"_

_Yaoki picked up the thrown necklace, "This is worth a small fortune, my Lady."_

_Hinata stomped over to her closet threw the doors open and waved a hand at all the expensive bolts of silk, the colorful satin, the diamonds that were integrally sewn into the fabrics. _

"_All this could feed a village for a month!" Hinata announced, than flounced over to her table and yanked the draws open to reveal the shimmering jewels, brooches, gold bracelets, and other expensive ornaments. Grabbing a fist full of decorative ornaments Hinata waved the sparkling jewels in the men's face, "I have enough ornaments to supply every woman in this damn country!"_

"_Well someone is very unhappy indeed!" The cool voice interrupted Hinata's little tantrum._

_Hinata turned to see her younger sister standing in the door way with that cool in control smile on her pretty face._

"_How did you get in?" Yaoki questioned, visibly disturbed that someone had slipped in unnoticed._

"_Through the window," Hanabi snipped out sarcastically._

"_Damn it!" Yaoki swore as he turned around on Korobi. "I told you we needed to secure the entire house and that included the windows."_

_Korobi rolled his eyes, "I'll leave the two of you to catch up," he paused and gave Hinata a warning look, "I trust you won't try anything funny."_

_Korobi followed behind Yaoki who was muttering about securing the windows and maybe even adding a fence._

_Hinata walked to her bedroom door and slammed it behind her guards._

"_Well, well, this is a surprise to see you so out of your element dear sister," Hanabi quipped as she walked around Hinata's large bedroom. _

_Hinata watched her sister run her elegant fingers across the jewelry and finger the silk and satin that hung in her closet._

"_I'll have to say your husband has expensive taste," Hanabi whispered with a hint of envy. "Father has been researching in the archives again."_

"_Don't tease me with false hope Hanabi!"_

"_I'm not, I think there is hope yet for us to break free of this terrible legacy we are bound to, just give it time,"_

"_Gifts from the gods can never be returned,"_

"_That's not entirely true," Hanabi said with a steady gaze._

_Hinata rubbed her arms, "I can't handle much more of this Hanabi," Hinata glanced around uneasily, "I've lost so much already."_

_Hanabi's eyes darkened visibly as she looked at her sister, "I am very sorry Hinata, I never got to meet my nephew, but what I heard was he was a delightful child."_

"_I wasn't fast enough," Hinata replied softly. _

"_The dagger?" Hanabi asked._

"_He stopped me before I could save my son,"_

"_The bastard!" Hanabi replied with venom in her voice and murder in her eyes._

"_The Kazekage doesn't understand, he thinks I've lost my mind since the death," Hinata waved a hand at all her splendor, "He thinks by showering me with all this garbage I'll be happy and content locked away,"_

"_There are rumors that the Kazekage's wife is insane," Hanabi replied offhandedly, "That he is in his right to file for an annulment."_

"_But those are just rumors hearsay," Hinata pointed out._

"_Rumors start with half-truths Hinata," Hanabi replied as she picked up one of the roses out of the vase and ran a finger across the petals._

"_What should I do?" Hinata asked._

_Hanabi gazed at the red rose in her hand as she plucked the petals from it, one by one letting them fall to floor. Hinata watched a slow smile creep across her sister face, "What is the worst thing you could do to a man,"_

_The answer finally came to light and Hinata smiled slowly a more gentle but cunning smile. A smile that made people think, of beauty and refinement._

"_Use him," Hinata replied._

"_Precisely!" Hanabi replied, a genuine smile broke across her face._

Ch 15

Their travel the next day consisted of walking in the direct heat of the sun. It hadn't bothered Hinata as much as she would have thought other than the sun burn she was slowly getting on her arms. The state of undress she was in provided access to a breeze although the movement of air was few and far between. After quite an argument earlier in the day about her being obstinately opinionated and him being a psychotic schizophrenic they fell into a tense silence for the rest of the day.

Most of the journey consisted of Gaara walking confidently ahead with large strides. He was purposely out walking her and it irritated her more than she liked to let on. So in retaliation she slowed down even more until he had to adjust his pace or else lose her in the desert heat completely. She had already lost her concentration her mind wandering onto other matters so his sudden break of silence surprised her.

"It looks like we have company," Gaara suddenly muttered under his breath.

"Oh are you talking to me?" Hinata replied with pure sarcasm. "Because I thought we weren't talking to each other." Despite her irritation with him she did eye the horizon a bit more cautiously as she spotted the dark figures of what could only be a large accumulation of people in the distance.

"Give me the dagger," Gaara ordered completely ignoring her snide comments.

"I don't think so. The last time it was in your possession you handed it right over to that sleazy fish fellow," Hinata snapped back absently clutching the said object closer to her side.

"I saved your life you ungrateful..."

"Watch it," Hinata hissed back, "before you say something you regret."

"Nag," Gaara finished.

Hinata made a choking sound in the back of her throat at his comment she looked like she was about to say something most unpleasant but he cut her off.

"What did you expect me to do let some strange man have his way with you," Gaara cut in. "The dagger was an easy trade for your safety."

"This dagger is more important than any one person's life," Hinata replied. "And he was obviously married."

"How naive are you?" Gaara asked in frustration. "Just because a man and woman are married does not mean they won't be unfaithful."

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her out of her deep and disturbing thoughts. Looking up she couldn't help but smile at the look of concern on Gaara's face. The way his green eyes seemed to soften as they stared at her.

"The truth is sometimes not very pleasant," Gaara took a slow and steady breath. "However, there are exceptions like us."

Hinata gave a sad laugh. "How are we the exception? You can hardly stand to be in the same room as me."

"I have never dishonored our vows by sleeping with another woman," Gaara replied firmly.

Hinata blinked in surprise at his proclamation. She had kind of known his underling boast of other woman warming his bed at night had been just for show. But the nagging feeling that Matsuri and him were more than just friends kept her from believing him. However, she never thought he would openly admit that he had stayed true to her. It was quite out of character for him to do so.

"What of Matsuri?" Hinata whispered softly.

"She is my brother's wife!" Gaara replied with a bit of disgust.

"You seem very close with her?" Hinata persisted.

"I will admit a long time ago in my teens I found her appealing," Gaara began, "But I selected a different path as did she. And one thing I will not stand for it unfaithfulness."

"T-t-that means a lot to m-m-me," Hinata stuttered out.

Gaara gave her strange look. "Are you excited or nervous about what I just said?"

Hinata laughed, "I t-t-think its excitement." Than with a slight pause she continued, "Gaara, I've never been unfaithful to you either, I hope you know that."

Gaara nodded his head that he understood what she had said.

"I'm still not handing the dagger over to you," Hinata teased softly.

Thus continued their battering of words only this time it was lighter hearted and in the end Hinata did hand over the item in question. It was clear that she couldn't hid it very well on her person whereas Gaara could conceal it without a problem.

They were soon in a throng of people. Some of which were wearing unusual clothes, others waving flags. Collapsible bleachers were set up and a large section of the desert landscape was marked with colorful ribbons. Charting a path that was to be followed. It suddenly dawned on the Kazekage that this was the Great Sand Races. It had completely slipped his mind. In the past he had tagged along after his older siblings specifically Kankuro who loved to compete in such events. Foot races were a major part of Wind countries culture. The citizens developed difficult training programs with specialized trainers. Although foot races were physically challenging, if successful one could become very wealthy.

Absently Gaara tugged his white scarf more securely around his head. For some reason on this journey he didn't want to be bothered with showy displays of honor. Or have his citizens become speechless with awe over him presiding over them. He was kind of enjoying their little adventure and being incognito.

He glanced at Hinata and sighed heavily. There was a bright look of excitement on her face as she took in the activity around her. Something clicked inside his mind a memory and he recalled that the Hyuuga's were famed for their quickness, which no doubt included footraces. His eyes landed on the large sign that advertised the winnings at the same time as Hinata's did.

"No," Gaara bluntly said as Hinata turned hopeful eyes on him.

"Well we are out of money how do you propose acquiring some?" Hinata asked a little snippy.

"Certainly not by entering my wife in a foot race," Gaara argued.

Hinata crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then how pray tell are we going to obtain money?"

Gaara was silent as he stared at her. One sweeping gaze was enough to know her attire could not endure a strenuous footrace. Her shirt alone would come apart with the velocity of the wind alone not to mention any quick movements on her part. Tied in intricate knots in certain strategic areas of her body kept her shirt in place. The baggy pants were held up by a mere strip of cloth cut from the inside of his shirt and roughly hewn into a belt. It was by sheer will power of the thread bare cloth that kept her pants above her hips.

"I'll enter the race myself," Gaara announced.

Hinata let out a laugh of disbelief. They were well aware that Gaara's speed in battle was amazing but a long distance endurance race was not his forte. Being a Hyuuga she had inherited the speed of her ancestors and being a woman she weighed even less. So a desert race in the sand was ideal for her.

"Gaara, trust me I have this," Hinata replied evenly. "I have been running since I was six."

"Look what you're wearing," Gaara protested darkly.

"You're still on about that?" Hinata hissed in frustration trying to keep her voice low so that they didn't catch anyone's attention.

"Every man we have run across has been eyeing you."

"Including you," Hinata pointed out.

"I'm your husband that's my right."

"Listen, the winnings on this foot race is almost 1,000 rupees can you put aside your male ego and let me enter."

Gaara debated his options. First they needed the money, second he doubted he could stop Hinata unless he used physical force and that would cause a scene, third it was only a diaulos. The diaulos was a two-stade race. The race was a single lap, approximately 400 meters with all the runners approached a common post, turning, and then racing back to the starting line.

At least it wasn't a hoplitodromos or 'race of soldiers' the runners would run in full or partial armor, carrying a shield and additionally equipped usually greaves and a helmet. The armor weighed between 27 kg, the hoplitodromos was to emulate the speed and stamina needed for warfare. Thankfully that was an old custom during a time when Wind country depended on the citizens to protect the country along with the few shinobi that were around. Now it was just a silly tradition that the citizens kept alive to remind themselves that they were just as capable of protecting their country as the shinobi force.

Gaara was familiar with the old tradition because Kankuro insisted on participating. To represent the shinobi members of the country and he did so without the help of his shinobi abilities. The citizens loved it when Kankuro participated, and they liked it even more when he did not always win.

"Fine," Gaara muttered out.

He realized all too late that it was a waste of breath, for Hinata was already entering herself into the diaulos. Her chatter filled the air as she held up a piece of cloth with a number printed on the front. With careful fingers Gaara pined the number on the back of what was left of her shirt. The extra pins at least helped reinforce the ends of her shirt more securely.

"Break a le..." Gaara almost said before Hinata slapped a hand over his mouth and shook her head.

"That is possibly the worst thing to say before we start a diaulos," Hinata hissed out looking around hoping the other participants had not heard.

"What I'm I supposed to say to wish you leverage on this endeavor?" Gaara mumbled out against her hand.

"I don't know Gaara, these diaulos are part of you culture. Isn't there some term you use to wish one good luck?" Hinata asked taking her hand away from his lips.

It took him a moment to remember the term Temari always shouted right before Kankuro headed for the starting line. Something like...carp and dime or something like that. Then he remembered.

"Carpe Diem," Gaara replied.

"Seize the day," Hinata translated with a smile. "I like it."

Gaara watched as Hinata took her place among the runners. He took a seat with the rest of the crowd. Carefully tucking the ends of his scarf around his head once more he relaxed and surveyed the participants trying to gauge the endurance of each racer.

It didn't take him long to recognize the tall woman on the side lines dressed in civilian clothing posing as one of the numerous arbiter on the sidelines. The sand colored dog that sat at her heels with ears pointed in Gaara's direction gave it all away. Amun was never that obedient with anyone else other than Gaara. It was only a matter of seconds when a hooded figure took the seat next to Gaara, confirming the Kazekage's previous observation.

"Greetings little brother," the raspy voice of his older brother's was low enough just for Gaara to hear.

Gaara kept his eyes on the race that was about to start "Kankuro." He muttered his greeting beneath his breath.

"What the hell have you been up to?" Kankuro growled lowly. His voice vibrated his irritation.

"Personal business," Gaara replied shortly.

Kankuro snorted next to his brother. "Tell me that is not your darling little wife out there competing."

"We ran out of money," Gaara muttered hutching his shoulders slightly in shame at having to admit to his brother that he was broke at the moment.

Kankuro's shoulders began to shake and a harsh bark of laughter fell from his lips. A sharp smack of Kankuro's hand fell across the middle of Gaara's back. In anger Gaara growled beneath his breath a swirl of sand snapped out at Kankuro's bare wrist swatting the offending appendage away from him. The action only made Kankuro laugh louder.

"Sorry about that," Kankuro chortled as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. "It's just hard to picture the great leader of Sunagakure out here in the middle of nowhere without a penny to his name."

The silent conversation they had been holding was on hold for a moment as there was tense quiet settled across the crowd as the participants in the diaulos walked to the starting line.

"After this Gaara we are escorting you back," Kankuro whispered in a more serious manner.

The air around them seemed to crackle, and not just with the excitement of the race but with Gaara's displeasure. In no way was Gaara going to diverge what he and Hinata had really been up to. And there was no way he was going to return to Sunagakure until that damn dagger was out of his land.

"My wife and I are taking a hiatus as it were," Gaara replied his voice phlegmatic which only seemed to irritate Kankuro further.

"A Hiatus?" Kankuro's voice was thunderous. "You might have sent a letter to tell us that?"

"We are fully capable on our own," Gaara replied completely immune to his brother's anger.

There was another tense silence between them as the race began fairly quickly, the participants launching themselves forward. Despite himself Gaara found his full attention on the race anxiously waiting to see if Hinata was as good as she bragged. He wasn't disappointed her long confident strides brought her out to the front of the group.

"It's not your physical safety I'm worried about," Kankuro began again.

Gaara dragged his eyes away from the race and focused on his brother's face, for his older brother to show such concern was uncharacteristic.

"I worry what she will do to you emotionally," Kankuro finished.

It was the honest truth, Hinata brought out the worst in Gaara. However, things had changed Gaara understood her actions of which he had not known previously. Of course he didn't approve of the way Hinata had handled things he at least understood the reasons behind them. Although he was touched that his older brother was worried, Gaara was twenty five years old perfectly capable of handling his marriage on his own.

The crowd began cheering again with more zeal, and Gaara turned back to the race. Hinata had just made it to the post just barely ahead of the others. A golden cascade of sand was sent flying behind her heels as she made the turn in two steps. There were two others on her heels.

"Temari returned and shut down that illegal gambling," Kankuro began. "Anyways old man Hyuuga will not stand for such a slight on his oldest daughter. However if she agrees to such an arrangement Lord Hiashi will bow to his daughters wishes."

"Before we sign this annulment we need to talk things through," Gaara began his eyes still on his wife's moving form.

It wasn't a lie Gaara had planned on sitting Hinata down and talking it out with her before they signed for their freedom. It was just a coincidence that they were on a trip with only the two of them and no one else, plenty of alone time.

"Really?" Kankuro scoffed. "And the only way to do that is trek across the desert like this?"

"You wouldn't understand," Gaara replied dismissively.

"Your right I don't understand."

Gaara tried to keep his demeanor neutral and uncaring. It had been years since Kankuro had lectured him so it was past due that he had such a discussion.

"Well as long as you're taking this second honeymoon with your wife," Kankuro began with a sneer, "you could keep your eyes open for these three."

Gaara took the scroll that was offered to him and unrolled it to reveal three neatly down miniature portraits. He immediately recognized that sharp toothed grinning shinobi and his fiery red headed kunoichi. It was the couple they had run into at the ostrich races and successfully relieved them of some of their extra baggage. The third portrait was vaguely familiar.

"This one is a classified missing-nin of almost a full year," Kankuro replied tapping the portrait of the older male. "You will have recalled the report that came out a couple of months ago from the Mizukage."

"I do recall that," Gaara mussed as he remembered Mei Terumi mentioning the fact that one of her top shinobi had never returned, and she was worried.

A sudden vibration of stomping feet brought Gaara and Kankuro to their feet as the crowd cheered on their chosen favorite racers. It wasn't hard to spot Hinata, who was at full run now heading right for the finish line her long black hair swirled around her in the wind as her feet secured her the win.

"Well I'll be," Kankuro commented with awe. "She won."

A warm feeling ran through the great sand leader, he realized he was proud of her. Proud that she set out to do something and that she had succeeded in her endeavor.

"Hold on there," Kankuro replied closing a firm hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Before you go off congratulating her let me finish."

Gaara was brought back to the two other portraits.

"These two riff raff complained of a theft at a local inn not too far from here," Kankuro paused and turned serious eyes on his younger brother. "The same inn that Amun picked up on your scent."

"Obviously the two are foreigners," Gaara replied with a firm tone. "Such acts of thievery are common among travelers."

"You know that I know that those two are not just travelers," Kankuro replied his tone somber. "This one is Suigetsu Hozuki a member of Kirigakure's seven swordsmen. And this fiery headed, fouled mouthed woman is Karin a former assistant to Orochimaru and an ex-member of Sasukes so called group Hawk."

"So you noticed she had a foul mouth also," Gaara mused his green eyes danced with amusement.

"Hard not to when every other word that graced her lips was profane," Kankuro replied with a shudder before he continued. "I don't know what you're up to Gaara but whatever it is be careful."

The crowd was beginning to thin out and it would only be a matter of time before Hinata noticed the lack of Gaara's presence by her side or the extra addition of Kankuro and Matsuri.

"If you're not back within a week I have no qualms sending Amun on your scent and dragging you back to your responsibilities," Kankuro finished with a firm nod.

With a flick of his wrist Kankuro disappeared and so did Matsuri and Amun. In their place was Hinata beaming from ear to ear a leather pouch dangled from her fingertips beneath his nose.

"Told you," Hinata purred out softly.

Gaara regarded her carefully for a moment from the leather pouch that dangled from her long elegant fingers, the sensual curve of her lips, and finally to the bright unguarded excitement in her lavender eyes. Without hesitation he gave her a small smile.

"What shall we spend the winnings on?" Gaara asked.

They began walking out of the crowds of people back in the direction they had previously been going.

"First town we come upon I want a warm bath and a soft bed to sleep in," Hinata announced excitement made her voice light and airy sounding.

Gaara nodded his head in agreement and listened with ease at her mindless chatter. His mind was elsewhere, particularly on what he had just finished discussing with his brother.


	17. Chapter 16

_Life was suddenly very boring and dull without his wife. So by the advice of his two closest friends and his brother he sat down in his office a week ago and penned out a letter to Hinata. It gave clear instructions for her return. He had only sent her away for her to heal. Maybe she had been away a bit too long._

_Now he waited. He found a reason to go past the front gate at least once a day if not two. He would look out across the desert scan the barren waste land for any glance of movement color or sound that might give him hope that she was returning. Than he would dutifully scan the registry for the visitors who signed their name, he never found her signature though and he never caught any sign of her return._

_After a week he figured it out that she had refused. This was confirmed when Yaoki and Korobi came back one day with the denial note._

_"She refuses me?" Gaara asked in surprise._

_"Can you blame her Gaara?" Korobi asked._

_"Yes I can," Gaara replied shortly. "I am ready to make amends."_

_"Yes, but on your terms under your conditions and on a time when you feel in control," Korobi pointed out._

_"Fine than," Gaara whispered a little menacingly. "She can stay out there for all I care."_

_"Gaara," Yaoki began._

_"Get out, both of you," Gaara ordered._

_The two men filed out of his office and left him alone. Gaara stared at his desk and felt the unfamiliar wetness of tears prick and burn beneath his eyelids. Her refusal hurt him more than he would have liked to let on._

Ch 16

The northern border was truly the only beautiful place in Wind Country. Maybe it was because of the contrast between the massive mountains painted white with snow, the lush green of the valley that swept across the landscape into the gold and red color of the outstretched desert.

Even now standing on the balcony overlooking such a sight the breeze coming from the north was cool and crisp, even though the sun was hot and blistering above. It was a strange yet soothing atmosphere and so it was why Wind Country named the picturesque village a resort destination.

The woman wrapped her hand around the cold metal of the railings and stared down at the betraying sand below. The Kazekage had not lied when he said the healing power of the sand was a fanciful story. Her daughter was still ill. The sands had done nothing but provide a source of amusement for the small child who had been enthralled at the dust storm that had swept around them as they had entered the enclosure. The only healing power it had given was too boost ones spirit. It wasn't enough for her, never enough for a mother who was losing her child.

She shivered as her man came up behind her and wrapped his powerful arms around her slight frame. His warm breath fell across her neck as he kissed the bare skin. She had lost weight and she felt so tired.

"She finally fell asleep."

She closed her eyes and let the wetness fall. Her last hope had failed when he had arrived with a beautifully crafted fake! She had said some harsh words, broke a mirror in her rage, accused him of sloppiness, and now she was crying.

"We have one last chance, he won't fail us."

That was little comfort to her. Suigetsu Hozuki was a mercenary for hire and he was on a trail bases. It was probably a grave mistake trusting the man whose only goal in life was becoming one of Kirirgakures seven swordsmen. Restoring the swordsmen had put her at odds with the Kazekage and the Hokage, and now she was having second thoughts.

"I want to spend my last moment with our daughter in peace," she whispered. "It's only a matter of time before the Kazekage realizes what I have done and bans me from his country."

"The Kazekage was a parent at one time also Mei,"

"That ended in disaster, and when he finds out that it was the great and mighty Ao, that broke into his summer estate and has been stalking his wife, well I don't want to think of what he will do," Mei whispered.

Bless Ao's heart as he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly, "Everything will work out."

Mei didn't know how he did it but he gave her hope again and she clung onto that, because it was the only thing that kept her from breaking.

...

"It's beautiful," Hinata whispered softly.

Gaara nodded his head in agreement. "You wouldn't think the desert had beauty in it."

They stood on top of a large sand dune watching the sunrise. The light slowly chased the shadows back spreading a warm golden glow that made the white sand beneath their feet sparkle with color. Hues ranged from coppery brown, to rusty red to a lustrous gold. The sky itself turned a shade of vermilion to a light purple until the light blue of the sky eventually came forward.

Hinata took a deep breath; a boost of energy ran through her as the warmth of the sun chased the chill away. A feeling of hope and happiness came over her. It was a new day a new beginning.

Out of the corner of his eye Gaara watched the sun shine upon Hinata's hair bringing out the shades of blue black in her hair. The sun light seemed to kiss her tanned skin just right bringing a luster to her face.

"I feel like..."

"You can conquer the world," Gaara finished.

"Yes, but I was thinking more like..."

"Vanquishing an enemy," Gaara supplied.

Hinata frowned at Gaara and shook her head. "No. More like starting..."

"A war." Gaara offered.

"Gaara!" Hinata finally snapped out. "Is that all you think about."

"I also think about how to gain more land, earn more capital..."

"This is inspirational," Hinata interrupted as she waved a hand at the sunrise. "This should give you hope for the future. You know happy thoughts."

Gaara gave her an incredulous look. "Those are happy thoughts."

"Oh," Hinata replied in surprise. "I believe our definition of 'happy thoughts' is quite different."

"Hn," Gaara replied as he began walking once more.

And just like yesterday and the day before and the day before that Hinata followed behind him as he led the way once again. Gaara almost thought she would be quiet this time. Oh how wrong he was Hinata hit up a conversation once more. He was slightly surprised at how chatty she was He had never seen this part of her before. Five years of only hearing bitter, snide and sarcastic words from her lips it was quite pleasurable to only hear pleasant words fall from those lovely lips.

"The sand dunes are drifting," Hinata suddenly commented.

Gaara suddenly noticed a slight breeze that ruffled the white end of his scarf.

"No they're not," Gaara contradicted.

"Yes I believe they are look," Hinata continued pointing to the way the sand was moving along the dunes.

"Dunes jump," Gaara corrected.

Hinata wrinkled her nose in irritation at him correcting her.

"The grains of sand skip causing a ricochet knocking others into movement. It's called saltation." Gaara explained as he continued walking.

"The dance of the grains," Hinata commented whimsically behind him.

Gaara glanced over his shoulder at her. "Only a hopeless romantic would call it that."

"Well I can't be cool and uncaring like you all the time," Hinata retorted.

"No but you can certainly be cutting with your remarks can't you?" Gaara snapped back in irritation that she was once again trying to start a fight.

"I wish you would forgive," Hinata whispered out softly.

Gaara didn't comment he just kept walking glancing occasionally at the horizon keeping an eye on the speck of gray in the distance.

"Forgiveness is a facet of love. Love does not keep account of the injury," Hinata continued her voice floating on the breeze around him.

Gaara suddenly stopped and turned around staring at her in disbelief. "That applies if those two people were in love."

Hinata blinked rapidly. "What are you saying?"

"We were never in love," He replied coolly. "Not before the incident and defiantly not after it either."

"That's very true," She whispered. "Therefore we cannot seem to forgive each other."

Gaara just nodded his head in agreement his good mood souring. There was silence all the sound that could be heard was the breeze and the sound of sand crunching beneath their feet. Gaara felt himself slowly relax as he walked out the tension and anger of their previous conversation. His mood was slowly brightening when he heard her soft words on the breeze 'I forgive you'. It startled him so much that he turned around again and stared at her in shock. Lavender eyes held his. They stood there for several minutes before Gaara could find his voice.

"What did you say?" His voice was low.

"I forgive you," Hinata whispered out once more.

Gaara's eyes swept over her trying to pin point something in her demeanor that was being deceptive some type of trickery. But there was nothing but pure honesty in her eyes something he hadn't seen in a long time. He suddenly felt her hand in his and watched in amazement at her courage to even touch him when he was in such an indecisive mood. But she pulled him closer to him and wrapped her free arm around his back her fingers clutched the fabric of his robe. Her lips touched the bare skin of his neck the one spot that his scarf had not covered. Her lips moved against his skin and her words were a breathy sigh against his ears.

"Please Gaara...forgive me."

He stiffened at her words and stupidly he asked her. "What for?"

"For keeping secrets. For not being a good wife. For being a shrew. And for not mourning properly for our son."

Gaara closed his eyes as a wave of grief hit him hard. His arm came around her slim frame and he clutched her to him despite everything. He buried his face against the crook of her neck. It hit him harder than he thought it would hearing her admit to him her short comings. His shoulders shook and his mouth opened and closed against her dry sunburned skin in dry sobs that only she could hear. She let go of his hand and ran her fingers soothingly through his red hair. Tears blurred her eyes as she clutched her husband closer to her. How wrong she was about the Kazekage. He wasn't as emotionless as she thought him to be. He had loved their son with all his heart. And when he had died a part of Gaara's humanity had died with him.

Then she felt his lips graze across her ear as she was pressed further into his warm embrace. His breath was hot against her ear and she just about lost the strength to stand as she heard his words.

"There is nothing to forgive." His voice was strained sounding like he was choking on his own tears or emotions. "I am to blame just as much as you are."

Hinata blinked as she rested her face against his neck. A single tear fell against his neck followed by another until she was sobbing against his neck. All the emotions, bitterness, hate, bleed from her like a downpour of rain she set it free all at once.

"I...c-c-could h-h-have saved him." Hinata whimpered out.

"If I had let you." Gaara replied against her hair. "How foolish we were."

"Young and foolish." Hinata replied with a nervous laugh.

"I pushed you too soon." Gaara replied softly.

"You didn't push me enough." Hinata replied back her lips sought the bare skin of his neck.

"No husband forces their wife to attend therapy against their will." Gaara said smiling against her dark hair.

"It only made me stronger." Hinata protested.

"And independent." Gaara mused.

"And snotty."

The soft breeze that was previously playing with the ends of their clothes had picked up pressing their clothes against their bodies and whipping their hair into their faces. Frowning in concern Gaara glanced at the horizon noticing the haziness in the sky had increased.

"We should stop." Gaara commented as he pulled away from her.

"Stop?" Hinata question. Confused at the sudden shift in conversation and in Gaara's demeanor.

He was standing still arms crossed staring toward the horizon. Glancing in the direction he was staring she noticed the haziness in the sky.

"We can't stop now," Hinata continued impatient with the hold up as she wiped the last remainder of her tears. "We are a couple hours away from our destination."

Gaara ignored her as he stared vacantly ahead. Exasperated that he was ignoring her, Hinata finally reached out her hand and shook his arm. His reaction was quite unexpected as he turned green eyes that were dancing with mirth. Surprised she answered his mischievous gaze with a smile.

"You think you can out run that?" Gaara asked with a nod toward the horizon.

"Yes," Hinata replied as she looked in the direction once more.

"That right there," Gaara replied with a wave of his hand, "is a sand storm"

Glancing at the increasing haze that was spreading across the horizon she frowned. Particles of sand beneath their feet were vibrating.

"I'm sure we can make a little more progress before it hits" Hinata ordered.

"Your fast but you're not faster than a sand storm that is traveling at 130 km/h." Gaara replied with a smirk as he watched the anxiety cross her face. He knew perfectly well that she didn't want a sand storm to stand in her way.

"You're a sand user make it go in a different direction," Hinata ordered with a huff.

Surprise lit his face as he looked at her. "I am flattered that you have such faith in my abilities."

Hinata's face suddenly turned a bit red embarrassment. "Well they don't call you Gaara of the Dessert just for your good looks."

"No one calls me that," Gaara replied softly.

The wind began to take on a howling force around them. It didn't take long for the sky above to turn to a dull gray. It was like an automatic response system in Gaara to pull Hinata into his embrace shielding her slight body with his own. With a firm hand he brought her to her knees with him hovering over her the sand beneath their feet reacted immediately. A shield of sand hardened around them to the point of steel.

Despite having Shukaku as the source of this jutsu, this technique remained with Gaara even after having it extracted from him. The jutsu was not as automatic as it used to be and it required Gaara to enforce the sand shield with his chakra to firm it up more. As soon as the shield was put into place Gaara removed his body from Hinata and sat back. He watched silently as Hinata brushed the remnants of sand from beneath her eyes. Turning her head to the side she smiled at him as she watched him dispense the sand form his clothes with a simple gesture of his hand.

"He loved it when you did that." Hinata whispered.

Gaara nodded his acknowledgement of her statement. Their son had loved it when Gaara would take the sand off him after a day of playing outdoors and getting the grains all over.

"I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night thinking I hear his cries," Gaara replied.

Hinata absently brushed her fingertips across one of the air holes within the sand shield, grains of sand pelted across the skin of her fingers. Trying to distract herself from the memories that Gaara was evoking within her. Memories of early mornings cuddling next to Gaara with the child between them in bed. Times when she couldn't bring herself to get up and shush the child like a normal Mother would have. When Gaara would wake up before her and rock the child back to sleep. Moments when she'd wake up and tiptoe into the nursery to find Gaara sitting in the rocking chair watching their son sleep.

"We might not be in love," Hinata began suddenly, "or even like each other." She suddenly rubbed her bare arm in a gesture of uneasy. "I might push you to the very brink of hating me," She raised her eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "But I think we can both agree on one thing."

"And what would that be," Gaara asked raising his voice slightly over the sound of the storm around them.

"That are child was very much loved," Hinata replied.

Gaara couldn't find words to express that he agreed with her comment. So instead he pulled her into his arms once more. It was more physical comfort he had ever given another person in years or even in the same day. But it felt like the right thing to do. Right then in the midst of a sand storm it just felt right.

...

They sat in silence even though everyone else in the small saloon was wildly loud and rambunctious. The cliental was boisterous and in a merry mood. It was no wonder the two of them stood out like a sore thumb.

Matsuri nursed her cold beer in utter silence, staring unseeingly at the scar table top. While Kankuro sipped on his watered down sake and glared out warnings to any male that even looked at Matsuri. She had asked him not to drink, yet he had shrugged off her request and ordered sake any ways and a beer for herself.

Other than her request, they hadn't spoken one word from the time they had left the dyathalon races. There was really nothing to say. Nothing could mend the distrust he had for her, or her fear of angering him into drinking himself to death. So when he finally said something it surprised her into looking at him. An action that wasn't good, for she always melted right into his dark brown eyes that looked so sorrowful and longing.

"Every time you take a sip in this smoky atmosphere," Kankuro whispered in a husky tone that sent shivers down her spine. "Press that bottle to your lips and I wish I was your beer."

She stared at him blinking; her husband wasn't the most romantic man. And something's that probably sounded romantic to him came out strange to her.

"You know I can't stand the taste of alcohol," She replied back.

Mentally she kicked herself, why had she said that. What was that supposed to mean? Kankuro swallowed uncomfortable and she turned back to face the front of the wall pressing her fingertips against the cool glass of the bottle. But Kankuro wasn't done with his train of thought and he spoke up again in a hushed tone for only her ears.

"In the small there of your back," Kankuro broke off his voice faltered before he continued. "I'd like to see the other half of your butterfly tattoo"

Matsuri swallowed the emotions he was stirring up. It wasn't the most poetic speech, in fact if anyone chanced to hear him would have laughed at the corny pick up line. However each statement was a testimony of what he loved about her. His comment about her lips pressed against the bottle spoke of how he loved to kiss her. As newlyweds Kankuro had taken ever available excuse to kiss her. It didn't matter the time or place, he said a kiss from her was always good luck. When he had discovered her butterfly tattoo on her back he had been fascinated by it. Long evenings were spent on her stomach as his calloused fingertips traced the wings of the tattoo only to retrace the pattern with his tongue afterward.

A shiver of want ran down her spine, she could practically feel his fingertips tracing over her skin. She wasn't sure if the bond she had with Kankuro was safe or healthy, but she couldn't resist the pull Kankuro had on her. Such dark power in those mysterious eyes of his and his scent always made her think of white sheets and writhing bodies. He was a bad boy and maybe she had always been attracted to that type.

Then she felt his arm slide against her back and pull her, along with her stool closer to him. He pressed his forehead against the crook of her shoulder. The contact made her shiver against his hold her grip loosened on the bottle and she slid a cold hand into the thick unruly locks of his hair down to the back of his neck.

"Run away with me," Kankuro's lips moved against the sensitive skin of her neck.

It was a desperate plea, she could hear it in his voice and it hurt. Why shouldn't they just up and leave everything. Maybe their relationship would do better out from underneath the drama of the Kazekage. Matsuri closed her eyes in thought. What did she want most in this world?

"Please," Kankuro's voice was breaking.

Even though the room was loud she could hear his voice breaking. Her eyes opened and she glanced at the glace of sake, it was hardly touched. A glimmer of hope ignited inside her chest. Maybe this was what would save them; leave, not forever, but for a while at least. Until they could sort out their emotions. They hadn't had a honeymoon, their marriage started just as the Kazekages began to get rocky, and as the older brother Kankuro felt the need to be close at hand.

"I sit here and wonder if you'll ever understand just how much of me belong to you," Matsuri whispered softly.

"You are everything I never knew I wanted," Kankuro whispered against her neck.

Matsuri smiled, now that was poetic.

"We can't run away forever," Matsuri replied.

"No," Kankuro replied gruffly. "But we can for a little while at least."

Matsuri's fingers sought out his hand and interlaced their fingers together as she nodded her head and said.

"I'd follow you anywhere,"

Without a word Kankuro loosened his arm from around her and stood up. With a gentle tug of his hand she was beside him. Silently he led the way out of the establishment and into the cool night air. With a deep breath Matsuri felt the tension roll off of her shoulders and she laughed for the first time in several months. A deep husky laugh of excitement and joy.

She the ghost of a smile frame Kankuro lips as he squeezed her hand.

"What are you waiting for lets go," She said breathlessly.

"Gods I love you," Kankuro whispered as the two of them head out into the vast space of sand into an adventure for just the two of them.

...

"I'm sure it's not as grand as the Hyuuga mansion with all your doting servants," Temari replied as she handed a glass of water to Neji.

Neji reclined back in his chair and watched the blond beneath hooded eyelids. Neji had gallantly lent a hand to Temari in closing the illegal gambling. In the process of being chivalrous Neji had stepped on Amuns tail, fell over backwards and knocked himself unconscious. It was hard to believe that it had happened to the great Hyuuga lord. Alas it had happened, and his dear loving concerned cousin, Hanabi, had left him in the capable but deadly hands of the Kazekage's sister.

He was lucky he awoke at all. She could have snuffed out his life in a blink of an eye or a well-placed snap of her giant fan. Or worse poison, snake bite, entombment in sand, however, she might need Gaara's help in that one and he wasn't home at present.

"It will do," Neji muttered.

Temari bristled at the statement and mockingly retorted, "It will do."

Before more unkind words or statements could be flung at each other Yaoki walked. The glum expression on his face spoke of some bad news. Amun trotted by his side tongue hanging out tail wagging ears perked up.

"Where's Kankuro?" Temari asked staring at the dog. "I distinctly remember directing Kankuro to take the dog and look for Gaara?"

"It would appear that Kankuro and Matsuri are taking...a vacation as it were," Yaoki began holding out the sheet of paper he had found tied to Amuns front foot.

"A vacation!" Temari snarled as she grabbed the paper and speed read it.

With a dramatic groan Temari glared at the dog, "You were supposed to bring them back Amun."

Amun sat down gave a small yip and continued to smile back at her in complete oblivion.

"It seems everyone is abandoning The Kazekage during the time he needs the most support," Neji drawled.

"Be quite," Temari snapped. "Let me think."

"There isn't much to think about," Neji continued. "You step in as acting Kazekage until Gaara returns, than go on a much needed vacation from this place."

"Oh really," Temari said folding her arms across her chest and stared down the Hyuuga, "And where would I go."

"I hear snow country is beautiful this time of year," Neji replied with a slow smile.

Temari found herself smiling back despite her best efforts to give a disapproving look. They both knew who was going to snow country. A certain stuck up lord was and Temari was looking at him, suddenly snow country sounded like the perfect destination.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for taking so long. Life got busy I got married three months ago, so trying to be a good wife, cook his meals, do the laundry keep the house in shape plus work full time. I love it. Enjoy the new chapter!**

_Hinata eagerly poured over the letter that her sister had wrote to her. Four pages long with much needed good news. It was written in Hanabi's usual sophisticated cursive, the familiar flowing strokes of the letters joining together in a beautifully crafted puzzle. Eager to dive in but cautious of the Kazekage's two lap dogs sniffing around she slowly folded the letter back and placed it in the pocket of her leather apron._

_Careful to not draw too much attention to herself she walked to the bed of morning glory and knelt down and began to weed. She knew their schedule like the back of her hand and like clockwork Yaoki came walking through._

_"Good morning Yaoki," Hinata greeted as she pulled a noxious weed out by the roots. "I made sweet rolls this morning, there on the counter."_

_"I thought I smelled something unusually delicious this morning; I better eat them before they turn cold,"_

_"Let Korobi know," Hinata called after him._

_"He won't be back from his normal job for another half hour," Yaoki called out._

_Hinata waited half a second before she pulled out the letter and placed it on her lap. Her eyes scanned the fifth word of ever sentence and began putting together the message. She couldn't help but smile because she knew Neji probably helped Hanabi put the cryptic code together._

_She paused in confusion as the message became apparent 'grains of sand' it didn't make since. Taking a breath she tried not to get frustrated with the vague message. What did sand have to do with anything? Other than being coarse and abrasive, maybe polishing._

_This letter was supposed to give her hope that there was a way out of this curse or as Neji would lecture a gift from the gods. It wasn't a gift it was a terrible burden and there had been one overzealous person after it already, it was only a matter of time before it got worse._

_Then she wondered if she needed Gaara on her side. He was a sand wielder after all; maybe she should start making an effort to fall back into his good graces. The tightness of her jaw made her realize how much anger and unhappiness she still bore toward her husband for the loss they had suffered. Nothing could bring that back._

Ch 17

"I have this uncanny feeling that we are being followed," Hinata whispered as she glanced behind her at the vast desert they had just trekked through.

"The heat will do that to you," Gaara replied shrugging off her behavior as he continued forward. "Drink some more water."

Hinata trotted up closer to Gaara in her new sand proof boots that she had bought shortly after winning the race. The boots were light weight and amazingly breathable, her steps no longer sank into the shifting sand but treading atop like walking on clouds. She felt extremely stylish in her new desert outfit that not only consisted of new boots but a new overcoat that was light weight and kept the cool air in and reflected the hot rays away from her body, and a new white scarf that had aloe woven into the fabric to provide a soothing feel against her sun burned skin.

They were so close to their destination. Well actually her destination, closer to her goal. Only another couple of hours and she would be with her sister and all would be well.

Glancing over her shoulder once again she was positive that she saw a shimmer off in the distance behind them. Something shinny was reflecting the sun.

"Gaara I swear there is something following us,"

Gaara paused as he glanced over his shoulder, "You sure it's not a mirage?"

With an exasperated sigh she glared at him, "It's not a figment of my imagination I assure you,"

Gaara glared at her sarcasm as he scanned behind them. His eyes caught the shimmer before it disappeared.

"Did you see it right there," Hinata replied insistently pointing in the direction.

"I see it," Gaara replied calmly as he turned around and kept walking.

"Why are you so calm, someone or something is obviously following us," Hinata said with fear.

"Yes however they are at least an hour or two away," Gaara said with a smirk that drove her mad, "We can at least keep some distance between them if we continue on our way."

"We should hide," Hinata whispered.

"Be my guest," Gaara replied with a wave of his hand toward the expanse of nothingness that stood around them.

"I see your point," Hinata replied.

"Be patient we will find out soon enough who they are and what they want, until than I'm not going to worry about it," Gaara replied.

Hinata shrugged and decided to put trust into Gaara for a change. It was after all what a wife was supposed to do and she thought she'd give it a try.

...

She apparently had thought wrong as she threw out a hit and missed her opponent. Gaara had not thought about the possibility of the red headed she devil returning and her men at arms fish face.

"You missed," Gaara growled in annoyance.

"The sun was in my eyes," Hinata protested lamely.

"Missed point blank," Gaara continued as he swept his sand out at the red haired woman knocking her right off her feet.

"I can't block the sun Gaara," Hinata replied snidely as she maneuvered around him and placed a gentle fist across the side of fish faces head. "If I could I would."

"That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard," Gaara snapped.

The man got to his feet shakily and groaned. "You two must be married; you fight like an old married couple."

"Sugetsu what are you doing?" Karin screeched from the ground her arms and legs encased in the hardened sand.

"I sense strife and anger between you two," Suigetsu continued with a wave of his hand. "Let an experienced married man give you some advice," in a hushed whisper, as if Karin couldn't hear him, "you need to let the woman be right sometimes."

"I heard that," Karin snarled as she broke one hand free and began chipping the cement like sand with the edge of her dagger.

"I love you to sweet heart," Suigetsu called back. "See it's as easy as that; don't argue with women you'll never win."

Gaara was in a silent state of shock. They were in a middle of a fight and this man was giving him advice.

"Are you giving me marital advice," Gaara asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah," Suigetsu replied with a toothy smirk.

"I think he gives good advice," Hinata piped in with a cheerful voice. "You should listen to him."

"Stay out of this," Gaara growled.

"I will not," Hinata replied indignantly.

Gaara ran a hand through his red hair making it stick up in odd places.

"Do you realize this man and woman were trying to steal the dagger from you?" Gaara replied. "You do realize that right."

"It's not stealing when it's yours," Suigetsu pointed out. "You traded it to me for her. Now I'm a reasonable man I'll take her off your hands and you can keep the dagger."

Gaara's anger lashed out in the form of his Keikk Genki, sand swirled around him in a windstorm. Suigetsu backed up hands in the air, trying to look peaceful and non-threatening.

"Alright man, calm down," Suigetsu replied.

"You will not touch her," Gaara growled.

Hinata gave a stifled gasp of surprise. Gaara turned and glared at her.

"Why are you smiling?"

Hinata clasped her hands together and grinned sheepishly at Gaara. "It's just nice to hear you stick up for me."

Gaara let out a whoosh of air his eyes widening at her comment. "You...are soo." Gaara was strangling to get the words out.

"Sweet?" Hinata supplied with a fierce nod, "Angelic, kind, loving, beautiful,"

"No," Gaara seethed. "You are completely exasperating, I would never let anyone touch you or talk about you in such a degrading manner."

"Oh," Hinata replied a little crest fallen, but she soon recovered as she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you,"

"Alright now that you two are happy with each other hand over the dagger," Suigestu ordered.

Gaara turned ready to strike another blow but stopped when Hinata placed a hand atop his and shook her head.

"Let me handle this," Hinata requested.

Gaara glanced at her and finally nodded his head for her to continue.

"I know Suigestu, that you were well aware of whom I was when you bided on me back at the ostrich races,"

Suigestu was silent his eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms and waited for her to continue. Karin was unusually quite also as she continued to chip away at the cement.

"You know that you are attacking the Kazekage and that I am his wife,"

"The estranged wife of the Kazekage," Karin corrected sarcastically from the ground.

"But his wife none the less," Hinata retorted quickly. "So I can only gather that you would make such a grave mistake because it is profitable for you to do so, or you understand the worth of this item."

Karin finally broke free and ever so slowly walked to stand beside her husband and partner.

"Yes I know exactly who both of you are and as you know I work for the Mizukage and I have strict orders from her to bring the dagger and preferably you with it," Suigetsu replied.

"And we are well aware of what that dagger can do," Karin replied. "We have been searching for it over a year and Ao before us."

"I hate to interrupt this little get to know each other session but we are on a time frame," Suigetsu snapped as he withdrew the sword from his back.

Hinata suddenly gripped Gaara's arm, her nails dug painfully into his flesh but he didn't react, he was thinking the same thing she was. For a few seconds the world stood still and it was only the two of them realizing that there was another couple out there that had a child close to death. Hinata didn't even have to say anything and neither did Gaara, they both knew what they had to do.

"Then by all means show us the way," Hinata whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Karin asked startled.

"I believe my wife asked you to show her the way," Gaara snapped out.

Suigetsu hesitated briefly before sheathing the sword.

"It could be too late already," Karin said softly, her reddish eyes held sorrow and pain as she glanced at Suigetsu.

"Stop getting emotional," Suigetsu snapped out, his next comment was directed to Gaara. "We are headed to the northern border of your land that runs along snow country,"

"I see," Gaara replied. "We are only a day away if that."

After a few more minutes of talk the group took off. The Kazekage and his wife followed behind the other two, but Gaara dropped off closer to Hinata to have a brief word before they were to catch up.

"Your kindness to those less fortune to you is amazing, yet it comes at the most inopportune times."

"It isn't really," Hinata said with a shrug. "I'm still the selfish person you married five years ago. And it is not completely out of our way."

Gaara felt a little deflated by the words but didn't say anything.

"I am curious what would you have done?" Hinata asked tilting her head to the side.

"I would have offered my assistance," Gaara replied. "It won't replace the sorrow or pain but it make me feel..." Gaara struggled to find the right words.

"Like maybe we will save a life and keep a relationship together?" Hinata offered.

Gaara nodded, "Yes that's how I feel,"

Hinata smiled, "So do I."

The rest of the journey was in silence, save for the occasional smart retort of Karin toward her husband. However the journey was uneventful for a change.

...

"What have we done to offend thee?" Yaoki cried out in his usual theatrical way.

Korobi rolled his eyes at his partner's melodramatic fashion. Neji stifled a snort by casually taking a drink of his coffee instead. Temari blinked in surprise at the outburst.

"Why nothing Yaoki, you have been most helpful while the Kazekage has been away," Temari began with gentle praise as she reached for her orange juice.

The four of them were enjoying a pleasant brunch on the patio before Temari had made the announcement of her plans. She hadn't expected Yaoki to get so upset.

"Then why are you abandoning us in our time of need," Yaoki choked out in anguish.

"In your time of need?" Temari question her hand stilled around the glass of orange juice.

"I believe what Yaoki is trying to say is that why are you leaving when the Kazekage has not returned yet," Korobi said calmly.

Temari smiled in understanding as she finally took a sip of her beverage, before answering.

"I am not, what was the word you used Yaoki?" Temari asked as she smiled at Neji and addressed him, "Would you pass me a bagel?"

Neji gave her a smirk as he passed the basket with the bagels to her.

"Forsaken, abandoned, deserted, they all mean the same thing," Yaoki bemoaned placing his forehead on the glass table.

"I am doing no such thing," Temari chided.

"Yes you are," Yaoki protested sitting up straight, "You are abandoning your post as acting Kazekage."

Temari was in the middle of spreading cream cheese over the bagel and the comment startled her little to cause her to falter. It was only for a moment and she soon caught herself in the mists of feeling guilty and soon smothered it down.

"When the Kazekage left I was not present, my older brother was assigned as acting Kazekage, I cannot control what Kankuro does," Temari paused to take a bite before she continued. "I will not send anyone after Kankuro to bring him back either; I believe he deserves to take his vacation."

"Then you'll stay and take up as acting Kazekage?" Yaoki asked with hope and longing in his eyes.

"Sadly no," Temari replied with a shake of her head and sadness her voice. "You won't understand I am sure, but I need this break."

Neji had been silent throughout the entire discussion, he just sat there at ease listening. His long legs stretched out before him arms crossed over his white shirt that was half opened to revile the smooth muscles of his chest. So when he finally spoke Temari was fully distracted gazing at his physic and less on what he was saying.

"Yaoki let me ask you something," Neji began in his usual smooth voice.

"Anything my lord," Yaoki replied turning his full undivided attention on Neji.

Temari tried not to roll her eyes; Neji didn't need another person falling all over him.

"Has the Lady Temari ever taken time off of her duties," Neji asked.

Yaoki thought about it for some time brows knitted together as he concentrated on the question.

"I do not recall a time, so no, she has not," Yaoki answered with a nod of assurance proud of his answer.

"The Kazekage has entered his country into a time of peace and security so if he decides he can take a vacation than why wouldn't his siblings do the same," Neji paused and turned his calculating gaze on Korobi, "You both have been the Kazekages right and left hand for so long I am sure you know how to take care of the country in his absence."

Yaoki blinked than sputtered out in surprise, "Are you saying...why it's an..honor...it's our privilege to look after things until the Kazekage returns,"

Neji gave Temari one of his most beguiling smiles and sat back to finish his coffee.

"Korobi and I will handle everything just enjoy your vacation," Yaoki jumped up and headed into the complex muttering out loud his to-do list as acting Kazekage.

"Let me thank you from the bottom of heart for the extra work you have thrust upon me," Korobi snapped irritably at Neji than did a mocking bow with a sarcastic, "My Lord." Before he turned on his heels and marched out.

Temari stifled a giggle as she glanced at Neji, "You really pissed them off,"

"I was only doing what Gaara would have done, put them to work, what do they do all day babble about,"

"Well they certainly don't lie around all day being waited on hand and foot," Temari retorted as she munched on her last bit of bagel. "Their full time job is to follow Lady Hinata around and it is not easy."

"You exaggerate I follow around her sister and it is not strenuous by any means." Neji scoffed.

"Is that so," Temari asked resting her chin on the back of her hand and staring at Neji intently with her blue eyes, "I recall you being unconscious, and Hanabi smiling like a feline as she all but kicked your unconscious body toward me to deal with as she left you here to rot."

Neji glared at her with no response.

"Neji I wasn't all that serious about leaving for a vacation, I hardly know you, and as you can see we don't really get along that well," Temari replied with a sigh that blew her blond bangs up.

"No we don't you have a problem following orders and authority,"

"I do not," Temari snapped out sitting up straight with a jerk.

"Your mouth is constantly going."

"Oh really," Temari snarled like a cat at him.

"Yes and you should be kissed by someone how know how to."

"And you think you're that man." Temari snapped out enraged by Neji's words and most definitely offended by the way he was looking at her. Then again it was his look that made her tingle and go breathless.

"I know I'm that man, you need a man that will stand up to you not some lazy ass who will let you do whatever you damn well please," Neji snapped back.

"Well if I am so much trouble why do you keep following me," Temari asked.

"Because you're the only woman that has set my blood ablaze, that has made me so mad I could spit, and most importantly the only woman that stands up to my superiority, I get quite high on the instep,"

"There is no doubt you're arrogant and prideful," Temari agreed.

"Everyone has faults, it would be an honor and I don't say that to everyone mind you, if you would accompany me on a weekend getaway," Neji said his voice dropping to a seductive level. "Let me show you how a Hyuuga can spoil their women."

Temari shivered despite herself, even leaned forward to be closer to him and she soon found herself nodding yes to his request. The agreement was sealed with a kiss and Temari just about died, never in her life had a simple kiss been so wonderful. But then Neji was well instructed in the art of a kiss and it only took a gentle brush of his lips against hers, the ever so slight pressure of his hand at the back of her neck. The teasing tickle of his tongue on her bottom lip to bring her fully into his way of thinking. Temari so desperately wanted to be pampered for a change.


	19. Chapter 18

Ch 18

It was a short trip to the border town and one would think it wasn't nearly enough time to get to know another couple but Gaara was mistaken. He had gotten to know Suigetsu and Karin very well. Then again they didn't hide anything and their previous careers were well known. They were talked about in whispered voices in the most distant parts of the world, when they walked past most got out of their way glanced at them and quickly looked the other way.

Gaara couldn't understand why they didn't try to tone down who they were. No doubt there were still prices on their heads by most Kages, save for Naruto and Gaara. Naruto because he had saved Karin from certain death and gave her another chance and Gaara because he trusted Naruto knew what he was doing when he allowed Karin to walk away as a free woman.

Glancing at Karin the Kazekage shuddered, what man would ever want that. Numerous bite marks decorated her arms and neck like spider web lace. Gaara glanced at Hinata who was chatting gaily with Karin.

"Was it love at first sight?" Hinata was asking.

"More like hate," Karin replied with a smirk.

"The heavens opened up and the birds began to sing when I first set eyes on my Karin," Suigetsu spoke out poetically.

"I was not your Karin," Karin snapped out, yet Gaara noticed the upturn of her lips and the sparkle in her unusual eyes.

"I am sure the Kazekage can vouch for me, there is something about a woman you meet for the first time and you just know she is the one for you," Suigetsu explained than glanced over his shoulder at Gaara. "I'm I right?"

Gaara remembered vividly the moment the cloak fell from Hinata's slight form. The way her violet eyes looked him right in the eye how much mystery she held in that one look. He wanted her in that one moment more than anything else in the world. But it was a selfish want; it was for appearance sake that he wanted this beauty. It had cost him dearly for going on his selfish instincts. He had lost his son; the flicker of love that his wife and he had been coaxing up into a flame had been snuffed out.

Suigetsu sensing he wasn't going to get a response from the Kazekage he grabbed his water bottle and took an obnoxious slurp out of it.

"Suigetsu for god's sake don't slurp like a child," Karin snapped out in irritation.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hinata interrupted in awe.

"It is," Karin said speechless. "It's beautiful,"

The two women had stopped in awe at the sight of the small resort town. The scenery was a natural wonder. The red sand ran half way through the town and ended where the greenery and snow began. The stark contrast between the high mountainous peaks painted white with snow complemented the red and gold tint of the sand beneath their feet. The prosperity of this little resort was what helped increase Sand country's coffers.

A slight breeze came off the mountains carrying with it the cool refreshing crispness only snow could bring.

While the other two stood in awe Gaara got his chance to ask Hinata an important question.

"Are you ready for this?" Gaara whispered.

Hinata was quiet for a moment as if she hadn't heard him, lost in the beauty before her. After a few seconds he was about to repeat himself when she spoke her words sounded light and airy.

"I was born ready,"

...

Suigetsu and Karin led the way to a fancy inn that faced the snowy mountains across the border. They obtained the room number and began ascending the grand stair case to the third floor.

"I'll knock," Karin said as she stepped in front of Suigestu.

"Why? Are you afraid I'll forget the instructions?" Suigestu snapped.

"Knowing you, it probably was out of your head by the time Mei finished with her instructions," Karin replied snottily.

Karin moved her hands in a sequence of hand signals formed a fist and knocked four times. There was no sound at all that came from the movement of her fist. But the door swung open easily as she turned the knob and walked in with Suigestu behind her making faces.

The room was visibly dark beside the opened doors to the terrace overlooking the mountainous views.

Ao emerged from the dark looking rugged and extremely tired. Bowing out of respect to the Kazekage the older veteran straightened to his full height. Hinata sucked in her breath as she recognized him for being the man that assaulted her at the summer home, and the one who made a fool of her by dancing with her right in front of the Kazekage.

"It's you!" Hinata squeaked out.

"So we meet again little Sand Queen," Ao mocked.

Gaara reached out and caught Hinata's arm before she laid a damaging blow to the older man's chest.

"You have made me the fool by giving me this fake," Ao whispered out angrily as he reached beneath his robes and tossed the fake dagger down at their feet.

"I'm I to assume correctly that you are the one who attacked my wife at her summer home?" Gaara questioned, his eyes simmering with anger.

Karin and Suigetsu seemed to have faded in the back ground staying out of the conflict.

"My little girl is sick. Possibly dying and I've searched and traveled for over a year looking for this legend and tracked it here to the unwanted wife of the Kazekage," Ao spat out.

Hinata was silent as she automatically tightened her grip on the satchel tied across her shoulder where the dagger lay hidden. The atmosphere changed drastically as the sound of grains of sand could be heard filtrating through the window and rising from the floor beneath their feet. In fear Hinata glanced at Gaara, he looked calm but she knew he was angry and somehow that made her feel good.

"Attacking the wife of the Kazekage is capital punishment in Wind Country," Gaara replied smoothly. "The punishment is death."

The sand was pooling around Ao's feet. Ao seemed unfazed in fact he seemed to ignore Gaara's threat completely.

"Bless Mei's heart she wanted me back arguing that it was a foolish quest. That I should come home," at that word Ao looked away a smirk on his face. "You know that's the first time she told me home was with her and Midori. I love my child and I'll do whatever it takes to find a cure even if that means dying for the sake of my daughter."

"Don't talk nonsense," Mei snipped briskly.

Mei stood on the balcony and entered with a no-nonsense air about her. She gave the Kazekage a flawless curtsey, one that Hinata noted gave a full view of the tops of her breasts. She straightened and bestowed upon Gaara a charming smile.

"Your charm and feminine wiles will not work," Gaara said in cold indignation. "You are breaking one of the oldest rules in the Kage's book. Trespassing on land that is not yours while attacking the wife of a Kage."

"Aw but Kazekage I gained consent from your wife," Mei replied calmly as her emerald green eyes landed on Hinata.

Hinata felt the grief all over again there was deep sorrow and weariness in Mei's gaze. The weight of such a burden, the pain and suffering these two parents were going through for their child. Without even thinking, she stepped forward.

"Let me examine the girl," Hinata ordered all business.

Mei sighed in relief while the look Gaara gave her was one of disconcert.

Without another word Mei led the way to the large bed where Midori lay. The child had the hair of her mother. Hinata could feel the death hanging in the air above the child and knew she didn't have much time.

"If I could have you all wait on the balcony and give me some space with the child." Hinata ordered.

With shaking hands she opened the satchel and took the dagger out. A smooth masculine hand gently covered her shaking one.

"You don't have to do this." Gaara whispered in her ear. "You don't have to prove anything."

"Really?" Hinata laughed. "That's a funny statement from a man who hates me for not saving our child. But yet you hesitate to give the gift of life to those parents out there."

"I know what happens when you use the power." Gaara replied, he gripped her hand more firmly.

With a jerk of her arm she yanked away from his grasp and pointed the dagger at his chest as she spoke the next couple of words.

"That is my burden not yours." Her hands shook despite herself. "You c-c-call me selfish, unkind, and self-seeking. The s-s-same names my Father called my Mother. If you had let me, if you hadn't stopped me, I could have saved our son. You're to blame just as much as I am. Don't you dare stop me now."

"It's how your Mother died. Isn't it?" Gaara whispered softly. "She kept up the illusion of being a selfish noble woman to keep your Father from finding out."

Hinata felt her throat constrict, at the memory of her Mother's death, and how her Father had reacted when he found out the reason behind it. It was why he remained so distant from his daughters and why he pushed them to be cold and uncaring so they didn't feel pity toward others and didn't use the gift of their clans to help others unnecessarily. Hiashi didn't what his daughters to end up like their mother.

"She used the dagger for good. Saving those who deserved it and ever so slowly a bit of her died each time isn't that so?" Gaara confirmed. "Are you dying a little bit at a time also?"

"Now you're just being melodramatic." Hinata whispered. "I've only used the dagger once before when Neji was dying."

"I see." Gaara whispered his voice lost its usual bitter edge to it. "And that time when I was sick."

Hinata was silent as she stared at him remembering in vivid detail how close to death Gaara had been, the hallucinations he had. How she had fought to be by his side waiting for the moment when she would have to step in and save him.

"You were close to death," Hinata felt her voice waver.

"You were ready to use it though?" Gaara came to the conclusion.

"Yes I was,"

Hinata turned her back to him and knelt beside the girl who stared at them with wide green eyes. It wasn't hard to concentrate her mind clearing of all thoughts as she clasped the dagger in one hand opening the palm of her other she set the blade against the flesh of her palm.

"Do not worry Midori this won't hurt you at all." Hinata spoke reassuringly.

"But it will hurt you." Gaara's dark voice came from behind her.

She ignored his presence as she closed her eyes and her hand around the blade at once. The cold metal bit into her skin and she began repeating the words that were written across the medallion in her head.

Blade of steal gleaming, glowing bright let your power shine make the clock reverse give what is mine and bring back what once was hers. Heal what has been hurt change the fates design save what will be lost. Bring back what was once hers. Hinata opened her palm a thin line of blood across her palm glowed matching the stain of the blade. Taking the dagger quickly she pressed the edge against the little girls palm.

A wave of nausea followed by her body slumping forward onto the bed. The feeling of weakness was worse than before. Her fingers gripped the cheap bed comforter as she pressed her hot cheek to the cool material.

The sound of a child's laughter echoed off in the distance and the pitter-patter of small feet against the hard wood. She felt her body being lifted and placed upon the bed. A hand smoothed her hair away and she felt a gentle kiss being placed upon her forehead. The edges of her vision reseeded and she fell into the darkness grateful for some peace.

Mei was laughing and crying all at once, as she held her daughter close against her chest. Gaara watched as Ao stared in disbelief at his daughter's excited childish chatter. Apparently it had been a very long time since the little girl had laughed.

"I trust you can keep this miracle to yourself," Gaara commented lowly.

Ao stiffened at the threat the Kazekage was giving.

"By right I should kill you for attacking my wife like you have."

"The Kazekage is a merciful man," Ao commented softly.

"If you ever step foot in Land of Wind without making your presence known you will see how unmerciful I really am." Gaara replied coolly

Ao merely nodded his head as Mei stepped forward her green eyes misty with tears.

"Kazekage," Mei began.

Gaara raised his hand for silence.

"Gaara," Mei began again with a knowing look. "Whatever you wife did, and I'm not going to ask," she said with a raised hand. "But thank you for giving me my child back."

Gaara nodded his head. There were a few more pleasantries before Suigestu, Karin, Mei and Ao with their child took off for home.

Going back into the room he wearily made it to the bed and sank into the softness of it beside Hinata, within seconds he was fast asleep.

…

The weather was turning mild the blaring heat of the sun was overcast by a few clouds. Temari loved her country loved the heat the sun the desert. There was one thing her good for nothing father had taught her when she was little, love your country and protect your family. This was why she was following behind the Hyuuga. She knew Neji was heading to the resort town and she also knew Gaara was there. The only reason she was tagging along was to keep tabs on Neji and his cousin.

She had received word that Hanabi had headed in the direction of the resort town. There was very little the two families had in common but one little thing was blaringly obvious. The Hyuugas and the Kazekage's household both protected their families diligently.


	20. Chapter 19

_Sorry for taking so long on this story. Life is so busy. Plus for the first time I am going to enter Nano month writing this year so I have been planning my story._

He stood just outside the elegant French doors that led to the feisty flaxen haired woman's room. A masseuse was supposed to be keeping her busy for at least an hour if not more; the elegant bird perched on his shoulder told him otherwise. The messenger hawk perched on his shoulder was dazed by the hypnotic effects of the byakugan. Its destination had been to Sungakure, the message, send back up Shinobi. Oh she was smarter than he thought; he truly didn't want a violent confrontation with her. Surprisingly during the course of their introduction he had grown fond of her. An emotion erupted in his chest every time she was near, dare he use that much misused word, love.

Shaking his head sadly he brushed a hand over the back of the bird enjoying the softness of the feathers. He had a duty to his family, a mission of a life time to change the course of his and his cousin's life. It would be terrible to let it all slip through his fingers because he found this female appealing. He couldn't let the death of his aunt and the loss of Hinata's son be all for not.

Placing a hand on the door he ran through his reasoning once more. All he had to do was detain her a little longer. He pushed the door open quickly stepping through and shut it. He startled her by the way she swirled around. The snow white robe she wore spun around her bare legs, giving him a tantalizing view of the golden valley between her breasts before she shut her robe tightly against her throat.

Her sapphire eyes took in the bird that sat in a stupor on his shoulder. Neji smiled in appreciation as her surprise turned calculating, she was thinking ten steps ahead of him and he loved it. With his free hand he set the bird down on the back of a nearby chair. Sadly he was way ahead of her it was why his byakugan was on he saw her move for her fan before her body even moved. She was in his arms briefly before she vaulted away from him and over the bed keeping it between them.

"How did you know?" Temari asked as she knotted the robe securely to leave both her hands free.

"I knew as soon as we stepped foot in this town that you were not going to allow me to do my job,"

"You're all the same," Temari spat out in anger. "You use women to your advantage than dump them on the road side."

Neji took the statement to heart as he fixed her with the byakugan already pin pointing where he would strike her to knock her out, "Sadly Temari your choices in men are poor, you on the other hand are no innocent, you watched what your brother did to my cousin,"

Temari's lips turned into a thin line as she straightened her shoulders, he came at her quickly locking her in an embrace his hand in her hair his other around the small of her back.

"Why couldn't you have turned a blind eye and let me spoil you the way you deserve," Neji whispered sadly.

"I won't let the Hyuuga's make a fool of my brother," Temari hissed.

She wasn't going to go down without a fight as she kicked him in the shin and tried to get her knee up. He brought his hand down against the side of her neck and watched her relax into unconsciousness but not before she whispered.

"I'll hunt you down like the dog you are,"

Neji picked her up set her on the bed. "I wish you luck Temari, for surely I do deserve it." He walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

…..

She woke up early way before dawn. The overwhelming feeling of being watched had brought her fully awake. Eyes adjusting to the dark ears straining she knew it was her sister who was in the general facility. The lightness of foot and how she had missed the squeaking boards just outside their room was evidence. Not only that but the very faint smell of lilacs, a sure sign of her younger sister. The knowledge calmed her only a little, for Gaara lay unmoving asleep beside her. To get out of bed let alone the room without him waking was the key.

An overwhelming drowsiness hit her suddenly as she realized how very drained she felt. She couldn't let it stop her when she was so close to being finished with it all. Letting exhaustion stop her now was not even an option. Carefully she made the silent seal with her left hand and directed it over Gaara be careful that the seal went around him. After making sure it worked she slowly got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. Cautiously avoiding the two boards that squeaked.

She opened the door into the hallway and glanced up and down the dark vacant hall. There was no sign of Hanabi, other than the ever slight temperature drop in the enclosed space that made Hinata look at the window at the other end. In a matter of minutes Hinata was at the window and out it without a sound.

Landing effortlessly on the packed earth she pressed herself into the shadows of the brick building, until she spotted Hanabi. Dark hair pulled up into a ponytail posture ready and willing to fight if need be. Beside her sister stood the larger body of her cousin Neji.

"Finally we made it here," Neji commented softly in the dark.

"Some of us with more baggage than necessary," Hanabi quipped.

Even in the darkness Hinata noticed the hardening of Neji's jaw.

"I would have come alone if you hadn't left me to die," Neji snapped.

"Only the strong survive," Hanabi quoted.

Hinata shivered it was an old saying from their father. Sensing a fight about to erupt between the two of them Hinata addressed the matter at hand.

"Do you have the instructions?" Hinata asked wearily feeling a headache coming on.

Hanabi sensing something was wrong stepped closer to examine her sister.

"You did it again?" Hanabi asked gently taking her sisters hand in hers as if to will energy back into her.

"It was the last time," Hinata said softly.

"What was the last time?" Neji asked briskly.

"She used the dagger you fool," Hanabi snapped in pure irritation.

"I am fine just give me the instructions," Hinata replied firmly brushing her sister aside.

"There are a set of caves not far from here to the south, the sand is rumored to have the power to save those that are ill,"

Hinata grimaced the sands as she knew had no healing powers but the rumors were true the sands had power they could indeed with enough force crush anything to oblivion. In a since it was a form of healing putting those who suffered out of their misery.

"I would need enough force to crush the steel," Hinata mused.

"Ah it would be helpful to enlist the help of a person who can wield sand," Neji confirmed.

No one needed to say Gaara's name aloud they were all thinking it.

"He has annulment papers," Neji continued.

"I am aware of that," Hinata replied impatiently. "Is that everything?"

"Once the dagger is destroyed we have no way of know the effects of what it will do to this world," Neji's voice was edgy, "what we know to be true now may not be so once the dagger is gone."

"Can't be any worse than it is now," Hanabi.

"I agree with Hanabi, I'll pay the consequences,"

"May the gods be with you," Neji voiced before disappearing into the shadows

"Ignore him, he brought the Kazekage's sister with him here and has his hands full trying to keep her from getting into the middle of things,"

Hinata shuddered that was the last person she needed to deal with at the moment.

"Good luck sister dear," Hanabi's cheerful voice rang clear through the early morning air as she too disappeared from sight.

It took Hinata a handful of seconds to get back to her set of rooms. However even with her well executed plan to keep Gaara from being disturbed did not work. He sat by the table the sheet of paper which she knew to be the annulment rested beneath his hand.

Without a word she sat down across from him. Her keen eyes observed the deep lines of stress around his lips, the jade green of his eyes were dulling slightly with age and weariness, no doubt from the heavy responsibility of keeping a country stable. Surprised she noticed the ting of grey starting to show at his temples. Without meaning to her fingers found the newly white strand of hair on her own head and she grimaced at the thought of what her last act of mercy had down to her beauty.

"You are still a fine looking woman," Gaara broke the silence as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Probably not the fairest of the land anymore," Hinata replied bitterly.

"With the type of work your in I'd think you wouldn't be so vain,"

Hinata's lips thinned at his rebuke as her eyes traveled to the paper beneath his hand.

"I am sure you know what this is," Gaara replied as his fingers moved the sheet across the table.

"I have no idea," Hinata lied through her teeth.

"I can see you are going to make this harder than necessary,"

"Like how bearable you made our marriage?" Hinata quipped back with a raised eyebrow.

"It takes two," Gaara replied softly.

"And yet it takes one to fight for the survival of the marriage,"

Gaara raised his hand and pulled a bottle of ink and a quill from his ever swirling sand and passed the said articles to her.

Grasping the quill she twirled it around in her fingers for a moment before she pulled the paper to her and scrawled her name across the paper in its elegant manner.

"There you are free of me," Hinata replied bitterly as she sat back and pulled the dagger from her shirt.

Gaara's eyes grew big once more, "I had thought you would have given that to your cousin,"

"No, I gave you your freedom now you must give me mine, agreed?"

Gaara glanced at the accursed dagger in her hands his eyes darkening with hate sorrow and something akin to blood lust.

"What can I do for you Hyuuga?" Gaara asked using her maiden name, as if to remind her they were no longer married.

Hinata grinned with relief as she leaned forward, "Ever heard of the power of the sands?"

Gaara's eyes gleamed with understanding as he nodded yes.

"Take me to the caves that run beneath our feet, filtering the sand under and above us feeding this desert country."

"As you wish," Gaara replied his eyes taking on a new light of understanding as he stood up, a new vitality shivered down his spine. He did not ponder whether it was his new found freedom or the chance to help end the one thing that had caused them both so much suffering.

…..

It took very little time at all for Gaara to find the shifting sands just outside the small resort. He had followed his chakra laced sand and it led him straight to the entrance. It was a strange cavern the sand glittered brightly in the dim light that filtered in through the cracks above their heads.

"The sand is alive," Gaara commented with interest.

Hinata glanced down watching the sands shift and shudder beneath their feet. The sands gently swirled up caressing their clothes and spinning around the two of them in a type of welcome.

"The sand knows," Hinata replied. "It's been decades at least since the dagger has been back here,"

"And they know it's here," Gaara mussed with a smirk as he watched the grains of sand dance across his raised hand and leap toward Hinata.

Giggling Hinata swatted against the gentle assault of sand grains pelting against her palm.

"They seem so playful I almost don't think they can free me from this dagger," Hinata pondered.

"Look," Gaara pointed toward the sands.

As if the sands understood Hinata they stilled as if listening to her a gentle humming echoed off the caverns.

"What are they doing?"

Gaara reached out his chakra sand but couldn't gain the sands attention. "They are waiting,"

Hinata was quite as she tried to form the words.

"Speak to them,"

"Stop pressing me I'm thinking," Hinata snapped back.

"Not thinking fast enough," Gaara muttered.

"Then you say it," Hinata said with a childish stomp as she thrust the dagger in his hands.

Without thinking Gaara grabbed the dagger and threw it on the sand between them, "Release us of this family curse," An eerie silence fell across the sands. Holding her breath Hinata reached out and grabbed Gaara's hand as a vibration came up beneath their feet. The wind suddenly whipped up howling around them, the sand spun like a cyclone around the two lone figures standing in the center of the cavern, hands entwined. The dagger lay between their feet forgotten for a brief moment as they held onto the one stable thing, the two of them.

"It's starting," Gaara yelled, the wind forcing him to swallow his words. "Are you ready for this,"

Hinata blinked against the sting of sand and the irritation of her hair blinding her from seeing Gaara. There was a change in the wind and her hair blew over her shoulder reveling the clear blue green eyes of Gaara, there was a deep concern she had never seen before in his eyes, she felt it in the strength of his fingers against the top of her hands and the hardening of the sand around her ankles anchoring her from blowing away.

"What happens when we destroy it," Gaara yelled.

She glanced down at 'it' the dagger laying there unmoving. What would happen when it was gone? Would all the people she and her mother and her grandmother before her healed and saved be destroyed also? Was it selfish to want freedom at the expense of all she had accomplished? She didn't care she wanted it gone, she would destroy it with her bare fingers if she could, smash it to glittering pieces with a rock, melt it, burn it.

Raising her eyes to Gaara she leaned in and replied with a smile on her lips, "I don't know, and frankly I don't give a damn."

Gaara blinked at her surprise evident on his face. Hinata watched with interest as his face relaxed and a deep calm washed over her. "Remember how we got here Gaara never forget," Hinata yelled through the wind.

"Before I do this I want to tell you something," Gaara yelled as he leaned toward her.

Hinata held her breath her ears straining to hear what he had to say.

"Hinata whatever happens I want you to know I ...," the rest of his words were lost in the storm around them.

Before she could ask him to repeat himself the sand whipped up with a new energy, chakra laced through the wind and sand and spiraled down between them. She let go of his hand as he did hers, falling back the sand exploded between them. Hinata felt the very air go out of her lungs as the sand beat around her violently tearing at her clothes and hair. She lost sight of Gaara as he disappeared in the chaos around them. She couldn't see couldn't hear, she felt like the cavern was spinning, and she was falling, falling into the very thick of things and then finally the world went black.


	21. Chapter 20

"Gaara!"

He heard the voice clear right next to him, on his left side to be exact. He was sitting upright in a chair; his fingers brushed the armrests, the pads of his fingertips recognizing the grooves in the wood to be the throne he sat on when greeting guests, diplomats and other men of high standards. The eyelid of his right eye twitched and he was surprised to not feel grains of sand. What happened to the storm? What happened to the cavern? A powerful pain sprang up between his eyes and he groaned as he bent forward eyes squeezing shut.

"If the Kazekage is taking a nap, we certainly wouldn't want to disturb his rest," the feminine voice was smooth with sarcasm and familiarity.

His mind ran in several directions trying with all his might to grab hold of some remembrance of what happened and why this felt so familiar. That voice was so eerily familiar, the tone the atmosphere.

Gaara's eyes snapped open and landed immediately on the dark haired woman that had tormented him for five years. She gazed right back at him her lilac eyes dancing with mirth and excitement. He frowned as he tried to figure out what had happened. The Hyuuga family stood before him the clan leader, his nephew Neji, his daughters Hanabi and Hinata.

The scene before him looked vaguely familiar, in fact Hinata looked a little younger, stress lines around her mouth were gone, the silver in her hair had vanished, and those unusual eyes were clear and bright no sign of the strain of five years.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked his voice felt dry and crackly feeling. "Get me water," he ordered to Matsuri who stood to his left.

Hinata's eyebrows rose delicately up as her lips twitched with humor further irritating the Kazekage as his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a line. Finally giving in Hinata's lovely mouth broke into a smile. Matsuri handed Gaara the water and he drank from it not letting his eyes leave Hinata.

"Forgive my oldest child's sharp tongue. I am here today to pay my respect and recognize Gaara of the Desert as the Kazekage of Sunagakure," Hiashi addressed, his tone cool and smooth. "Accompanying me is my nephew and future clan leader, Neji, along with my youngest daughter, Hanabi."

Gaara watched as two of the three figures behind the Hyuuga leader stepped forward. It was going just like it had five years ago, only Hinata had made her presence fully known to him. Suddenly Gaara felt himself grow cold as he remembered what came next in the little presentation going on before him. His fingers gripped the armrests of his chair and his eyes locked with Hinata's as she stared back with eyes shimmering with curiosity and laughter as if she wasn't afraid of what her father was going to say next.

"May I present my clan's gift to you," Hiashi announced waving a hand to Hinata.

Gaara's aqua gaze jerked to Hiashi in shock, skin paling just enough to cause the dark rings around his eyes to stand out in stark contrast. His hands gripped the armrests of his chair and he again stared at Hinata.

Her lips turned into a half smile as she stepped forward. Gaara felt the protest start to gurgle out from his throat, he was ready this time to reject his gift, reject the pain and sorrow that it would bring to his future, but before he could get the words out Hinata interrupted. She did so by pulling from behind her back a large scroll and offered it.

"A copy of our clans detailed chakra chart of the human body for your medical ninjas use," Hiashi explained in a lofty tone of voice.

Gaara met the dancing eyes of Hinata as she peered over the scroll. The little she-devil knew exactly what was going on and Gaara was clueless.

"I accept this gift with gratitude," Gaara replied with relief, he reached out and took the scroll. A shock of awareness went through him when his fingers brushed against hers. He had so many questions he had to have answered before they left. "Please won't you rest the night in Suna,"

Hiashi inclined his head, "We would be honored to,"

"Korobi will show you to your rooms," Gaara instructed he locked eyes with Hinata.

He knew he didn't have to say a word, she knew where to meet him.

...

He met her on the patio staring at the pond the water gently lapping on the edges of the tile. A vision of death reappeared briefly before him of a small child with red hair but it faded quickly. He tried again to recall the vision but it kept fading and the more he tired the harder his head pounded. Pausing for a moment he tried to regain his composure. Amun had followed him and trotted around him off into the green grass to chase after a butterfly. Frowning in confusion Gaara watched his loyal companion completely ignore Hinata.

"I don't understand," Gaara whispered referring to the way Amun was acting.

Hinata turned around and watched the dog frolic around, she smiled almost sadly. "Amun wouldn't know who I am, I've never lived here, never was part of his life or yours. I will have to say I felt a little sad when Yaoki and Korobi treated me like a complete stranger."

Gaara didn't know what to say.

"I grew kind of fond of them, in a way." Hinata replied with a shrug.

Gaara's frown intensified, "Where is the cavern? The dagger?"

"It never happened," Hinata replied calmly.

"Those five years never happened?" Gaara asked. "You're not my wife?"

Hinata raised her left hand; there was no ring on her forth finger not even a tan line. Glancing down at his hand he noticed the ring was missing also.

"We never got married, we never had a child, Kankuro and Matsuri have a strong marriage. Temari and Shikamaru are still together," Hinata rattled off everything quickly. "I should warn you though that some of what happened within those five years will occur in the future, and some of it won't."

Gaara didn't know if he should be relieved or deeply disappointed.

"Everything feels so vivid, so real," Gaara glanced at the pond. "Our son died right here, I held him in my arms. Every time I try to recall the vision it disappears."

"No doubt those memories will fade."

"We grew close," Gaara said.

Hinata suddenly reached out and cupped the side of Gaara's face leaned forward slightly as her thumb brushed against his check.

"Gaara," Hinata began her voice soft as a caress, "you're free of me, those five years of heartache, pain, and frustrations are gone. It never happened, your free to live your life as you see fit, marry a woman you choose."

"The memories?"

"I promise you they will disappear it will be like a dream," Hinata smiled at him, "I have to leave, father won't understand why all of a sudden I am friends with the Kazekage."

Gaara understood, at least that was what he told himself, it was better that way, no long tearful goodbyes. It was appropriate for them to part ways as friends.

Before leaving Hinata turned around again and smiled, "By the way Gaara, what were you going to say to me right before the dagger was destroyed?"

Gaara was silent as he regarded her for maybe the last time. There was a considerable difference in the woman that stood before him, one of confidence, self-assurance. Her beauty seemed to intensify with the happiness the showed in her face. He knew exactly what he had wanted to say to her at that critical moment when they had stood on the brink of unknown. At least that much he could remember word for word. It just didn't seem right to say it to her now; he didn't want to burden her when she seemed so carefree and happy. However he couldn't just let her leave without saying something profound and philosophical, as the Kazekage it was almost like a duty to do so.

"What I said hasn't been spoken yet, as fate would have it" Gaara replied.

Hinata seemed to understand what he was doing for she nodded her head and gave him a whimsical smile, "Fate can be a cruel mistress."

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Uncle Garr, watch this!"

Gaara smiled as he watched his five year old niece take out her cat puppet and dance it across his office with the invisible strings attached to her fingertips. She had trouble pronouncing his name and it always came out with a growl to it. Sorie was the daughter of Kankuro and Matsuri and Gaara found great delight in her presence, as did Amun who was chasing after the puppet barking with excitement.

Sorie was absolutely charming; her dark brown hair was tied up in her usual ponytail her big brown eyes looked at the world with such energy and excitement.

A knock came from the door and Sorie jumped up to open it.

"May I help you?" Sorie's childish seriousness amused Gaara to no end.

"Lady Sorie, may I have an audience with the Kazekage,"

Gaara recognized Korobi's voice.

"Please come in," Sorie opened the door wider.

Korobi walked in with Yaoki trailing behind. Sorie lead the way and offered the two a seat in front of the Kazekages desk.

"May I get you a refreshment?" Sorie asked

"Isn't she the cutest?" Yaoki grinned at Korobi. "I want one."

"Yaoki you can't just have anything that strikes your fancy," Karobi said in irritation.

"He has a point Yaoki although she looks cute and harmless this little girl packs a punch," Gaara commented as he leaned back in his chair and winked at Sorie.

Sorie's smile widened as she jumped back and shouted 'puppets attack' an array of puppets came flying out of every corner of the room landing in Yaoki and Karobi's laps. When the attack was done Sorie started clapping and jumping up and down.

Gaara threw his head back and laughed at the surprise on the two shinobi faces. Life was good Gaara decided as he tried to stop his laughter, much of his memories had receded, to the point where if he did recall something he thought it a dream.

"Good job Sorie, we will work on that," Gaara replied with a smile. "Why don't you take Amun for a walk?"

Gaara waited for Sorie to collect Amun and leave the office before he began.

"Are Kanuro and Temari on their way?"

"Yeah they should be here shortly," Yaoki replied as he started untangling the string from around him.

…

"There is going to be no living with him after we give him this information," Kankuro said grimly.

Temari laughed as she kept pace with her brother up the stairs to the Kazekage's office.

"Strange really that he wouldn't let it go,"

"Like he knew something we didn't," Kankuro scoffed as he barged into the Kazekage's office without even a knock.

"Sorry we were late little brother," Kankuro began in greeting he glanced casually at the other two shinobi, "What happened to you." Kankuro asked as he took in all the puppets.

"Sorie happened," Yaoki replied with smirk.

"Your daughter is a holy terror," Korrobi replied in all seriousness.

Kankuro's chest puffed out in pride as he grinned, "Takes after her old dad she does,"

Temari snorted in disagreement, "She looks nothing like you Kankuro she is so her mother's daughter,"

Gaara knew fully well that he had to turn the conversation or they all would end up bragging about their niece for the next hour.

"It showed up?" Gaara probed.

"Yes," Kankuro replied than snapped, "but then you already knew that?"

Gaara's green eyes lit up with an unusual energy that the siblings hadn't seen for the past five years.

"I am glad to hear it, Yaoki and Korobi will head out tomorrow morning with me to check it out."

"Glad to hear it?" Temari asked, "It is absolutely horrifying."

"All the better for me to shut it down," Gaara replied. "You two don't need to come, I'll take care of it,"

"Well that's a relief," Kankuro replied with an exaggerated sigh, "because I have some unfinished business with my wife, in the bedroom, and if you must know it's of a personal nature,"

"That was too much information," Temari growled. "I'm out of here."

"Where are you off to? It wouldn't be to see a certain man with black hair, but who will remain unnamed?" Kankuro taunted behind his sister as he followed her out.

Temari made a growl, "Are you digging through my stuff again."

"You'll thank me one day for watching out for you," Kankuro yelled after his sister.

Gaara shook his head, "Will you two be ready tomorrow morning,"

"Of course Kazekage," Korobi replied all dignified and formal.

"That's what friends are for," Yaoki replied as finished putting the last puppet to rest on the floor.

Gaara watched the two leave he would have a tough time sleeping tonight.

…

The next morning was bright like any other day. Today however Gaara felt different for the first time he felt optimistic. That was a strange word to associate with himself but he felt it. The hope within him positively radiated around him. Even better was the excellent timing the small group was making on their destination.

A lot had happened in the last five years. At moments Gaara felt he was walking through a dream for some events had stayed the same as he watched it play out a second time in awe that he truly had relived it once more. Kankuro and Matsuri got married, only this time Gaara made sure the wedding ceremony and reception afterward was a huge affair. As a bridal gift he promptly fired Matsuri as his personal assistant much to her surprise and Kankuro's silent gratitude. He had also given them the summer estate, it had to many dare he say it, memories.

Temari broke off her association with the Nara fellow much to her two brother's disbelief and relief. It seemed Temari was content being on her own; Gaara kept her out of his affairs and didn't rely on her for emotional support. She kept her job as ambassador between the two countries even when he told her it wasn't necessary anymore. However, with all the traveling she still made between the two countries had Kankuro suspicious that she was seeing someone with dark hair. Gaara couldn't think of who in his limited acquaintance had black hair nor did he really care, as long as his sister was happy with her life he was too.

All the mistakes that he had made he had learned from and he was given the rare gift to redo what he had done.

Glancing behind him he spotted Korobi and Yaoki just behind him keeping pace. Amun was bounding off to the side enjoying a much needed run. With a rare satisfying smile on his lips the Kazekage pushed himself to go a little faster. He was headed to the farther boundaries of his land to one particular road that was being used of illicit trade. The road had been watched off and on by the Kazekage's shinobi force but this year, being the fifth year since the event, was being watched closely for any unusual activity.

Finally just as it had happened before, a certain incident had transpired on the exact day he thought it would and now was his chance. The anticipation was positively coursing through his blood like adrenaline.

Amun made it to the road before them curiosity getting the better of the dog he began sniffing the dirt. Gaara had always held the belief that all canines were senseless even if said canine had come from an Inuzuka. However things had changed Gaara was painfully aware of what was missing in his life these past five years and strangely so did Amun. So when the dog stared jumping around howling his excitement at the scent he had picked up, Gaara felt something very close to pride for the creature.

"What exactly are we looking for in this caravan of…um…" Korobi stuttered out trying to find the appropriate word.

"Caravan of women," Yaoki supplied with a grin.

"Retrieving something that's all," Gaara replied casually as he knelt beside Amun and whispered. "Find her,"

….

Oh she had been in worse situations like this one, in fact just like this one. Rubbing her wrists she looked around at the four other girls besides her trekking behind the men. None of the other girls spoke any language that she understood just like she remembered.

She was still amazed that she remembered the date, time and place. Her memories had faded quite a bit but this one she hung on to. Five years ago she had left land of wind holding onto that one memory with all her might and as soon as she was home she wrote it down circled it on her calendar and never forgot about it. Like she had told him the memories faded but for her they turned into very real dreams. So real she would wake up thinking it was real, but it wasn't.

Now the only problem was waiting and hoping that he would come. If he showed up than she would know that he hadn't moved on, that he had the same dreams or memories that just wouldn't go away. Her last dream was very vivid and it was playing out just like this.

She followed docile and meek as she was given a number and given the outfit with the outrageous headdress with the ostrich feathers dyed in greens and blues, cheap tinted gold earring hoops and cheap cotton that didn't hide anything.

As she was ushered into the arena with the other girls she immediately scanned the crowd of disgusting men. She couldn't see very well and after a few minutes she began to realize that maybe this was a mistake that he wasn't here, that maybe he wasn't having the same memories haunting him as they did her. After ten minutes she started looking for her escape route.

Her keen eyes found the gate analyzing the weakness in the metal and judging the distance it would take her to reach it. Before she put her plan into action she heard the commotion in the crowd. Screams of fear and shock. A dog began to bark and howl, and she spotted the signature color of the Kazekages men.

Hope bloomed within her heart. The sand beneath her feet began to rise caressing her skin as it circled around her. It guided her to the gate she had been eyeing and she followed it quickly. The sand had already grinded the lock down to dust and she hurried through it. She raced up the stairs and ran right into a solid chest.

Dazed she glanced up into the aqua colored eyes of the Kazekage.

"You came?"

"Hinata,"

She shivered at the way he said her name. He said it with warmth and awe, his eyes conveyed it and his touch verified it.

"I had a dream last night," Hinata began in excitement she didn't know how to tell him why she was here the words just became jumbled in her mind.

Gaara suddenly ducked as a random man came up to attack. He pulled Hinata to the side with him as he tried to get them out from the thick of the fighting. It was up to his shinobi to take care of this mess not him. It was now his focus to get them out of the thick of things so he could talk to her.

"I don't think this is the time to tell me about a dream," Gaara replied curtly as he turned right and spotted in the distance the clearing he was looking for.

"I dreamed that you forgave me," Hinata was breathless as she ran to keep up with him.

"Again Hinata this isn't the time," Gaara snapped impatiently, almost there he thought as he spotted Korobi taking down another member of the illegal gambling operation.

"I dreamed you would come to me," Hinata continued rushing it out just as Gaara pulled them both clear of the fighting.

Chest heaving, eyes burning intensely Gaara stared at her. It had been five years since he had last saw her and all those intense feelings flooded back.

"What else did you dream?" Gaara asked hoarsely.

"That we would live the years together," Hinata replied stepping forward.

Gaara felt his heart lift at her words.

"I have had the same dreams," Gaara stated.

"It was meant to be," Hinata replied with a smile as her hand took his.

"You knew I was going to find out if this place appeared in the future, you knew I'd be here, on this date,"

"I hoped you would be," Hinata replied with a smile. "Are you going to tell me what you said on this day to me?"

For once Gaara smiled and took her face gently in his hands as he whispered against her lips, "I love you." Before he dipped down and seized her in a passionate kiss.

They broke apart and Hinata smiled, "A fresh start?"

"A new beginning," Gaara replied with a small smile.

"Take it slow?" Hinata asked.

"Take our time," Gaara agreed.

"I can't wait," Hinata whispered.

"Me either," Gaara replied.

They smiled at each other in the middle of chaos around them they were in their own world. They were given a second chance a new beginning and it seemed a good idea to accept this gift that was once again offered to them both, and it was a rule to never return a gift.

_That's the End. I do have to say I am a little disappointed with my writing I don't feel in the groove like a used to be. But I did try I think I made this a more complicated plot line than I should have and I had trouble finish it the right way. I want to thank everyone who stayed with me and reviewed._


End file.
